War Prisoner
by Sakura Reito
Summary: Setelah kalah dalam perang, panglima besar Kuroko Tetsuya terpaksa menjadi tahanan perang. Di hadapkan pada obsesi Kaisar kerajaan Rakuzan terhadap dirinya dan kejatuhan negerinya, apa yang harus Kuroko lakukan. Menyerah atau...
1. Chapter 1

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Ha Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast :

Akashi Seijuuro as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Chapter 1

Pasir membentang di atas cakrawala, matahari terlihat semerah darah. Seperti beberapa elang melayang-layang di udara bolak-balik di atas senja dan di sekitarnya. Tidak ada jejak asap yang timbul dari dapur, membuat matahari terbenam dari perbatasan kota terlihat lebih seperti tempat sepi dan sunyi. Jika berdiri di atas gundukan pasir dan melihat di kejauhan, samar-samar terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian putih seperti salju. Kuroko Tetsuya -pemuda itu, duduk di atas gundukan batu yang lain. Sebuah seruling bambu hitam di bibirnya melantunkan melodi yang sangat menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba, suara kuda terdengar. Kemudian secara bertahap seseorang muncul di depan matanya, seperti musiknya yang juga berakhir. Kuroko menjauhkan seruling dari bibirnya, menghela napas dan berkata.

"Masih belum ada utusan dari kota?"

Di hadapannya, seorang pria mengenakan yang pakaian letnan turun dan berbisik, "Ya, jendral! Tidak ada yang datang. Langit sudah hampir gelap. Cara terbaik adalah kembali ke perkemahan, Tuan."

Kuroko berdiri dan melihat ke arah kejauhan, kemudian bergumam, "Sudah dua bulan. Berapa lama lagi mereka akan bertahan?" nadanya serius. Temperamen yang tidak cocok untuk aura elegan dan luar biasanya.

Letnan menatap wajahnya yang indah itu, ragu-ragu ingin berbicara. Setelah beberapa menit, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Kuroko - sama, sesuai dengan perkiraan Anda kita tidak harus menunggu lagi. Sepuluh hari yang lalu, sekelompok wisatawan perdagangan dari ibukota telah lewat. Saya telah membuat penyelidikan dengan mereka, dan saya menemukan bahwa pengeluaran gaji tentara telah lama digunakan untuk membangun halaman depan istana Yang Mulia. Saya tidak ingin meningkatkan kecemasan Anda, jadi saya tidak memberi- "

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tinju Kuroko menabrak dinding dan berkata dengan marah. "Keserakahan Raja merugikan negara. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan gaji militer untuk kesenangannya? Bukankah tidak logis jika ada rumah, namun tidak ada bangsa, kan? Saat kerajaan Rakuzan menyerang. Bahkan jika ada aku Kuroko Tetsuya disini dengan tentara yang kelelahan, bagaimana kita bisa mempertahankan negara ini? Ketika negara itu hilang, halaman indah yang dibangun akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Ironisnya, generasi raja belum memahami prinsip ini. Mungkin hari-hariku di dunia ini sudah bisa dihitung?" Lalu dia menggeleng dan mengertakkan giginya dalam kesulitan.

Letnan dengan cepat menyarankan, "Jenderal, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Seseorang mungkin telah mengumpulkan pasokan dana dan mungkin saja mereka dalam perjalanan kemari. Masih cukup waktu untuk kembali ke kamp sekarang."

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya ke samping. Wajahnya kembali pasif, lalu berkata. "Kembalilah Letnan. Aku akan tinggal di sini sementara untuk menenangkan diri. Akashi Seijuuro baru-baru ini sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan diri. Dari waktu ke waktu, dia telah mengirim mata-matanya. Tentu, dia akan segera bergerak. Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merenung dan bersiap untuk musuh."

Letnan tahu kepribadian sang jenderal. Jadi, dia tidak mampu membuat proposisi lebih lanjut, dia hanya bisa memacu kuda dan mengambil rute yang sama kembali. Kuroko kembali duduk di bukit pasir, menghadap pada gumpalan pasir yang jauh lalu jatuh ke dalam kenangan.

Lima tahun lalu, dia hanya seorang pejabat tingkat empat dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan istana. Pada saat itu, kerajaan Rakuzan menyerbu perbatasan. Setiap pejabat militer sipil panik, tapi tidak ada yang berani atau setuju untuk ikut perang. Dengan marah, dia mengajukan diri dan memimpin pasukan tentara untuk pergi ke perbatasan. Perang itu adalah kemenangan yang besar. Tapi, sejak itu modalnya belum juga kembali. Alasannya adalah perbatasan adalah tempat penting yang perlu diamankan, sehingga Kaisar memerintahkan dirinya untuk menjaga patroli perbatasan selamanya dan tanpa deklarasi kekaisaran, dia dan pasukannya tidak pernah bisa menginjakan kaki di ibukota.

Kuroko memang tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan yang bergelimang harta. Meskipun, dia tinggal di gurun pasir yang berangin, dalam pandangannya itu jauh lebih baik daripada di olok-olok, ini lebih santai dan menyenangkan. Sejak dia ditempatkan di daerah perbatasan, kerajaan Rakuzan menolak untuk berhenti berperang. Ada banyak kampanye besar dan kecil sejak itu, tetapi mereka akhirnya gagal. Tiga tahun lalu, kerajaan Rakuzan telah memobilisasi pasukan seluruh bangsa untuk menyerangnya lagi. Untungnya, inisiatif melihat lebih dulunya telah terampil dan mereka berhasil memenangkan pertempuran itu.

Tapi kini, Raja Rakuzan telah mati. Anak Raja yang tertua, Akashi Seijuurou naik tahta dan kerajaan Rakuzan pun menjadi besar sejak saat itu. Raja Seirin yang mengetahui kemenangan mereka dengan cepat mengirim seorang kasim untuk mengumumkan, secara acak menunjuk seseorang untuk memperkuat pertahanan dan secara acak Kuroko-lah yang di tunjuk, dan percaya bahwa itu sudah cukup sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kesetiannya. Sejak saat itu, Raja Seirin kembali duduk santai, dengan senang hati menghabiskan uang dan menikmati hidup.

Kuroko mendesah lagi. Hatinya tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuuro jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan mendiang ayahnya. Pria itu masih muda, tapi licik di dalam dan pertimbangannya sangat bijaksana. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh selama tiga tahun, dan tidak mengirimkan seorang tentara tunggal untuk perbatasan.

Dia adalah pria yang sulit untuk diterka, bahkan yang paling licik dan berani. Bahkan gurun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi penghalangnya. Berbeda dengan negeri mereka, Raja mereka sangat bodoh, menunda dana militer dan sumber daya, yang membuat kondisi para prajurit tak tertahankan dan sengsara. Setelah perang dimulai lagi, bahkan jika dia memiliki kemampuan besar, dia takut bahwa hal itu akan sulit untuk mengubah air pasang.

Hatinya sedih. Sebagai Jenderal, dia dapat menyusun strategi untuk mencapai kemenangan terbesar, tapi dia tidak akan mampu melindungi semua prajuritnya. Ada kutipan "Kemenangan Jenderal seperti jutaan tulang". Mungkin segera, dia akan menjadi salah satu orang yang tidur di bawah pasir ini. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada orang-orang dari negaranya dan nasib yang akan mereka hadapi.

Kuroko mengambil seruling bambu hitam dan meletakkannya di bibir. Ribuan emosi tulus yang dia rasakan saat ini, hanya bisa dia ungkapkan melalui musik dengan melodi yang menyayat hati. Melayang dan berhembus bersama angin beberapa mil jauhnya.

.

Seorang pria muda, berpostur lumayan tinggi sedang menaiki seekor kuda jantan. Tubuhnya ditutupi lapisan bulu dan batu giok, wajah yang sangat tampan membuat orang lain tidak berani meliriknya. Setelah mendengarkan melodi yang penuh kesedihan itu, sebuah senyuman perlahan terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Saya mensadur cerita dengan judul yang sama karya Li Ha Yan Yu, namun dengan karakter yang di ganti dengan chara Kuroko no Basuke.

Jadi saya meminta pendapat, apakah saya harus melanjutkan cerita ini atau menghapusnya?


	2. Chapter 2

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Ha Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimak

.

Cast :

Akashi Seijuuro as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

Terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya atas dukungan para pembaca.

Saya sangat terharu, ternyata cerita sederhana ini ada yang membaca.

Jadi sudah di putuskan saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini.

Terima kasih.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi

 _ **Cerita**_ _**ini**_ _**mungkin**_ _**sedikit**_ **berbeda** _**dengan**_ _**cerita**_ _**aslinya.**_

.

Chapter 2

Di dalam tenda kecil, aroma daging telah menyebar di setiap sudut. Satu porsi shabu-shabu disajikan dengan indah dan halus di atas meja pot dengan beberapa arang menyala terang di sebelahnya. Meskipun cuaca di luar berangin, namun di dalam tenda terasa seperti musim semi, sangat hangat.

Di samping meja, dua orang duduk. Salah satunya adalah pemuda, yang telah mendengar lagu di padang gurun, dan yang lain adalah keindahan yang menakjubkan. Alis berbentuk seperti gunung dengan mata sewarna bunga sakura, sikapnya tampak indah dan elegan, gerakannya menampakkan ribuan gaya yang tak terhitung menyenangkannya.

"Yang Mulia, intelijen mengirim pesan. Saya tidak yakin apakah itu ada gunanya atau tidak?" Wanita cantik itu tersenyum seperti mutiara, sementara tangannya menuangkan anggur warna kuning dari nektar ke dalam gelas.

Pemuda ini tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Raja dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Ketika Akashi melihat pembantu kepercayaannya -favoritnya bertanya, dia memberi senyum misterius. Mengambil potongan daging dari panci dan meletakkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan dan panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Satsuki, apa kabar yang kau dapat?"

Momoi Satsuki dengan hormat menjawab, "Hambamu ini melihat Kuroko Tetsuya secara diam-diam. Dia, sangat indah. Sulit dipercaya bahwa dia adalah Jenderal yang sama yang telah memenangkan banyak pertempuran." Momoi tertawa setelahnya.

Akashi tersenyum miring. "Benarkah? Maka kau lebih beruntung dariku. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dia sama sekali, tapi hanya mendengar ia memainkan sebuah lagu."

Mata Momoi melebar.

"Apa? Dia memainkan sebuah lagu?" Momoi bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Hambamu ini mendengar desas-desus bahwa meskipun dia adalah Jenderal, dia juga mahir dalam puisi dan lukisan. Itu benar-benar hebat bukan? Bagaimana bisa pria-pria dari Rakuzan dipukuli dalam pertempuran di tangan seorang cendekiawan seperti itu?" Lanjutnya.

Mata heterocrome Akashi berkilat, nadanya dingin. "Orang ini sangat hebat di kedua bidang sipil dan militer. Memang, tiga tahun yang lalu pertempuran terakhir diantara kami. Aku melanggar perintah Ayah dan menyamar menjadi tentara musuh. Aku menyaksikan sendiri rencana strategis nya. Namun, beberapa hari kemudian, tentara Rakuzan telah jatuh. Sayangnya, aku tidak berpengalaman pada saat itu jadi Ayah tidak mendengar saranku. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan kalah. Akibatnya, Ayah meninggal dengan membawa banyak penyesalan." Ketika Akashi baru saja selesai, suara 'krak' terdengar. Cup ditangannya hancur.

Seketika, aroma anggur menyebar. Matanya berapi-api, berbisik dan giginya bergesekan. "Jika pembalasan ini tidak dilakukan, aku bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi seorang 'laki - laki' lagi."

Momoi dengan cepat mengganti gelasnya, tersenyum dan berkata. "Tuan, bersabarlah. Kerajaan Rakuzan hari ini lebih besar dari tiga tahun lalu. Sampai tentara tiba, apakah Anda tidak percaya jika Anda bisa membalaskan dendam padanya?" Lalu gadis musim semi itu sekali lagi menuangkan anggur ke dalam cangkir sang Kaisar. Ketika melihat amarah pria itu perlahan-lahan mereda, dia akhirnya merasa lega.

.

Pasir tertutup embun berkabut saat fajar tiba. Beberapa orang yang sedang menunggang kuda tiba di mana Akashi telah berkemah semalam. Kuroko yang memimpin prajurit itu, dia melihat jika tenda sudah tersusun rapi menumpuk di atas tanah. Akan tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar, dan bendera besar yang sangat acak-acakan itu berkibar, bertuliskan empat karakter.

'Ini adalah tanah kami!'

Kuroko menatap kata-kata itu untumk waktu yang lama, tiba-tiba mengekang kudanya dan berbicara dengan dingin. "Kita terlambat. Akashi Seijuurou sudah pergi."

Letnan mendekati bendera. "Jenderal, tampaknya mereka telah terburu-buru dan melupakan bannernya."

Kuroko menghela napas. "Mereka tidak terburu-buru meninggalkan bendera itu. Kau masih belum mengerti? Bendera ini sebenarnya sebuah pesan untuk deklarasi perang. Keberanian Akashi Seijuurou memang tak tertandingi oleh siapa pun. Bahkan sebagai musuh, aku mengakui bahwa dia memang Kaisar yang bijaksana." Kuroko menjeda ucapannya. "Kini, Kerajaan Rakuzan sudah berdaulat, aku takut..." Sisa kalimat itu urung diucapkan. Bukan karena dia tidak mampu mengatakannya, hanya tidak berani untuk berpikir jika itu adalah akhirnya.

"Untuk pasukan kita. Tingkatkan pelatihan mereka dan perketat keamanan. Jika aku tidak salah, sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah pertempuran." alisnya mengerut, kemudian beralih kembali pada Sang Letnan. "Upah dan makanan dari ibukota belum juga datang?" Tanyanya.

Letnan itu menggeleng, menampilkan wajah sedih. Kuroko menghela napas, menatap langit lalu mencoba berpikir bijaksana. Tuhan telah melindungiku hingga saat ini, maka biarkan nasibku berakhir dengan Raja dan menteri-menteri serakah itu.

.

Didalam tenda yang terang, Akashi dengan penuh perhatian mempelajari map di hadapannya. Momoi membawa makanan ringan dan teh seraya menarik tirai ke samping untuk masuk. "Yang Mulia, sudah larut malam. Tolong istirahatlah. Perang semakin dekat, jaga tubuh Anda untuk tetap sehat. Itu sangat penting."

"Kau pergilah tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Selama tiga tahun ini, pikiranku selalu tentang peperangan. Jika itu menyangkut perang, aku pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Kuroko yang tangguh itu untuk menang." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Keinginan terbesar Yang Mulia, bagaimana bisa hambamu tidak tahu. Tapi dalam perang kali ini, Yang Mulia memiliki pengetahuan yang mendalam dan perencanaan yang matang, kenapa- " sebelum Momoi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi menyela "Sebagai seorang jenderal, tidak ada hal seperti 'Pengetahuan yang mendalam dan perencanaan yang cermat'. Medan perang selalu berubah. Bahkan semua rute pelarian harus dipertimbangkan. Justru karena keuntungan ini Kuroko selalu menang. Apakah kita akan terus mengulangi kekalahan kita?" ketika Akashi selesai, dia lalu mengambil cangkir dan meneguknya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara merdu dari luar.

Akashi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar tenda. Momoi mengikutinya, seraya bertanya. "Apakah, Kuroko masih dalam suasana untuk bermain seruling saat ini?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin dia. Dalam titik kritis seperti ini, sangat penting agar menjaga semangat tentara tidak menjadi berantakan. Dia tidak akan pernah memainkan nada nostalgia ini. Selain itu, seruling ini terdengar seperti kesedihan yang mendalam dan rasa putus asa." Akashi merenung sejenak. Sesaat kemudian Akashi tersenyum. "Raja dari Seirin sangat bodoh. Tampaknya perajurit-perajurit Seirin sedang khawatir." Akashi tertawa meremehkan. "Kuroko Tetsuya, aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan melawanku besok."

Setelah itu, dengan suara rendah "Beritahukan pada semua Jenderal. Besok di medan perang, arahkan tentara dengan benar. Jika mungkin, tangkap mereka tetapi jangan bantai mereka. Aku akan menggunakan para tahanan di beberapa titik." Titahnya.

.

.

Matahari sore menggantung di atas medan perang yang brutal. Cahaya yang menembus pasir bergulir seperti perisai terselubung. Dari waktu ke waktu, kelopak bunga merah yang disertai dengan pasir terbang ke udara. Pasir bernoda darah dari pertempuran sebelumnya, seperti tubuh seorang pria muda yang ditemukan di bawah pasir dengan lengan yang termutilasi. Ini adalah kekejaman perang dan tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Selain itu, apa yang lebih dahsyat tentang hasil pertempuran besar ini adalah reputasi negara. Ambisi raja dan ketenangan bangsa. Karena taruhannya yang tinggi, entah kemenangan itu milik Seirin ataupun Rakuzan. Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik, karena tidak ada yang mau kehilangan.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, para jendral peringkat tertinggi berjajar di setiap sisi bertempur satu sama lain di tengah medan perang. Kedua belah pihak telah berkeringat, membuat tubuh mereka tampak semakin berat. Akashi tiba-tiba mengatakan. "Hasilnya telah diketahui, mengapa kau masih membuat perjuangan yang tidak perlu?" Akashi menjeda ucapannya. Mata dwi warnanya lekat memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko. "Jika kau menyerah, aku akan membalasmu dengan kekayaan dan gelar. Raja dan menteri dari Kerajaan Seirin sangat serakah, mereka benar-benar tidak layak untuk pengorbananmu."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dia tahu yang dikatakan Akashi benar, bahwa hasilnya sudah ditentukan. Apakah itu tentara atau dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, Akashi Seijuurou memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara. Tetapi untuk Kuroko, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jika dia melakukannya, kekuatan yang dia miliki pasti akan pergi.

Mata heterokrom Akashi berkilat dingin. "Kau begitu sombong, bahkan tidak mau menjawab." Karena kebenciannya, dengan kekuatan yang besar Akashi terus menghunuskan tombak panjang dengan sangat bertenaga. Seperti naga yang sedang menyelam ke dalam lautan atau harimau yang melompat turun dari gunung. Kuroko sudah berjuang untuk melawan. Namun, bagaimana bisa dia menahan serangan membabi buta itu. Dalam sepersekian detik, bahunya terluka oleh panah dan mengalami perdarahan hebat. Menodai pelindung tubuhnya, matanya buram dan dia hanya mampu memberi senyum suram. Kuroko memecut kudanya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar dengan lembut ditawan oleh Akashi. Dengan sisa tenaga miliknya, dia telah bersiap untuk menyerang wajah dari siapapun yang mendekat padanya. Sayangnya, musuh menyadari niatnya dan memegang lehernya. Saat itulah, dia benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Ketika Kuroko terbangun, langit sudah dipenuhi dengan bintang dan berbintik cahaya pucat dari bulan sabit yang tampak dingin. Meskipun tidak ada angin yang masuk, tubuhnya masih tetap merasakan dingin. Kuroko menemukan bahwa keringat pada tubuhnya telah membentuk lapisan es tipis dan tampak mengikis kulitnya. Baju besi yang selama bertahun-tahun dipakainya itu tidak terlihat, mungkin diambil sebagai tropi oleh musuh. Suara melengking dari kereta tahanan memekanan telinga.

Kemudian samar Kuroko dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita. "Kamp akan dibangun. Raja memerintahkanku untuk membawa Jenderal Kuroko ke tendanya." Dalam kegelapan malam, wajah cantik itu perlahan terungkap.

.

Tenda Kaisar Akashi sangat nyaman dan hangat, namun tidak bisa mencairkan tatapannya yang sedingin es kutub utara. Ketika Kuroko sudah terlihat, wajah Akashi diselimuti dengan senyuman kejam. "Jenderal Kuroko, kau tahu berapa lama aku sudah menunggu hari ini?" Ia menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. "Tiga tahun, satu bulan dan lima hari. Terima kasih pada Tuhan, Raja dan Menteri dari kerajaan Seirin yang telah membantuku. Mereka telah membuat keinginan seumur hidupku terpenuhi dengan begitu mudah."

Kuroko mengerutkan bibir, matanya menatap teguh pada Akashi. Dia terkejut melihat pria itu mengambil kaki domba panggang di atas meja dan meletakkanya di hadapan Kuroko. "Apa kau lapar? Aku terkejut melihat betapa lemahnya kau selama pertempuran. Sampai aku mengintograsi Letnanmu dan mengetahui alasannya." Akashi menggelengkan kekepalanya, bibirnya menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Ck, ck. Kasihan, seorang jenderal yang terkenal kelaparan tanpa makanan dan harus berjuang di medan perang. Jika berita ini tersebar, tidak akan ada yang percaya" Akashi tertawa. Tawanya terdengar sangat puas, namun itu tidak membuat Kuroko bergerak, pemuda seputih porselen itu hanya terus menatap laki-laki yang sedang tertawa.

Akashi menjadi kesal ketika Kuroko tidak merespon. Seolah-olah, dia hanyalah badut di atas panggung dan sedang melakukan suatu pertunjukan. Akashi mencengkeram kerah Kuroko kuat "Ku katakan sekali lagi. Kau akan menyerah atau tidak?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah." Kuroko akhirnya menjawab, dengan suara sangat renyah namun lembut.

Akashi tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah Kuroko. "Kenapa? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa kerajaan itu tidak layak untuk pengorbananmu!"

"Hidupku hanya dijual untuk orang-orang dari kerajaan Seirin." Kuroko berucap dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Nadanya tegas dengan dering keberanian.

Mata Akashi tampak menyala seperti bola api. Perawakan Kuroko jelas lebih kecil darinya. Tetapi saat ini, seolah - olah pria itu telah menjadi jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kesan ini membuatnya semakin murka, dan apa yang lebih tak tertahankan adalah sopan santun pria itu. Seolah-olah dia bukan tahanan tetapi sebaliknya.

Akashi mencengkeram luka di bahu Kuroko. Merasa puas ketika melihat Kuroko menggigit bibirnya -menahan sakit. Menatap dan mendengus perlahan, "Kuroko, kau mungkin tidak tahu ini. Aku selalu kejam pada musuhku, terutama kau. Aku tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan. Dan kau tahu, kesenangan itu adalah ketika aku memikirkan akan menyiksamu dan kau akan menangis meminta ampun. Karena kau tidak akan menyerah, persiapkan dirimu. Jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri seperti pengecut, karena puluhan ribu nyawa prajurit 'tergantung padamu' " Mata Kuroko membulat -terkejut. "Mereka semua kini berada di tanganku. Jika kau memutuskan sebaliknya, aku akan memastikan penyiksaan yang seharusnya dilakukan padamu akan dilakukan dua kali lipat pada mereka semua. Lalu membunuh mereka satu persatu sehingga tidak akan ada yang tersisa."

Kuroko terdiam.

.

.

.

Tbc

Balasan review :

AkaKuro-nanodayo

Maaf untuk peringatannya, saya hanya tidak ingin ada yang merasa menyesal setelah membacanya. Untuk adegan yaoi-nya, di tunggu ya. Terima kasih reviewnya, membuat saya sangat bersemangat.

Setia435

Uh... tolong jangan panggil senpai. Saya jadi malu, karena saya masih penulis pemula dan masih belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^

sinaryu

Sesuai janji saya, ini sudah di lanjut.

Ryo

Berkat reviewnya, saya jadi sangat ganbatte. Hehe

Fny

Terima kasih.

Untuk novel aslinya bisa cari di google.

Nana

Novel aslinya bahkan lebih keren. ^^

Ini sudah di lanjut.

NismaraNalani

Terima kasih reviewnya. Kamu benar saat pertama baca saya cerita aslinya, saya berpikirpun demikian. Kekeras kepala-an mereka mengingatkan saya pada AkaKuro.

Dan terima kasih untuk sarannya, akan saya usahakan. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberitahukan kesalahan saya.

Terima kasih

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^


	3. chapter 3

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujima

.

Cast :

Akashi Seijuuro as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuy as Su Yi

Warning : Yaoi

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan ceritaaslinya_**

Chapter 3

Meski beberapa hari telah terlewati, Kuroko masih tidak bisa melupakan tawa fanatik dan mata yang penuh rasa haus darah Akashi. Bahkan, jika Kuroko mengabaikan kehidupan dan kematiannya. Dan dengan tenang menghadapi semua siksaan, Kuroko masih di hantui rasa takut akan kebencian Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Cuaca gurun di siang hari sangat panas, hingga terasa seperti membakar kulit. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan malam hari, udara begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Kuroko tidak tahu sudah berapa hari dia menghabiskan waktu dengan cuaca ekstrim ini. Ketika Kuroko pingsan, Akashi akan membawanya ke dalam kehangatan tenda, dan ketika dia bangun penyiksaanpun kembali dimulai.

Satu - satunya hal yang membuat Kuroko senang adalah, semua tentaranya tidak mengalami perlakuan tidak manusiawi ini. Akashi selalu menepati janjinya, selama dia bersedia bertahan dari semua siksaan maka para prajuritnya tidak akan disiksa. Sebenarnya, keadaan ini masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dua bulan lalu. Dimana ia dan semua pasukannya kelaparan karena kurangnya pasokan makanan. Saat ini meski semua pasukanya berada di balik jeruji besi, mereka masih di beri makan dengan cukup layak. Kuroko benar - benar merasa bersyukur.

Momoi tidak tahan melihat pria itu, tangannya diikat dan pergelangan tangannya berlumuran darah. Menetes pada lapisan tebal pasir putih, membuatnya sewarna dengan darah yang terus menetes tanpa henti. Kuroko sengaja tidak diberikan perawatan, dengan sadis Akashi akan menuangkan air asin diatas tubuh itu beberapa kali sehari. Meskipun disiksa, dia juga diberi anti infeksi. Sungguh siksaan yang kejam dan tiada akhirnya.

"Tidak, luka ini tidak bisa diobati lagi." Momoi berbisik dan berpaling ke wajah Kuroko.

"Jenderal Kuroko, apakah mustahil bagi Anda untuk menyerah?" Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa simpati yang mendalam.

"Sejujurnya, tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Raja telah mengirim Jenderal Aomine untuk menyerang Seirin. Tanah itu besar, tetapi tanpa Anda disana, berapa hari yang dibutuhkan sebelum kejatuhannya? Bahkan, Raja Seirin sendiri adalah setan untuk Anda, dia hanya peduli pada para pejabatnya."

Setelah menarik nafas, Momoi kembali melanjutkan. "Jika Anda menyerah, Yang Mulia akan memperlakukan Anda dengan hormat. Yang Mulia sering memuji bakat Anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang kepercayaannya. Yang Mulia saya sangat baik, dan tidak akan ragu untuk mengakui kemampuan orang lain. Jika Yang Mulia tidak menginginkan Anda, maka di medan perang itu Anda sudah terbunuh. Mengapa Yang Mulia harus repot-repot mengurusi kehidupan tentara Anda, hanya untuk memeras Anda?"

Kuroko memandang Momoi dalam diam dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Tidak heran Akashi menyukaimu. Itu pasti karena kepolosanmu. Rajamu menyiksaku seraya mengatakan tentang bagaimana Rakuzan dikalahkan berkali-kali oleh tanganku. Dia memaksaku untuk menyerah hanya untuk mempermalukanku."

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Pikiran menonton musuh yang jatuh di bawah kakinya dan mengaku sebagai hambanya akan memberinya kesenangan besar. Tentara kerajaan Rakuzan selalu agresif. Rajamu adalah orang yang berbakat. Bahkan jika aku memiliki sumber daya yang cukup, aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah aku akan memenangkan perang ini. Mengapa dia perlu merekrutku?" Ketika Kuroko menghadapi gadis sederhana dan indah ini, dia merasa lebih mudah mengungkapkan pikirannya daripada dengan Akashi.

Momoi terdiam. Dia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan khawatir yang tak bisa ditahan. "Jenderal Kuroko, apa yang Anda khawatirkan? Apakah Anda mengkhawatirkan kehidupan rakyat Seirin?"

Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk jantung Kuroko. Gambaran pasukannya yang meninggal di bawah tumit besi pasukan Rakuzan, membuat air matanya hampir menetes. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Momoi menepuk bahu Kuroko untuk menghiburnya. "Jangan khawatir, Jenderal Kuroko. Raja telah memerintahkan, bahwa tidak ada tentara yang di ijinkan mengambil keuntungan dari rakyat Seirin. Dia mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat ini semua akan menjadi milik Rakuzan. Meskipun rakyat Seirin akan merasakan nyeri karena penaklukan, tetapi kehidupan mereka dan properti mereka tidak akan menderita terlalu banyak kerusakan. Saat ini, yang paling menderita adalah Anda. Kapan terakhir kali Anda minum air? Bibir Anda pecah-pecah dan kering."

Kuroko mungkin memiliki kebencian yang besar terhadap Akashi, tetapi ia juga sangat menghormati pria itu. Jika saja Seirin memiliki raja sepertinya, dia tidak akan pernah khawatir tentang kesejahteraan negara dan keabadian kerajaan. Ketika kereta berhenti, Kuroko menyadari bahwa kaki telanjangnya terasa sakit dan sudah mati rasa.

Momoi tiba-tiba bangkit dan berteriak gembira. "Midorin." Dia cepat berlari dan memeluk seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Jarak antara mereka terlalu jauh dan sinar matahari begitu kuat sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Saat pemuda itu dan Momoi akan segera memasuki kereta Akashi, sesaat kemudian seorang penjaga datang kepadanya. "Raja ingin melihatmu." Ujarnya dingin. Lalu tangan pria itu menyambar tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tertatih ketika tubuhnya di seret, tapi si penjaga tidak peduli dan terus melangkah maju.

Ketika Kuroko masuk ke dalam kereta, Akashi sedang menikmati aroma anggur. Perlahan duduk ketika dia melihat Kuroko masuk. Wajahnya memberikan sebuah senyuman dan menggeleng simpatik. "Sayang sekali, seorang Jenderal yang bermartabat harus menjadi kurus seperti ini."

Akashi menyambar rambut panjang Kuroko yang berpasir lalu mendesah. "Ah, Sayang sekali untuk rambut indah seperti ini."

Kuroko menatapnya diam dan tak bergerak. Memang, setiap kali melihat pria itu dia akan menggigil. Tapi, Kuroko mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Setelah melepaskan Kuroko. Akashi kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Shintarou, aku sengaja memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk bermain - main. Kau diperintahkan untuk melihat lukanya dan berikan dia pengobatan."

Pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, bahkan melebihi sang Kaisar. Midorima berbalik untuk melihat luka yang ada disekujur tubuh Kuroko setelah mendengar perintah itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Tuan, lukanya telah bernanah - nanodayo. Kita harus menghilangkan daging yang mati sebelum benar-benar membalut lukanya. Jika tidak, itu akan membusuk hingga ke tulang. Cuaca di gurun begitu panas, bahkan dewa-pun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya - nanodayo."

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Akashi pura - pura terkejut. "Ini serius. Ah, lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat sembuhkan Jenderal Kuroko, untuk seorang manusia yang berbakat seperti dia aku akan merasa sangat tertekan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Midorima buru-buru memerintahkan asistennya pergi ke lemari obat, untuk mengambil sebotol obat bius. Dia hendak memberikan obat itu pada Kuroko, tetapi Akashi menghentikannya.

"Kau meremehkan Jenderal Kuroko? Kau pikir siapa dia? Tubuh Jenderal Kuroko itu seperti rangka baja, dengan demikian ia tidak memerlukan anestesi."

Midorima memahami maksud sang Kaisar. Awalnya dia merasa ragu, namun tetap meletakkan kembali botol anestesi itu ke dalam kotak obat. Midorima mengambil pisau tajam kemudian menyalakan lilin. Dia memanaskan pisau di atas lilin, bolak-balik beberapa kali.

"Jenderal Kuroko, meskipun ini adalah operasi kecil. Ini benar-benar akan sangat menyakitkan. Anda harus bertahan sedikit - nanodayo." Midorima kembali menatap Akashi dan beberapa penjaga, wajah mereka terlihat bersemangat. Dia mendesah, tahu bahwa prajurit yang telah mengalahkan Kuroko benar-benar membencinya. Momoi sendiri sangat ketakutan dan memilih menyelinap keluar dari kereta.

Ketika ujung pisau memotong daging, darah terciprat. Pisau itu memotong lebih dalam dan lebih banyak darah yang melonjak keluar. Tidak ada yang bersuara, yang terdengar hanya suara pisau yang membelah daging. Kuroko sendiri masih tampak tenang, seolah - olah dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Namun tetesan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya, dan tinju yang mengepal. Sudah dapat menunjukkan seberapa sakit penderitaannya.

Ekspresi gembira Akashi secara bertahap menghilang dan ekspresi gembira penjaga pun secara bertahap berubah menjadi sebuah kekaguman. Tangan Midorima mulai gemetar, kemudian dia mengambil napas dalam - dalam dan menatap Kuroko. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu dengan cepat memangkas daging busuk itu. Samar - samar di bawah darah, tulang putih mulai terlihat. Menyebabkan banyak mata memandang ngeri.

Kuroko akhirnya sampai pada batasnya, ia tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhnya bergoyang dan pingsan di kasur bulu serigala yang lembut. Midorima dengan cepat mengambil kain katun lembut yang bersih dan dengan hati-hati membalutnya.

Para penjaga sudah berbisik tentang ketangguhan Kuroko dengan penuh kekaguman. Midorima tahu, bahwa orang-orang dari Rakuzan sangat sengit pada Kuroko. Namun sebenarnya, kebanyakan dari mereka menaruh kekaguman akan ketahanan Kuroko yang jelas sangat berkesan bagi mereka. Ketika Midorima kembali menatap Akashi, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Bahkan mata dwi warna Akashi yang sejak tadi menatap wajah pucat Kuroko, tiba - tiba berpaling.

"Yang Mulia, luka Jendral Kuroko telah di perban, dan tidak akan cocok berada di bawah matahari. Tolong beri dia istirahat selama dua hari. Kita sudah mendekati Rakuzan, sehingga dendam Yang Mulia bisa menunggu di hari lain - nanodayo." Ucap Midorima pelan.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kurung dia di penjara kereta belakang." Titahnya.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku masih pingsan. Pikir Kuroko tak berdaya.

Jika memungkinkan, aku tidak ingin menggunakannya metode ini untuk membuat Akashi terlihat lemah. Dibandingkan dengan cara yang bermartabat, Raja itu bertindak seperti seorang wanita yang menyedihkan. Namun, aku tetaplah seorang manusia. Selalu ada keterbatasan pada tubuhku. Bahkan jika mentalku ingin, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Di dalam kereta, ada sekitar selusin wanita yang melihat Kuroko penuh kagum. Mereka adalah buruh untuk para tentara seperti memasak dan mencuci. Penampilan superior Kuroko membuat semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Juga, pelayan pribadi Akashi yang terus saja mendatanginya. Melihat gadis itu membuat Kuroko menjadi malu, mengingat perilaku wanita - wanita di kerajaan Seirin. Mereka -para wanita di kerajaan Seirin tidak memiliki pendidikan etika. Terus terang, jika berbicara mengenai etika sepertinya wanita Seirin memang benar - benar tidak memilikinya.

Akhirnya dua hari kemudian Kuroko menyadari bahwa para perempuan itu, Momoi dan para buruh wanita, tidak lagi berbicara tentangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat penuh dengan sukacita, dan mereka juga sering melihat ke luar. Walau samar, hatinya merasa putus asa karena dia tahu bahwa mereka kini telah tiba di Rakuzan. Untuk hidupnya sendiri, apakah itu panjang atau pendek, tetap akan berakhir disini di tanah yang asing.

Midorima dan Momoi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dan para wanita buruh tentara dengan cepat menyebar, untuk membiarkan mereka masuk. Midorima kembali memeriksa luka Kuroko.

"Kelihatannya sudah lebih baik, tampaknya tubuhmu telah menghasilkan otot baru - nanodayo." Dia tampak serius, merendahkan suaranya, dia berkata lagi. "Jenderal, kita telah tiba di Rakuzan. Anda tahu jalan apa yang sedang menunggu Anda? Apakah Anda masih akan tetap seperti sebelumnya - nodayo?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi aku berniat untuk tidak mengubah pikiranku."

Midorima mendesah pasrah. Dia benar-benar mengagumi Jenderal di hadapannya. Seperti ungkapan pepatah, 'memiliki arah yang berbeda, akan membuat sebuah perselisihan'. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Midorima katakan.

Untuk ke depannya, ia hanya berharap Jenderal dihadapannya ini bisa bertahan. Ketika dia selesai mengoleskan salep, dia menyeret Momoi yang tidak tahan menerima keadaan ini. Tanpa melihat kebelakang mereka pergi keluar.

.

.

.

Tbc

Midorima, nanodayo - mu benar - benar...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review, saya akan membalas review di chapter selanjutnya.

Insyaallah jika keadaan memungkinkan saya akan publish siang ini.

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan Kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

Warning : Yaoi

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya_**

.

Chapter 4

Penjara hukuman mati Rakuzan berada di ibu kota. Tidak hanya dijaga ketat, tapi ada juga master seni bela diri yang diam-diam berpatroli. Pada awalnya Kuroko tidak mengerti, mengapa pasukan seperti itu diperlukan di sebuah penjara hukuman mati. Di Seirin, ketika seorang tahanan dijatuhi hukuman mati, maka tahanan itu akan menjadi lebih jinak karena mereka telah kehilangan semua harapan hidup mereka.

Dengan demikian, jauh lebih mudah untuk mengawasi mereka daripada tahanan lainnya. Sementara di Rakuzan sangat berbeda, dia menemukan bahwa di kerajaan ini terpidana mati selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk bisa melarikan diri. Bahkan ketika hukumannya dilakukan pada esok hari, mereka akan tetap merenungkan cara untuk menghancurkan penjara pada malam sebelumnya. Apa yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan upaya atau tindakan para narapidana itu, tetapi hanya memperkuat pertahanan penjara.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, nama Akashi Seijuurou telah berlama - lama hinggap di pikiran Kuroko. Seorang yang baik dan sebagai Raja, dia lebih menakutkan. Kuroko punya sedikit keraguan tentang mengapa Rakuzan hanya butuh tiga tahun untuk bisa pulih kembali. Mungkin, tanda kekalahannya adalah ketika Akashi naik tahta tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kuroko bisa mendengar suara berat pintu dibuka, dua sipir dengan wajah berani masuk ke dalam selnya. Salah satu dari mereka melangkah maju dan dengan keras mengoyak baju Kuroko di bagian bahu, melihat luka dibahu Kuroko. "Jenderal Kuroko, lukamu jauh lebih baik. Yang Mulia bertanya lagi, apakah kau akan menyerah atau tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kuroko memperbaiki pakaiannya. "Keputusanku telah bulat. Akashi sudah tahu itu, sehingga dia tidak perlu bertanya begitu rajin." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada dingin.

Sipir lain mendengus. "Jika demikian, maka itu sangat disayangkan." Matanya menyala dan berkata dengan suara keras. "Apakah kau tahu, apa yang menunggumu sekarang?"

Kuroko menatap salah satu sipir dihadapanya. "Eksekusi, lakukan seperti apa yang dia inginkan." Ketika Kuroko selesai bicara, dia lalu melangkah keluar dengan tenang.

Kuroko bisa mendengar kedua sipir itu meludah jijik padanya. "Ya benar. Tunggu saja sampai hari penyiksaan, dia pasti akan menyerah juga. Seperti sebelumnya, Jenderal tahun lalu dari kerajaan Touou, yang juga mengalami nasib sepertinya. Dengan gagah berani menolak untuk menyerah. Tapi setelah itu-" Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, kepala penjara lainnya mengganggu. "Diam, kau ingin mati? Dia sekarang menjadi Jenderal yang memimpin tentara untuk melawan Kerajaan Seirin. Yang Mulia Raja sangat percaya padanya. Hati-hati, orang - orangnya mungkin bisa mendengarmu."

Kuroko menghela napas. Dia mendengar jika Jenderal Aomine Daiki yang terkenal, pada akhirnya harus menyerah pada Akashi Seijuurou. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan? Mereka yang tahu waktunya dengan tepat adalah orang - orang yang cerdik. Akashi benar-benar Raja di medan perang.

.

.

Ruang belajar itu tenang dan penuh dengan aroma lily. Akashi memegang sebuah buku sejarah, dengan santai membalik setiap halamanya. Momoi masuk ke dalam, tapi dia tidak melihat ke arah perempuan itu. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman provokatif.

"Jadi Kuroko telah menyerah?"

Momoi tidak berani bernapas keras, diam - diam mengintip wajah sang Raja. "Tidak, belum." Jawabnya pelan.

Akashi kemudian duduk tegak, matanya menatap Momoi sebentar, tak lama dia menjadi sedikit santai. Akashi bersandar di kursinya dan kembali bersikap tenang. "Dia benar - benar belum menyerah. Namun aku ingat, hanya butuh tiga hari bagi Daiki agar menyerah padaku. Aku tidak pernah berharap Kuroko memiliki daya tahan seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat apakah tulang - tulangnya memang terbuat dari besi."

Momoi merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar. "Tuan, kata-kata Anda tidak akurat. Jenderal Aomine benar - benar tunduk kepada Anda karena dia mengagumi Anda. Jika itu hanya karena sebuah penyiksaan. Saya takut bahwa mungkin, Jenderal Aomine juga tidak akan bersedia untuk menyerah begitu cepat..."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah itu bagus? Pikirannya benar - benar dibersihkan oleh Surga, tapi apa yang kau katakan benar. Kenapa kita tidak pergi kesana dan mencerahkannya? Aku akan pergi ke penjara hukuman mati."

.

.

Di dalam ruang penyiksaan yang menakutkan, penyiksaan yang brutal sedang Kuroko hadapi. Mereka mencoba untuk memaksanya menyerah dengan ribuan cambukan. Ketika mereka mendengar Raja tiba, mereka tiba-tiba bergetar dalam ketakutan. Akashi Seijuurou terkenal selalu memberikan hukuman tanpa pandang bulu. Kini, lima hari telah berlalu dan musuhnya belum juga menunjukkan tanda - tanda menyerah. Para sipir merasa malu, tetapi mereka juga tidak tahu, apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membuat Raja kejam mereka puas. Jika Raja mereka tidak senang, maka kehidupan mereka akan hancur. Pikiran inilah yang membuat kekaguman mereka pada Kuroko berubah menjadi kebencian.

Akashi dikelilingi oleh kerumunan orang di depan pintu ruang penyiksaan. Dia mengenakan mantel berbulu putih, dan terlihat bercahaya karena jubah kerajaan yang indah itu. Membuat orang lain yang melihat penampilannya, seolah - olah sedang menatap permata suci yang luar biasa.

Kuroko berhasil mengangkat kepala dan menatap Akashi datar. Dia melihat bibir Akashi tersenyum, meskipun matanya memancarkan aura dingin. Hatinya bergetar shock. Raja ini bermuka dua. Meskipun cerdik, dia tidak gentlemen dan murah hati. Pria itu tidak akan membiarkannya mati begitu mudah, bahkan jika Kuroko telah dengan tenang menerima kematiannya.

Ketika Kuroko memikirkan hal itu, Akashi muncul di hadapannya. Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat dagu Kuroko.

"Jenderal Kuroko, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan sekeras kepala ini." Meskipun nadanya lembut, namun auranya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam diam, enggan mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sel itu tiba - tiba menjadi sangat tenang bahkan jika ada setetes air yang jatuh, semua orang akan bisa mendengarnya

Akashi sudah melihat wajah acuh tak acuh Kuroko, sehingga dia tidak merasa kesal saat ini. Tatapannya menyapu darah yang telah tumpah dari luka yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dari atas kepala sampai ke jari kaki. Tubuh Kuroko telah memar seluruhnya, dan tidak satu incipun dari kulitnya bebas dari luka.

Akashi mengangguk puas, kemudian berbalik ke arah kepala penjara itu. "Aku pikir kau menjadi malas. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak adil dengan berpikir seperti itu. Namun, jika seperti ini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meninggal sebelum menyerah?"

Kepala Penjara melangkah maju dan berkata hormat. "Yang Mulia, kami tidak berani untuk mematahkan tulangnya. Ini adalah luka kulit saja, dan luka - luka itu memang terlihat menakutkan dan juga benar-benar menyakitkan. Namun, tahanan ini adalah seorang pria dan dalam kesehatan yang baik. Yang Mulia tidak perlu khawatir bahwa dia akan mati hanya karena luka tersebut."

Akashi mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Akashi kembali menghadap Kuroko. Dia melihat bahwa, luka panah di bahu Kuroko sudah sembuh karena pakaian pria itu robek dimana-mana. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang terlihat seperti seukuran koin. Akashi menatap kulit putih pucat Kuroko, dan secara tak terduga mengulurkan tangannya. Secara perlahan membelai bekas luka itu lalu berkata lembut. "Kau masih keras kepala, kenapa repot-repot? Bukankah masih terasa sakit disini?"

Tubuh Kuroko menggigil, meskipun sangat jelas bahwa Akashi hanya bermain dengannya. Sepertinya ada motif tersembunyi di balik gerakan itu. Motif jahat yang terselubung, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menerima tindakan itu. Karena... itu terlalu dekat, dan intim.

Kuroko bereaksi dengan memutar kepalanya ke samping, hingga memprlihatkan leher putih jejangnya yang selembut sutra. Bibir tipisnya mengeram dengan kemarahan dan rasa jijik, juga berusaha mengingatkan dirinya bahwa musuh sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Akashi tertegun dan bingung atas reaksi itu. Lalu ia melihat tubuh itu lagi, leher putih yang ramping itu tertutupi oleh surai biru muda yang berantakan. Tempat itulah, satu - satunya tempat yang tanpa goresan luka.

Di bawah daun telinga Kuroko sudah menjadi semerah tomat. Meskipun pemandangan itu hanya sekilas, hal itu telah memancarkan daya pikat pria berkulit putih itu. Lalu kesadarannya datang dan mencatat dalam pikirannya jika Kuroko adalah orang Seirin, yang tinggal di selatan. Jika dia menyerah dan mau menjadi Jenderal dari Rakuzan, tindakannya akan membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Tapi, itu mungkin berbeda bagi Kuroko.

Akashi segera menarik tangannya. "Jenderal Kuroko, benar - benar keras kepala. Jika waktu adalah hal yang kau inginkan, aku akan menunggunya." Akashi kemudian berbalik untuk pergi ketika Kuroko tiba - tiba berkata.

"Aku sudah mengatakan. Bahwa hidup Kuroko Tetsuya hanya milik Kerajaan Seirin. Kau tidak harus menunggu hal yang sia - sia."

Akashi pergi ke luar tanpa menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Jika demikian, maka aku sudah memberikan target untuk sipir. Kau dalam kesehatan yang baik. Kemudian, mungkin aku juga akan ikut melihat bagaimana kau bisa mentolerir seratus delapan puluh jenis penyiksaan." Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Akashi berjalan pergi. Sipir yang terus saja berlutut itu akhirnya berani bernapas lagi.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mata, sepuluh hari telah berlalu. Akashi belum mendengar adanya laporan jika Kuroko telah menyerah. Hatinya menjadi lebih dan lebih sabar. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat kejam dan sangat cerdas. Dia memperlakukan orang - orang dengan rayuan dan hukuman yang sama. Aomine menyerah dengan cara yang luar biasa. Meskipun dalam menghadapi Kuroko, dia harus melalui banyak kebencian. Akashi tetap mencoba untuk merayu Kuroko agar menyerah, tapi orang itu tampaknya buta. Jadi pikirannya berbalik ke arah penyiksaan.

Sebenarnya, keinginannya adalah agar Kuroko menyerah padanya. Karena seorang pria yang memiliki bakat sepertinya, sangatlah jarang. Sebagian besar dirinya sangat ingin mendominasi pria yang telah berulang kali mengalahkan Kerajaan Rakuzan. Menyerahnya pria itu akan menjadi prestasi yang paling membanggakan dalam hidupnya. Namun demikian, ketika dia melihat Kuroko yang selalu bertahan atas semua penyiksaan itu, hatinya secara bertahap merasa menghormati pria berkulit putih itu.

Mata merah - emasnya sedikit mendongak, pot anggrek mekar pada jendela itu terlihat oleh matanya. Pot bunga itu diberikan oleh Aomine, tapi dia tidak suka anggrek. Dia merasa bunga itu terlalu rapuh dan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk dipelihara.

Karena bunga itu diberikan oleh hambanya yang setia, Akashi memilih untuk tidak membuangnya. Tetapi meninggalkannya di jendela Kantor Istana. Cukup mengejutkan ketika mengetahui bahwa tanaman bunga itu telah bertahan selama musim dingin. Alih - alih sekarat dan mati, malah berbunga mekar. Dia melihat lebih dekat dan melihat bahwa bunga itu seukuran cangkir teh kecil. Kelopak putih itu memiliki sentuhan merah muda, memberikan perasaan nyaman.

Akashi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pot bunga, hati-hati membelai kelopaknya yang halus. Dia merasakan kelembutan itu. Entah bagaimana, perasaannya tiba - tiba mengingatkannya pada pemandangan di atas bahu Kuroko, leher jenjang yang begitu putih. Hatinya tiba - tiba terasa seperti diaduk, meskipun bekas luka di bahu itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kelopak bunga, tapi leher itu halus seperti kelopak putih ini.

Karena itu, pikirannya beralih pada fakta bahwa Kuroko belum juga menyerah. Pria itu, memang tidak kalah dengan anggrek langka ini. Pikirannya mengembara kembali pada Kuroko.

Akashi lalu memerintahkan Momoi datang melayaninya. Akashi berganti pakaian, dan kemudian mereka berdua -tuan dan hamba pergi ke penjara hukuman mati.

.

.

Pada saat ini, para sipir telah melakukan penyiksaan untuk hari ini. Raja mereka dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam sel penjara, dan melihat Kuroko meringkuk di lantai.

Surai biru muda panjangnya berantakan menutupi separuh wajah Kuroko, mereka juga bisa melihat sosoknya yang telah kehilangan banyak berat badan. Pakaiannya telah terkoyak oleh puluhan senjata yang digunakan untuk menyiksanya. Potongan compang - camping pakaian Kuroko memperlihatkan memar yang mendalam, bengkak karena bekas luka dan beberapa bagian dari kulit putihnya terlihat rusak.

Hati Momoi sakit melihatnya. Gadis itu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi, dia terkejut ketika melihat mata Rajanya yang terus menatap pada tubuh kurus itu. Mata itu penuh dengan gairah yang bergejolak.

.

.

Mmoi, sejak usia yang masih belia, sudah tinggal di istana. Di beberapa kesempatan, dia telah ikut berkemah dengan para tentara, dan sudah terbiasa melihat orang - orang terluka.

Sejenak Momoi terkejut, kembali menatap Kuroko yang tubuhnya seperti boneka kain yang rusak.

'Bagaimana mungkin pemandangan ini bisa membangkitkan gairah pada diri Akashi - sama?'.

Yang Mulia tidak mendukung pasangan laki - laki dengan laki - laki, jadi mengapa matanya seperti itu? Mungkin aku sudah salah menduga.

Momoi tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi seakan - akan bernafsu untuk seorang pria, dan seorang pria itu berdarah panas seperti Kuroko. Terlebih tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu, bagaimana bisa hal itu merayu kebutuhan jasmani Rajannya?

Akashi berusaha mengendalikan diri, tapi tiba - tiba Kuroko mendongak. Dua pasang mata itu terkunci, sikap pantang menyerah pria kurus itu tetap bertahan. Kebencian di dalam hati Akashi mendesak meledak keluar untuk mengambil kendali, dan dia hampir saja ingin masuk ke dalam sel. Menempatkan tubuh kurus pria itu di bawahnya, untuk melihat apakah kekeras kepalaan pria itu akan bertahan sampai akhir.

Tinju Akashi mengepal dan dengan susah payah menekan keinginannya. Dia berbalik marah dan pergi. Momoi kembali mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa - apa.

Melihat kepergian Akashi membuat Kuroko terkejut dan bertanya - tanya.

.

.

Selama ini Akashi memang tidak melarang kaum homoseksual, dia hanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Namun demikian, situasi ini tiba - tiba ditakdirkan secara kebetulan. Pikirannya yang menginginkan tubuh Kuroko yang telah disiksa membuatnya terkejut, dan marah karena reaksi tersebut. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin situasi ini timbul karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan negara dan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan selirnya. Karena itu, ketika dia kembali ke istana Akashi pergi ke ruang selir paling favoritnya, Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi FujimakiFujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Warning : Yaoi

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya_**

Chapter 5

Furihata sedang bermain catur dengan pelayan pribadinya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Akashi mengunjunginya, Furihata segera pergi untuk menyegarkan diri. Namun, Akashi mencegahnya. Furihata adalah selir kesayangan Akashi dan ia merupakan wanita yang cerdas. Hanya dengan sekilas pandang, Furihata tahu bahwa saat ini Akashi sedang bergairah.

Furihata segera memerintahkan para pelayan untuk pergi meninggalkanya. Setelah mereka pergi, dengan kata - kata lembut Furihata mencoba menggoda Akashi dan membimbingnya masuk ke kamar.

.

Biasanya, perilaku menggoda Selir Furihata cukup membuat Akashi senang. Namun, saat ini untuk beberapa alasan yang bahkan Akashi tidak mengerti. Ketika ia melihat wajah cantik selir kesayangannya ini, Akashi merasa semakin tertekan.

Wajah halus Kuroko tiba - tiba terbayang dalam benaknya. Wajah pria bersurai biru muda itu jelas tidak secantik Furihata, karena selalu menampilkan ekpresi datar. Dingin seperti es, namun lembut seperti bunga anggrek. Kuroko, memiliki bibir tipis yang selalu menolak mengeluarkan suara apapun dengan mudah. Terkatup rapat menahan rintihan rasa sakit karena kekeras kepalaanya.

Akashi begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan Selir Furihata melepas pakaiannya. Desah nafas Furihata menyadarkan Akashi.

"Yang Mulia, anda terlalu sibuk. Hingga, tidak mengetahui bahwa betapa saya sangat merindukan anda."

Furihata memeluk lengan kekar Akashi dengan ekpresi menggoda. Namun, saat ini Akashi tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh selir cantiknya.

Apa yang paling dia inginkan saat ini, adalah menaklukkan seorang pria yang akan menjamin kepuasannya. Bagaimana bisa, hanya dengan tubuh Furihata bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya?

Akashi mendorong tubuh Furihata menjauh, dan kembali memakai bajunya. Melihat keterkejutan Furihata, Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, aku ingat ada beberapa urusan yang belum selesai." Akashi merapikan kembali pakaianya, sebelum ia keluar kamar. "Lanjutkan permainannya Kouki. Ah, aku ingat, kau tertarik dengan dengan batu giok. Malam ini, aku akan memesannya. Dan menyuruh pelayan untuk memberikanya padamu."

Wajah kecewa Furihata berubah cerah setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi. Furihata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh sukacita.

.

Momoi berpikir bahwa ketika Tuannya memasuki ruangan selir, maka dia tidak akan meninggalkan tempat itu hingga setengah hari kemudian. Jadi Momoi memutuskan untuk mencari Murasakibara untuk berbicara dengannya.

Ketika Akashi keluar ia hanya menemukan Midorima. "Shintarou, pergilah ke penjara hukuman mati. Bawa Kuroko menghadapku, aku ingin bebicara secara pribadi denganya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Midorima bertanya - tanya, mengapa Akashi harus mengintrogasi Kuroko secara pribadi. Namun, mengingat sifat sang Kaisar ia tidak berani untuk sekedar bertanya.

Midorima bergegas pergi ke penjara hukuman mati, menyuruh beberapa sipir penjara untuk membawa Kuroko ke istana. Setelah Kuroko berada di hadapan Akashi, ia menyuruh seluruh pelayannya keluar tanpa terkecuali.

"Yang Mulia, ini tidak baik. Kuroko seorang ahli bela diri, bagaimana jika anda terluka-" Sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi menyela dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Aku tahu, ia begitu terampil. Sekarang keluar. Ini perintah."

Midorima tahu Akashi itu absolute. Ia sangat membenci orang yang tidak menuruti perintahnya. Maka tanpa menunggu di perintah dua kali, Midorima pergi keluar untuk mencari Momoi dan Murasakibara.

.

"Momoi, kau disini sedang bermain - main? Bukanlah kau harusnya menemani yang mulia - nanodayo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Midorima, Momoi hanya tersenyum. "Yang Mulia sedang 'sibuk' dengan selir Furihata, jadi mengapa aku harus mengikutinya? Sekarang ia pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu yang gila dengan selir favoritnya itu."

"Bodoh! Yang mulia tidak sedang bersama selir Furihata - nanodayo. Tadi, aku sedang di ruang praktek ketika yang mulia menyuruhku membawa Jendral Kuroko keruanganya. Aku bahkan diusir - nodayo."

Midorima melihat ekpresi terkejut Momoi, ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau mengetahui sesuatu? Cepat beritahu aku - nanodayo." Desak pria berambut hijau itu.

Tubuh Momoi tiba - tiba merosot, seperti sangat tertekan. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, bahkan jika aku pergi. Jendral Kuroko yang malang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan yang mulia? Sebelumnya ia tidak peduli dengan hal - hal seperti itu."

Midorima dan Murasakibara sali pandang, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada rekan perempuan mereka itu.

"Sat - chin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Beritahu kami." Desak Murasakibara.

Momoi akhirnya menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui saat di penjara hukuman mendesah frustasi.

"Bagaimana kita harus menyikapi kejadian ini?"

Mereka bertiga, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise yang saat ini sedang berperang di kerajaan Seirin bersama Aomine, merupakan hamba yang paling di cintai oleh Akashi. Mereka cerdas dan merupakan para ahli bela diri. Kepercayaan Akashi pada mereka bahkan melebihi selir favorit Akashi sendiri.

Dengan situasi seperti ini, mereka tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Mereka mencoba mendiskusikan tindakan mereka kedepannya.

"Mengapa kita terus membicarakan hal ini? Jika terus seperti ini tidak akan ada yang tersisa dari Jendral Kuroko, selain tulangnya - nodayo."

Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukankah kita tidak sedang membahas hal itu. Tidak pedulu sekeras apa kita menganalisa, kita tetap hanya hamba yang mulia. Kita bukan milik Jendral Kuroko, semenyedihkan apapun keadaannya. Kesetiaan kita hanya milik yang mulia Akashi. Selain itu apa gunanya kita mencoba menghentikanya? Kalian tentu ingat bagaimana sifat yang mulia." Ujar Momoi panjang lebar.

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandangan, pidato Momoi mungkin terdengar bodoh. Namun, itulah kenyataan yang harus mereka terima.

"Sat - chin, apakah dia memang seperti itu. Aku dengar Jendral Kuroko adalah orang yang lemah, tidak seperti seorang Jendral yang kasar. Dan.. bagaimana mungkin tiga ribu wanita cantik di Istana tidak menarik bagi yang mulia? Aku harus melihat sendiri laki - laki itu suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

Melihat luka di tubuh Kuroko membuat Akashi tidak ingin terburu - buru memaksa pria itu. Dia bukanlah pria berkepala panas. Untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan tertinggi, ia harus melakukannya secara perlahan - lahan.

Karenanya, jika ia melakukannya secara terburu - buru hanya akan ada kenikmatan sesaat. Membosankan, seperti buah tanpa rasa. Saat ini, di mata Akashi. Kuroko terlihat tipis dan lemah. Tampaknya, akan mudah menaklukanya. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, memikirkan cara untuk bersenang - senang dengan pria di hadapannya.

Kuroko diam saja di ruangan itu. Kuroko menyadari bahwa ruangan itu begitu tenang dan damai. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruang penyiksaan yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menginterogasi tahanan disini? Apakah dia masih ingin menggunakan strategi persuasi

Kuroko menatap wajah tanpa ekpresi Akashi, ia bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan Akashi dengan membawanya kemari.

Mata Akashi terus terfokus pada Kuroko. Sesaat kemudian Akashi tertawa. "Jendral Kuroko, beberapa hari ini kau telah di siksa. Aku bahkan khawatir kau tidak pernah mandi. Lihatlah noda darah dimana - mana. Benar - benar tidak cocok dengan karakter muliamu." Akashi bergerak maju, tanganya terulur memegang rantai di tangan Kuroko.

"Sayangnya, itu karena kelalaianku. Tapi, tidak masalah. Aku akan membayarnya. Mari, ikut aku." Dengan sekali sentakan, rantai yang membelenggu tangan Kuroko patah. Akashi lalu membimbing Kuroko kesebuah ruangan.

Kuroko merasa mengerti dengan niat pria itu, karena mereka adalah musuh. Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak satu incipun.

Pada kenyataannya, Kuroko telah menderita akibat banyaknya siksaan. Terlebih, dengan sedikitnya waktu istirahat membuat kekuatannya hilang entah kemana. Tapi, kehendak Kuroko yang kuat dan rasa pantang menyerahnya membuat Kuroko bertahan.

Akashi cukup terkejut, namun ia kembali tertawa remeh. "Kau benar - benar masih memiliki beberapa kekuatan yang tersisa. Menakjubkan, ah... bahkan lebih baik."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi secara tiba - tiba menyelipkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang dan belakang lutut Kuroko. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ia sudah dalam gendongan Akashi. Membawa Kuroko keruang belakang.

"Jendral Kuroko, aku tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada selir favoritku, kau seharusnya merasa beruntung."

Kuroko terkejut, ini bukan masalah yang sepele. Kuroko memang tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang seksualitas, tapi ia tahu bahwa cara Akashi menggendongnya itu salah. Terlebih, Akashi sampai membandingkan Kuroko dengan selirnya.

Mengapa Akashi menginginkan tubuhnya yang tertutup dalam kotoran ini. Sebelumnya, saat penampilannya seratus kali lebih baik dari sekarang. Tidak sedikit pun membuat Akashi meliriknya.

Lagi pula, Kuroko belum pernah mendengar bahwa Kaisar muda itu memiliki pasangan laki - laki sebelumnya.

Apakah aku hanya terlalu curiga? Tapi... tapi...

Diamnya Kuroko sedikit mengurangi kesenangan Akashi. Biasanya seseorang yang berada di posisi Kuroko akan merasa panik, bukan sebaliknya.

Menurut Kuroko, Akashi adalah orang yang sulit mengatakan apa yang diinginkanya. Akashi adalah tipe orang yang menjelaskan maksud pikirannya dengan tindakan, yang Kuroko pikir cukup vulgar.

Ketika memasuki ruang belakang, ada sebuah kolam besar yang dikelilingi oleh tirai berwarna merah. Dari kejauhan terlihat uap air membumbung keatas. Akashi tidak mencari kemewahan dalam hidupnya, sehingga kolam ini tidak semegah seperti kolam di istana Seirin.

Akashi memberikan isyarat pada pelayan disana untuk pergi. "Jika aku tidak memanggil, maka jangan datang menggangguku." Perintahnya mutlak.

Pernyataan Akashi yang terdengar ambigu itu membuat Kuroko terkejut, bahkan para pelayan memberikan tatapan heran yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

 _Mungkinkah... Apa yang kupikirkan benar?_

.

.

.

Tbc

Balasan review.

Guest 1, 2, 3 (gak ada namanya sih.)

Ini sudah di lanjut. ^^

Wako P

Penyiksaan dan 'Penyiksaan'.

Kamu mau yang mana? Saya sih pilih yang ke dua #ketawanistabarengAkashi.

Classical Violin

Terima kasih sudah review, dua kali pula. Ini sudah update.

Ichiko yuuki

Maaf ya, permintaan kaisar sih (Kouki:naniii!?). Saat baca cerita aslinya saya langsung kepikiran Kouki yang jadi selir.

Iya, ini translate dari BL novel berjudul sama karya Li Hua Yan Yu. Kalo penasaran cari aja di google. ^^

Terima kasih sudah review.

Setia435

Panggil Sakura atau Rei aja. ^^

Moment akakuro di chapter selanjutnya #senyummisterius.

Terima kasih sudah review. ^^

minnaeharue

Kalo saja ceritanya punya saya. Sudah saya jadikan power ranger tu para Kisedai, haha.

Cerita aslinya memang karakter Jendral Su Yi (Kuroko) memang kepala batu, jadi greget banget ma dia.

Terima kasih sudah review.

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

Warning : Yaoi

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya_**

Chapter 6

Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Akashi, mungkin karena ia tidak mengetahui secara pasti kepribadian Kaisar merah itu.

Orang lain belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini padaku.

Walaupun hal itu sulit dipercaya, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini Kuroko mulai melawan. Meskipun tubuhnya dalam pelukan Akashi sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Sebelum dia mencoba untuk memberikan pria itu beberapa tendangan, Akashi terlihat menyeringai. Selanjutnya tanpa aba - aba, Akashi melempar tubuh kurus Kuroko ke dalam kolam.

Kuroko terbatuk menyakitkan karena tersedak air. Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Jendral Kuroko, kau seharusnya merasa beruntung. Ini adalah air dari kebun belakang yang benar - benar bersih, meminum lebih banyak cukup baik untuk kesehatanmu. Dan bahkan dapat membantumu berjuang dalam pelukanku beberapa kali."

Akashi melepas pakaianya. Menunjukkan tubuh berototnya yang sempurna, lalu menyusul Kuroko ke dalam kolam. Melihat Akashi yang semakin mendekat, Kuroko melangkah mundur. Mata jernihnya untuk pertama kali memburam karena rasa takut, namun tetap mencoba mencoba memberi Akashi peringatan.

Akashi memiliki tubuh yang sempurna tanpa jejak lemak atau bekas luka. Seperti tubuh gajah yang paling kuat dan elegan di hutan. Melihat ketakutan di mata Kuroko, iris merah-emas Akashi berkilat senang. Akashi semakin maju mendekati Kuroko, membuat pria bersurai biru muda itu semakin merasa ketakutan.

Akashi berjalan ke samping. "Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian di tempat seperti ini? Belum lagi mereka hanyalah kain yang tipis, tidak ada perbedaan jika kau memakai mereka atau tidak. Atau mungkin Jenderal Kuroko menginginkan aku secara pribadi membukanya?" Akashi tertawa. "Kau benar - benar tahu caranya bermain." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko semakin melangkah mundur hingga ke pinggir kolam. Mendengar kata - kata itu, membuatnya gemetar mengetahui bahwa dia akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Tangan Kuroko mencengkeram tepi kolam, dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Kau selalu serius dalam hal apapun, jadi kendalikan dirimu. Seseorang bisa dibunuh tapi tidak bisa dipermalukan. Perbuatan tercela seperti itu, kau tidak harus melakukannya."

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Terlalu serius? Oh, lucu sekali. Jenderal Kuroko yang telah berpengalaman di medan pertempuran dan bekerja keras untuk menjaga perdamaian negara, tampaknya tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang keinginan manusia. Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang seorang Raja yang mengambil pendekatan serius dalam kehidupan cinta mereka? Aku hanya tidak berperilaku liar seperti Raja Seirin tapi kata - kata seperti itu, aku tidak layak mendengarnya..."

Kuroko bertanya - tanya apakah orang yang di hadapannya ini adalah Akashi yang palsu atau asli. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu begitu sembrono, menggoda dan bukan orang yang sama yang telah dikenalnya. Menurutnya Akashi adalah seorang Raja yang dingin dan berbahaya.

Kuroko mencoba tenang menatap mata yang dingin itu. "Jika Anda ingin saya menyerah, setidaknya ditempat yang terbuka dan tidak melalui metode yang keji seperti ini. Ini hanya akan menodai reputasi Anda dan membuat saya membenci Anda." Ucap Kuroko. Hatinya merasa sakit dengan perlakuan Akashi sekarang.

Akashi menyeringai. "Kenapa begitu penting, jika aku melakukan tindakan terhormat atau tercela? Yang paling penting bagiku adalah memilikimu seutuhnya di bawah tubuhku, mendengarmu menangis dan meminta ampun. Apakah kau akan menyerah atau tidak hari ini, tubuhmu tetap akan digunakan untuk memuaskan kebutuhanku."

Akashi semakin mendekat ke arah Kuroko hingga berada tepat dihadapan pria bersurai biru muda itu. Tiba - tiba ia membungkuk dan menyentuh bibir Kuroko yang begitu diinginkannya, membuat Kuroko sulit bernafas. Koroko terlahir di sebuah keluarga ilmiah, dengan penekanan besar tentang etika. Kuroko tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menikah, sebelum ia berhasil memimpin pasukan untuk perang.

Selama di barak, ia juga berpuasa dan tidak terlibat dengan pelacur. Jadi meskipun Kuroko tumbuh ditempat yang penuh dengan manusia, dia tidak mengerti arti cinta. Ketika Akashi menciumnya paksa, pikiran Kuroko berdengung seperti lebah, membuat kepalanya pusing. Meskipun Kuroko tidak mengerti ciuman ini, tetapi secara intuitif ia menduga bahwa ini mungkin adalah sesuatu yang kotor.

Oleh karena itu, tangannya berusaha keras untuk mendorong tubuh pria yang menekan tubuhnya. Reaksi Kuroko membuat Akashi tertarik. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Kuroko begitu polos, bahkan pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghindari sebuah ciuman.

Kuroko tidak mengetahui apapun tentang segala sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta, Ia begitu bersih seperti selembar kertas putih. Akashi adalah seorang pria yang begitu posesif dan egois, dan mengetahui bahwa ini adalah yang pertama untuk Kuroko tentunya ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Akashi semakin menyudutkan Kuroko di pinggir kolam, dengan setengah tubuhnya masih di dalam air. Tangannya mulai merobek bagian kiri pakaian Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko semakin ditekan. Karena tubuhnya yang rapuh, dia menjadi lebih kecil dari Akashi. Tidak peduli berapa banyak dia melawan, hanya gema dari gedebuk samar terdengar di dalam air.

Secara perlahan, jejak merah darah meluas bersama dengan gelembung air. Luka Kuroko belum sembuh sempurna, dan Akashi melemparnya dengan keras membuat luka itu kembali terbuka. Kuroko merasakan sakit yang mengerikan, karena luka itu terbuka kembali dan direndam dalam air hangat. Akibatnya, ketika lidah Akashi meninggalkan bibirnya, dia mengerang keras.

Melihat reaksi Kuroko membuat Akashi bingung, mungkinkah dia salah menebak. Akashi bertanya - tanya, mengapa reaksi pria itu begitu emosional.

Alis Kuroko mengerut dan menggigit bibirnya keras, seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Ketika Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, matanya melebar terkejut. Air itu kini berwarna merah seperti darah.

Terburu - buru Akashi menunduk untuk memeriksa luka di tubuh Kuroko, ia menemukan lukanya tidak dalam. Meski ada sejumlah luka yang besar, itu tidak mengancam kehidupan Kuroko.

Gadis - gadis pelayan istana tanpa menunggu instruksinya paham, dan dengan cepat melangkah mundur. Setelah mereka pergi, Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan dengan hati - hati membawa Kuroko ke pelukannya.

Bibir tipis yang biasanya melontarkan kata penolakan itu kini kaku, membuat Akashi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir itu. Terasa begitu lembut di atas bibirnya. Kulit Kuroko terlihat pucat setelah terjadinya penyiksaan yang kejam, meskipun pipinya diwarnai dengan sedikit kemerahan karena uap panas dari kolam pemandian.

Bulu matanya panjang dan tebal, memberikan kesan feminin. Pada saat ini seluruh wajah Kuroko jauh lebih lembut dan manis, sehingga sulit bagi Akashi untuk percaya bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang sama yang berperan sebagai Jenderal Kuroko yang dipuji sebagai yang tak terkalahkan di medan perang.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai leher telanjang mulus Kuroko. Tanganya terhenti di bekas luka pria itu, dan mengingat adegan di penjara sebelumnya. Hatinya terasa seperti teriris.

Mendudukkan tubuh, Akashi mengecup bibir yang terbuka itu sekali lagi. Kali ini Kuroko tidak berdaya dan tidak mampu menahannya, hingga memungkinkan Akashi untuk menikmati bibir itu sepenuhnya. Menghisap bibir itu dalam dan menjilati kelopak mekarnya, Akashi sangat menikmatinya.

Tangan Akashi yang awalnya diam, kini mulai bergerilya. Membelai dan berkelok - kelok di tubuh Kuroko, sampai tiba pada sepasang tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Akashi mencubit, menekan dan memilin puting itu.

Ketika Akashi sibuk menikmati tubuh Kuroko, dia mendengar suara lemah di sisi telinganya. Mengetahui bahwa Kuroko akan segera sadar, Akashi menarik napas kecewa seolah - olah ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Lengannya melingkar lebih erat di pinggang Kuroko. Seperti yang diharapkan, mata Kuroko terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Melihat tatapan bingung Kuroko, Akashi merasa jiwanya tersetrum. Hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, Akashi ingin mencium Kuroko sekali lagi.

Beruntung karena akal Akashi masih mendominasi. Melihat sepasang tanda merah di dada Kuroko membuatnya panik, Akashi sadar dan kembali bersikap seperti seorang Raja.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa kau siap? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Ujarnya santai.

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi menarik tubuh kurus Kuroko ke atas. Menempatkan butt Kuroko di atas penisnya yang sudah menegang.

Tidak peduli seberapa bodoh Kuroko dalam hal ini, ia tidak bisa tidak tahu tentang tindakan dan kata - kata Akashi. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, dengan penuh semangat menggoyangkan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melawan. Berharap bisa melarikan diri, mulut mungilnya terus mengutuk Akashi dengan suara nyaring.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kau tak tahu malu! Kau lebih buruk dari binatang! Kau kau kau..." Nafas Kuroko terengah karena emosi yang menguasainya.

Akashi sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda - tanda kemarahan mendengar kutukan Kuroko. Dengan santai Akashi menarik tangannya yang berada di atas dada Kuroko. Sebelum Kuroko menarik napas lega, ia dapat merasakan bahwa celananya sedang ditanggalkan oleh Akashi.

Tbc

 **Untuk Ichiko Yuuki**

 ** _Maaf atas kesalahan saya, seharusnya memang saya beritahukan sejak awal. Tapi saya lupa. Saya sudah memperbaikinya_** _**kok. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas_ _review saat ini, mungkin di chap selanjutnya._

 _Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview cerita ini._

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Ha Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast :

Akashi Seijuuro as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

Warning : Yaoi

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**_

Chapter 7

Dalam banyak situasi, perlawanan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sialnya Kuroko berada dalam situasi tragis tersebut. Sesuatu yang besar berwarna kemerahan mengkilap telah melakukan kontak dengan lidahnya, membuat Kuroko merasa sangat jijik.

Setelah kelaparan selama beberapa hari, Kuroko hanya bisa muntah. Ia bahkan memuntahkan cairan asam di dalam perutnya. Dan Akashi sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kuroko, ia hanya peduli dengan keinginannya. Akashi terus menekan kepala Kuroko, hingga setengah dari penisnya telah memasuki mulut mungilnya.

Surai biru Kuroko yang lembut dan halus menjuntai, seperti benang sutra yang jatuh di sekitar pangkal paha Akashi. Memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Penis yang sudah besar semakin membesar setelah merasakan kehangatan mulut Kuroko.

Bintik-bintik hitam muncul di depan mata Kuroko. Pikirannya kosong, hatinya kacau, dan sadar jika semua yang pria itu lakukan adalah hal yang kejam.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menyiksa tawanan perang sepertimu sampai mati." Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

Ancaman bahkan lebih efektif daripada tindakan seperti ini. Gigi Kuroko yang hendak menggigit, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak di udara. Sebaliknya, penis di mulutnya sudah berkedut mengancam untuk keluar. Akashi melakukan penetrasi dengan mulut mungil Kuroko, memaksa penis besarnya masuk lebih dalam.

Kuroko tidak bisa menelan atau meludah, bibir tipisnya dibentuk menjadi bentuk oval, beberapa helai air liur mengalir dari sudut mulutnya seperti benang perak, berkelok-kelok turun untuk membasahi lehernya yang bersih.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, Kuroko cukup jelas tidak memiliki pengalaman. Dibandingkan dengan teknik yang digunakan oleh selirnya, ada begitu banyak perbedaan.

Namun, untuk alasan yang tidak Akashi mengerti. Dia merasa menemukan lebih banyak kegembiraan dan kenikmatan dari Kuroko dibandingkan dengan selir yang luar biasa terampilnya. Dia merasa seolah-olah ada beberapa ratus obor api di perutnya berteriak-teriak ingin dilepaskan.

Keluar-masuk, membuat Kuroko semakin menderita. Akashi membungkukan tubuh, tanganya terulur membe'ai lembut pantat Kuroko, lalu memasukkan jarinya di _hole_ si surai biru. Kulit di pantat Kuroko awalnya halus dan baik-baik saja, sekarang berbintik-bintik dengan memar ungu.

"Tetsuya, lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan. Kalau tidak aku akan menggunakan ' _ini_ ' untuk memuaskanku sebagai gantinya. Itu pilihanmu." Akashi memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam. Jari panjangnya yang halus dan ramping, jelas kalah panjang dibandingkan penisnya. Meskipun lubang itu kecil, sangat ketat dan kering, jarinya masuk dengan mudah.

Meskipun Kuroko memiliki hati sekeras besi, ia tidak bisa mencegah matanya berkilauan dengan air mata yang tertahan. Perasaan dimana hole-nya diserbu oleh benda asing menyebabkan semua otot di tubuhnya mengejang. Dalam keadaan sekarang, ia harus membuat sebuah pilihan, namun, mengingat bahwa dua pilihan yang tersedia sangat memalukan, Kuroko dalam kebingungan.

Akashi tampaknya dapat membaca pikirannya, ia tertawa pelan. "Jika kau taat, setelah aku memuskan diriku, aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi jika kau tidak melayaniku dengan baik, setelah aku selesai menggunakan mulut merah lembutmu, aku akan menggunakan bagian _belakangmu_." Akashi memompa jarinya keluar-masuk di hole ketat Kuroko beberapa kali. Kuroko mulai gemetar.

"Apa kau ingin memilih ujung depan?" Akashi memberikan pantat itu beberapa tamparan lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko memberikan anggukan kecil meski kesulitan. Di bawah penghinaan itu, setetes air mata akhirnya dipaksa turun dari matanya, dan menghilang tanpa jejak di antara helai sutra rambutnya.

Akashi merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya, membuat pikirannya kalut dan tidak lagi bisa memahami perasaannya.

Menarik miliknya dari mulut mungil itu, Akashi dengan sabar menginstruksikan. "Pertama gunakan lidahmu untuk memberikan beberapa jilatan di sekitar ujung, lalu membawanya ke dalam, kemudian hisap dan jilat seluruhnya. Gerakanmu harus lembut, jangan gunakan gigimu, jika kau berani untuk menggigitku, kau akan semakin menderita. Jika kau melakukanya dengan baik, akan memungkinkan bagimu untuk melihat prajuritmu dari kejauhan."

Campuran persuasi dan ancaman, ini seperti _**wortel**_ _**dan**_ _**tongkat**_ metode pengajaran yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

Akashi merasa terhibur ketika Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah, hanya untuk memelototinya dengan mata yang memerah. Kuroko menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit, wajahnya berubah dingin, sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Akashi membungkuk, membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah cantik Kuroko, nafasnya lembut meniup bulu matanya yang panjang. Akashi tertawa. "Tidak buruk, tapi itu jauh dari cukup. Sorot matamu mengesankan, membuatku semakin bergairah."

Dengan berat hati, Kuroko melakukan semua perintah itu. Deru nafas Akashi menyadarkan Kuroko bahwa musuh yang di bencinya itu sangat menikmati melecehkan dirinya saat ini. Kuroko merasa kecewa. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

 _Bahkan jika aku tidak berani menggigitnya, jangan bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh menggigit jika hanya satu gigitan? Dua baris gigi, kesalahan sesekali harus diterima._

Seperti kepalanya yang dipaksa untuk memompa penis Akashi, dan memaksa mulutnya melakukan perenggangan yang menyakitkan. Kuroko ragu-ragu lagi. Gigi putih yang tajam memberi batang keras itu gigitan, sebelum kepalanya di tarik paksa. Akashi memandang Kuroko.

Akashi merasa seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya mengambang di atas awan. Meskipun yang dilakukan Kuroko kasar, namun sangat nikmat dan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepuasan hawa nafsu dicampur dengan getaran yang erotis, begitu ada yang pernah membawanya ke ketinggian seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kehangatan mulut mungil Kuroko membulat Akashi merasa melayang, begitu nikmat. Sedikit lagi, ia sudah ada titik kritis, hanya ketika dia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, nyeri tiba-tiba menusuk miliknya.

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa dengan praktik seperti ini, hingga membuat kesalahan." Ujar Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah, setelah mengeluarkan ereksi Akashi dari mulutnya.

"Begitukah? Lupakan, bahkan seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman akan menjadi hebat dengan praktik. Aku akan memberikan instruksi lebih lanjut." Akashi berkata dingin. Ia kembali mendorong paksa penisnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Menggunakan satu tangan untuk menekan rahang pria bersurai biru itu, tanpa henti mendorongnya masuk.

Kuroko sendiri tidak mau kalah. Meskipun dalam posisi yang kurang beruntung dan putus asa. Ia tetap mencari kesempatan untuk menggunakan giginya lagi sebagai senjata, mencoba untuk melakukan kontak dengan hal yang tampaknya sangat sulit, tapi benar-benar sangat rentan.

Kemarahan Akashi belum mereda, dengan satu tangan dia memberikan semua kekuatannya dan menahan Kuroko, dengan tangan yang lain, dia gunakan untuk terus menggosok dan meremas dadanya kasar.

Di bawah perlakuan Akashi, dua _nipple_ itu bengkak dan berdenyut dengan rasa sakit, tapi itu tidak menenangkan amarahnya. Luka yang sebelumnya menumpuk di tubuh Kuroko kembali terbuka karena perlawanannya, beberapa tetes darah menetes ke bawah lalu mengalir ke tepi kolam. Kuroko tampaknya tidak menyadari luka-lukanya, bahkan lebih mengintensifkan usahanya untuk melawan Akashi.

Siapa yang akan berpikir, bahwa dua orang yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi lawan bisa merubah menjadi sebuah permainan cinta dan sensualitas diluar medan perang, mengakibatkan kekacauan dan kebingungan yang tidak bisa di elakkan?

Menyesal, tidak peduli seberapa keras dan tegas Kuroko, ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang yang kalah. Sepertinya suasana hati Akashi sedikit lebih gembira, Kuroko merasa cairan panas menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan sebelum Kuroko menyadari apa yang terjadi, dengan kejam Akashi menutup lubang pernafasannya, memaksa Kuroko untuk sepenuhnya menelan semua cairan panas itu.

Setelah Kuroko menyadari asal cairan ini, ia langsung melesat ke tepi kolam dan mulai muntah, ada sedikit empedu yang ada dalam perutnya yang kosong juga ikut keluar.

Akashi menatap dingin tubuh Kuroko yang penuh dengan bekas luka gemetar. Perasaan yang tak terlukiskan dan kepuasan mengisi hatinya.

Tubuh Kuroko sudah lemah karena penganiayaan selama seminggu, dan dia juga telah terlibat perlawanan ganas dengan Akashi. Pandangan Kuroko memburam, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Sekali lagi Kuroko jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Iris merah-emas Akashi sedikit melebar melihat sekali lagi Kuroko pingsan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh kurus Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri. Membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam pelukanya, Akashi turun kembali ke kolam pemandian bermaksud untuk membersihkan dirinya dan Kuroko. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan Akashi mencoba membersihkan darah di tubuh Kuroko yang terluka, dan sesekali mengambil kesempatan menyentuh tubuh Kuroko.

Setelah bermain-main dengan tubuh Kuroko selama kurang lebih satu jam, dia merasa benar-benar santai dan senang. Membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam gendongannya, dia melangkah ke kamar tidur kerajaan, tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kedatangan mereka bersama-sama didepan para pelayan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Balasan review

 **Ryo**

Ini sudah di lanjut

 **Classical** **Violin**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan, masih penasaran tidak? ^^

 **Nana**

Saya juga sangat terharu kamu sampai review beberapa kali.

Kuroko gak bakalan di jadiin selir karena Akash- #dibekepAkashi

 _Akashi_ : _Tidak_ _ada_ _spoiler_ _author_. # _pergiseretauthor_

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _Nimuix_

Akashi memang mesum, uke lagi sakit begitu maen minta jatah aja ya # _dilempargunting_

 _Mimine_ - _loli_

Tetsu-kan masih kecil. Ha ha gak kok. Karena Kuroko adalah seorang Jendral.

Kise lagi perang ama Aomine, untuk Kagami lagi cari posisi yang pas.

Berapa chap-nya saya juga gak tahu, karena cerita aslinya ada 95 chap. Ini juga sudah diperpendek.

Saya punya akun wattpad dengan nama Sakura_Reito, hanya saja di sana saya cuma jadi reader.

Untuk wordnya, saya usahakan ya...

Tidak apa-apa, saya senang kok.

Terima kasih sudah review. ^^

.

.

 _ **Ne, kalo boleh saya mau minta saran. Sebaiknya nama putra mahkota (anak Akashi dengan seorang selir) namanya siapa ya..? Sifatnya kaya bapaknya, licik.**_


	8. Chapter 8

War prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War prisoner © Li Ha Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast :

Akashi Seijuuro as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

.

Warning : Yaoi

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**_

Chapter 8

Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedang mempersiapkan tempat tidur yang akan digunakan oleh raja mereka. Ketika hendak menurunkan tirai tempat tidur, mata mereka melotot begitu lebar bahkan sewaktu-waktu bola mata mereka mungkin bisa melompat keluar.

Momoi menelan saliva beberapa kali, mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum bertanya.

"Yang Mulia, Jenderal Kuroko masih hidup?"

Bahkan sebelum suara Momoi memudar, Midorima bergegas memotongnya. "Yang Mulia, mohon jangan marah. Momoi hanya bermaksud untuk menanyakan, apakah kita harus mengirim para penjaga untuk membawanya kembali ke penjara narapidana hukuman mati- _nanodayo._ Pelataran adalah tempat yang terbatas untuk semua. Bukan hanya karena dia seorang laki-laki asing, tapi dia juga seorang tawanan perang, dan tidak tepat baginya untuk berada di sini-" Midorima tidak bisa melanjutkan sisa perkataannya, karena Akashi menatap mereka galak, seakan dia ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup karena kelancangan mereka.

Akashi mendengus. "Kalian tidak perlu peduli dengan urusanku. Dia akan tinggal di sini malam ini. Sangat tepat karena kalian mengganti seprai tempat tidur, ambil selimut tambahan, pastikan bahwa itu terbuat dari bahan yang hangat dan tebal. Untuk makan malam, aku tidak akan pergi ke ruang makan dan menemani selir-selir. Sajikan saja disini, dan pastikan untuk menyiapkan hidangan yang lebih bergizi."

Meskipun kata-kata itu diucapkan diantara gigi terkatup, Midorima bisa mendeteksi benang kelembutan dari nadanya. Namun itu tidak terlalu jelas. Melihat tatapan Akashi yang penuh perhatian pada Kuroko seolah-olah dia sedang mengintip pisau pertama diantara rumput di musim semi yang memakai selimut salju. Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam, pikiran gelap muncul ke permukaan hatinya.

Jika Yang Mulia telah benar-benar mengembangkan perasaan untuk Jenderal Kuroko. Entah ini bisa membawa keduanya pada nasib baik atau bencana.

Wajah Momoi tampak berseri-seri, ia pergi untuk melaksanakan instruksi Akashi. Akashi memanggil Midorima dan menyuruhnya untuk mengobati luka Kuroko. Pada saat itulah pria bersurai sewarna rumput itu berani bertanya, meskipun dengan ragu-ragu. "Yang Mulia, akankah Jenderal Kuroko dikenakan hukuman yang lebih keras untuk memaksanya menyerahkan diri- _nanodayo_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Akashi terkekeh.

"Penyiksaan tidak efektif untuk melawannya. Aku telah menemukan metode yang lebih baik daripada menyiksanya. Mulai sekarang, tidak perlu untuk membawanya kembali ke penjara."

Murasakibara mendekat. "Yang Mulia, beberapa waktu yang lalu, selir Kisaragi Ayumi-sama menangis pilu di istana, sepertinya Putra Mahkota membuat beberapa kerusakan. Selir Kisaragi mengatakan bahwa dia memohon maaf kepada Yang Mulia karena gagal untuk mengurus Putra Mahkota dan harus meminta perhatian Yang Mulia agar pengasuhan Putra Mahkota diberikan kepada selir kekaisaran lainnya."

Akashi mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Ibu Putri Mahkota meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Sementara aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan negara dan mengabaikan bimbingan _**Seiya**_ (Putra Mahkota) yang menyebabkan dia memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Dia sudah begitu licik di usia muda, bagaimana bisa Ayumi mengontrolnya? Panggil Seiya untuk makan malam denganku."

Sebenarnya, Murasakibara sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Putra Mahkota itu licik, karena ia selalu mengikuti jejak Ayahnya. Tapi tentu saja, _Titan_ ungu itu tidak akan pernah berani untuk mengatakan pemikiran seperti itu.

Dia tahu bahwa Putra Mahkota sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ayahnya, mungkin istana kerajaan hanya akan terasa begitu damai ketika Seiya bersama Akashi Seijuurou, Ayah kandungnya.

Murasakibara bergegas mencari petugas istana untuk memanggil Putra Mahkota.

"Apa ada laporan dari Daiki? Raja Seirin sangat bodoh, dan tidak ada menteri yang melayaninya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang komandan di lapangan. Hanya mengandalkan Sungai untuk memberikan penghalang defensif alami adalah hal yang sia-sia. Dengan kemampuan Daiki, dia harus bisa menang tanpa mengeluarkan terlalu banyak usaha."

Wajah Midorima berubah cerah. "Perkataan Yang Mulia memang benar. Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum Raja Seirin menyerah kepada pengadilan dan dieksekusi. Ambisi terbesar Yang Mulia akan segera terwujud- _nanodayo_."

Suara erangan mengejutkan mereka berdua. Ternyata Kuroko telah terbangun tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, sekarang ia menyandarkan diri pada satu lengan, memutar tubuhnya ke samping, meludahkan seteguk darah segar ke lantai.

Akashi memandang Kuroko diam. Midorima yang segera tersadar dari keterkejutanya langsung memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. "Jenderal Kuroko anda baik-baik saja? Apakah Anda memiliki lebih banyak sisa darah di dalam mulut Anda? Hal yang terbaik adalah ludahkan semuanya..."

Tanpa diduga, Kuroko mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Midorima erat, tidak menjawab pertanyaan, mata Kuroko menatapnya dalam, dengan suara gemetar dia menuntut. "Kau... Apa yang kau katakan... Apakah itu benar? Apakah itu kenyataan?"

Baik Akashi maupun Midorima tidak pernah melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Sepanjang menjadi tawanan, dia telah mempertahankan ketenangannya dengan tegas. Pencitraan yang dia tunjukkan kepada dunia adalah tenang seperti danau yang beku, tersembunyi begitu jauh di dasar danau dia memiliki karakter yang pantang menyerah seperti besi.

Belum pernah sebelumnya ia terlihat begitu panik dan rentan. Midorima mulai meninjau peristiwa yang baru dia lihat ini, dan segera mengerti bahwa percakapannya dengan Rajanya pasti sudah didengar oleh Kuroko.

Pria ini adalah seorang pahlawan yang setia, dan telah mengabdikan hidupnya demi melayani negaranya, berita yang didengarnya pasti sama saja dengan langit yang runtuh dan bumi yang hancur.

Hati Midorima melunak dan ia tidak berani untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Kuroko masih menggenggam tangannya, seolah berpegangan pada jerami terakhir yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari tenggelam di lautan.

"Be-benarkah? Ini... benar-benar nyata" Tuntutnya.

Midorima melirik Akashi memohon pertolongan, tapi yang ditatap menampakkan pandangan yang sekeras besi, seolah-olah mata itu benar-benar bergeming. Tiba-tiba tangan Akashi meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, merenggut tangan itu dari Midorima.

"Apakah berita itu benar atau tidak, apa aku harus mengulangnya?" Ujar Akashi dingin.

Kuroko menantang Akashi melalui matanya, seperti serigala yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk terlibat dalam pertempuran fana. Akhirnya rasa putus asa perlahan nampak di matanya, dan dia menunduk.

Meskipun Kuroko jelas berusaha untuk memaksa mereka agar tidak keluar, suara isak tangis tertahan itu kemudian terdengar. Rasa sukacita Midorima yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya sekarang memberinya rasa sakit hati.

 _Sebuah negara hancur dan orang-orang mereka kelaparan, kemalangan ini benar-benar traumatis. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa bertahan dari keterkejutannya, dan tidak akan mempertimbangkan untuk menghancuran dirinya sendiri._ Pikir Midorima.

Akashi menerjang ke depan, dengan tegas didepan wajah Kuroko, dia berteriak. "Apa yang kau tangisi? Seorang raja yang bodoh, apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk rakyatnya? Dia hanya membawa bencana dan penderitaan bagi orang-orang, bahkan kekalahan di medan perang, itu yang dilakukannya? Bahkan keadaanmu saat ini disebabkan olehnya, namun hatimu masih mampu merasakan kesedihan karena dia? Pikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Di samping mereka, Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng pelan mendengar kata-kata itu, berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kata-kata ini jelas dimaksudkan menghibur Su Yi yang menangis, tapi kenapa kata itu terdengar berbeda saat diucapkan oleh Rajanya._

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Akashi secara langsung, menghapus air air mata yang tumpah. "Menangisi nasib negaraku, dan sejarahnya. Bagaimana itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" Ucapnya dingin.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi, berpikir secara pribadi pada dirinya sendiri. _Benar-benar, dua orang ini harus berselisih seperti ini sepanjang waktu?_

Ketika Midorima akan meninggalkan ruangan, ia melihat Momoi telah kembali dengan makan malam. Murasakibara juga memimpin Putra Mahkota menuju ruangan, dan memastikan menjaga pegangannya pada anak kecil yang nakal itu. Berbalik, dia melihat bahwa kedua orang itu masih melotot satu sama lain, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bersedia untuk mundur.

.

.

Penghancuran Kerajaan Seirin merupakan pukulan besar bagi Kuroko, dia merasa seperti ada lubang yang telah dibor ke dalam hatinya dan air matanya telah berubah menjadi darah.

Namun, Akashi terus mengganggunya setiap hari. Menuangkan ironi dingin dan sindiran terik pada Kuroko yang membuatnya merasa nyeri. Ada saat-saat ketika Kuroko berada di ambang kesedihannya dan membiarkan Akashi menang, seperti ketika pria itu memaksakan dirinya pada Kuroko.

Bagi Kuroko, dirinya sudah sepenuhnya dirusak baik secara fisik maupun mental. Begitu pucat dan lesu yang membuat penampilannya mampu membuat orang lain ketakutan. Ironisnya, inilah yang menyebabkan Akashi begitu was-was dan dia tidak berani terlalu brutal.

Meskipun melecehkannya, pria itu memberinya daging dan ikan yang disajikan untuk Kuroko setiap kali dia makan, serta berbagai ramuan kesehatan. Kuroko tentu saja tahu niat keji pria itu, jelas dia mengharapkan bahwa setelah Kuroko pulih ia bisa menikmati dirinya tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi.

Walaupun dia berniat untuk menolak makanan yang disajikan itu, dia tetap saja tidak mampu untuk menentang Akashi ketika ia kembali menggunakan para rakyat Seirin untuk mengancamnya. Duel mereka berlangsung berulang kali lebih dari satu bulan, Kuroko merasa kecewa, meskipun dia masih merasakan penderitaan tak tertahankan. Tubuh mengecewakannya menolak untuk bekerja sama dan berangsur angsur pulih.

Akashi sangat gembira, meskipun ini bukan karena dia mencintai Kuroko. Itu karena temperamen yang dibudidayakan sejak ia masih kecil. Ketika dia ingin sesuatu maka dia tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai dia mendapatkannya. Selain bakat dan kecerdasan bawaan, dia juga lahir dari keluarga kerajaan yang kuat. Dalam seluruh hidupnya, dengan pengecualian dari Kuroko dia tidak akan pernah kalah. Oleh karena itu Akashi berniat memenangkan pertandingan ini, dia bertekad untuk memiliki Kuroko.

Hari demi hari, seperti sorot mata Akashi yang semakin berbinar, Kuroko tumbuh lebih waspada dan waspada pada sekelilingnya. Dalam hatinya, Kuroko tahu bahwa dia hanya duduk menunggu dan tidak melakukan apapun tapi menunggu itu bukan solusi yang baik. Dia memutar otak, mencoba untuk memikirkan cara untuk membuat Akashi membenci dirinya hingga ke titik di mana semua keinginan untuk memilikinya padam. Dia lebih suka kembali ke penjara, bahkan jika dia harus menderita di dunia yang kejam ini.

.

Cuaca pada hari ini begitu sejuk, setelah dipaksa untuk pergi ke sinar matahari oleh Akashi. Kuroko memilih duduk di kursi di halaman. Karena alasan geografis, Kerajaan Rakuzan memiliki sedikit jalan yang ditumbuhi bungan-bunga yang cerah. Menampilkan pohon hijau mencapai ke langit dicampur dengan semak belukar, dalam hal keanggunan dan keindahan, halaman ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan milik Kerajaan Seirin.

Kuroko merasa sedikit emosional, mendesah keras dia berpikir. _Meskipun pohon ini tidak memiliki bunga yang berwarna cerah, tapi daun-daunnya subur, penuh vitalitas. Dalam aspek ini, begitu indah, tapi tidak bisa membandingkan dengan yang ada di selatan._

Sama seperti dirinya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia mendengar suara yang begitu dingin. Diwarnai dengan nada sarkasme, seperti membacakan sebuah puisi.

"Gadis-gadis cantik dari sini berusaha begitu keras. Sayangnya, bahkan dengan _Maquillage_ mereka yang indah, mereka hanya dapat menikmati musim semi secara diam-diam, tidak memiliki satu kesempatanpun untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yang Mulia. Sepanjang hidup kesulitan terbesar adalah kematian. Jenderal Kuroko, bukan hanya kau saja yang berduka di dunia ini."

Kuroko sangat kaget, menoleh ke arah suara itu, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang bahkan lebih menyilaukan dan indah daripada Momoi, yang berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Mata _topaz-_ nya yang penuh dengan provokasi menatap Kuroko.

"Jenderal Kuroko, apa kau pikir modifikasi puisi itu terdengar bagus?" Ujar pria bersurai keemasan itu menahan tawa.

Kuroko adalah ahli di kedua bidang seni bela diri dan studi ilmiah. Tentu saja ia mengerti bahwa pria itu meminjam prosa kuno itu untuk mengejeknya, menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah pria serakah dalam hidup, dan takut mati.

Kuroko menghela napas berat. "Tuan, kau telah menemani Jenderal Aomine pada ekspedisi militer, bersama-sama kalian telah melakukan pengabdian yang besar untuk Rakuzan dan menghancurkan Kerajaan Seirin. Negaramu dan orang-orangnya kini berkuasa, selain itu kau telah mendapatkan penghargaan yang besar melalui perbuatanmu. Perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang berada pada orang-orang yang baru saja dilumpuhkan, di mana kematian lebih baik daripada hidup sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengerti itu?"

Menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah menyimpulkan identitasnya, dia tidak tampak terkejut. Perlahan-lahan Kise berjalan dan duduk. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata. "Aku sudah lama mendengar cerita mengenai bakat Jenderal Kuroko, reputasimu begitu sempurna. Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, setelah semua, bagaimana bisa orang biasa sepertimu menarik perhatian dari raja kami? _Terutama kau yang seorang pria._ "

Wajah Kuroko menjadi lebih muram.

"Tuan, jangan ragu-ragu dalam mengejekku, Rajamu tidak peduli akan reputasinya. Aku juga menyadari jika perilakunya begitu tidak bermoral."

Kata-kata yang disajikan Kuroko menghapus senyum dari wajah pria itu. "Hamba, Kise Ryouta tidak akan pernah berani mengomentari urusan Yang Mulia. Tetapi jika Jenderal Kuroko tidak bersedia menerima Yang Mulia, aku mendukungmu. Ada solusi yang lebih baik daripada memarahi diri sendiri dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kecuali Jenderal Kuroko bermaksud untuk memainkan permainan yang panjang, melonggarkan kendali hanya untuk memahami mereka lebih baik."

Sebelum Kise selesai, ia melihat bahwa ekspresi Kuroko mulai berubah. Kise bergegas untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Jika pria yang rendah hati ini telah sengaja menyebabkan Jenderal Kuroko tersinggung, mungkin aku bisa mengajarkan metode memprovokasi Yang Mulia agar tidak lagi tertarik padamu untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Kise memonopoli perhatian Kuroko. Menderita siang dan malam, merasa bahwa posisinya yang kurang beruntung, dia juga tidak memiliki sarana untuk mendapat bantuan. Jika Akashi bersikeras mengambil kesenangan dengan Kiroko, dia bisa melihat tidak ada cara lain selain kematian. Tetapi, meskipun Kuroko tidak takut mati, dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengambil rute itu, takut Akashi akan murka kepada para prajurit-prajuritnya dan juga rakyat dari Seirin.

Kise tersenyum dingin. "Aku perlu merasa berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Adikku mati di tanganmu di medan perang, tidak ada kata-kata yang cukup yang bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa benciku padamu. Dengan mengajarkanmu metode ini hari ini, aku hanya ingin menghapus kedekatanmu dengan Yang Mulia. Aku bertugas sebagai pelayan Jenderal Aomine dalam kampanye untuk mengalahkan Seirin. Secara alami kau akan membenciku sampai ke tulangku. Tidak perlu bagimu untuk merasa malu atau bersyukur jika aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu hari ini."

Kata itu diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, Kuroko menganggap itu adalah harga yang besar. "Karena Tuan telah memilih jalan ini, maka aku akan mematuhinya." Ucap Kuroko pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kise tersenyum tulus yang mencerahkan seluruh wajahnya. "Baguslah kalau kau setuju. Bahkan jika kau benar-benar menjadi favorit baru dari raja kami, aku masih akan mencurahkan energiku untuk menemukan cara untuk menyakitimu, apa pun resikonya. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menggunakan metode yang kejam."

Kise lalu melanjutkan. "Menjadi seorang pria yang pintar, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Raja kami begitu tertarik padamu?"

Kuroko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. _Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri untuk menunggu nasibku dengan tangan terikat.  
_  
Kise bisa menebak pikirannya,lalu dia tertawa. "Kau tetap seorang pria, pasti kau tahu bahwa sesuatu yang sulit untuk didapatkanitu lebih menarik bukan? Karena kau memasang perlawanan sengit untuk segalanya, kau tidak sengaja memicu Raja kami sebuah rasa untuk menaklukan, membawa bencana pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadi pengecut yang hina dan menyerahkan diri, kemudian Yang Mulia tidak akan peduli lagi, walau hanya untuk menatapmu."

Mata Kuroko melebar, begitu terkejut, dia hampir tidak bisa berbicara.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku untuk menunjukkan kelemahanku di depannya? Itu tidak mungkin, seorang tentara dapat dibunuh, tetapi dia tidak dapat dipermalukan! Dia bahkan telah menghancurkan bangsaku. Dan memaksaku untuk menjadi alat untuk negaraku. Bagiku, membungkuk dan menyerah padanya, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin."

Kise tertawa mengejek. "Jika kau tidak menunjukkan kelemahan pada Yang Mulia, apakah itu berarti bahwa kau tidak akan menerima penghinaan? Maafkan aku, karena mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Untuk contohnya, seorang pria yang merupakan seorang Jendral, akan digunakan seperti wanita. Bahkan jika dia dipaksa, bagaimana dia dapat memiliki keinginan untuk hidup dan menghadapi dunia? Bukankah itu bahkan lebih memalukan? Selain itu, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menyerah. Selama Yang Mulia telah kehilangan minat padamu, apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah membunuhmu, memenjarakanmu atau melepaskanmu. Semua pilihan itu tidak ada yang baik untuk dilemamu bukan? Hanya ini yang akan Kise katakan, aku akan meninggalkan Jenderal Kuroko untuk memikirkan hal itu." Dia lalu berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari halaman.

.

Seribu perasaan dan pikiran berputar di hati dan pikiran Kuroko. Semakin dia merenungkan kata-kata Kise semakin masuk akal ucapan pria itu, itu karena dia terlalu memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, begitu banyak sehingga meskipun dia hanya perlu berpura-pura menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Akashi, hatinya tidak nyaman dengan gagasan tersebut.

Tetapi jika dia tidak menunjukkan kelemahan itu, sepertinya perkataan Kise benar, dia tetap tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari penghinaan dan itu bahkan jauh lebih buruk.

Kuroko bimbang, kemudian sebuah suara yang begitu riang mengganggunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tampak benar-benar tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri. Aku mengirimmu kesini karena aku ingin kau menyerap beberapa sinar matahari. Matahari kini telah pergi tetapi kau masih berbaring di sini, kau sengaja mencoba untuk masuk angin? Bahkan jika kau ingin, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Kuroko menemukan dirinya melihat wajah tersenyum Akashi yang begitu tampan, yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

Akashi menggendong Kuroko dengan tangan kekarnya, dia tertawa gembira.

"Berat badanmu sudah bertambah, kali ini memungkinkan bagimu untuk melakukan perintahku."

Kuroko menatap mata Akashi, mata itu menyerupai mata dari serigala kelaparan, yang seakan hendak melahap Kuroko bulat-bulat. Meskipun dunia Kuroko tidak berkaitan dengan dominasi nafsu dan cinta, setelah beberapa kali dilecehkan oleh Akashi selama sebulan terakhir, dia bisa memahami maksud tersembunyi di balik tatapan seperti itu.

Kuroko mulai panik, dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya."Turunkan aku sebentar, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Nada Kuroko begitu serius. Ini sangat berbeda dengan perilakunya di masa lalu. Membuat rasa ingin tahu Akashi terusik. Akashi pun menurunkan Kuroko ke bawah. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan bilang bahwa kau telah mengakui kekalahanmu, dan ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku?" Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Akashi penuh dengan kegembiraan. Ternyata pikirannya bisa konyol juga.

Memasuki sisi kamar tidur yang berdampingan dengan Kuroko, dia memerintahkan pelayan istana untuk mengirim teh dan makanan ringan. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di seberang meja. "Kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, kan? Kenapa kau berlama-lama untuk itu."

Untuk sesaat Kuroko merasa ragu.

 _Jika aku harus merendahkan diri dan memohon untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menyerah, aku lebih baik mati. Tetapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku khawatir bahwa penghinaan besar akan menumpuk padaku sebagai gantinya. Mungkin taktik lain patut dicoba, aku bisa mencoba mengatakan kepadanya perasaanku yang sebenarnya meskipun aku tidak pernah mau mengakui kepadanya. Dalam semua kemungkinan, kekagumanku setara dengan kelemahanku, dia pasti akan segera kehilangan minat padaku._

Setelah beberapa lama berselang, Kurokopun memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Akashi-san, kita berdua ditakdirkan oleh surga untuk menjadi musuh. Dari hari almarhum Raja Rakuzan terdahulu meninggal setelah kalah dalam pertempuran, di mana aku yang menjadi komandannya, mungkin itu telah menjadi kepastian. Sekarang kau telah menangkapku dan menghancurkan Kerajaan Seirin, kau bisa menganggap dirimu telah membalas dendam ayahmu. Karena negara kunoku telah bertemu 'akhir'nya di tanganmu, aku juga membencimu sampai kedasar. Intinya, keluhan dan permusuhan di antara kita hanya akan terus tumbuh, seperti simpul yang semakin mengikat ketika ujung-ujungnya ditarik. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berbakat, namun sedikitpun kemampuanku tidak pernah lebih dari tujuan agar musuh meninggalkan negeriku. Apakah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Aku tidak pernah bisa menyerah padamu. Tidak peduli metode apa yang akan kau gunakan, mereka akan gagal. Aku menyarankanmu untuk menyerah pada ide tersebut. Tapi..."

Akashi memasang ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Menuang secangkir teh, ia tidak berkomentar, menjaga pikirannya sendiri. "Tapi, apa?"

Melihat Akashi lagi, Kuroko akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Dengan suara rendah dia berkata. "Tapi... bahkan setelah semua ini... didalam hatiku, aku masih sangat... Aku mengagumimu didalam hatiku." Untuk mengungkapkan pikiran seperti itu sangatlah sulit baginya. Dia kesulitan mengartikulasikan kata-kata dan mengatakan mereka tanpa jeda.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, dia menatap Kuroko. Meski yang ditatap tidak berani menatap matanya, takut bahwa ia akan ditertawakan.

Kuroko hanya memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan. "Sejak penobatanmu menjadi seorang Raja, negerimu berkembang dengan baik. Meskipun kau memiliki keinginan untuk membalas dendam, kau telah menunjukkan penilaian yang baik dalam memilih untuk mengkonsolidasikan kekuasaan dan tidak mengirimkan pasukan di perbatasan selama tiga tahun. Kebanyakan orang tidak akan mampu untuk menahan diri dari hal tersebut. Untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai pasukanku, kau menyusup ke perkemahanku seorang diri. Tidak takut bahwa kau telah mengambil resiko yang besar, meskipun aku menganggapmu sebagai musuhku, aku memuji keberanian dan kepintaranmu. Aku sekarang telah ditangkap dan dibawa ke Rakuzan dan aku dapat melihat bahwa meskipun ini adalah tanah yang dingin, administrasinya begitu rapi. Negara ini ramai dan makmur luar biasa. Hanya anak yang mendapat restu dari surga yang bisa melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan seperti itu. Meskipun aku secara pribadi tidak setuju dengan perlakuanmu terhadap narapidana hukuman mati, aku mengerti bahwa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengirim pesan pada rakyatmu bahwa seseorang tidak boleh kehilangan harapan dan tidak harus menjadi sedih seperti anjing yang telah kehilangan tuannya. Jika tidak, warga Rakuzan tidak akan mampu untuk pulih sangat cepat dari pukulan yang menyakitkan dari kekalahan militer yang berat. Naik seperti phoenix, dari abu kesulitan untuk menjadi negara yang kuat. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu untuk tidak membiarkan pasukanmu melecehkan orang-orang biasa dari negaraku yang telah kalah. Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan egois tersendiri untuk melakukannya, tetapi juga menunjukkan luasnya visi yang kau miliki. Kuroko Tetsuya sangat menghormatimu, tapi aku juga memiliki beberapa ketakutan padamu. Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa dirimu, kau mengambil langkah ini tapi belum puas. Secara pribadi, aku berpikir, jika kerajaan Seirin juga memiliki raja seperti dirimu, mungkin nasib kami akan berbeda. Akashi-san, setiap kata yang aku katakan berasal dari hatiku. Apakah kau mengerti? Meskipun aku tidak bisa menyerah padamu, di sisi lain juga kau tidak akan membutuhkan bakatku. Jangan kesal atas kegagalanmu untuk membuatku menyerah. Setelah semua, aku bukan tahananmu lagikan? Jika kau dapat membebaskanku, dan membiarkan tubuhku mengikuti nasib negaraku, ketika tubuhku telah mencapai dunia bawah tanah, kau akan memiliki rasa syukurku yang abadi."

Kuroko mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan terburu-buru. Setelah menyelesaikan pidato panjangnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Akashi, hanya untuk melihat bahwa wajah pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah jeda yang panjang, sedikit senyum mulai Akashi tunjukkan pada sudut bibirnya, secara bertahap berubah menjadi senyum yang menawan. Kuroko melepaskan napas lega, dan berpikir.

 _Akashi tampaknya senang dengan kata-kataku. Kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan membuat hal-hal sulit lagi bagi ku._

"Sangat jarang melihatmu berbagi pikiran terdalam padaku. Kemarilah, aku juga memiliki beberapa kata-kata tulus yang ingin keberitahukan padamu."

Kuroko tahu bahwa sekali ia telah mengatakan perasaannya, dia akan ditakdirkan untuk menemani negaranya di kematian. Akashi dan dirinya memiliki banyak kesamaan dan mereka bisa bersimpati satu sama lain, tapi musuh tetap saja musuh. Dia tidak akan menyerah, dan Akashi akan menunjukkan belas kasihan. Mungkin seharusnya dia memang tidak menunjukkan perasaannya pada pria itu.

Pada saat ini, Kuroko merasa seolah-olah beban berat telah terangkat dari bahunya. Sepanjang Akashi tidak lagi memiliki ilusi tentang dirinya, kehilangan nyawanya tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah bahwa dia tidak mati di medan perang hari itu, untuk dimakamkan selamanya di bawah pasir yang berputar-putar di gurun.

Dengan ratapan di dalam hatinya, di meja bulat itu, dia berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju Akashi. Namun, tanpa diduga Akashi menarik tangannya. Kuroko tidak sadar saat itu, hingga dia jatuh ke atas pangkuan pria itu dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Merasa keadaan berjalan kearah yang tidak semestinya, Kuroko mulai melawan. Tapi pinggangnya telah dikelilingi oleh lengan baja yang melingkar erat, ia merasa tidak mungkin untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Akashi mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Jangan bergerak, Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku juga punya beberapa kata-kata tulus untuk dikatakan padamu."

Kuroko mendesak. "Kau bisa berbicara mengenai pikiranmu tanpa memelukku. Aku sudah mengatakan begitu banyak padamu, apa aku hanya membuang-buang napas saja?"

Akashi tersenyum, seraya membelai wajah lembut Kuroko. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau akan menganggapku seperti itu didalam hatimu. Aku sangat senang mengetahui hal ini."

Mengabaikan upaya Kuroko untuk bebas dari pelukannya. Akashi mempererat pelukanya. "Tetsuya, kau adalah seorang Jenderal, tetapi kau tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam intrik istana. Itulah mengapa kau tidak tahu, untuk menjadi seorang kaisar sangatlah sulit. Meskipun mereka memiliki status yang paling mulia di bumi, tetapi mereka hampir tidak pernah mendengar kebenaran. Mereka mungkin memiliki wewenang mutlak atas semuanya di bawah langit ini, tetapi mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ada orang yang dapat dipercaya di sekitar mereka. Kaisar adalah orang yang paling kesepian di dunia. Demi tahtanya, dan wilayah kekuasaannya, dia harus mengeluarkan banyak energi dan pikiran. Semakin bijaksana seorang kaisar semakin menyedihkan diriya. Aku juga tidak berbeda, aku memiliki banyak selir dan pejabat disekitarku tapi aku masih merasa kesepian seperti seorang pria yang belum menikah dan tanpa keluarga. Mereka unggul dalam mengatakan kata-kata yang manis di telingaku, tapi aku tidak tahu mana kata-kata mereka yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran. Ketika mereka takut, mereka tidak berani mengatakan hal itu. Ketika mereka membenciku, mereka tidak berani mengatakan hal itu juga. Bahkan aku sangat sulit melihat niat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Tetsuya, kau berbeda dari mereka. Matamu begitu jernih, sejernih mata air di pegunungan murni. Hanya dengan melihat mereka aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Setelah mendengarkanmu, aku bisa tahu jika kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu Tetsuya, aku sangat senang, dan aku tiba-tiba menyadari, sepertinya aku tidak membencimu lagi, bahkan tidak sedikitpun. Hatiku terasa sangat hangat sekarang."

Tepat setelah Akashi mengatakan itu, ia menggigit ringan telinga Kuroko. Sedikit tawa tenang dalam suaranya, ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menginginkanmu, bukan karena aku ingin menaklukkanmu, bukan karena alasan lain, aku hanya ingin Tetsuya. Masih ada sedikit matahari, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tetsuya mari kita lupakan hal ini, ya?"

Reaksi Kuroko adalah sebuah ketakutan ekstrim, sehingga jiwanya bisa terbang sewaktu-waktu. Satu-satunya alasan untuk mengatakan pikiran terdalamnya adalah agar membuat Akashi mengerti bahwa tahanan di depannya sangat menghormatinya dan benar-benar tidak perlu baginya untuk melakukan segala hal agar membuatnya menyerah.

Mengaku kagum mungkin tidak bisa dihitung sebagai menunjukkan kelemahan seseorang, tapi itu lebih terhormat daripada merendahkan diri dan memohon. Dan situasi ini menjadi diluar kendali. Sebelum Kuroko sempat memprotes, Akashi sudah membawanya ke tempat tidur besar yang terletak di jantung kamar tidur tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ok, Tuberculosis eh To be continue...

.

.

Saya senyum -senyum sendiri sewaktu ketik bagian akhir part ini. Maaf sekalinya Kise muncul malah dapat dialog kejam, tapi ia cuma terlalu 'sayang' Tetsuya. ^^

.

Balasan review.

 _ **Freia**_

Saya rasa chapter ini sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Semoga, hehe.

Saya sendiri pun tidak rela jika Akashi punya anak selain dengan Tetsu, hu hu~

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _ **Wako P**_

Nee~ aneh ya?

Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _ **Setia435**_

Saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat terus, doakan saja. Hehe...

Kagami ya... saya sih berencana mau membuat dia jadi permaisuri Akashi #tolongjangandibayangkan.

Semoga chap ini memberikan pencerahan untukmu... karena saya juga ingin cepat ke part itu.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _ **Classical Violin**_

Maaf ya, saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _ **Ichiko yuuki**_

Sudah melaui _pm_ ya, ^^

 _ **Liuruna**_

Semoga chap ini menjawab pertanyaan kamu. ^^

Terima kasih juga sudah review.

 _ **Mimine-loli**_

Memang banyak, saya sendiri tiap chap cerita versi akakuro ini menggabungkan 2-3 chap versi asli, dan sedikit penyesuaian seperti skip kalimat untuk kepentingan cerita. Jadi mungkin sedikit diperpendek ceritanya.

Kagami akan saya jadikan permaisuri Akashi saja ya, boleh? #tolongjangandibanyangkan

Saya usahakan untuk terus up cepet.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Jangan pernah sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melaui kolom review. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

Warning : Yaoi

 **Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya**

Chapter 9

Kuroko mulai melawan, kondisi fisiknya sekarang jauh lebih fit dibandingkan periode ketika dia disiksa dahulu. Setelah ia memberi Akashi beberapa pukulan keras, pria bersurai merah itu hampir saja menjatuhkan Kuroko dari pelukannya.

Menghadapi perlawanan Kuroko yang keras, Akashi malah mendesah puas. "Aku tidak memikirkan, bahwa dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sudah sehat kau akan menjadi brutal seperti ini."

Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dari gendonganya. Iris merah-emasnya bersinar cerah dan berkilauan. Dalam hati Akashi memutuskan, bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana ia akhirnya bisa menikmati sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Kecemasan Kuroko tidak mereda. Meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih sehat daripada sebelumnya, dia masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, menjaga matanya hanya terarah pada Akashi. Bahkan, Kuroko tidak berani berkedip, karena takut musuhnya akan mengambil keuntungan dari kelengahanya.

Seperti menemui sebuah jalan yang buntu, tiba-tiba suara manis dan lembut terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Yang Mulia, hamba Kise Ryouta memohon pendapat Anda."

Kuroko akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tahu bahwa Kise sengaja mengintrupsi, sehingga Akashi tidak bisa berhubungan intim dengan Kuroko. Kedatangannya memang sebuah keberuntungan, menyelamatkan Kuroko dari situasi yang lengket ini.

Akashi merasa terganggu ketika hal yang menyenangkan akan segera dimulai. Ketidaksenangan tertampang di seluruh wajahnya. Namun, dia adalah seorang raja, dia tidak pernah membiarkan keinginannya menentukan tindakannya. Akashi tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang, dan mengatakan dengan muram.

"Apa itu?"

Melihat bahwa Akashi lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan daripada menyurunya masuk, sehingga tidak mengganggu hal-hal privasi yang dilakukan rajanya di dalam. Kise bergegas mengatakan tujuanya.

"Laporan ke Yang Mulia. Jendral Aomine Daiki saat ini memimpin tentara kembali ke istana, surat yang disampaikan mengatakan. Bahwa Jendral Aominr telah mencapai _Pavilion_ lima diluar ibu kota."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, ekspresi kesal di wajah Akashi lenyap. "Dia telah kembali? Itu sangat bagus! Turunkan perintahku. Semua pejabat sipil dan militer di atas kelas empat akan menemaniku ke _Triumphant_ _Pavilion_ sepuluh di luar kota untuk menyambut Jendral Aomine."

Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa semangat pria itu menjadi berlipat ganda seketika, semua karena Aomine telah mencapai prestasi besar dengan menghancurkan kerajaan Seirin. Setelah mengingat bahwa negaranya sekarang telah hancur serta dirinya sendiri sekarang menjadi orang tanpa negara, kesedihan menyelinap ke hatinya. Merasa begitu lemas, Kuroko duduk di tempat tidur yang ada di belakangnya. Mengepalkan tinju, ia memaksakan diri untuk menahan air mata, tidak ingin kehilangan ketenangan diri di hadapan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi berbalik untuk melihatnya. Berjalan menghampiri Kuroko, dia merengkuh pria itu di dalam pelukannya. Kuroko kaget dan langsung berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi, ia mendengar perkataan yang begitu lembut dari pria itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, aku akan menganggap rakyat Seirin sebagai rakyatku sendiri. Jika kau tidak bersedia untuk tetap di sini, dan merindukan negaramu. Aku berjanji, aku akan menunjukkan cara untuk memenuhi keinginamu. Jika kau merasa ingin menangis, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menangis. Mengubur kesedihan di dalam hatimu, itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lebih menyakitkan. Kau tida boleh jatuh sakit."

Akashi tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Waktuku buruk hari ini, karena Tetsuya sudah berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi aku akhirnya akan menikmati rasa itu lain waktu. Dementara itu, kau harus merawat kesehatanmu dengan baik." Akashi memberikan senyum manis seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Kuroko. Dengan langkah panjang, ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

Kuroko menatap kosong pada sosok itu, tidak dapat percaya akan kata-kata pria itu. Begitu lembut dan sangat manis, terlebih ia adalah penguasa negeri ini.

Berpikir kembali, Kuroko dilanda pikiran menyedihkan. _Ia telah menangkapku, dan menghancurkan kerajaan Seirin. Akashi telah memenuhi keinginannya. Dalam keadaan gembira seperti itu, dia pasti akan bersemangat tinggi dan mengatakan hal-hal yang indah untuk menunjukkan kemurahan hatinya. Jika aku terlalu membawa perasaanku, aku akan menjadi benar-benar bodoh._

Sebelum Kuroko bisa selesai menyortir pikirannya, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Melihat ke atas, Kuroko melihat Kise yang terburu-buru mendekat. Dengan suara rendah ia berkata.

"Jenderal Kuroko, bukankah kau akan melakukan seperti yang aku katakan?"

"Aku melakukan seperti yang kau sarankan, dan menyebabkan keadaan yang menyedihkan ini. Kise-san, jangan katakan bahwa niatmu tidak cocok dengan kata-katamu. Sebenarnya, kau mencoba untuk membantu Rajamu dalam upaya untuk membuatku menyerah." Ucap Kuroko dingin.

Memikirkan tentang seberapa keras ia berjuang untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan tulus, yang bahkan tidak pernah dia pikirkan akan keluar dari mulutnya. Satu-satunya hasil yang Kuroko dapatkan ialah bencana yang lebih besar, dia merasakan api kemarahan membakar perutnya.

Kise merasa ragu, seolah-olah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah berani mengatakan bahwa aku memahami temperamen Yang Mulia dengan sangat baik, tapi aku memiliki beberapa pengetahuan tentang itu. Dia biasanya membenci orang-orang yang lemah, jika kau telah melakukan seperti yang aku sarankan, ia pasti tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tertarik padamu. Apa yang telah menyelinap melalui celah? Mengapa rencana ini malah menjadi bumerang?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu, tapi jika Tuan benar-benar ingin membalas dendam. Aku akan mengajarkanmu metode yang efektif dan memuaskan."

Kise mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kuroko curiga.

"Jika kau membunuhku, kau akan membalaskan dendam saudaramu. Hingga aku tidak akan memiliki kedekatan dengan rajamu. Apakah itu bisa menghapus semua kekhawatiranmu?" Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroko secara perlahannlahan meraih belati yang ada pinggang Kise. Mata birunya dipenuhi dengan tekad.

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu? Jika kau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa membalaskan dendammu."

Kise hanya berkedip melihat tindakan Kuroko. "Jenderal Kuroko, negaramu telah hancur. Aku bisa memahami keinginanmu untuk mati bersama dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau menolak untuk mati dengan tanganmu sendiri, mengapa kau perlu aku untuk mengakhiri hidup mu? Apakah Jenderal tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui kematian?"

Anehnya, Kuroko melepaskan tawa. Tawa yang menyedihkan. "Jika aku memiliki kebebasan untuk memutuskan hidupku sendiri, aku bisa lebih tenang. Tapi Rajamu menggunakan kehidupan rakyat dan prajurit Seirin yang telah ditangkap sebagai sarana untuk mengendalikanku. Apakah Tuan memahami kesulitanku sekarang? Jika aku mati di tanganmu, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada tentara dan rakyat Seirin. Kau salah satu pelayan yang disukainya, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kemarahannya padamu hanya demi tahanan perang rendah sepertiku. Meskipun permusuhan antara Tuan dan aku sedalam lautan, aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki karakter tegas. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya, akan tulus berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu dibawah tanah."

Tatapan Kise berubah hangat, mengambil kembali belatinya, dengan lembut ia berkata.

"Jenderal Kuroko, meskipun aku tidak berani menjamin apa-apa, tetapi jika Yang Mulia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada rakyat dan tentaramu. Hamba Kise Ryouta akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencegahnya."

Kise mengulurkan belatinya, jelas mengartikulasikan setiap kata. "Jenderal benar-benar sudah memutuskan hal ini?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menutup mata dengan senyum keceriaan di wajahnya.

Menatap Kuroko yang siap menghadapi kematian dengan tenang. Kise merasa kagum. Kise sangat terampil dalam seni bela diri, ahli bermain pedang, dan di samping itu, Kuroko tidak melawanan. Maka dia berkata.

"Satu-satunya hal yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu sekarang, adalah untuk memberikan kematian yang bersih dan cepat." Belati berkelebat seperti kilat, akan mencapai tujuannya- kulit leher Kuroko, ketika sebuah teriakan menghentikanya.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan- _nanodayo_?!"

Kise buru-buru menyimpan belatinya, ia melihat Midorima yang memandangnya ngeri, pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Meski kesal karena usahanya gagal. Kise tersenyum tenang memandang kengerian di mata Midorima.

"Jenderal Kuroko sendiri yang menginginkannya, sulit bagiku untuk tidak memenuhinya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita, jadi aku ingin membebaskannya. _Aku tidak mengharapkan kau muncul_."

Meski Kise mengatakan itu dengan senyum, Midorima dapat mendengar nada kesal yang terselip di kalimat terakhir pria bersurai keemasan itu.

Midorima menarik napas panjang. "Kau terlalu gegabah. Akan ada masalah besar jika Yang Mulia tahu tentang ini. Kau biasanya orang yang cerdas, tapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat bodoh saat ini."

Midoroma menatap Kuroko iba.

"Saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda, Jenderal Kuroko. Meskipun anda mungkin mengatakan bahwa hidup dan mati hanyalah dua kata, namun mereka masih pantas dipertimbangan dengan hati-hati. Bahkan jika Kise berhasil membunuh anda, itu tetap akan membawa masalah kepada mereka (rakyat dan para prajurit Seirin). Apa anda benar-benar bisa mengatasi hal itu? Antara langit dan bumi, orang-orang yang menunjukkan keberanian bukanlah mereka yang mencari maut, tetapi orang-orang yang memiliki keberanian untuk bangkit dari kesulitan yang paling sulit. Selama anda masih hidup, masih ada secercah harapan. Bahwa, suatu hari nanti anda bisa mengembalikan bukit-bukit dan sungai-sungai dari negara anda. Itu adalah sikap seorang pria sejati."

Midorima bergegas menarik Kise keluar. "Keluarlah, prosesi Yang Mulia untuk menyambut Jendral Aomine akan segera berlangsung, kita akan terlambat jika kita tidak terburu-buru."

.

Setelah kepergian Kise dan Midorima. Kuroko merosot ke tempat tidur dalam kekecewaan. Mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, ia bisa melihat bahwa matahari sudah lama tertidur dan suasana tenang di halaman sekarang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

Kuroko berpikir bahwa, sudah sepantasnya Akashi menghargai keberhasilan Aomine saat ini, pria itu langsung bergegas untuk menyambutnya kembali dengan melupakan semua jadwalnya. Karena pikiran itu, dia teringat kembali akan kehancuran kerajaan Seirin. Situasinya sendiri, di mana tidak ada jalan kehidupan untuknya, namun juga tidak memiliki pintu untuk mati. Hatinya bagai tenggelam dalam tong minyak yang mendidih.

Berikutnya, Kuroko memikirkan kata-kata Midorima. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa pria bersurai hijau itu tidak hati-hati memilih kata-kata sebelum berbicara. Pria itu hanya berusaha menghalanginya dari mencari kematian, tapi entah bagaimana Kuroko merasa bahwa secercah harapan telah menyala dalam dirinya. Membawa gelombang keberanian. Dengan emosi yang masih bergejolak, Kuroko berbaring di tempat tidur, dan setelah melemparkan diri dan berpaling untuk sementara ia berhasil hanyut dalam mimpi. Ketika dia terbangun, malam masih larut.

.

.

Balai istana yang terletak di depan tempat pribadi raja itu terlihat terang benderang, bukti bahwa Akashi sudah menyambut Aomine dan sekarang menyelenggarakan perjamuan larut malam untuk menghormatinya.

Kuroko melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin, memikirkan bagaimana musuh yang mengalahkan negaranya di sana menerima ucapan selamat dari sepuluh ribu orang. Sementara jiwa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya sedang hancur di bawah tumit besinya. Kebencian yang Kuroko tanggung untuk kehancuran negaranya tidak akan begitu mudah dilupakan.

Midorima benar, menjadi seorang jenderal, Kuroko seharusnya tidak memilih untuk mati hanya untuk menjadi pahlawan negaranya. Itu akan menjadi tindakan seorang pengecut, jika dia benar-benar ingin menghormati negaranya maka dia harus mengumpulkan semua sumber daya dan memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengembalikan kerajaan Seirin.

Karena pikiran ini, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan emosinya, yang bergolak seperti gelombang di dadanya. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas dan kuas, membungkuk di atas meja dan menulis. Setelah membaca apa yang telah ditulis, Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia telah mengarang sebuah puisi pendek.

 _ **A few beats of the night-watch drum**_

 _ **I am startled awake in the room, the candles have gone out, the dawn is cold**_

 _ **My dreams took me to Inner Mongolia, the sound of horses' hooves still ring in my ear**_

 _ **Autumn has come and the geese are travelling south**_

 _ **I can no longer find a path back to my home, but my feelings remain**_

 _ **My wings have been broken, but my spirit is untamed.**_

My life-long wish

 _ **I have spent my youth pursuing, not realising that my hair has grayed**_

 _ **The sentimental moon still shines upon that destroyed country**_

 _ **An old acquaintance is before my eyes, but upon inspection**_

 _ **I see that there is no will left in his heart**_

 _ **Looking back at the road, I have travelled**_

 _ **I see that although my clothes have become soiled, the lands remain unchanged.**_

Melempar kuas ke samping, Kuroko tertawa muram. "Akashi Seijuurou, jika kau memiliki bantuan dari surga, aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Dengan demikian tidak akan mampu untuk merencanakan balas dendamku. Jika tidak, dendamku padamu karena menghancurkan negaraku dan pemenjaraanku harus dibayar penuh."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroko mengintip dari jendela dan melihat bahwa sinar matahari mulai muncul di timur. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, tapi beberapa penjaga bergegas maju untuk menahannya, menatapnya dengan mata waspada.

Pemimpin mereka berkata. "Jendral akan keluar? Apakah kami harus menyuruh pelayan untuk mengikuti anda?" Meskipun bahasanya sopan, ada jejak kekerasan di nadanya. Jelas penjaga itu takut kalau Kuroko berhasil melarikan diri, maka Raja mereka akan memotong kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Lalu dia mulai berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar halaman yang masih berkabut dengan kabut subuh. Pemimpin penjaga, bersama-sama dengan beberapa anak buahnya mengikuti dari belakang.

Matahari dengan cepat naik ke langit. Kuroko melihat _azure_ , ini memang adalah hari yang baik.

"Jenderal Kuroko, Jenderal Kuroko."

Kuroko berbalik dan melihat Momoi muncul dari dalam ruangan secara terburu-buru. Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Anda pergi kemana? Yang Mulia akan tiba sebentar lagi. Yang Mulia mengatakan bahwa beliau telah mengabaikan anda sepanjang malam, dan Yang Mulia merasa sangat menyesal tentang hal itu." Setelah berkata demikian, Momoi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan baju, tertawa.

Sebelum Kuroko bisa menampakkan wajah tidak senangnya, suara Akashi berdering dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ringan, karena dia telah diangkat oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat.

Akashi memberi telinga Kuroko ciuman lembut, dan tersenyum. "Apa kau memiliki malam yang tidak nyaman? Apa kau berpikir terlalu banyak lagi? Meskipun aku memintanya, dengan karakter mu..." Akashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, tujuan kunjunganku hari ini adalah untuk memberikan beberapa kabar baik. Kau masih merasa kehilangan Seirin, kan? Bagaimana jika aku bisa memenuhi keinginanmu? Hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Akashi terus berbicara seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar.

Kuroko sangat terkejut. _Akankah Akashi benar-benar membiarkanku pergi?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dua orang itu memasuki ruangan. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, melihat bahwa puisi yang ia tulis ada ditempat yang terlihat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berjuang untuk membebaskan tubuhnya. "Kau... apa yang kau katakan? Kau- kau- kau bersedia untuk melepaskanku dan membiarkanku kembali ke Seirin?"

Mata Akashi melebar. Setelah jeda panjang, dia mencibir. "Kau gila, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi? Tetsuya, sepertinya kau masih memiliki niat yang jahat, aku harus memperkuat kualitas penjaga yang mengawasimu sekarang."

Panggilan 'Tetsuya' benar-benar menaikkan amarah Kuroko. Ketika panggilan itu digunakan sebelumnya, situasinya begitu mendesak sehingga dia terlalu sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan hal kecil ini.

Sekarang, ia menemukan jika panggilan itu sangat menusuk di telinga. Terutama karena, dari cara Akashi mengatakannya. Kuroko tidak bisa memastikan apakah ia lebih tua dari Akashi atau tidak. Akan tetapi Akashi tentu berperilaku seolah-olah dialah yang tertua.

Mampu menjaga wajahnya yang memerah karena marah, Kuroko berkata. "Jika kau tidak bersedia untuk melepaskanku, apa gunanya mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu? Juga, kau tidak diizinkan untuk memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu. Hal itu sangat menjijikkan hingga membuatku ingin mati."

Akashi tidak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun, dia malah tertawa. "Menjijikkan? Bagian manakah dari tindakanku yang kau anggap menjijikkan. Apa soal panggilanmu? Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Seirin dan itu benar. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Tanah itu seharusnya tidak lagi disebut Kerajaan Seirin. Wilayah itu kini menjadi bagian dari wilayahku, milik Kerajaan Rakuzan." Akashi menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan. "Tetsuya, apa yang aku maksudkan adalah bahwa aku berniat untuk memindahkan ibukota Rakuzan ke kota yang pada awalnya menjadi ibukota Seirin, _Teiko._ Tentu, dengan kau yang akan menemaniku, bukankah itu juga bisa dianggap kembali kenegaramu?"

Rahang Kuroko seperti akan jatuh, tidak berani mempercayai telinganya. Akashi ingin memindahkan ibukotanya?!

"Kau- kau bercandakan? Memindahkan ibu kota... tidak semudah anak-anak kecil yang menyiapkan rumah bermain mereka."

Akashi terlihat berseri-seri. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Tapi tanah Rakuzan begitu tandus, penuh gurun kering dan dingin. Sehingga orang-orang yang tinggal di sini memiliki kehidupan yang sulit. Tanah di selatan berbeda. Tanahnya subur, mampu menghasilkan banyak ikan dan beras, itu adalah tanah yang luas. Ini juga merupakan proses budaya, setelah _berasimilasi_ dengan budaya dari berbagai masyarakat yang berbeda, sehingga lebih cocok untuk menjadi jantung dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Setelah pertimbangan yang cermat, aku telah memutuskan bahwa meskipun memindahkan ibukota adalah hal yang sulit, hal itu harus dilakukan karena akan menentukan nasib Rakuzan selama ribuan musim dan generasi. Ini juga merupakan alasan mengapa aku harus menaklukkan Seirin."

Kuroko tidak pernah memperkirakan, bahwa Akashi memiliki kejelian seperti ini. Jadi itu adalah alasan mengapa ia menghancurkan Seirin. Kuroko selalu berpikir bahwa motivasi Akashi hanya untuk membalas dendam karena kekalahan ayahnya. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, bahwa gagasan itu memang terdengar konyol. Tidak heran Akashi tidak menolak untuk mengizinkan pasukan Aomine untuk menjarah dan menjarah lagi tanah Seirin selama kampanye militernya. Jelas dia telah lama memutuskan rencana untuk menaklukkan negaranya.

Menggenggam benang terakhir dari harapan di dadanya. Kuroko mencoba mengintip wajah Akashi. "Hentikan angan-anganmu, seperti kata pepatah. 'Sulit untuk meninggalkan tanah air seseorang'. Akankah rakyatmu bersedia untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ucapnya sedih.

Akashi tertawa dingin. "Dalam hal ini, mereka tidak akan memiliki peluang. Aku sudah merencanakan penanggulangan untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Pejabat yang keberatan untuk memindahkan ibu kota dan menolak untuk bermigrasi, seluruh hartanya akan disita oleh istana. Rumah-rumah mewah mereka akan diratakan dengan tanah, dan jika mereka pindah ke tempat tinggal baru, aku juga akan membakarnya." Ujar Akashi tegas.

.

.

Kuroko cemas sepanjang malam, bahkan tidak berani bergerak. Sama seperti fajar yang semakin panjang, dia akhirnya berhasil tertidur.

Sebaliknya, Akashi tertidur begitu nyenyak. Bangun dengan tubuh yang segar. Dia melihat Kuroko yang sedang berbaring di sisinya, Akashi masih bisa melihat meskipun pria itu sedang beristirahat, alis Kuroko masih erat berkerut, seolah dia masih waspada. Sebuah tawa ringan lolos dari bibirnya.

 _Apakah sudah menjadi kebutuhannya untuk begitu waspada terhadapku? Dengan orang seperti dirimu, hanya ketika waktunya tepat, aku akan mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan. Untuk saat ini, aku harus menahan impulsku. Hanya saja... Aku tahu bahwa jika aku tidak memaksamu, kau tidak akan bersedia untuk memuaskan keinginanku. Tetsuya, jika itu yang terjadi, jangan salahkan aku karena tak punya hati. Itu salahmu karena begitu baik, hanya sedikit rasa telah membuatku tidak dapat melepaskanmu._

Melihat bahwa Kuroko tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, Akashi diam-diam menyuruh pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri dilorong masuk dengan tangannya, dan berkata begitu pelan. "Pastikan gerakan kalian tidak membuat sebuah suara. Aku tidak ingin dia terkejut lalu terjaga. Malu karena kedapatan, kebencian atas kehancuran negaranya, dia pasti merasa tersiksa hari ini.''

Momoi menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan senyum geli dan berbisik pada Midorima. "Aku telah melayani Yang Mulia untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang begitu baik."

Sebelum Momoi selesai bicara, Akashi sudah menatapnya. Khawatir, Momoi bergegas membantu Akashi untuk mengenakan jubah kebesaranya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah anda akan membuat pengumuman tentang kepindahan ibukota hari ini? Aku takut bahwa berita itu akan menyebabkan keributan di pengadilan."

"Itu tidak masalah, ibukota harus pindah cepat atau lambat." Sambil tersenyum, dia melanjutkan. "Aku pernah mendengar dari Aomine bahwa Taman _Merriment_ di istana Seirin sangat indah dan mewah, hampir seolah-olah itu telah dibangun oleh pengrajin dari surga. Itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal yang cocok untuk _**Ratu**_."

"Apakah itu berarti bahwa meskipun Yang Mulia telah menolak penobatan Ratu selama bertahun-tahun, anda sekarang telah memiliki calon dalam pikiran anda- _nanodayo_?" Midorima memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ini adalah keputusan penting, tidak seperti memilih baju keinginan Yang Mulia, tapi akan lebih baik jika Putra Mahkota diperhatikan juga. Setelah ratu baru dinobatkan, dia harus memikul tanggung jawab berat membesarkan putra mahkota. Rata-rata orang tidak akan mampu menangani persyaratan ini- _nanodayo_."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ratu baru tentu akan mampu membimbing Seiya dengan baik. Itu cukup, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal-hal tersebut, mereka bisa menunggu sampai kita telah pindah ke ibukota baru. Ini waktunya untuk menghadiri pengadilan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi pergi dengan langkah panjang, meninggalkan Midorima dan Momoi yang berpandangan satu sama lain dengan cemas, tak satu pun dari mereka tahu arti di balik kata-kata Akashi.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, keputusan Akashi menyebabkan istana bergejolak seperti petir yang telah meletus di atas kepala mereka, membuat mereka benar-benar kaget. Hanya Aomine yang mendukung keputusan ini.

Mengesampingkan adegan di pengadilan, yang telah meletus dalam badai diskusi setelah kejutan awal. Kuroko sudah terbangun sekarang. Menemukan dirinya sendirian tanpa Raja merah itu, Kuroko akhirnya bisa santai.

Meskipun Kuroko tidak biasanya religius. Namun pada saat ini, dia berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Jangan bersukacita terlalu cepat, perayaan dini selalu diikuti oleh kesedihan. Seorang Jendral besar sepertimu pasti tahu prinsip ini." Suara yang begitu jelas dan terdengar merdu.

Kuroko terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat tubuh kecil yang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum dingin. Wajah anak itu lembut dan bersih. Tapi ekspresi yang dia perlihatkan agak dewasa sebelum waktunya, ada jejak keangkuhan dan tipu daya di dalamnya yang sepenuhnya tidak cocok diusia tersebut. Tentu saja, anak kecil itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra mahkota, Akashi Seiya. Kuroko telah makan malam dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi tidak bertukar kata-kata pada kesempatan itu. Kedatangannya yang mendadak seperti sekarang membuat Kuroko sedikit kaget, dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Lalu kenapa kau sendirian?" Meskipun Kuroko sangat membenci Akashi, dia tidak merasa ikut membenci anak kecil tersebut. Sebaliknya, dia benar-benar merasa sedikit khawatir.

Mengetahui seberapa rumitnya politik yang ada di dalam istana, untuk Putra Mahkota yang berkeliaran di sekitar saja sudah sangat berbahaya. Orang-orang yang memiliki niat buruk bisa dengan mudah merebut kesempatan untuk menyakiti atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Seiya berjalan angkuh ke dalam ruangan dan duduk. Menyadari bahwa mejanya kosong, wajahnya terlihat tidak puas. "Apakah tidak ada yang membawa sarapan? Suruh pelayan untuk mulai mempersiapkan itu. Siapkan juga beberapa makanan ringan, aku sangat lapar sekarang."

Kuroko bingung apakah dia harus tertawa atau menangis saat dia melihat tamunya mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai tuan rumah. Pelayan istana telah lama memahami bahwa mereka tidak mampu untuk menyinggung _raja_ _iblis_ _kecil_ ini, dan mereka bergegas pergi untuk melakukan persiapan.

Kuroko akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Selesai mandi pagi, dia berbalik dan melihat bahwa Seiya mengawasi Kuroko dengan pandangan sengit di matanya.

 _Kenapa kedua ayah dan anak menggunakan jenis pandangan itu untuk melihat seseorang?_

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apakah ada bunga diwajahku?"

Seiya menganggukan kepalanya sungguh-sungguh. "Justru karena tidak ada bunga makanya aku mencari. Wajah itu dihiasi dengan banyak hal yang dilukis dengan keangkuhan, aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka sedikitpun, bahkan jika mereka memohon padaku." Seiya menyandarkan dagu di salah satu tangan kecilnya, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku berpikir, jika Ayah telah benar-benar menyukaimu, haruskah aku membencimu sebanyak aku membenci para selir?"

Mendengar itu, Kuroko sangat terkejut.

 _Like father, like son! Tidak puas kecuali mereka bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, ternyata sifat ini adalah umum untuk mereka berdua._

Kuroko memasang ekspresi muram. "Kau tidak harus berpikir tentang itu, sangat mustahil. Ayahmu adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di bawah matahari, dia dapat memiliki semuanya. Sebagai Putra Mahkota, kau harus peduli dengan menguasai tata negara dan tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktumu untuk berkeliaran sesuka hati, dan menimbulkan masalah bagi para selir yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawatmu."

Seiya terus menatap Kuroko, seolah-olah dia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Tiba-tiba Seiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tak heran Ayahku terpikat padamu, memang ada sesuatu yang menarik. Jika aku harus menguasai tata negara, tidakkah impianmu memulihkan Kerajaan Seirin menjadi lebih sulit untuk diwujudkan? Apakah kau benar-benar Jenderal Kuroko, yang lebih memilih kematian daripada menyerah? Kenapa kau meluangkan begitu banyak pertimbangan untuk kebaikan Kerajaan kami?"

Teguran itu membuat Kuroko kesal, ia memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau telah belajar metode Ayahmu mengenai administrasi negara, tapi dapat ku katakan dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa kau telah benar-benar menguasai cara berbicaranya."

.

Makanan telah dihidangkan. Seiya melompat ke kursi dan mulai makan dengan antusias, mengambil dalam suapan besar makanan. Melihat hal itu, mengingatkan Kuroko jika Seiya masihlah anak-anak. Kuroko tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh. Kuroko harus mencoba mengatasi kemarahannya.

"Tetsuya? Seiya? Jadi hubungan kalian berdua begitu baik, eh? Bagus, sangat bagus, setidaknya itu mengurangi satu kekhawatiranku."

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Untuk puisi yang di buat Kuroko, saya pakai versi bahasa inggris. Karena saya tidak yakin dengan hasil terjemahan saya.

.

Ok, balasan review.

 **Freia**

Sejujurnya sayapun bersyukur ketika ibu putra mahkota telah meninggal. Hehe...

Sepertinya kamu terlalu serius tentang rencana absurd saya untuk Kagami. Tenang saja saya tidak setega itu kok, Kagami mempunyai peran lain. Dan tentu bukan sebagai selir.

Kira-kira chap ini menjawab pertanyaanmu tidak ya?

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Anitayei**

Saya berusaha semampu saya.

Yaah, namanya juga cinta. Akashi saja sampe begitu...

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Ichiko yuuki**

Terima kasih, saya akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Kise itu salah satu chara yang paling saya suka setelah akakuro couple, rasanya gak tega aja dapet peran begitu.

Aomine sudah muncul tuh. Namanya doang, hehe. Taukan cerita aslinya gimana?

Sebenarnya mau _pm_ tapi disini saja ya?

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Kanar sasku**

Liat judul... iya ini cerita _war prisoner_ yang telah saya nistakan. Hu hu maaf...

Pemangkasan(?) cerita karena untuk penyesuaian saja #bilangajamalesmikir.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Liuruna**

Semoga chap ini menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu Liuruna-san.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

Review kamu juga bikin greget #eh?

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Classical Violin**

A~ _souka?_ Saya pikir... cara penceritaan(?) saya mengecewakanmu.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Eri yan tii**

Maaf atas ketidaktelitiian saya. Saya _**usahakan**_ kedepannya saya akan _**lebih**_ teliti lagi.

Untuk versi bahasa indonesia yang di wattpad, saya juga pernah baca. Memang cukup kasar terjemahanya, bukan berarti terjemahan saya sudah sempurna, hanya saja itu kenyataanya. Kita sama-sama belajar untuk jadi lebih baik.

Terima kasih sudah review.

 _Mau kasih kritik atau saran?_

 _Silahkan melalui kolom review di bawah. Terima kasih. #berasaiklan?!_


	10. Chapter 10

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

 **Warning** **:** **Yaoi**

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya_**

Chapter 10

Kuroko sudah dalam mood yang buruk, setelah mendengar kata-kata Akashi moodnya bertambah buruk.

"Dari sudut mana kau mengatakan kami berteman dengan baik? Terima kasih padamu, kami berdua menjadi musuh sekarang. Jika kami tidak rukun seperti yang kau katakan, kenapa kau harus merasa khawatir?"

Akashi terkekeh, tapi tidak menjawab perkataan Kuroko. Ia menduga bahwa kekasihnya yang terlalu polos pasti tidak diuntungkan ketika bercakap-cakap dengan Seiya yang licik dan telah menderita kerugian dalam perang kata-kata dengan anak itu. Akashi menepuk puncak kepala anaknya.

Seiya hanya memutar matanya malas. "Ayah, aku masih mempertimbangkan apakah aku akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya sejauh ini, aku tidak merasa membencinya." Seiya terkekeh kecil. "He he, kau benar. Pria yang lebih suka mati daripada menyerah ini, kini mempertimbangkan kebaikan demi Rakuzan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seiya melanjutkan memberitahu ayahnya semua yang baru saja terjadi. Meskipun itu akan meningkatkan kemarahan Kuroko, dan pria itu benar-benar bingung. Hanya tetap berakar pada tempat duduknya, tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjelaskan dengan kata-kata atau tidak.

Setelah Seiya selesai makan, dia menatap Kuroko dengan senyum gembira. "Ayahku baru saja membuat pengumuman yang menghancurkan bumi, diluar mungkin masih terasa tegang. Kau harus merawat dirinya. Aku selalu menjadi orang yang bijaksana, aku tidak akan tinggal di sini dan akan segera pergi."

Beralih pada Akashi. "Ayah, aku tahu keputusan ini masuk akal. Ketika saatnya tiba untuk memindahkan ibukota, kau harus ingat untuk membawa semua hal yang telah kutentukan didalam daftarku." Setelah itu, Seiya berjalan angkuh keluar dari ruangan.

.

Akashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tapi Kuroko hanya memandang dingin kepadanya. "Ayah dan anak sama saja. Anakmu tumbuh sama menjengkelkan seperti dirimu."

Akashi menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau marah karena dia menang selama kalian berbincang. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa Seiya itu sangat cerdas dan lucu? Sejak kelahirannya dia telah menghadapi kesulitan, dia bahkan sudah kehilangan ibunya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa khawatir yang berlebihan, ketika dia naik tahta di masa depan Seiya pasti akan menjadi raja yang luar biasa."

Kuroko tidak bicara, dalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa apa yang Akashi katakan adalah benar. Meskipun mereka bersumpah sebagai musuh, Kuroko tetap saja menjadi sedikit tersentuh oleh hubungan yang hangat dan akrab antara ayah dan anak itu. Sangat luar biasa mengingat bahwa mereka begitu royal satu sama lain.

Renungan Kuroko menghilang ketika Akashi mendekatinya. Memerintahkan pelayan istana untuk menghidangkan makanan yang lain, dia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kuroko. Memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Tanggal keberuntunganmu telah diputuskan. Tidak lama lagi, kau akan kembali ke tanah airmu. Jika kau berperilaku baik, aku bahkan dapat membiarkanmu bertemu dengan teman-teman lamamu. Apakah kau bahagia, Tetsuya?"

"Hm... Aku pikir aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau memungkinkanku untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku bahkan jika aku tidak berperilaku baik." Kuroko menghela napas dan memandang keluar jendela, menatap kosong untuk sementara waktu.

"Gunung dan sungai akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping dan dibawa oleh angin. Akashi-san bahkan jika kau mengizinkanku bertemu teman-teman lamaku, apa yang berubah? Seirin bukan lagi Seirin. Bahkan jika kami bertemu, keadaan dan orang-orang telah berubah. Mengingat itu hanya akan menyebabkan lebih banyak penderitaan."

Akashi tidak membalas, hanya memeluk Kuroko semakin erat. Akashi terus berfikir, apakah ia harus lebih menekan Kuroko setelah mencapai _mantan wilayah_ Seirin. Akashi merasa, ia telah bersikap tidak adil pada Kuroko. Lebih dari sebelumnya, yang telah ditutupi oleh bekas luka dari banyaknya kesengsaraan.

Beruntung sebelum ia berfikir lebih jauh, makanan mereka telah disajikan. Melepaskan Kuroko dari pelukannya, Akashi duduk seraya memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Setelah kepindahan ibukota, aku akan membebaskan para tawanan dan membiarkan mereka kembali pada keluarga mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga akan kuberikan sebidang tanah pertanian subur. Jadi, mereka tidak harus terlibat dalam medan pertempuran kelak. Sehingga mereka dapat menikmati waktu bersama keluarga mereka. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Kuroko terdiam, beberapa kali melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya. "Jika kau benar-benar tulus, itu adalah hal yang baik. Aku akan berterimakasih atas nama mereka. Tetapi, aku ingin tahu. Berapa harga yang harus ku bayar atas tindakanmu itu?" Tanya Kuroko gusar.

Akashi hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Pria bersurai biru itu menjadi cemas, khawatir jika mungkin Akashi akan menyusun rencana _jahat_ lagi.

Kuroko tidak takut akan pukulan dan penyiksaan. Apa yang ia takutkan adalah keinginan tidak logis dan tidak tahu malu Akashi. Deklarasi tentang kasih sayang yang masih belum pasti benar atau salah telah digunakan untuk mengancam dirinya. Kuroko benar-benar takut, ia sudah tersiksa baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dia bahkan ragu, apakah ia bisa bertahan lebih dari cobaan ini.

Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko, lalu berdiri untuk menuangkan secangkir anggur untuk Kuroko dan dirinya sendiri.

"Harganya, akan dibayar secara alami oleh waktu. Tidak saat ini. Ketika hari itu tiba, aku takut bahwa aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Meski pada akhirnya aku yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Karena aku memiliki kendali atas semua kelemahan Tetsuya. Jika tidak, hal itu tidak akan mudah untuk di capai." Ucap Akashi serius.

Kuroko merasa takut. Sejak Akashi tidak membuat tuntutan nafsu pada Kuroko dua hari terakhir, ia berpikir bahwa Akashi secara bertahap melepaskan ide-ide tersebut. Mungkinkah Kuroko telah salah perhitungan?

Namun, jika pria itu punya. Mengapa ia tidak membuat gerakan selama dua hari terakhir.

Seirin telah menjadi miliknya. Karena kini ada sebuah permata lain dimahkotanya. Tak lama lagi, Akashi bahkan akan memindahkan ibukota kesana. Perlawanan Kuroko adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan Akashi. Selain fakta itu, Kuroko tidak melihat hal lain lagi tentang dirinya yang membuat Kaisar Rakuzan itu merasa khawatir.

Akashi mengangkat tangan Kuroko, memaksakan pria itu menaikkan cangkirnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Tetsuya. Karena itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Nikmati saat ini, ada anggur. Temani aku minum. Karena mulai besok, kita harus membuat persiapan kepindahan ibukota. Dimasa depan seperti apa penampilan menjijikanku dimatamu tidak dapat diprediksi. Setelah malam ini kita mungkin tidak bisa lagi berbagi suasana seperti ini."

Kuroko mendorong Akashi menjauh, lalu pergi mencari buku untuk di baca. Namun dengan pikiran yang terpecah, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ia baca.

.

.

.

Untuk negara seperti Rakuzan, memindahkan ibukota adalah hal yang paling penting yang pernah terjadi sejak sejarah mereka didirikan. Dibandingkan dengan memindahkn ibukota, kekalahan berat mereka sebelumnya ketika mereka telah digerogoti oleh Seirin bahkan tampak begitu sepele. Selama jangka waktu ini, seluruh negeri bergembira. Diskusi hangat terdengar di setiap jalan dan setiap gang. Meskipun tanah Rakuzan memiliki iklim yang keras dan tandus, itu masih dianggap rumah oleh banyak orang dan warga Rakuzan yang enggan untuk meninggalkan tanah asal mereka. Beruntungnya, Akashi selalu mengatur negara dengan baik. Rakyatnya memiliki keyakinan yang cukup kuat pada dirinya bahwa apa pun perbedaan pendapat yang populer di sana, keputusannya tidak pernah menimbulkan pemberontakan atau konspirasi.

Di istana, alun-alun yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan senjata sekarang dipenuhi puluhan ribu tentara kekaisaran, dibagi menjadi sepuluh kelompok besar yang tersusun rapi. Berpakaian seragam lengkap mereka berdiri dengan bangga, mereka dibuat untuk memiliki rasa hormat. Ketika Akashi dalam seragam militer lengkap muncul dari istana dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, sorakan meriah langsung terdengar dari alun-alun. Saat dia berjalan, dia melihat sekeliling istana yang telah mengambil upaya besar dari beberapa generasi nenek moyangnya ketika dibangun. Menghilangkan nostalgianya, saat ini dia merasa punya ambisi besar.

Berpaling dari istana, Akashi menunjukkan ketidak ragu-raguan saat dia menaiki kudanya dan kasim yang menyertainya segera berteriak keras.

"Mulai prosesi!" Suara itu bergema panjang dan keras dalam batas-batas istana persegi.

Ketika mereka melakukan perjalanan ke selatan iklim begitu hangat, bunga liar dengan nama yang tidak mereka ketahui tumbuh dalam berlimpah sepanjang jalan, menghidupkan langkah sejauh mata memandang.

Akashi tidak lagi mengendarai kudanya, dia memilih untuk naik kereta dengan Kuroko, memaksanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan segala macam topik acak. Ini adalah upaya gangguan disengaja. Akashi takut bahwa karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai tanah air Kuroko, pemandangan akrab akan menyebabkan pria itu lebih menderita.

Tentu saja, Kuroko tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekhawatiran Akashi dan tidak memiliki apresiasi untuk memikirkannya. Dia hanya merasa sangat gelisah dan suram. Kuroko mencoba untuk mengusir pria itu pergi beberapa kali, tetapi Akashi tetap menolak untuk pergi. Pada akhirnya, Kuroko hanya menolak untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Menutup matanya seakan beristirahat, secara bertahap, Akashi juga terdiam.

Sama seperti matahari terbenam, secara kebetulan mereka tiba di sebuah tempat tinggal sementara kekaisaran. Tempat ini awalnya digunakan oleh Raja Seirin sebagai istana rekreasi ketika dia ingin menghibur diri dari ibukota, oleh karena itu istana ini dibangun begitu mewah dan cantik. Tempat yang cocok untuk makan malam. Namun, Akashi enggan bergabung dengan para selir untuk makan malam saat ini, dia bergegas ke tempat Kuroko. Setelah masuk, matanya langsung tertuju ke makanan tidak tersentuh yang diletakkan di atas meja, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Merasakan jika di perutnya ada sesuatu yang salah, dia mencari- cari Kuroko. Menemukan pria mungil itu duduk disamping jendela, menatap kosong kearah luar dengan secangkir anggur ditangannya. Saat Akashi hendak mendekatinya, lamunan Kuroko lenyap.

"Mencari dan mencari, dingin dan muram, sedih dan berduka. Momen ketika kehangat telah hilang, sangat sulit untuk menemukan sisanya. Dengan dua atau tiga cangkir anggur lemah, bagaimana aku bisa menahan angin malam yang keras ini?" Sebelum suaranya memudar, dua aliran air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Entah kenapa, hati Akashi terasa nyeri. Kuroko adalah seorang pria yang sangat kuat. Akashi tidak bisa mengingat kapan pria itu menangis dihadapannya. Meskipun hatinya sakit, dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menghibur Kuroko. Setelah semua, dia tidak bisa sangat baik dan mengatakan. _**'**_

 _ **Tetsuya, karena kau begitu sedih, aku tidak imengnginkan kerajaan Seirin lagi.'**_

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bahwa Akashi berada di belakangnya, menatap Kuroko terpesona. Kuroko tidak tampak terkejut, hanya berbalik dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Akashi berpikir bahwa Kuroko tidak ingin mengakui kehadirannya saat ini, hendak berbalik dan pergi diam-diam, Kuroko tiba-tiba berkata.

"Tahun lalu, ketika aku pertama kali menerima perintah untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke perbatasan. Aku melewati istana ini di jalan, tapi situasi militer sangat mendesak saat itu dan aku harus buru-buru. Aku hanya bisa menyisihkan istana megah ini beberapa lirikan, tapi aku berpikir bahwa ketika kemenangan telah tercapai, aku akan mengambil jalan yang sama kembali dan tur di tempat ini. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa situasi akan berubah begitu banyak, dimana aku tidak pernah meninggalkan perbatasan. Sekarang aku kembali ke sini, dengan status yang berbeda. Selanjutnya, negaraku telah hancur dan orang-orangnya telah hilang, tanah ini memiliki Raja baru sekarang. Tempatnya tetap sama sementara orang-orang dan keadaan telah berubah."

Akashi mengalami berbagai emosi yang tercampur di dalam hatinya, tapi ia berhasil mengatakannya walau dengan kesulitan. "Sudah terlambat, kau tidak harus menangisinya. Jika dengan menidurimu saat ini kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati untuk membantumu. Aku telah menahan diri begitu lama dan itu menjadi sangat tidak nyaman sekarang."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, semua kekhawatiran dan kesedihan dalam hati Kuroko langsung digantikan oleh kemarahan serta tatapan sengit yang ia berikan pada Akashi. Suara dengusan yang sarat dengan cemoohan. Selain itu, Kuroko tidak punya cara lain untuk protes.

Akashi melihat bahwa kesedihan _Tetsuya-_ nya telah hilang dan berubah menjadi kemarahan, pria itu memasang ekspresi yang disukainya. Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur bahwa kesedihan itu telah hanyut. Tertawa riang, Akashi menggendong Kuroko ketempat tidur dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah. Kita masih harus bangun pagi besok untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

.

.

Mereka berangkat saat matahari terbit dan beristirahat saat matahari terbenam, pola ini berlangsung selama tiga bulan sebelum akhirnya mereka mencapai tujuan mereka. _Teiko_ , kota yang dulunya menjadi ibukota Seirin.

Akashi menghentikan pasukan yang menyertainya, hanya Momoi. Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise yang diizinkan untuk menemani mereka lebih lanjut. Dia mengendarai kudanya, sementara Kuroko masih di kereta. Tanpa gembar-gembor, mereka memasuki kota. Jalan-jalan penuh dengan orang, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka tahu bahwa mereka sekarang di hadapan tuannya, raja baru negeri ini.

Melihat melalui jendela kereta, Kuroko melihat bahwa spanduk dari Rakuzan tergantung di mana-mana. Tentara yang ditempatkan di atas tembok kota mepakai armor khas Rakuzan. Berdiri tegak dan bangga di sepanjang benteng. Pemandangan yang mengesankan. Tetapi bagi Kuroko, semua itu terasa seperti api yang membakar dadanya.

Akashi mendekati kereta, dan seolah-olah mencari persetujuan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak mengganggu rakyatmu, juga tidak tidak memaksa mereka untuk mengadopsi pakaian dan kebiasaan Rakuzan. Kota ini berkembang lebih dari sebelumnya, tapi masih terlihat sama. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang bahwa kau dapat melihat bahwa negaramu masih familiar? Juga, orang-orang terlihat bahagia dan tertawa seperti biasa, rasa sakit apa pun yang mereka rasakan akibat jatuhnya negara mereka, jauh lebih ringan daripada dirimu. Aku tidak membual, tapi selama masa pemerintahan Raja Seirin, orang-orang tidak pernah menikmati kebahagiaan dan keamanan sebanyak yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Seperti kata pepatah 'rakyat adalah yang paling penting, negara kedua, dan monarki yang terakhir'. Selama rakyat dapat menikmati perdamaian dan kemakmuran, spesifikasi siapa yang ada di atas tahta tidaklah penting. Apakah itu benar-benar penting bagimu untuk membenciku begitu banyak?"

Kuroko mengabaikannya, masih memfokuskan perhatian pada adegan di luar jendela. Akashi tidak putus asa, setelah sedikit tertawa. Dia dengan berani melanjutkan, menyanyikan puji-pujian sendiri ketika Kuroko berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Akashi belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu di mata Kuroko dan dia tidak bisa tidak merasa cemas. Tidak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Kuroko kali ini. Untuk keheranannya, Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review untuk sementara.


	11. Chapter 11

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Warning : Yaoi

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**_

Chapter 11

Seperti kata pepatah.

 _* 'Kesedihan panjang ternyata sukacita.'_

 _'Ketulusan menghancurkan emas dan batu.'_

 _'Kerja keras terbayar untuk pria yang berusaha.'_

Akashi akhirnya memahami semua artinya. Ekspresinya berubah sepersekian detik. Dia hampir berteriak kegirangan, dan secara naluriah merasa bahwa dia harus menutupi wajahnya dengan senyum, dan menahan air mata untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagia dirinya. Jadi, yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong pada Kuroko. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Setelah waktu yang sangat lama berlalu. Ketika Kuroko bertanya-tanya apakah pria di hadapannya telah kehilangan kesadaran, Akashi akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Membuat beberapa gerakan sebelum meraih Kuroko kedalam pelukannya.

Kekuatan pelukan itu hampir membuat Kuroko tercekik. Terkejut, tapi ketika Kuroko baru saja akan menjauhkan pria yang menempel ditubuhnya, dia mendengar Akashi berbisik di telinganya.

"Tetsuya, Jika aku dapat memilikimu, aku tidak akan pernah menginginkan apapun lagi dalam hidupku."

.

Kuroko tertegun, ia menghentikan semua gerakannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, pernyataan yang diucapkan Akashi pada saat ini tidak membangkitkan rasa penghinaan bagi Kuroko. Sebaliknya ia hanya bisa merasakan kebenaran dalam setiap suku katanya. Kuroko mendesah dalam hati.

 _Meskipun orang ini adalah musuh terbesarku sepanjang hidup ini, ia juga teman dekat seumur hidupku. Terbukti, segala sesuatu di dunia ini tidak bisa lepas dari kata-kata ' nasib mempermainkan kehidupan seorang pria'._

Ketika mereka datang ke istana, mereka melihat kerumunan administrator istana berlari keluar dari gerbang. Menghentikan langkah tepat dihadapan Akashi, mereka berlutut. Seseorang di bagian paling depan kelompok itu berkata dengan nada ketakutan.

"Lapor ke Yang Mulia. Kami telah mendengar bahwa Yang Mulia akan tiba besok, karena itu kami gagal menyambut Yang Mulia. Kejahatan kami layak untuk sepuluh ribu kematian, kami meminta Yang Mulia memberi kami hukuman."

Akashi tersenyum ramah. "Berdirilah, aku sangat tidak sabar. Hingga aku tiba lebih cepat dari jadwal. Menjaga tempat ini pasti melelahkan, tidak ada kebutuhan lebih lanjut dari laporanmu. Kau telah merawat kota ini dengan baik, aku masuk dengan pakaian kasual dan aku melihat bahwa bahwa jalan-jalan yang ramai dengan aktivitas dalam keadaan normal. Belum terpengaruh oleh peristiwa perang, kau pasti begitu handal. Kalian semua aku hargai dengan baik."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, administrator yang berkumpul akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Berkerumun di sekitar Akashi sebagai pendamping memasuki istana. Meski pada titik ini, itu sudah terlambat. Setelah makan, mereka memilih secara acak tempat peristirahatan mereka, menunggu kedatangan semua selir dan pejabat penting pada keesokan harinya sebelum membuat pengaturan lebih lanjut.

Rakuzan baru saja memindahkan ibukotanya ke Teiko, hal ini menyebabkan banyak kebingungan dan keributan. Sebagai penguasa, Akashi tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Sampai-sampai ia bahkan tidak bisa mengunjungi Kuroko walau hanya untuk mengganggunya.

Ketidakhadiran Akashi seperti berkah untuk Kuroko, dan dia bisa mulai untuk bersantai. Meskipun Kuroko masih memiliki keinginan untuk melarikan diri, ia tidak melakukannya karena untuk satu alasan. Akashi telah menugaskan penjaga untuk terus mendampinginya.

Untuk hal yang lain, ia tahu betul bahwa bahkan jika ia berhasil melarikan diri sendiri. Kuroko tidak akan mungkin mampu menyelamatkan semua orang dari Seirin. Kelemahan terbesarnya yang telah dikuasai oleh Akashi, baginya untuk melarikan diri dari telapak tangan iblis adalah sesulit mencapai langit.

Pada hari ini setelah makan pagi, Putra Mahkota Akashi Seiya, menerobos santai ke tempat Kuroko. Anak itu hanya tersenyum misterius, dan terus tersenyum sampai Kuroko bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seiya berkenan untuk berbicara. "Kau masih memiliki mood untuk membaca saat ini? Tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa Taman _Merriment_ sudah diperbaiki dan siap untuk ditempati?" Katanya santai.

Kuroko melirik luar jendela. Rasa sakit di hati yang dicampur dengan kebencian, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Untuk membangun istana mewah ini, Raja Seirin telah mengalihkan dana yang dimaksudkan untuk militer, menyebabkan pasukannya melemah dan mudah dikalahkan. Pada dasarnya, hal itu secara tidak langsung menyebabkan mereka kehilangan tempat mewah itu. Kuroko berbalik, tidak terlalu ingin untuk terlibat percakapan dengan Seiya.

"Ini adalah momok yang telah menyebabkan jatuhnya negaraku, apa yang perlu dikagumi?"

Seiya menganguk. "Oh, tentu saja. Bisa dipahami kenapa kau marah. Aku dengar bahwa Rajamu menghabiskan seluruh dana militer untuk membangun tempat itu. Dia membodohi semua orang. Menghabiskan banyak pikiran dan energi tapi malah membawa keberuntungan bagi kami. Aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini di bawah tanah?"

"Kau datang kesini untuk mengatakan itu? Jika ya, aku sudah mendengarnya, jadi tolong pergilah." Ucap Kuroko dingin.

Seiya tidak merasa tersinggung, anak itu malah tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Ketika Taman _Merriment_ telah benar-benar selesai, ayahku akan menobatkan ratu yang baru. Apa hal itu tidak membuatmu khawatir?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata pria kecil itu. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Penobatan Ratu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kenapa aku harus merasa khawatir? Kalian, kau dan ayahmu tidak pernah berpikir ketika berbicara."

Seiya sangat terkejut, matanya membesar. "Apa? Apa ayahku tidak memberimu sebuah _clue_ kecil? Dia terlalu lamban. Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak tahu bahwa Ratu baru yang akan dinobatkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah **kau**?"

Dengan suara gedebuk besar, buku yang ada dalam genggaman Kuroko terjatuh disamping meja. Wajah Kuroko memerah hingga ketelinganya.

"Kau anak kecil, dan Putra Mahkota negara ini. Kenapa kau tidak menyaring kata katamu ketika berbicara? Tidak perlu, kau bisa membunuhku sesukamu. Ayahmu menggunakan rakyatku untuk mengancamku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk kalian berdua? Apakah sangat penting anak sepertimu mempermainkanku? Meski aku memeliki hati, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ketika aku dipaksa dimana tidak ada jalan selain kematian, apapun alasannya, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku bertahan di dunia ini." Teriaknya.

Seiya lebih merasa takut daripada khawatir. Namun ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat menghargai moral Jendral Kuroko, tapi tidak sepatah katapun dari ucapanku adalah kebohongan. Kau akan tahu segera, jika kau mau melakukan apa yang aku katakan, dan menjaga kehidupan rakyatmu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menahanmu jika kau ingin mati. Tapi, aku sangat memahami ayahku. Dia pasti akan membalasnya dengan darah. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa kau bayangan. Baiklah, lihat dan tunggu saja." Seiya memberikan sebuah tawa dan pergi.

Kuroko merosot ke tempat tidur. Dia bisa dengan jelas mengingat kata-kata Akashi kepadanya malam itu. Awalnya Kuroko pikir itu hanya untuk mempermainkannya, tidak lebih.

Berpikir kembali, bisa jadi sangat serius? Berpikir tentang ini, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat shock dan ketakutan. Kuroko terkejut bahwa Akashi memiliki keberanian untuk menentang dunia dan menobatkan ratu yang seorang laki-laki. Ketakutannya berasal dari kemungkinan jika dia menolaknya. Akashi mungkin benar-benar melepaskan badai pembalasan berdarah atas rakyatnya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Kuroko berpikir tentang hal ini, ia tidak bisa melihat apakah dia masih punya ruang untuk bertahan atau tidak. Menghela napas panjang, bahkan setelah Kuroko mengalami banyak penderitaan dan telah menemukan cara untuk mengatasi penghinaan untuk terus hidup tanpa tujuan. Mungkinkah, Surga masih belum selesai mengujinya?

.

Ketika malam tiba, Akashi yang tidak dilihatnya selama beberapa hari datang menghampiri Kuroko. Wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Kuroko menatap Akashi dingin. Mencatat bahwa ekspresi biasanya hilang dan hanya ada jejak kecemasan yang mendalam di matanya.

Dengan ketakutan besar di dalam hatinya, Kuroko perlahan mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Akashi. "Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?" Katanya muram.

Akashi menatapnya heran, memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Seiya pasti datang dan memberimu sakit kepala. Itu bagus, karena dia telah mengatakannya padamu. Aku bisa menghemat kesulitan karena harus mencari kata-kata. Tetsuya, perasaanku untukmu bahkan diketahui oleh semua roh dan dewa yang ada di surga dan di bumi. Aku ingin menghiburmu di setiap masalahmu. Tapi masalah ini sangat penting, meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau lebih suka menderita sepuluh ribu kematian, sebelum menyetujui. Hal ini di luar kendaliku. Aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk menerima sesegera mungkin, jika tidak, jangan salahkan jika aku menjadi kejam."

Kuroko terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. "Jangan memberitahuku bahwa kau benar-benar berniat untuk menobatkanku sebagai permaisurimu?" Meskipun hatinya sudah tahu jawabannya, ia masih memiliki sedikit harapan. Harapan bahwa ia akan mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari bibir Akashi.

Akashi tidak tahan melihat secercah harapan di mata Kuroko. Membuang muka, ia mengeraskan hatinya dan berkata melalui gigi yang terkatup.

"Benar, aku ingin menobatkanmu sebagai Ratuku. Seirin dan Rakuzan akan bersatu melalui persatuan kita. Sekarang kita akan benar-benar menjadi seperti sebuah keluarga."

Kuroko menatap langsung ke dalam mata Akashi. Suaranya gemetar. "Akashi-san, haruskah kau benar-benar mempermalukan aku seperti ini? Ini hanya akan menyebabkan orang-orang Seirin mengejekku karena menjual negaraku. Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan di jalanan tanpa harus menderita ejekan dan orang-orang akan meludahiku. Apakah kau akan puas ketika itu terjadi?"

Akashi tidak mencoba untuk menghindari kontak matanya dengan Kuroko. "Hatiku sejelas air. Dengan langit, bumi, matahari dan bulan sebagai saksi. Sudut pandang kita berbeda, jika kau bersikeras bahwa niat tulusku memang jadi tak tertahankan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Tiga bulan lagi, aku berniat mengadakan upacara besar untuk memahkotai permaisuri pada hari itu. Kau harus mulai mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang."

.

.

Kuroko mulai tenang. Memandang Akashi, ia tersenyum sedih. "Baiklah, jika kau bertekad untuk melakukan hal ini aku tidak bisa mengubah pikiranmu. Kau bisa yakin, aku akan mempersiapkan diri dengan baik dan kau pasti akan puas. Tapi ada masalah lain yang ingin aku bahas. Bisakah kau memenuhi janjimu untuk melepaskan pasukanku yang telah kau tangkap. Membiarkan mereka kembali ke rumah mereka dan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka sebagai petani, aman bersama keluarga mereka?

Akashi tertegun, ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa Kuroko akan setuju begitu mudah. Ketika dia telah sadar ia hampir berteriak dengan sukacita. Mengambil beberapa langkah maju, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Kuroko erat. Menyandarkan kepala pria itu kedadanya.

"Tetsuya-ku yang baik, karena kau telah berjanji untuk menjadi ratuku. Bahkan jika kau membuat seratus permintaan atau seribu permintaanpun, aku akan menyetujui semuanya. Tak perlu diingatkan, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku untuk melepaskan prajuritmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi memberikan kecupan kecil pada pucuk Kuroko. Akashi berbalik menghadap pintu. "Momoi, masuklah."

Momoi berhati-hati mendengarkan percakapan mereka di luar ruangan. Mendengar Akashi memanggilnya, gadis bergegas masuk.

"Yang Mulia, apa instruksi anda?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak harus mengikutiku. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan melayani Kuroko. Bantu dia dengan semua aturan untuk penobatan. Aku ingin menikahi Tetsuya dalam upacara yang besar. Aku ingin seluruh dunia untuk berbahagia bagi kami. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk membuat persiapan sekarang."

Secepat kilat, Akashi mengecup pipi Kuroko. Kemudian, dengan kegembiraan seperti anak-anak ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Momoi juga terlihat berseri-seri, tetapi ketika gadis itu berbalik dan melihat wajah Kuroko yang pucat. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak perlu merasa sedih. Saya berani menjamin jika perasaan bahagia Yang Mulia Raja saat ini benar benar nyata. Anda berdua dapat dianggap sebagai orang biasa yang luar biasa. Kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kepercayaan yang benar-benar mampu memahami satu sama lain. Jika kalian dapat menghadapi kesulitan bersama-sama dan bersama-sama berbagi dalam nasib baik, bahkan jika itu adalah kasus, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu sama lain, saya akan berani mengatakan jika kalian diberkati oleh Dewa." Nasehatnya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Momoi-san, set baju besi perak yang aku pakai dan pedang berharga milikku ketika aku ditangkap, apa mereka masih ada? Atau telah di hancurkan?"

"Tidak. Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkanku untuk merawat mereka. Mengapa anda tiba-tiba teringat dengan benda itu?" Jawab Momoi cepat.

Kuroko menampilkan senyum yang di paksakan. "Sejak ekspedisi militer pertamaku. Aku memakai baju besi perak dan pedang berharga itu bersamaku. Sekarang aku tidak lagi seorang Jenderal Kerajaan Seirin, aku tidak berguna lagi bagi mereka. Tapi mereka telah bersama denganku untuk waktu yang lama, mereka benda-benda yang secara alami sulit untuk dipisahkan denganku. Aku ingin memiliki mereka denganku selama tiga bulan ke depan. Setelah upacara pernikahan besar, aku akan menghancurkan mereka sebagai lambang jika aku telah melepaskan keinginanku untuk mati demi negaraku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Momoi tidak berpikir untuk mempertanyakan kata-katanya. "Tentu, itu hal yang baik. Silakan tunggu sebentar, aku akan pergi untuk mengambilnya." Dia berbalik pergi.

Kuroko mundur kebelakang dan hilang keseimbangan. Meskipun ia tersenyum. Di balik itu, ada penderitaan yang tak terlukiskan di dalam hatinya.

Hari-hari berganti, setengah bulanpun telah berlalu. Karena Akashi telah menetapkan bahwa ' _saat_ _pertama'_ Kuroko adalah ketika malam pengantin, maka ia tidak mengganggunya untuk sementara waktu. Kuroko telah membuat rencana sendiri, pada hari ini ketika dua dari mereka berbincang bersama setelah makan malam.

"Janjimu padaku tentang melepaskan tentaraku, bagaimana prosesnya?" Kuroko mencoba bertanya.

"Apakah aku berani untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Tetsuya? Mereka telah lama dibebaskan. Karena terlalu banyak urusan, aku jadi lupa memberitahumu. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan? Kali ini kau pasti senang dan puas." Jawab Kaisar Rakuzan itu riang.

Kuroko terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum mengangguk. "Sangat baik, terima kasih."

Kuroko selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri, jadi meskipun nadanya jelas suram Akashi berpikir bahwa itu hanya karena ia sedang memikirkan kehancuran negaranya lagi. Dia merasakan sakit yang mendalam dalam hatinya dan tidak mau memikirkan soal dirinya, bukannya memilih untuk memperhatikan Kuroko dan lebih siaga.

Kuroko terus memasang ekspresi kosong, jelas ia tidak terlalu tertarik dalam percakapan. Sejak Akashi harus menghadiri pengadilan pagi-pagi, ia berkata.

"Sudah semakin larut, kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan datang untuk menemanimu lagi besok."

Karena itu, Akashi meninggalkan ruangan. Untuk Momoi dan pelayan istana lain yang sedang menunggu di luar dia memberi perintah.

"Rawat dia dengan baik, dan aku akan membalas kalian dengan sangat baik di masa depan."

Midorima buru-buru memegang jubah berat itu, sementara beberapa gadis istana dan kasim menyiapkan lentera. Mereka menemaninya kembali ke kediamannya sendiri.

Di dalam, Kuroko menyaksikannya dari jendela. Ketika Akashi meninggalkan tempatnya, ia terus melihat sampai siluet Akashi yang telah benar-benar menghilang. Ketika Momoi melihat apa yang dilakukan Kuroko, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah merindukan Yang Mulia Raja lagi? Biarkan aku pergi, dan mengatakan padanya. Aku jamin bahwa dia akan kembali segera, lebih cepat dari seekor elang. Saya takut anda tidak tahu, tetapi alasan Raja takut untuk menghabiskan malam-malamnya di sini adalah karena takut jika ia tidak akan mampu mengendalikan keinginannya. Sejak anda berhasil menangkap hatinya, ia belum pernah lagi mengunjungi selirnya. Bahkan mereka yang sebelumnya disukai Yang Mulia. Ia tidak pernah menahannya begitu lama seperti ini. Dan tentu saja itu alasan kenapa Yang Mulia tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan anda."

Kuroko tertawa pahit. "Kau adalah seorang perempuan, tapi kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak takut diejek orang lain?"

Momoi merasa bahwa ia mungkin berbicara terlalu lancang. Wajahnya memerah, ia menundukkan kepala. "Bukan seperti itu. Kami Rakuzan tidak seperti Seirin. Kami tidak mengikuti aturan-aturan kuno. Tidak ada yang salah dengan berbicara sedikit tentang hal-hal seperti itu."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Ya, kau memang benar. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi rekan malang yang akhirnya menikah denganmu. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau akan menyiksanya."

Wajah Momoi memerah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. "Tuan Muda, masih mengolokku. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" Setelah berkata demikian, gadis itu berbalik pergi. Kuroko menunggu untuk waktu yang lama, tapi ia tidak datang kembali. Pergi keluar untuk melihat-lihat, tapi gadis itu tidak terlihat. Hanya ada selusin pelayan istana yang berbisik dan bercanda di antara mereka sendiri.

"Aku mengerharapkan beberapa ketenangan. Kalian semua bisa pergi. Momoi akan segera kembali, dia bisa menjagaku." Perintahnya pada para pelayan.

Pelayan istana bergegas untuk mematuhi. Kuroko menunggu lagi sampai semua dari mereka telah meninggalkan ruangan sebelum masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berdiri di depan lemari besar, dimana di dalamnya ada armor perak dan pedang berharga miliknya. Namun, mereka dijaga oleh kunci besar. Kunci-kunci ini disimpan oleh Momoi dan dia tidak pernah melepaskannya. Dengan demikian, gadis itu berharap untuk mencegahnya dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Memang, kunci itu besar dan berat. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Kuroko. Berkonsentrasi, dan dengan kekuatan tangannya lemari itu terbuka.

Kuroko cepat membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil baju besi perak dan pedang berharganya. Setelah membelai mereka, ia membuka lapisan terluar dari pakaiannya, menggantinya dengan baju besi perak. Menggenggam pedangnya hati-hati, Kuroko berjalan ke pusat bangunan menghadap ke selatan, lalu berlutut. Dengan air mata di pipinya, ia berkata.

"Dengan langit sebagai saksinya, meskipun Kuroko Tetsuya telah berjuang dan berpartisipasi dalam banyak pertempuran. Aku akhirnya tidak dapat melestarikan lahan ini untuk negaraku. Sekarang, ibu pertiwi telah dihancurkan. Kuroko Tetsuya telah mempermalukan hidupnya sampai hari ini, dan tidak dapat menjelaskan kepada semua tentara yang telah mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk negara kita. Aku hanya bisa memohon pada Surga agar dapat mengerti bahwa aku memiliki kesulitan dan memungkinkan diriku untuk menemani negaraku dalam kematian."

Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kuroko menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya. Pedang itu berkilauan seperti es, teman lama ini sangat tajam di masa lalu. Khawatir bahwa penundaan lebih lanjut akan membawanya pada kemalangan, dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk membawa pedang itu pada posisi _horizontal_ tepat di lehernya. Dalam beberapa saat, seorang pria dengan karakter pantang menyerah akan kehilangan hidupnya di istana. Tanah airnya.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan?!"

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai. Seperti kilat, Momoi melompat melalui jendela dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

*saya tidak tahu artinya. Maaf...

Terimakasih pada, _**nimuix, kurochin, Park RinHyun- Uchiha,**_ dan _**Classical Violin**_ yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review untuk sementara ini.


	12. Chapter 12

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Warning : Yaoi

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**_

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

 _"Dengan langit sebagai saksinya, meskipun Kuroko Tetsuya telah berjuang dan berpartisipasi dalam banyak pertempuran. Aku akhirnya tidak dapat melestarikan lahan ini untuk negaraku. Sekarang, ibu pertiwi telah dihancurkan. Kuroko Tetsuya telah mempermalukan hidupnya sampai hari ini, dan tidak dapat menjelaskan kepada semua tentara yang telah mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk negara kita. Aku hanya bisa memohon pada Surga agar dapat mengerti bahwa aku memiliki kesulitan dan memungkinkan diriku untuk menemani negaraku dalam kematian."_

 _Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kuroko menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya. Pedang itu berkilauan seperti es, teman lama ini sangat tajam di masa lalu. Khawatir bahwa penundaan lebih lanjut akan membawanya pada kemalangan, dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk membawa pedang itu pada posisi horizontal tepat di lehernya. Dalam beberapa saat, seorang pria dengan karakter pantang menyerah akan kehilangan hidupnya di istana. Tanah airnya._

 _"Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan?!"_

 _Sebelum kalimat itu selesai. Seperti kilat, Momoi melompat melalui jendela dan masuk ke dalam ruangan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 12

Mengetahui bahwa perbuatannya diketahui oleh seseorang, Kuroko ketakutan lalu memperat cengkeramannya pada pedangnya, luka memanjang di leher mulus Kuroko. Mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak, namun tidak mematikan. Dalam kepanikannya, Momoi memegang pedang itu, keahliannya dalam seni bela diri tidak lebih rendah dari Kuroko, sehingga pria itu tidak dapat membuat kerusakan lebih lanjut pada dirinya sendiri.

Hati Kuroko sedang dalam kekacauan besar, ia tahu bahwa jika ia gagal dalam membunuh dirinya sendiri, konsekuensinya akan menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kuroko mencoba untuk mengerahkan kekuatan lebih, tetapi Momoi juga memegang pedang begitu erat. Meskipun darah mengalir deras dari telapak tangannya, perempuan itu tidak gentar.

"Tuan Muda, kumohon berhentilah. Saya telah membiarkan anda memiliki baju besi dan pedang itu kembali, jika anda harus menggunakan mereka untuk mengakhiri hidup anda, saya akan berada dalam kesulitan." Momoi tahu bahwa Kuroko memiliki hati yang lembut. Momoi sengaja memilih kata-kata ini untuk membuatnya goyah.

Kuroko mulai ragu, tapi ia memikirkan konsekuensi dari kegagalannya. Setelah Akashi tahu tentang hal ini, siapa yang tahu metode baru apa yang akan digunakan untuk mengancam dirinya. Selain itu, Akashi ingin menobatkan Kuroko sebagai ratu. Ketika waktu itu tiba, tidak Surga maupun bumi akan mampu mencegahnya dari nasib buruk daripada kematian. Dengan gelombang baru dan penuh tekad, ia mendesah frustrasi

"Nona, aku tidak layak mendapat kabaikanmu. Aku hanya bisa membayarmu di dunia yang lain nanti."

Karena itu, tangan kirinya bergerak seperti kilatan petir. memberi totokan di beberapa titik akupuntur gadis itu. Momoi hanya peduli mencegah pedang itu memotong leher Kuroko, sehingga sama sekali tidak siap terhadap serangan Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan hati hati menarik pedang dari tangan Momoi ketika ia melihat bahwa tangan gadis itu mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kuroko buru-buru mengambil saputangan putih dari kepala tempat tidur dan mulai membungkus luka-lukanya.

"Aku harus mengemis karena pengertian Nona. Karena kau telah menderita cedera seperti ini, Akashi tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas kegagalanmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kuroko kembali ke meja untuk mengambil pedang yang dia tempatkan di sana, tapi pedang itu tidak ada disana.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau cari? Apakah pedang ini?"

Suara itu. Suara sedingin es yang membuat jantung Kuroko seakan berhenti berdetak. Kuroko mematung di tempat. Perlahan Kuroko berbalik dan melihat Akashi bersandar pada pintu. Kepala tertunduk, matanya tertuju pada pedang bernoda darah yang dipegangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Meskipun darah masih mengalir dari luka di leher Kuroko.

Kuroko berdiam diri. Dalam keadaan ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Cukup lama waktu berlalu dan Momoi mampu melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Namun seperti Kuroko, dia tidak berani bergerak.

Ruangan begitu tenang, bahkan mungkin suara sebuah jarum yang jatuh akan terdengar. Akashi perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kuroko. Matanya penuh dengan emosi yang berkecamuk. Kuroko juga menatapnya. Jika seseorang menatap mata pria bersurai biru itu, dia akan mengetahui jika pria itu tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

Mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama sebelum Akashi tiba-tiba mulai tertawa sinis. Menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Tetsuya, kau memiliki mata yang indah, mereka seperti yang kulihat ketika dipenjara. Jadi... Jadi kau tidak pernah berubah, benar, akulah yang berubah... berubah menjadi berhati lembut, berubah menjadi... begitu mudah... mempercayaimu. Ketika kau berjanji untuk menjadi Permaisuriku, semua yang kau inginkan adalah agar aku melepaskan prajuritmu... Setelah itu kau bisa mati sebagai pahlawan tanpa kekhawatiran sama sekali..."

"Apa yang menggelikan adalah bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh pada kebohongan yang jelas seperti ini, apa aku benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou? Satsuki, apa yang kau pikirkan. Apakah aku benar-benar Raja Rakuzan yang telah kau layani begitu lama?" Akashi tertawa serak mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ada butiran air mata yang meminta untuk keluar berusaha untuk ditahannya.

Kuroko menyaksikan Akashi terus tertawa seperti orang gila. Tawa itu membuat jantung Kuroko terasa begitu sakit, tetapi ketika dia berbicara.

"Akashi-san, karena kau telah melihat kegagalan rencanaku, aku tidak dapat mengeluh lagi. Tapi aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa tidak peduli apapun, sebagai manusia, aku tidak bisa menjadi Ratumu. Bahkan yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi istri laki-laki dari Kaisar Rakuzan."

Tawa Akashi terhenti, menatap Kuroko dengan mata dingin. Jelas mengartikulasikan setiap kata. "Hatiku bisa sekeras besi, kau dapat mencobanya jika kau tidak percaya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melihat Momoi dan berkata. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana dan hanya tertegun, apa kau ingin dia punya kesempatan lagi untuk bunuh diri?"

Momoi terburu-buru berdiri di depan hadapan Kuroko. "Tuan muda... mohon maafkan kekasaran saya." Mohon gadis itu dengan suara rendah.

Momoi mengeluarkan strip sutra putih dan mengikat tangan Kuroko. Mengisi gumpalan sutra putih tipis lain ke dalam mulut Kuroko sebelum dia membantunya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Kuroko tidak melawan, karena ia tahu, itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Fakta bahwa Akashi mampu mengambil pedang berharga dari sisinya tanpa Kuroko sadari. Ia tahu bahwa keterampilan Akashi dalam seni bela diri sangat jauh melampaui dirinya.

 _Prak_

Suara itu berasal dari pedang berharga Kuroko yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan mudahnya di tangan Akashi. Melempar mereka ke samping, Akashi bangkit dan dengan suara dingin, memberi petunjuk pada Momoi.

"Cari Shintarou dan balut luka-lukanya, upacara penobatan untuk Ratu tidak bisa ditunda. Segala sesuatu harus segera siap."

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan canggung. "Tapi, Tuan Muda..."

Akashi menatapnya dingin. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Apa kau takut aku tidak dapat mengontrolnya? Lucu sekali, lakukan apa yang aku katakan."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan eksresi dingin yang tidak berubah. "Kau benar-benar berpikir jika satu-satunya cara untuk mengancammu adalah prajuritmu?" Pria bersurai merah itu tertawa mengejek dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Melihat mata Akashi yang sedingin hutan dimusim dingin, dan mendengar tawanya yang tanpa emosi, membuat Kuroko ketakutan. Tetapi, prajuritnya sudah lama dibebaskan, dan untuk menangkap mereka semua bukan hal yang mudah. Dia tidak berpikir jika Akashi dapat menangkap mereka semua, terutama jika dia harus mengumpulkan mereka satu demi satu.

Mengancamnya dengan rakyat Seirin itu tidak akan mudah. Mengingat bagaimana rakyat Seirin yang begitu percaya pada Raja baru mereka. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang menghilangkan kepercayaan rakyat. Selain prajurit dan rakyat Seirin tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan Kuroko yang akan digunakan Akashi untuk mengancamnya. Midorima datang untuk menangani lukanya. Ia mengatakan banyak hal padanya, tapi Kuroko tidak bisa manangkap satupun.

.

.

Setelah Akashi meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko, dia langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Memangil Mibuchi Reo, menteri pemerintah yang bertanggung jawab dari Departemen Kehakiman.

Pada awalnya, ketika Akashi mendengar dari Momoi bahwa Kuroko terus menatapnya penuh kerinduan ketika dia akan berangkat. Perasaan manis memancar melalui hatinya, seolah-olah ia telah menelan madu. Meskipun ia mengirim Momoi kembali tanpa bermaksud untuk kembali juga, pada akhirnya Akashi tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat Kuroko.

Hanya untuk melihat peristiwa itu.

Berpikir tentang bagaimana dia telah begitu percaya pada Kuroko dan upaya yang telah dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati Kuroko setiap hari. Akashi merasa seolah-olah jiwanya telah rusak dan semangatnya terluka. Campuran gejolak penuh amarah dan kebencian berputar-putar dalam dirinya.

"Reo, aku memerintahkanmu dalam waktu tiga hari, kau harus menangkap semua teman-teman dan kerabat dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang tinggal di Teiko. Itu termasuk semua teman-teman lama dan tetangga dekat serta keluarga mereka, setiap satu dari mereka harus ditangkap. Jika ada satu pun yang hilang, kau akan menggantinya dengan hidupmu. Juga, seluruh operasi ini harus dilakukan dengan sangat rahasia, sehingga tidak akan ada kerusuhan antara rakyat. Apakah kau paham?" Katanya kasar sesampainya Mibuchi di hadapan Akashi.

Mibuchi yang dibangunkan malam-malam itu bergegas untuk melakukan tugasnya. Meskipun dia bingung, dia bisa melihat dari wajah Kaisar jika ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Jadi, dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyainya atau menawarkan konsultasi. Setelah menerima dekrit kaisar, dia dengan patuh berjanji untuk memenuhinya dan kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Beberapa pejabat yang pernah bertugas di Kerajaan Seirin saat ini sedang ditahan di penjara. Ketika Mibuchi kembali ke kediamannya sendiri, dia segera memerintahkan orang untuk membawa mereka untuk diinterogasi. Setelah mereka yang telah mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Kuroko masuk dalam list. Pada hari kedua, Mibuchi memulai operasi untuk menangkap mereka semua.

.

.

Kuroko masih diikat, dikurung di kamarnya. Meskipun dia menolak untuk makan, petugas yang membawa makanannya juga tidak mencoba untuk memaksanya. Tiga hari berlalu seperti itu, dan dia merasa semakin pusing seperti melihat bintang-bintang yang beterbangan diatas kepalanya. Akibat dari rasa laparnya.

 _Jka aku bisa terus tinggal di sini tanpa harus peduli tentang hal-hal lain, aku tidak akan keberatan mati kelaparan._

Tapi, setiap kali Kuroko memikirkan bagaimana mata Akashi menatapnya dengan segudang emosi kekecewaan. Sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi begitu dingin pada malam naas itu, hatinya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Terjepit di antara rasa takut bahwa orang yang tidak bersalah harus membayar harga untuk usaha bunuh dirinya.

Pada hari keempat, Midorima datang untuk menerapkan lapisan salep diatas luka-lukanya. Kuroko tidak berbicara, dan Midorima juga tetap diam. Ketika selesai membalut luka-luka Kuroko, Midorima berdiri meski akhirnya memilih untuk duduk lagi.

Dia ragu-ragu sebelum berbicara. "Tuan Muda, tolong maafkan aku untuk berbicara seperti ini... Mengenai penobatan Ratu, anda harus menyetujui hal itu. Cepat atau lambat, jadi kenapa menempatkan diri anda pada semua penderitaan ini?"

Kuroko merasa bahwa ada makna tersembunyi di balik kata-kata itu. Menatap Midorima penasaran, tapi pria itu jelas tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Midorima tentu memahami bahwa pria itu menolak untuk berkompromi dengan ucapannya. Menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko untuk memikirkan hal itu di dalam hatinya.

Pada saat sore tiba, cuaca telah berubah. Awan gelap menyelimuti langit dan itu sungguh luar biasa untuk musim semi seperti ini, hembusan angin yang kuat mulai bertiup dari utara. Melihat melalui jendela, perasaan Kuroko tiba tiba gelisah karena alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Baginya, cuaca itu tampaknya menjadi pertanda hal yang buruk akan segera datang. Lalu, pintu terbuka dan beberapa pengawal kekaisaran berjalan masuk. Mereka tidak berbicara saat mereka mendekatinya untuk membawa Kuroko ke luar. Sejak segumpal sutra masih merekat di mulut, Kuroko jelas tidak dapat mengajukan pertanyaan pada mereka.

Ketika mereka telah mencapai alun-alun yang akan digunakan untuk latihan, Kuroko melihat Akashi duduk di atas kursi kekaisaran dengan ukiran seekor naga dipunggung kursi itu. Akashi tersenyum dingin saat melihat Kuroko. Dengan isyarat tangan pelayan istana mendekati Kuroko untuk mengambil kain dari mulutnya.

Kuroko menahan sakit ketika kain itu dibuka paksa dari mulutnya setelah melekat selama tiga hari, dia merasa sangat nyeri di pipinya sementara gigi dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak dapat menutup mulutnya.

Kuroko melihat pelayan istana mengambil sepasang kawat gigi yang digunakan dalam bidang medis dan dipasang di atas giginya. Sambil tersenyum, pelayan itu berkata.

"Yang Mulia Raja mengatakan, sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah pertunjukan singkat, dan beliau takut bahwa anda tidak akan dapat menahan diri dari menggigit lidah anda."

Kecemasan dan ketakutan Kuroko meningkat. Ketika Akashi melihat wajah Tetsuya-nya mulai panik, ia merasa begitu senang. Karena, kecemasan dan ketakutan Kuroko akan membawa kemenangan untuknya. Kuroko memiliki hati yang lembit, dan Akashi tahu ia bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan pria itu untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Alun-alun besar itu benar-benar kosong, hanya ada Akashi, Kuroko, pengawal kerajaan dan beberapa pelayan istana. Kuroko berpikir, sebenarnya pertunjukan seperti apa yang akan Akashi tunjukkan padanya. Mata Kuroko memicing ketika menyadari ketidakhadiran Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kise Ryouta bersama Akashi.

Kuroko tahu, keempat orang itu adalah pelayan pribadi Akashi. Biasanya, salah satu dari keempat orang itu selalu ada bersama Akashi untuk melayaninya. Putra Mahkota yang menyukai untuk terlibat dalam aksi tertentu juga tidak hadir. Hal itu membuat Kuroko waspada.

Akashi yang melihat kebingungan Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tetsuya, apa kau bertanya-tanya. Kenapa putraku Seiya dan para pelayan pribadiku tidak hadir. Sejujurnya, itu karena aku akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan _'istimewa'_ khusus untukmu, sebuah pertunjukan yang kejam. Jadi, aku tidak ingin mereka menyaksikannya. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya kau harus menguatkan dirimu untuk apa yang akan kau saksikan ini."

Akashi memberikan isyarat dengan tepukan tangan. Lalu sekelompok orang yang dirantai keluar dari belakang podium secara paksa, dengan lebih dari selusin pengawal kerajaan dibelakangnya. Kelompok itu terdiri dari pria dan wanita dari berbagai usia.

Ketika Kuroko mengangkat kepala, tubuhnya bergetar saat mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang di rantai itu.

"Tetsuya-kun, selamatkan aku! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Tubuh Kuroko terhuyung. Ada seribu hal yang pernah dipikirkannya, namun ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Akashi akan menangkap 'semua' teman dan tetangganya dulu. Seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong tadi adalah tetangganya. Ia adalah Shiori, puteri paman Amamiya tetangganya dulu.

Mereka —ia dan Shiori telah bermain bersama sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Meskipun laki-laki dan perempuan harus menjaga jarak, hubungan mereka selalu dekat. Bahkan setelah Shiori menikah, dia masih tinggal di rumah di belakang rumah Kuroko. Kedua keluarga mempertahankan hubungan yang sangat ramah, hanya ketika Kuroko berangkat ke perbatasan, mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan kenalan lamanya di waktu dan tempat seperti ini, Kuroko merasa satu juta perasaan yang berbeda beredar di dalam hatinya. Menyayat dalam kesedihan dan ketakutanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau memiliki nyali, fokuskan serangan langsung padaku, dan kau bahkan tidak melepaskan perempuan dan anak-anak?"

Akashi berdiri dengan santai, lalu mendekati kelompok sandera. "Tetsuya, kau menipuku dengan membebaskan prajuritmu. Menangkap mereka kembali benar-benar akan merepotkan. Selain itu, mereka semua laki-laki yang kuat sepertimu. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan ketika menyiksa mereka. Tapi itu berbeda dengan teman-teman lamamu dan keluarga mereka, mereka tinggal di sini di ibukota, menangkap mereka begitu mudah. Selain itu, mereka semua begitu pemalu dan petakut. Ketika pembunuhan ini dimulai, aku pikir jeritan menyayat mereka akan sangat mempengaruhimu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi menghampiri seorang wanita tua. Beralih kembali untuk melihat Kuroko, dia tersenyum. "Aku mendengar bahwa wanita tua ini tidak memiliki putra atau putri, tapi kau telah mengurusnya seolah-olah dia adalah ibumu sendiri. Bahkan setelah kau ditempatkan di perbatasan, setiap tahun kau akan mempercayakan seseorang membawa sedikit uang untuk membantu hidupnya. Apakah itu benar?" Akashi menjeda ucapannya.

"Seperti benda usang yang tidak berguna, hidupnya dibumi ini tidak lebih dari sebuah beban. Mengapa kita tidak membiarkan dia pergi ke Surga dengan cepat. Menyelamatkannya dari keharusan untuk menderita di dalam kehidupan yang fana ini?"

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. Pelayan istana segera melangkah maju untuk menempatkan pedang ke tangannya. Akashi tersenyum mengejek sambil mengelus bilah pedang itu.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana jika aku mengeluarkan isi perut kanannya tepat di depan matamu hari ini?" ucap Akashi kejam.

.

Kuroko merasa seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa Akashi tidak pernah bertingkah begitu kejam, dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa pria itu akan bertindak tanpa ampun sejauh ini. Benar-benar tanpa ada perasaan sebagai manusia lagi.

Apakah ini benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou yang dia kenal? Kuroko menatap mata Akashi, yang berawan dengan niat membunuh dan senyum yang haus darah hinggap di sudut bibirnya. Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin naik dari bawah kakinya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh untuk membekukan semua organ-organ tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Kuroko tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tapi, Kuroko tetap berusaha keras untuk lari ke depan. Namun tertahan oleh penjaga yang tidak mau melepaskan kedua tangannya. Kuroko ingin berteriak agar Akashi menghentikan semua ini, tapi meskipun mulutnya terbuka tak ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya membungkuk, seperti banteng yang sedang berusaha dengan segala cara untuk melarikan diri hingga akhir.

Kuroko menyeret kakinya maju selangkah demi langkah, tapi segera ditarik kembali pada kesempatan berikutnya. Seluruh temannya diselimuti dengan rasa horor dan air mata yang mengalir di wajah mereka. Akashi perlahan-lahan mengangkat pedangnya, di bawah sinar matahari pedang itu berkilat dingin.

Wanita tua itu sudah hampir pingsan, tapi dua orang kasim menyandarkannya ke atas dinding di belakang mereka. Akashi tertawa dingin. Mencengkeram gagang pedang, ia mulai menurunkannya perlahan.

"Jangan... jangan...!" sebuah teriakan penuh penderitaan, meletus dari mulut Kuroko. Suara itu terdengar seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah lepas dari rohnya. Wajah Kuroko ditutupi dengan air mata. Dengan suara serak, ia mencoba berteriak.

"Jangan... jangan... Akashi... aku... aku mohon... tolong... tolong biarkan dia hidup... dia... hanya.. hanya orang tua yang menyedihkan."

Akashi berbalik menatap Kuroko, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Seolah-olah Kuroko hanya penonton yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan. Benar-benar tenang di tengah-tengah adegan seperti itu, Akashi yang nampak tenang itu menatap sosok lemah Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai. "Jangan membunuhnya? Betul, dia juga sudah tua. Bahkan jika aku tidak membunuhnya, dia tidak akan memiliki banyak tahun yang tersisa. Hal ini hanya akan membuang-buang energiku untuk membunuhnya secara pribadi. Baiklah. Kemudian Tetsuya, mari kita memilih yang lain lagi." Sekali lagi, Akashi perlahan-lahan berjalan sepanjang garis tahanan, dan berhenti di depan seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun.

"Tetsuya, aku pikir kau mungkin tidak mengenalinya? Tapi sebenarnya, kau ingin sekali memeluknya dulu ketika dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke satu tahun. Aku mendengar bahwa dia menangis tak terkendali dan bahkan ibunya tidak mampu menghiburnya, tapi ketika dia melihatmu wajah mungilnya mulai tersenyum bahagia. Tentu saja, kau mulai memeluknya dan menghabiskan ulang tahun pertamanya dengan terbuai dalam pelukanmu. Sepertinya kau harus tahu siapa dia sekarang." Akashi bahkan tidak repot-repot memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kuroko. Seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia percaya bahwa Kuroko mendengarkan penuh perhatian pada setiap ucapannya.

Gadis kecil itu memandang Akashi dengan rasa takut, dan terus berusaha untuk bergerak mundur. Seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya. Seorang wanita yang sudah menikah mencengkeram bahunya erat. Memohon.

"Yang Mulia Raja, dia masih begitu muda..." Mendengar semua itu, Kuroko merasa hatinya sakit seperti dipotong-potong. Tubuhnya lemah, karena kelaparan selama beberapa hari dan sekarang stres ditambahkan. Kuroko tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

Kuroko Benar-benar hancur, ia berlutut di tanah dan menangis dengan suara serak.

"Akashi, aku mohon-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Mengapa aku harus mengampuni seseorang hanya karena kau menginginkannya? Apa kau benar-benar dalam posisi untuk membantu orang lain?'' Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko tajam.

Kuroko tidak pernah merasa dirinya menjadi begitu lemah sebelumnya, bahkan pada malam hari di mana dia telah dipaksa untuk melakukan _oral_ _seks_ pada Akashi, dia tidak selemah ini.

Pada saat ini, Kuroko tidak peduli tentang hal-hal lain. Masih berlutut, dia merangkak ke depan beberapa langkah dan mulai mendekat pada Akashi. Bersujud. Kuroko menangis dan memohon.

"Aku mohon... aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, silakan bebaskan anak ini, dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Aku mohon... biarkan dia pergi..."

Akashi melihat pria mungil itu menjedukan kepalanya di atas tanah beberapa kali diikuti dengan aliran darah. Akashi tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar ketakutan melihat pemandangan tersebut, dan harus mengambil beberapa napas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Dengan nada dingin Akashi kembali berkata. "Kau pasti menyadari apa yang aku inginkan. Apakah kau ingin aku mengatakannya lagi?"

Tertegun. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi kosong. Melihat keengganan diwajah itu, Akashi merasa kesal dan marah.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau katakan adalah benar. Akulah penguasa tertinggi Rakuzan ketika aku berkenan untuk menggunakan pisauku, aku harus memastikan bahwa itu akan membawa hasil yang luar biasa."

Akashi manarik seorang wanita keluar dari kerumunan tahanan. Dia tidak lain adalah wanita yang meminta pertolongan pada Kuroko. Teman bermain masa kecilnya.

Menatap perut buncit wanita itu, Akashi tertawa kejam. "Kau benar, dengan satu sapuan pedangku dua kehidupan akan berakhir. Itu memang luar biasa. Tetsuya, aku telah menyetujui permintaanmu untuk memberikan kehidupan pada gadis kecil itu. Jadi, bagaimana jika wanita ini sebagai gantinya?"

Kuroko melolong keras. Terkejut, dia mencoba untuk terburu-buru ke depan tapi dia hanya berhasil merangkak beberapa langkah sebelum kembali diseret ke posisinya semula oleh para penjaga. Kuroko melihat dimata Akashi ada secercah kegembiraan bersinar, yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Akashi bergumam. "Saat ini, aku tidak akan melepaskannya tidak peduli apapun. Mungkin ketika aku menusuknya, sesosok bayi akan muncul dan akan menjadi _mainanku_."

Kuroko melihat Shiori ketakutan, ia mulai menangis dan menjerit diantara tangisnya. Shiori terus memelas memanggil Kuroko.

"Tetsuya... Selamatkan aku... tolong selamatkan aku..."

Ketika ujung pedang Akashi sudah menggores jaket teman lamanya, Kuroko tidak bisa lagi menahan tekanan itu dan berseru dalam suara yang menyedihkan.

"Lepaskan dia... Lepaskan dia... Aku berjanji... aku berjanji padamu..."

Akashi menarik napas panjang, lega. Meski ia tidak melonggarkan cengkeraman pada pedang miliknya, ia tidak melakukan gerakan bahkan satu incipun dari jaket wanita itu.

"Kau berjanji untuk apa? Katakan, biarkan aku mendengarnya."

Seolah-olah semua kekuatannya telah hilang, Kuroko jatuh di atas tanah. Menatap pedang di tangan Akashi, suaranya gemetar tak terkendali. Perlahan-lahan Kuroko mulai berkata.

"Aku berjanji untuk menjadi _Ratumu_... menjadi..."

Suara Kuroko melemah, lalu lenyap saat dia berbicara. Akashi baru mulai merasa gembira ketika dia ingin mendengarnya secara lebih jelas, wajahnya beralih kembali untuk menatap Kuroko,. Tetapi Kurok sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tanah —tidak mampu mengatasi trauma yang ditimbulkan pada fisik dan psikis-nya, hingga ia jatuh sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Ahh~ ini chapter yang 'berat'...

Review...?


	13. chapter 13

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Warning : **ini yaoi**

 ** _Cerita ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan cerita aslinya_**

 _Chapter 13_

Alarm Akashi berbunyi. Melemparkan pedang ke samping dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di samping Kuroko. Menyangga tubuh lemas Kuroko dalam pelukannya, Akashi menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa pernapasan pria itu tetap ada.Secara terbuka, Akashi menampilkan kasih sayang terhadap pria yang berbaring di lengannya, dengan hati-hati ia menyeka darah di dahi Kuroko. Ketika ia melihat bahwa luka di leher Kuroko juga terbuka kembali dan meneteskan banyak darah, Akashi berteriak memanggil Midorima.

"Cepat, bawa dia ke kamar dan obati lukanya. Ah! Sekarang aku harus menunggu dia pulih lagi untuk mendengar janjinya secara penuh."Midorima mendekat lalu memeriksa luka Kuroko dengan hati-hati.

"Yang Mulia, jangan khawatir, luka-lukanya tidak serius- _nodayo_."Midorima memanggil beberapa kasim untuk membantunya membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya, untuk perawatan lebih lanjut.

Akashi menyeka keringat dingin yang berkumpul di dahinya. Wajahnya tersenyum puas. "Pertunjukan ini benar-benar efektif. Tetsuya, aku benar-benar tidak salah menilaimu." Kekehnya kecil.

"Ayah, kau tidak seharusnya merasa begitu bahagia. Meskipun dia telah berjanji untuk menjadi Ratumu dan melawan keinginannya sendiri, karena ayah menggunakan metode ini untuk memaksanya ia akan membenci ayah di dalam hatinya. Selain itu, aku tahu bahwa ayah tidak akan pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi bahkan jika ayah akan memberitahunya, dia mungkin tidak akan percaya. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku pasti tidak akan mempercayai ayah juga."

Akashi tertawa pahit mendengar perkataan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jadi, apakah itu cinta, atau kebencian. Selama dia memilikiku di dalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah melupakanku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dalam hatinya, dia telah melihatku sebagai musuhnya sejak awal."

Seiya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. "Jadi itu seperti ini. Jika seseorang tidak bisa membuat orang yang dicintainya mencintainya, maka mereka harus membuat orang yang mereka cintai membenci mereka. Tidak peduli apapun itu, meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak akan pernah peduli padamu, dan akan melupakanmu setelah bertahun-tahun. Apakah aku benar ayah?"

Akashi hendak menjawabnya, ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi rasional lagi. "Apa yang bisa kau mengerti diusia semuda itu? Kau hanya tertarik pada hal seperti ini, cepat pergi dan masuk ke kelas! Jika aku mendengar dari _Imperial_ _Tutor_ bahwa kau belum menyelesaikan semua pelajaranmu, lihat saja bagaimana aku akan menghukummu!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, Seiya menjulurkan lidah —mengejek sebelum cepat berlari pergi. Pada saat itu juga, Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas kecil dan bergegas ke istana ketempat di mana Kuroko berada.

Midorima dan Momoi berkerumun di sekitar Kuroko. Luka-lukanya sudah benar-benar bersih dan diperban, tapi dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Setelah kedatangan Akashi, pelayan istana dengan bijaksana melangkah mundur ke sisi ruangan dan meninggalkan Akashi duduk sendirian disisi Kuroko.

"Satsuki, suruh dapur istana untuk menyiapkan makanan yang lebih bergizi." Titahnya.

"Yang Mulia tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, saya telah memberi mereka instruksi."

Akashi mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, aku sengaja membiarkan dia kelaparan untuk melemahkan pendiriannya sehingga ketika digabungkan dengan pertunjukan tadi, itu akan sangat memudahkanku." Meraih tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku tidak punya alternatif yang lebih baik, jika dia benar-benar bisa mengeraskan hatinya dan mengabaikan nasib orang lain. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar kehabisan pilihan dalam menanganinya. Tapi, tak seorang pun kubiarkan memberitahu rencana ini padanya. Aku bisa menerima bahwa dia membenciku, tapi aku tidak akan menerima ketika dia meragukanku." Akashi terus menatap wajah Kuroko untuk waktu yang lama.

Bulu mata panjang Kuroko mulai bergetar, Akashi tahu sebentar lagi Kuroko akan terbangun.

"Instruksikan para juru masak untuk mempersiapkan makanan secepat mungkin. Ingat, makanannya harus cocok untuk seseorang yang tidak makan selama beberapa hari." Momoi menganguk setuju dan bergegas ke dapur kekaisaran.

Ketika Kuroko membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Akashi yang melihatnya dengan raut khawatir. Di matanya, Kuroko bisa melihat sebuah kasih sayang, tapi saat Akashi menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah membuka matanya, ia segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja.

Sebuah rasa sakit melanda hatinya dan Kuroko menutup matanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Kau sudah punya apa yang kau inginkan, pada akhirnya aku terpaksa setuju untuk menjadi..." Kuroko tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memaksaku untuk mengatakannya lagi, dan melihat hatiku meneteskan beberapa tetes darah lagi sebelum kau merasa puas? Atau ketika aku berlutut di hadapan panggung dan memohon padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu, itu membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia dan kau datang ke sini untuk menikmati pemandangan itu dariku yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini?" Ucap Kuroko dingin.

Hati Akashi terasa sakit, tapi wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Karena sudah seperti ini, kau bisa berpikir tentangku apa saja selama kau patuh padaku dan menyelesaikan upacara penobatan Ratu yang akan diselenggarakan satu, ah setengah bulan lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuatmu memahami perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu." Akashi tidak mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan keras. Setelah memberikan Midorima dan Momoi beberapa petunjuk dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kuroko menatapnya tajam hingga siluet Akashi menghilang. Saat ini, dia benar-benar kecewa pada pria itu. Kuroko awalnya berpikir bahwa meskipun mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh sejak lahir. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, kepercayaan diantara mereka berdua mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan.

Tapi sebaliknya, Akashi telah melakukan tindakan tercela ketika dia berusaha memaksa Kuroko untuk menjadi Ratunya. Adegan demi adegan, ia ingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya di atas panggung. Pahit, jika memikirkan bahkan seekor binatang pun pasti tidak akan mampu melakukan hal yang Akashi lakukan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, aku salah menilaimu. Aku... aku benar-benar telah salah tentangmu." gumam Kuroko dengan air mata yang berderai. Merenungkan bagaimana bisa dia menghadapi upacara penobatan, yang hanya tinggal satu-dan-ah-setengah bulan lagi.

Dia adalah seorang pria, tapi dia akan segera dipaksa untuk mengambil peran yang telah disediakan oleh tradisi dan sejarah bagi seorang perempuan. Penghinaan seperti itu akan sangat sulit untuk ditanggungnya. Kuroko lebih memilih mati daripada menderita aib menjadi istri seorang pria. Kuroko ragu, apakah dia bisa mempertahankan semangatnya dan hidup untuk melihat hari itu.

Penderitaan yang menghampiri Kuroko, membuat hati Momoi tertekan dan dia hampir berseru tentang kebenaran yang dilakukan Rajanya tapi dihentikan oleh Midorima yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika beberapa pelayan istana tiba dengan kotak besar. Momoi tersenyum

"Yang Mulia, silahkan makan."

Alis Kuroko berkerut, memberi indikasi bahwa dia tidak mau makan.

"Orang-orang itu masih ditahan di penjara. Jika Yang Mulia makan dengan baik, mereka juga akan dilayani dengan makanan dan minuman yang baik. Jika Yang Mulia memilih untuk tidak makan, maka sama, tidak setetes air atau nasi akan melewati bibir mereka..." ucap Momoi sedih.

"Nona, aku mohon padamu... aku mohon untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku akan makan... aku akan makan sangat banyak..."

Momoi belum pernah melihat Kuroko seperti ini, matanya penuh dengan penderitaan dan suaranya terdengar tersedak ketika dia berbicara. Hati Momoi berdenyut nyeri. Dia melihat bahwa meskipun Kuroko makan terburu-buru dan memakannya dalam sendok besar. Matanya penuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, semata-mata karena kekeras kepalaannya.

Rasanya sakit saat melihat bagaimana wajah sedih Kuroko yang memaksa dirinya makan dengan banyak. Momoi bahkan hampir mengatakan **_kebenaran_** -nya.

Untung Midorima ada sisinya. Ketika dia melihat bahwa Momoi sedang melakukan perang batin, dia buru-buru berkata. "Pergilah ke dapur dan periksa apakah sup _Sarang_ _Burung_ sedang direbus. Jika tidak, kau harus meminta mereka untuk menyelesaikan persiapan dengan cepat."

Dengan demikian, Midorima berhasil menyuruh Momoi keluar dari ruangan. Meskipun Kuroko memakan bubur dan sup dengan suapan besar, dia sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan lapar ataupun kenyang.

Ketika Midorima melihat bahwa meskipun makanan yang diletakkan di atas mejanya telah berkurang setengahnya, Kuroko masih menggenggam semangkuk bubur. Wajahnya samar-samar berubah warna.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak perlu menyelesaikan semua hidangan ini. Jika anda benar-benar lapar, akan ada makanan khusus dari sup _Sarang_ _Burung_ yang disajikan tengah malam. Itu adalah kelezatan yang telah direbus di atas api kecil selama berjam-jam, dan akan sangat bermanfaat dalam membantu tubuh anda pulih dari luka-luka." Pada saat itulah Kuroko meletakkan mangkuknya.

.

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko menjadi seperti boneka kayu. Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dan setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya adalah di bawah arahan seseorang. Meskipun Akashi selalu menemui Kuroko setiap hari, dia menemukan bahwa mereka tidak bisa berbicara satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, Akashi gagal melihat jika hidup Kuroko sekarang persis seperti boneka.

Sebaliknya Midorima terus merasa khawatir dari hari ke hari, ia berpikir.

 _Seperti kata pepatah,_ ** _ketika sapi menolak untuk minum, dia harus dipaksa._** _Tapi sekarang Raja telah mendorong Jenderal Kuroko ke batas kemampuannya, mungkinkah apa yang dia capai telah memaksa seorang pria sehat, menjadi seperti mayat hidup? Hal ini terlalu kejam jikaJenderal Kuroko harus menahan semuanya._

Midorima tidak berani menunda lebih lanjut dan segera menyisihkan waktu untuk mencari Akashi di lorong-lorong _administrasi_ _Outer_ _Court_. Dia kemudian melanjutkan untuk menyampaikan kepadanya bagaimana kondisi Kuroko sekarang. Menjelaskan hari-harinya dan perilakunya, tidak meninggalkan satu halpun yang terlupakan.

Akashi tampaknya tidak terkejut sama sekali, dengan nada serius dia berkata.

"Dia telah dilanda dengan banyak perubahan dalam waktu singkat, dan sekarang dihadapkan dengan prospek yang sangat menarik. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia akan merasa sedih untuk sementara waktu, tapi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah serius..."

Meskipun Akashi mengatakan hal itu, dan menginstruksikan Midorima agar meninggalkan ruangannya. Akashi akhirnya masih terganggu mengenai kondisi Kuroko. Oleh karena itu, ia mengesampingkan laporan yang sedang dibaca dan setelah memberikan Murasakibara beberapa petunjuk, Akashi berjalan menuju ke kediaman Kuroko.

Ketika Akashi tiba, ia melihat bahwa Taman _Merriment_ yang terletak diarah berlawanan telah selesai dan tampil lebih memesona di bawah sinar matahari. Warna-warna cerah dan garis-garis elegan menciptakan keindahan yang benar-benar luar biasa.

Berpikir tentang bagaimana, dalam waktu satu bulan yang dicintainya dan dirinya akan berbagi tempat tidur dan bantal di bawah atap istana yang cantik dan anggun itu, Akashi merasa gembira yang tak terkira dan berharap agar hari itu tiba lebih cepat.

Tetapi itu juga membawanya pada pikiran tentang kehancuran Seirin. Dalam hati Akashi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa untuk membangun istana ini —lambang kemewahan yang boros Raja Seirin telah menakdirkan kekalahan bagi negaranya sendiri.

Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sepuluh ribu kali dari kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pendahulunya. Akashi tidak membiarkan dirinya bermanja-manja dalam kesenangan yang ditawarkan tempat yang indah ini dan kehilangan gairah untuk terus maju. Kebodohan seperti itu akan membuatnya di ejek jika mengingat dia telah memindahkan ibukota, yang mungkin hanya merugikan rakyatnya.

Sementara merenung atas pikiran-pikiran itu, Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Kuroko. Memasuki ruangan, ia melihat bahwa pria tujuannya sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menatap ke udara tipis dengan pandangan kosong.

Meskipun tubuhnya telah menerima banyak perawatan dan makanan selama berhari-hari sebelumnya, berat badannya tidak tampak bertambah. Hari upacara penobatan semakin dekat dengan berlalunya hari, hatinya tersiksa hingga membuatnya bertambah frustasi dan menjadi semakin kurus, semakin hari berlalu semakin berat tubuhnya berkurang.

Akashi diam-diam mengamatinya dari belakang tirai, ketika Momoi melihatnya dan berniat membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan penghormatan, Akashi mencegahnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah melihat itu, Akashi berbalik hanya untuk melihat bahwa Murasakibara berdiri di halaman dengan seorang pria asing, mereka tampaknya menunggu sesuatu. Dia mengangguk, dan kemudian diam-diam mundur di belakang layar. Akashi melihat pria bersurai ungu memimpin orang itu ke dalam ruangan, meskipun Akashi tidak bisa melihat jelas figure itu. Akashi mendengar sebuah suara gemetar, "Te- Tetsu, itu benar-benar kau?"

Dalam sekejap, hati Akashi melompat ke tenggorokannya, ia bahkan tidak dapat berkedip. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Kuroko, dengan hati-hati memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Akashi dapat melihat bahwa Kuroko telah mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut heran, setelah sebelumnya melihat sangat hati-hati pada tamunya. Emosi yang beberapa hari terakhir telah hilang, kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Hampir seolah-olah dia tidak berani untuk percaya bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi, suaranya bergetar.

"Ka- Kagami..."

Meninggalkan perkataannya yang belum selesai, Kuroko berjuang untuk turun dari tempat tidur, Momoi bergegas membantunya.

Akashi akhirnya bisa merasa lega, setelah melihat sendiri bahwa Kuroko tidak benar-benar menjadi patung seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Sebuah senyum tergantung di sekitar sudut-sudut bibirnya dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Murasakibara juga melangkah pergi, mengikuti di belakang Akashi, seraya bertanya. "Yang Mulia, anda tidak ingin tinggal dan mendengar apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu tahu bahwa hatinya masih hidup."

Karena itu, Akashi tersenyum lembut dan berbicara dengan lembut juga seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tetsuya, Tetsuya, aku seharusnya tahu bahwa seorang pria sepertimu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi mayat berjalan hanya karena kau telah menderita begitu banyak, tapi aku tetap merasa khawatir._

Murasakibara bisa melihat bahwa secercah kesedihan telah hilang dari ekspresi Rajanya dan bergegas untuk mengubah topik.

Dua dari mereka terus mengobrol saat mereka berjalan, ketika tiba-tiba sosok yang halus dan 'cantik' muncul di hadapan mereka, menghadang perjalanan. Murasakibara adalah orang pertama berbicara.

"Kise- _chin?_ "

Karena itu, ia berbalik terkejut untuk menatap Akashi. "Bukankah dia seharusnya berada di tempat Jenderal Aomine dan membantunya untuk mengurus beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan akhir perang? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini Yang Mulia?"

Akashi juga sama terkejutnya. Mereka menyaksikan Kise yang berjalan mendekat, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih. Setelah mencapai mereka, Kise berlutut.

"Hamba Kise Ryouta, dengan sungguh-sungguh meminta agar Yang Mulia mengambulkan permintaannya."

Akashi menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Berdirilah, luangkan waktumu dan berbicara dengan jelas. Setelah kedatanganmu secara tiba-tiba dan membatalkan perintahku, tetapi tidak jelas bagiku keberatan apa yang kau maksud?"

Kise terus berlutut, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengungkapkan maksud.

"Ini soal menaikkan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi Ratu. Hamba memohon pada Yang Mulia untuk membatalkan rencana itu."

Akashi cukup terkejut, hingga tidak menjawab langsung. Menatap Kise untuk waktu yang lama sebelum bicara dengan nada suram.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin, kau tidak perlu berbicara lebih lanjut tentang masalah tersebut. Keputusanku sudah final, tetapi pada hari upacara kau bisa datang dan membantu dengan hadir sebagai tamu dan pejabat jika kau mau. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin menghadirinya, kau bebas untuk menjaga rumahmu sendiri pada hari itu." Detelah berkata demikian, Akashi berbalik pergi.

Kise tidak mengejar masalah ini lebih lanjut, empat orang yang telah melayani Akashi selama bertahun-tahun dan dia mengerti temperamennya dengan baik. Setiap kali dia akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan finalitas dan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, dia akan mengerti bahwa pada saat itu, tidak ada ruang untuk negosiasi atau mengubah apapun.

Bahkan jika seluruh pengadilan dan pejabat dari kedua cabang sipil dan militer mengatakan keberatan, tidak akan ada gunanya. Tak perlu dikatakan. Seorang hamba yang rendah hati seperti dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat penentangan apapun.

Dia terus berlutut, meskipun Akashi sudah berjalan melewatinya dan dengan demikian hanya punggungnya yang terlihat.

 _Yang Mulia, anda sudah lalai karena tidak bersedia untuk menerima kritik dari seluruh dunia dan secara terbuka memilih ratu laki-laki. Tetapi di samping itu, orang yang telah anda pilih adalah seorang tahanan perang yang pantang menyerah dan masih tetap setia kepada negaranya yang sudah hancur. Hamba Kise Ryouta tidak pernah berharap bahwa anda akan diperbodoh oleh Kuroko Tetsuya hingga sejauh ini. Di masa depan ketika anda berdua mulai berbagi tempat tidur, tidakkah dia akan mempengaruhi anda lebih jauh? Tanah yang telah kami menangkan melalui pertempuran yang sulit. Aku takut bahwa dalam sekejap mata, Kuroko akan dapat merebut mereka kembali tanpa perlu tentara atau bahkan tanpa perlu mengeluaran satupun prajurit._

.

.

Berbicara tentang Kuroko, setelah pertemuan dengan teman lamanya, tidak mungkin baginya untuk tidak merasakan campuran rasa kesedihan dan kegembiraan.

Dia adalah Kagami Taiga. Sama-sama ditunjuk sebagai menteri pengadilan pada sesi yang sama di pengadilan, dan mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang menyenangkan.

Namun, Kagami adalah menteri sipil. Oleh karena itu setelah Kuroko ditugaskan untuk membela perbatasan, mereka berdua tidak memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu. Sekarang mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi, mereka secara alami merasa senang dan bahagia. Namun, untuk berjumpa dalam keadaan seperti ini, juga menyebabkan ratapan dan desahan penyesalan.

Kuroko ragu-ragu untuk sementara waktu, tapi dia akhirnya bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah kehancuran negara kita? Apakah kau juga ditahan di penjara? Aku khawatir tentangmu, kau adalah orang yang jujur dan terhormat dan kau pasti akan menolak untuk menyerahkan diri. Aku takut bahwa setelah Aomine menguasai Teiko, kau akan membuat dia malu di depan umum dan membawa dirimu pada bencana yang fatal. Tapi aku tidak berani membuat pertanyaan tentang nasibmu, Akashi Seijuurou secara khusus menggunakan nyawa tentaraku sebagai proses tawar-menawar untuk membuatku mematuhi keinginannya, jika dia tahu keberadaanmu, dia pasti akan menggunakanmu sebagai pion juga." Setelahnya Kuroko menghela napas panjang.

Kagami tersenyum pahit. "Kau benar-benar memahamiku dengan baik. Tapi sayangnya, bahkan sebelum kehancuran negara kita, aku sudah divonis hukuman mati dan mendekam di penjara. Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memprotes pada Jenderal Aomine."

"Sebelum kehancuran negara kita? Berarti itu adalah Raja Seirin? Mengapa dia melakukan itu, dan bagaimana bisa kau menyinggung perasaannya?" Kuroko sangat terkejut mengetahuinya. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Pikirnya.

Kagami menghela napas. "Kau benar benar tidak bisa menebak alasannya? Raja kita dahulu begitu ceroboh. Hanya untuk membangun Taman _Merriment_ , segalanya menjadi sangat buruk sehingga masyarakat umum tidak punya cara untuk mencari nafkah. Memperparah masalah, dia bahkan mengalihkan dana kritis yang dimaksudkan untuk militer dengan tidak mempertimbangkan konsekuensi dari tindakan itu. Aku tak tahan lagi, dan memprotes padanya. Aku hanya berhasil untuk mengatakan mengenai tanah perbatasan yang dingin, jika tentara tidak diberikan jatah dan persediaan, Jenderal Kuroko tidak akan bisa bertahan melawan serangan ganas Rakuzan. Yang Mulia menikmati kesenangan langsung dari Taman _Merriment_ , tetapi dalam bangunan itu, benih kehancuran negara kita telah ditaburkan." Kagami menjeda kalimatnya sesaat. Menarik nafas iapun melanjutkan.

"Segera setelah itu, mereka menyita pengadilan dan menfitnahku. Mengatakan bahwa aku telah memfitnah Kaisar dan mengutuk Kerajaan Seirin untuk memenuhi azab-nya. Kaisar juga tidak menyukai apa yang aku katakan, dan aku diberi hukuman mati karena itu. Rencana awal adalah untuk mengeksekusiku pada hari pembangunan Taman _Merriment_ akan selesai, tapi siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa hari itu bertepatan dengan serangan Jenderal Aomine pada Teiko. Yang Mulia memiliki hal-hal yang lebih penting dalam pikirannya daripada eksekusiku, dan dengan demikian, aku melarikan diri." Di akhir perkataannya, Kagami tidak henti mendesah frustasi.

Kuroko terus menatap Kagami. Dia begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Kagami dan dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Kagami melihat ekspresi bingung Kuroko, sebelum melanjutkan dengan marah.

"Penguasa itu tidak mampu menghentikan azab dari negaranya, pepatah ini memang benar. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan hidup untuk melihat hari dimana aku harus menyaksikan sang kedaulatan sendiri yang menggali makam negaranya, tapi siapa yang bisa kusalahkan untuk itu? Namun apa yang menakjubkan adalah bahwa setelah negara itu jatuh ke tangan suku asing, orang-orang benar-benar menikmati hidup yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan menteri sepertiku yang pernah bertugas di rezim lama, ditempatkan oleh Akashi, sang raja sendiri."

Kuroko tertawa pahit. "Kagami, karena kau telah berkata seperti itu, apakah itu berarti kau tidak ingin untuk mengembalikan Seirin?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengembalikan negara kita. Pada hari aku dibebaskan, semua yang bisa ku pikirkan adalah bahwa negara kita telah hancur dan rumah kami hilang. Hatiku penuh dengan rasa khawatir dan marah. Sebagai seorang sarjana dan _intelektual_ , itu benar bila aku menganggap pemulihan wilayah Seirin sebagai tugas yang suci. Tapi apa gunanya, bisakah kau dan aku benar benar mengembalikan negara kita? Setelah Akashi menaklukkan Seirin, dia mengurangi pajak dan memerintahkan biji-bijian dan makanan harus dibagikan untuk semua orang-orang yang terkena bencana alam. Dengan tindakannya yang seperti itu, negara yang bergolak hancur bangkit kembali. Sekarang, orang-orang biasa tidak memiliki kekhawatiran mengenai makanan atau pakaian mereka, mereka tampaknya telah naik ke surga setelah keluar dari tingkat kedelapan belas di neraka. Apa yang mereka tahu, mereka telah hidup seperti budak sepanjang waktu, dan mereka tidak memiliki banyak integritas moral yang tersisa. Sebaliknya, mereka merasa bersyukur kepada penguasa baru untuk kebajikannya. Aku sudah melewati banyak tempat setengah tahun ini, dan telah menemukan bahwa selain pelajar sepertiku, tidak ada orang lain yang peduli sama sekali pada Seirin meskipun telah hancur."

Setelah perkataan panjangnya, Kagami tertawa pahit sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dalam keadaan ini, pelajar benar-benar efektif. Ketika kita berkumpul bersama-sama, semua yang bisa kita lakukan adalah merengek dan membuat beberapa kecaman keras. Bagaimana bisa itu dikatakan bermanfaat? Selain itu, Rakuzan memiliki tentara yang kuat. Biji-bijian surplus dan kejenuhan pejabat berbakat hingga ke komandan. Dengan keunggulan ini, kita perlu lebih banyak orang sepertimu bahkan untuk mengatasi mereka dalam pertempuran, tapi di mana kita harus menemukan orang-orang sepertimu?"

Kuroko memandang ekspresi sedih Kagami, dia mengerti bahwa meskipun dia hanya berbicara singkat akan perasaannya sendiri, dia harus mengalami banyak penderitaan pada saat semua peristiwa ini terjadi.

Meskipun Kagami telah mengatakan bahwa mereka memerlukan seribu orang seperti Kuroko untuk mencapai kesuksesan, tetapi prospek saat ini memang begitu suram dan tak tertahankan.

Berpikir kembali, situasi ini adalah penyebab kenapa jiwanya ingin beristirahat dan tidur panjang. Dia mencengkeram tangan Kagami erat meski tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Dua pasang mata saling memandang, tatapan satu sama lain mereka seolah bisa melihat kedalaman yang tak terkatakan tentang besarnya kesengsaraan dan duka mereka.

Momoi telah berdiri diam disamping mereka. Setelah diam berlarut-larut, dia merasa bahwa suasananya menjadi terlalu menyedihkan.

Momoi dengan terang dan blak-blakan menyela. "Kagami-san, karena anda seorang sarjana jangan bilang bahwa anda tidak tahu bahwa kualitas yang paling penting bagi seorang sarjana adalah menjadi seorang yang masuk akal? Anda dapat melihat bahwa orang-orang enggan untuk kembali ke rezim yang lama, untuk kembali ke hari-hari dimana mereka harus menjual anak-anak mereka sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Mengapa anda harus menentang Rakuzan agar disebut setia? Dalam pandangan saya, itu tidak dapat dihitung sebagai kesetiaan, itu hanyalah loyalitas buta. Bahkan pelayan tidak penting seperti saya dapat mengingatnya. **Rakyat adalah yang paling penting, negara kedua, dan monarki adalah yang paling terakhir.** Jadi bagaimana bisa anda tidak tahu prinsip ini? Selain itu, Raja kami menghargai orang biasa yang berpendidikan tinggi, dia tidak pernah memaksa orang dari Seirin untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan Rakuzan, atau memungkinkan rakyat Rakuzan untuk menghina dan menindas rakyat Seirin. Ketika Yang Mulia Kuroko telah menjadi Ratu, itu akan menjadi seperti kerajaan yang bersatu melalui perkawinan Rakuzan dan Seirin kemudian bisa dianggap sebagai salah satu keluarga. Hubungan antara kedua bangsa kita akan menjadi lebih harmonis, apa yang buruk tentang skenario itu?"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berat dan tidak nyaman. Perkataan ceroboh Momoi ini akhirnya memberikan isu sensitif tentang pernikahan yang akan datang dan penobatan Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko berubah kemerahan, bahkan telinganya pun memerah. Merasa sangat malu di depan teman lamanya, dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi untuk terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Kagami diam-diam mengamati Kuroko untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tetsu, kita memasuki layanan pemerintah pada saat yang sama dan bersahabat. Aku juga selalu menganggapmu sebagai kepercayaanku. Sekarang, aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku takut jika aku mengatakan itu kau akan menuduhku meremehkanmu. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menyuarakan pikiranku?"

Kuroko tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada salahnya bicara. Jika kau memiliki sesuatu dipikiranmu, tolong katakan padaku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Kata-kata itu hampir mencapai bibir, tetapi dia menelan mereka kembali sebelum ragu lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Tetsu, aku merasa bahwa jika kau dan Yang Mulia Akashi memang memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, berarti bukan hal yang buruk bukan menjadi Ratunya?"

Kuroko tidak pernah berharap untuk mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari Kagami, kepalanya tersentak heran dan dia menatap pria tinggi itu.

Kagami bergegas untuk menjelaskan. "Tetsu, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak meremehkanmu, dan aku tidak melecehkan martabatmu sebagai laki-laki. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengatakan jika kau juga memiliki kasih sayang pada Yang Mulia Akashi, bahkan walau hanya sedikit dan kau tidak benar-benar membencinya. Tidak ada yang buruk tentang menjadi Ratunya. Seperti yang wanita muda ini katakan. Rakyat yang paling penting, asalkan rakyat bebas dari penindasan dan bisa hidup damai, itu tidak penting siapa Kaisar dan Permaisurinya. Jika itu bukan karena aku telah memahami ini, aku tidak akan bersedia untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Orang yang menduduki takhta sebelumnya memang asli dari Seirin dan Putra Langit, tapi apa hasilnya? Bahkan orang-orang yang hidup di tanah yang subur tidak bisa bertahan dengan pertanian dan harus menjual anak-anak mereka, belum lagi orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah tandus atau lahan yang terkena bencana alam. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa kanibalisme telah menjadi hal yang biasa. Meskipun Kaisar saat ini adalah dari Rakuzan, tapi dia **_'mencintairakyat seperti anak-anaknya sendiri'_**. Jika aku mengabaikan kebencianku padanya karena menghancurkan negara kita, aku bisa jujur mengatakan bahwa aku mengaguminya, sangat."

"Tetsu, aku selalu mengerti karaktermu, karena situasi sudah seperti ini tidak usah membuat hidupmu menjadi semakin sulit. Tidak perlu melakukan hal itu sekarang. Tegasnya, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Raja Seirin, yang dimana kau telah bersumpah untuk setia kepadanya."

Sebelum Kuroko bisa berbicara, Momoi telah bertepuk tangan dengan gembira dan berkata.

"Kata-kata tuan ini begitu cerdas, dia sepenuhnya layak mendapat gelar sarjana. Meskipun aku tahu dari prinsip ini, aku tidak dapat mengartikulasikan pikiranku secara tajam."

Dia berbalik dan menatap Kuroko. "Yang Mulia, bahkan teman baik anda memiliki pendapat seperti ini, hati anda harusnya bisa merasa lebih tenang. Jangan terus menyiksa diri seperti ini sepanjang hari. Bukankah benar bahwa anda pernah berkata jika bukan karena fakta bahwa anda berasal dari fraksi musuh, anda dan Kaisar kami benar-benar bisa menjadi orang kepercayaan seumur hidup."

Kuroko diam.

"Bahkan jika aku ingin menolaknya, itu bukan keputusanku kan? Nasib semua teman-teman lama dan kerabatku ada di tangannya, aku tidak punya ruang untuk menentangnya." Kata Kuroko akhirnya.

Karena itu, dia melihat ke luar jendela. Seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, dia berkata.

"Musim semi akan segera berakhir, upacara besar untuk memahkotakan seorang Ratu... akan semakin dekat... kan?"

.

.

.

"Shintarou, menurutmu apa yang sedang dilakukan Tetsuya sekarang?"

Midorima diam, tidak menjawab. Tapi ia berpikir.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah Yang Mulia benar-benar harus bertanya? Tentu saja dia membenci anda, bahkan mungkin dia tidak menyerah dan mencoba untuk memikirkan cara-cara untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini._

Tapi tentu saja, Midorima tidak berani mengatakan kata-kata ini dengan lantang. Melihat bahwa Yang Mulianya begitu gembira, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini yang pasti akan meredam suasana hati bahagianya dan malah berbalik menyakiti perasaannya.

Di sisi lain, Akashi tidak benar-benar perlu baginya untuk dijawab. Melihat ke arah tempat tinggal Kuroko, dia melihat bahwa lampunya masih menyala.

 _Tetsuya, sepertinya tidak bisa tidur._

Setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, Akashi menoleh pada Midorima.

"Ayo pergi, temani aku untuk bertemu Tetsuya. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Perkataan itu membuat Midorima ketakutan luar biasa. _Yang Mulia Kuroko mungkin sedang marah besar sekarang. Jika Raja pergi ke sana dalam keadaan yang segembira itu, mungkin akan memperburuk keadaan Tuan Muda Kuroko dan dia mungkin akan mengeluaran amarahnya._

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi tidak menunggu Midorima untuk menemaninya. Tapi sembarangan dengan terbungkus mantel berjalan keluar. Midorima tahu bahwa situasi sekarang untuk keduanya adalah kegembiraan untuk Akashi dan kehawatiran untuk Kuroko. Tapi dia tetap bergegas mengikuti Akashi.

.

Putra Mahkota Akashi Seiya sedang berada di kamar Kuroko, dan pria itu tidak berada dalam mood untuk memaksanya pergi. Untungnya, kali ini anak kecil yang sering memerintah dengan lidah _kaustik_ itu, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Meskipun harus dikatakan bahwa bahkan jika anak itu telah memilih untuk mengganggunya seperti biasa, Kuroko bahkan tidak punya energi untuk berdebat dengannya.

Ketika Momoi melihat Akashi disertai dengan Midorima, mendekat dengan langkah santai, dia bergegas untuk menyambutnya.

"Saya pikir karena Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan mampu menahan kegembiraan, tetapi Yang Mulia datang."

Empat petugas pribadi itu telah melayani Akashi sejak masa kecil mereka, oleh karena itu hubungan antara mereka dan Akashi tidak begitu formal seperti hamba yang lain.

Ketika Akashi melihat bahwa Seiya juga hadir, dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini? Dan kau berperilaku baik hari ini, ketika aku masih di halaman, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaramu. Sangat langka."

Seiya tekikik. "Ayah, aku hanya berpikir, jika aku memiliki setengah simpatinya tentang aturan pelajaranku. Orang yang memegang posisi _Royal_ _Tutor_ tidak akan perlu diganti terlalu sering. Aku mendengar bahwa aku membuat tutor sebelumnya begitu marah bahkan hingga dia muntah darah. Ayah bahkan harus memberikan kepadanya banyak suplemen dan pengobatan yang berharga. Buang-buang uang saja!"

Akashi mendecih. "Baguslah jika kau tahu tentang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentangmu. Jika kau bisa mengubahnya, itu akan menjadi seperti matahari terbit dari barat."

Ketika mengatakan itu Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menyertai kata-katanya dengan senyum.

"Tetsuya, kau sedang mempersiapkan upacara dengan hati-hati rupanya, aku benar-benar tersentuh."

Kuroko berpaling, tampaknya bermaksud mengabaikannya.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya melakukan ini untuk kepentingan rakyat miskin di ruang bawah tanahmu."

Akashi sepertinya masih belum keluar dari kabut bahagia, ketika dia baru saja ingin bertanya pada Kuroko apa maksud perkataannya.

Midorima menyela. "Yang Mulia Kuroko benar. Jika Yang Mulia Kuroko menjadi Ratu besok tanpa hambatan, orang-orang yang ditahan di penjara akan dibebaskan."

Akashi menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar harus menyakiti hati Kuroko dulu agar kekasihnya menyetujuinya. Dia sejenak kehilangan kata-kata, matanya meredup dan hanya bisa memandang punggung kecil itu dengan sedih. Sehingga tak seorang pun berbicara dan ruangan menjadi hening.

Seiya tiba-tiba menguap lebar. "Sudah tengah malam, aku ingin kembali dan tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk." Dia tersenyum meyakinkan sebelum membalas ayahnya.

"Ayah, kau juga harus pergi beristirahat. Besok, pada siang hari secara alami akan ada waktu ideal untuk beristirahat. Jika kau kehabisan energi, maka malam pernikahan akan cepat berlalu, itu akan sangat disayangkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seiya tertawa ketika dia berjalan menuju ke kediamannya sendiri.

Kuroko merasa malu dan marah, tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu. Sebaliknya, Akashi kembali ceria. Warna putih dari langit fajar mulai menyebar dari timur, diikuti oleh matahari merah yang perlahan lahan menunjukkan wajahnya dari antara puncak pegunungan.

.

.

.

Kuroko tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari ini, tidak akan pernah dia melupakan saat ketika dia dipaksa untuk menjadi Ratu Rakuzan.

Berjalan perlahan di sepanjang jalan yang telah ditutupi dengan lapisan baru —anyaman karpet merah, hatinya bergetar dalam setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Mungkin di mata semua orang, jalan yang dia ambil berarti sebuah tanda menyerah dan menyangkal akal sehatnya sendiri. Atau mungkin mereka melihat dia mengambil sebuah jalan mulia. Tapi bagaimanapun orang lain mungkin melihatnya, Kuroko tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi berbalik dari jalan yang telah ditetapkan padanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual panjang dan membosankan, Akashi dan Kuroko diantar menuju ruang perjamuan besar, di mana pesta mewah telah ditata untuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

Dari mimbar, Kuroko melihat dengan raut ketidaktertarikan dimana orang-orang berkumpul dengan gembira, ada banyak hiburan dan juga makanan yang berlimpah. Tapi, dia merasa jika mereka sedang menghinanya dan membunyikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia tahu bahwa dia membenci mereka, membenci karena meskipun mereka jelas tidak setuju Kuroko menjadi Ratu, tidak ada yang berani menentang Akashi. Tidak ada yang berani untuk menyuarakan oposisi mereka. Mungkin jika mereka memiliki keberanian, Akashi akan lebih sedikit lebih bijaksana dan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia mungkin memiliki setidaknya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari nasib ini.

Kuroko berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang berasal dari Rakuzan pastilah benar-benar pandai berakting karena mereka jelas ingin meninggalkan sesegera mungkin tempat ini, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko mengejek mereka untuk kepengecutan mereka. Tidak peduli apapun, dia tidak percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar bisa menerima bahwa Ratu baru mereka itu tak lain adalah musuh dari negara mereka yang telah dikalahkan dan orang itu juga menjadi yang paling dekat dengan Raja mereka.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mau berbincang kecil dengan para tamu. Kau dapat tinggal di sini dan menikmati beberapa makanan ringan sementara aku pergi untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Biasanya, aku harus menyendiri dan menjauh dari mereka mungkin hanya pada saat seperti inilah, aku bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka dengan santai untuk sementara waktu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi menyeret Kuroko ke sudut dan membiarkannya duduk di kursi besar. Pada saat ini, Momoi dan petugas pribadi lainnya sibuk membantu di aula, jadi setelah Akashi memberi Kuroko beberapa kata instruksi, dia memanggil pelayan istana dan menyuruh untuk melayani Su Yi dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sebelum pergi, Akashi kembali memberikan intruksi untuk Kuroko. "Jika ada seseorang yang ingin memberimu ucapan, berikan mereka wajah terbaikmu, dan atasi mereka sebaik mungkin."

Kuroko menyaksikan sosok Akashi berkelok-kelok di antara berbagai abdi istana. Ketika dia memikirkan ucapan Akashi, dia menghela napas.

Jika dia jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia harus mengakui bahwa perilaku Akashi padanya bisa dianggap sangat _gentle_. Selain soal penobatan Kuroki sebagai Ratu, dia tidak pernah menuntut hal lain. Pria itu juga selalu menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan kata-kata yang begitu lembut padanya.

Tapi setiap kali Kuroko ingat bagaimana dia dengan kejam mengancam orang-orang yang dicintainya, hatinya selalu merasa gemetar ketakutan.

Sejak saat itu, dia merasa bahwa orang ini mampu menjadi begitu pendendam dan meskipun dia memperlakukan Kuroki dengan sangat baik saat ini, di masa depan dia bisa berbalik dan menerapkan metode yang bahkan lebih kejam jika Kuroko tidak menurutinya.

Setiap kali dia memikirkan hal itu, pendapat baik yang —sedikitnya telah dia kembangkan untuk Akashi dalam hatinya, akan lenyap seperti asap di udara tipis. Lebih jauh lagi, hatinya akan merasa seolah-olah sudah dilapisi dengan lapisan es yang padat.

Pada awalnya Kuroko tidak berniat untuk makan, tetapi pada hari ini api di hatinya tidak akan padam dan dia merasa bahwa mulutnya kering dan lidahnya menjadi panas. Tidak mampu menahannya, dia mengangkat cangkir teh dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Sebelum bisa meletakkan cangkir teh ketempatnya, Kuroko melihat bahwa seorang komandan militer berbadan tinggi, berkulit gelap dan mengesankan secara fisik dengan aura tangguh mendekatinya. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan karena orang ini tidak lain adalah, Jenderal Aomine Daiki.

Berbicara tentang Aomine. Kuroko sudah lama mendengar tentang reputasinya yang menjulang sebagai komandan militer yang tangguh. Kemudian, ia juga mendengar bahwa setelah menyerahkan diri pada Rakuzan, dia mulai melayani Akashi dan telah berjuang begitu banyak kampanye militer yang sukses dalam pelayanannya.

Pada saat penangkapan Kuroko, Aomine telah dikirim untuk menyerang Seirin. Bahkan, sekembalinya ke pengadilan setelah kemenangannya, dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Kuroko yang selalu dikurung. Hanya hari ini, ketika semua pejabat pengadilan sipil dan militer berkumpul bersama-sama untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Kuroko akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu pria itu.

Kuroko meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan. Dalam hatinya dia mengerti bahwa Aomine pasti tidak datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Seperti yang dia harapkan, di bawah keceriaan senyumannya, hal itu sebenarnya dipaksakan ke wajahnya, Kuroko bisa mendeteksi sedikit kebencian samar disana.

Membawa cangkir di tangannya, dia datang mendekati Kuroko dan memberi penghormatan. "Hamba Jenderal Aomine Daiki, mengucapkan selamat untuk Jenderal Kuroko. Sebelumnya saya berpikir bahwa Jenderal tidak akan mampu beradaptasi dengan keadaan seperti ini dan meskipun saya pikir bahwa tidak perlu untuk melanjutkan perlawanan anda, saya kagum pada anda. Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa dalam waktu singkat, semua ini akan terjadi. Ibarat sebuah burung yang terbang tanpa arah, selalu berharap mendapatkan tempat sebuah rumah. Melebihi semua harapan, anda bahkan telah terbang ke atas pohon paling tinggi untuk menjadi Permaisuri. Ini memang layak untuk dirayakan."

Napas Kuroko berhenti di tenggorokan. Dia tahu bahwa meskipun kata-kata Aomine bisa diambil sebagai pujian, dalam kenyataannya, kata-katanya sarat akan sindiran dan dimaksudkan untuk memprovokasi Kuroko.

Dia mengepalkan tangan, setelah waktu yang lama yang dia mampu untuk bersantai.

"Jenderal terlalu baik. Sebagai tawanan perang saya, Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak berniat untuk menyerah. **Yang** **Mulia** **Raja** menggunakan berbagai metode untuk memaksaku, dan bahkan menceritakan kisah **kemalangan** **Jenderal** **Aomine** sebagai **contoh** bagiku untuk diikuti. Di bawah serangan multi-cabang nya, saya harus mengkhianati hati nurani dan berjanji untuk menjadi Ratunya. Jenderal harusnya bisa menemukan **ejekan** yang layak." Balasnya dengan beberapa penekanan di setiap kata.

Ekspresi Aomine berubah sesaat, itu tampak seperti dia ingin terus menyerangnya saat ini tapi dengan susah payah dia mampu menahan diri. Memaksa tertawa, dia berkata.

"Sepertinya subjek anda hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat kepada Ratu, dan berdoa bahwa anda akan mampu berdiri di atas cabang tinggi untuk waktu yang lama, dan bertengger di sana untuk seumur hidup anda." Setelah berkata demikian, Aomine berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa memberikan salam pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, namun kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Aomine tampaknya mengandung arti tersembunyi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko juga memahami sepenuhnya bahwa Akashi menjadi tergila-gila dengan dirinya, karena ia telah mengetahui Kuroko sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan dan di masa depan ketika dia menjadi lelah padanya, tidak ada cara untuk memprediksi bagaimana keadaan Kuroko akan berubah. Namun, ia tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun ketika dia memikirkan prospek itu.

Tiba-tiba KuroK mendengar suara kecil Putra Mahkota Akashi Seiya tertawa.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bukan seseorang yang akan membuang muka ketika diprovokasi. Pada awalnya aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan mampu menanganinya, tapi pada akhirnya, kau sesuai dengan harapanku."

Pangeran kecil itu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benci orang itu, sangat. Dia terlalu bangga dan dia tidak membiarkan orang lain untuk mengkritiknya sedikitpun. Alasan mengapa ia datang adalah untuk menyebabkan masalah bagimu, karena kau menyetujui untuk menjadi Ratu Rakuzan semata-mata karena ingin menyelamatkan rakyat Seirin dari setiap penderitaan, sedangkan alasan dia menyerah karena dia tidak mampu menahan penyiksaan dan hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepadanya setelah penangkapannya. Meskipun dia selalu mengklaim bahwa dia beralih sisi hanya karena dia mengakui bahwa Kerajaan Ayahku adalah penguasa yang bijaksana, tetapi ketika dia sudah dibebaskan reputasinya masih rusak. Bila dibandingkan dengan perilakumu, reputasinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan. Untuk seorang pria arogan seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak marah dan menyimpan dendam?"

Kuroko menjawab sekenanya. "Reputasi? Sebagai seorang Jenderal yang telah kalah, mengapa kita masih harus begitu peduli tentang reputasi?"

Meskipun kelihatannya Kuroko mengucapkan kata-kata ini untuk Seiya, juga tampak seolah-olah dia memaksudkan untuk mengarahkan kata-kata itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Seiya mendengus. "Persis begitu, kalian berdua begitu bertele-tele, apa reputasi itu sebenarnya? Ini adalah masalah yang harus dinilai dan dikaji oleh orang-orang seperti kita. Karena kau telah membuat pengorbanan untuk menjamin kesejahteraan rakyatmu, bahkan jika kau menyerah, orang tetap akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kasus dimana orang berbakat memilih sebagai pelindung integritas dan menganggapmu orang yang baik. Tapi, jika tindakanmu merusak negara dan menyebabkan penderitaan bagi orang-orang banyak, bahkan jika kau tidak pernah tunduk kepada musuh, orang masih akan melemparimu dengan telur busuk."

"Huh, meskipun kau seorang Jenderal dan telah dipuji memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam seni bela diri dan studi ilmiah, kau masih gagal untuk memahami kebenaran ini yang bahkan aku, seorang anak kecil. Bisa memahaminya."

Seiya berbalik untuk pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia kembali berbalik untuk mengatakan.

"Tapi itu baik-baik saja, aku akan mengajarkanmu dengan baik di masa depan, **Ibu** **Ratuku**." katanya dengan cekikian dan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Pada saat Kuroko merasa sedih, dan sangat berharap bahwa dia bisa melemparkan cangkir tehnya pada tubuh seorang anak yang begitu licik. Dia merasakan bahwa orang lain telah datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat, dia melihat bahwa itu adalah Kagami Taiga, yang tidak pernah ia dengar kabarnya setelah pertemuan mereka pada hari itu.

Terlalu gembira, Kuroki akhirnya sadar dan mulai mendapatkan pijakannya. Ketika tiba-tiba teman lamanya memberikan sebuah pelukan, dan menekannya ke kursi, pria itu tersenyum.

"Ada banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padamu sekarang. Karena kau sekarang telah menduduki kursi ini, kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya dan membiarkan mereka berpikir jika kita, orang Seirin bahkan tidak mengerti aturan-aturan sederhana dari sebuah etika."

Kuroko perlahan kembali duduk nyaman, dari sorot matanya itu jelas bahwa dia hampir tidak berani untuk percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau... bagaimana kau berhasil datang ke sini?"

"Ini adalah pernikahanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang? Kau menginginkan pernikahan ini atau tidak, itu masalah lain. Tapi ini sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi seluruh hidupmu. Selain itu, aku tahu bahwa saat ini kau pasti akan dibanjiri dengan perasaan benci dan marah, jika aku tidak datang untuk memberitahumu kau mungkin berpikir terlalu keras. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan diriku sendiri di masa depan?"

Kuroko tertawa getir. "Masalah yang telah datang ini, apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku? Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, seorang jenderal yang kalah dan mengkhianati negaranya. Itu adalah nama untukku."

"Kau masih peduli tentang hal itu? Jika kau benar-benar peduli, aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa aku meninggalkan rumahku pagi ini dan berkeliaran di sekitar jalan-jalan sampai waktu gerbang istana dibuka untuk menyambut tamu. Dari apa yang aku lihat, orang-orang sangat senang dan berkata bahwa meskipun Kaisar berasal dari Rakuzan, Ratu adalah salah satu dari mereka. Sebagai seseorang yang lahir di Seirin bagaimana bisa Ratu tidak berbicara untuk melindungi kepentingan rakyat Seirin di masa depan? Juga berbicara tentang bagaimana Raja baru ini memiliki toleransi yang sangat besar dan tidak membedakan antara perbedaan ras dan asal-usul etnis. Sebagian besar komentar ini kudengar saat kesini. Kau lihat, meskipun Akashi telah gagal untuk memenangkan hatimu, dia telah memenangkan hati lebih dari mayoritas besar rakyat Seirin."

Mata Kuroko melebar. Tertegun.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Mungkinkah orang-orang... mungkinkah bahwa mereka tidak memikirkan negara kita, bahkan sedikitpun? Mengapa mereka memujinya?"

Kagami menghela napas lelah. "Nah, itu karena kehidupan anjing yang hidup dalam kedamaian dan rasa aman, jauh lebih baik daripada kehidupan seorang pria yang tinggal di dunia yang penuh penindasan dan kehancuran. Pepatah mengatakan, setelah memiliki negara mereka akan dapat satu rumah. Tetapi Seirin telah membuktikan pepatah itu salah. Sebaliknya, hanya setelah mereka kehilangan negara mereka, orang-orang mampu untuk membangun rumah sebagai tempat berlindung. Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi, ini sudah- sudah sampai ke titik ini... apakah kau menyukainya atau apakah kau membencinya, situasinya telah terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak kendurkan prinsipmu bagi rakyat kita? Biarkan dirimu menjadi lebih bahagia? Tetsu, aku ingin mengemis sesuatu kepadamu. Karena kau menduduki posisi ini, kau akan secara alami dianggap sebagai negara ini... ibu bangsa ini. Dengan demikian, kau harus membantu Akashi dalam mengatur tanah air kita dengan baik, dan membantunya membawa sebuah zaman keemasan dimana perdamaian dan kemakmuran ada dimana-mana."

Kuroko menunduk, diam. Dia tidak melihat ketika Akashi sudah kembali ke sisinya. Kagami buru-buru berdiri dan hendak mengambil langkah pergi ketika Raja barunya, berkata.

"Tuan Kagami, kau begitu tegak dan lugas. Seorang pria dengan kemampuan luar biasa, aku telah lama mendengar banyak tentang prestasimu. Meskipun aku ingin merekrutmu sebagai menteri pengadilan, aku takut bahwa kau akan berpikir aku mencoba untuk memaksamu dengan otoritas kekaisaranku. Setelah pertemuan —kebetulan hari ini, saya menyatakan hal ini dengan jelas. Jika anda ingin membantu dalam menciptakan kehidupan kesejahteraan bagi rakyat, kau bisa menjadi seorang menteri di pengadilan kapanpun kau mau. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan bakatmu."

Kagami memberi senyum dan menjawab. "Hamba Kagami Taiga, akan mengingat perkataan Yang Mulia Raja." Setelahnya ia pamit pergi.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Akashi.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau takut dia akan berpikir jika kau sedang mencoba memaksanya melalui otoritasmu. Tetapi mengapa kau setakut itu? Mungkinkah itu karena kau sudah tidak punya ide lagi?"

Akashi hanya terkekeh saat dia akhirnya mendapat keinginan hatinya, wajah ironi Kuroko tidak membuat kesan apapun pada dirinya. Dia tidak peduli sama sekali pada fakta bahwa mereka berada di depan rakyat banyak, dan merangkul pinggang langsing Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di balik kata-katamu yang berani. Hampir waktunya bagi kita untuk ke kamar pengantin, jika kau masih dapat mempertahankan sikap seperti itu di sana. Kau akan memiliki kekagumanku secara penuh."

Kuroko merasa sangat ngeri. Memang, semua ketakutan sedang menyerangnya satu demi satu. Mengintip keluar jendela, dia berkata.

"Matahari belum hilang, masih terlalu dini untuk itu... kau... walaupun aku belum ... belum melalui upacara pernikahan sebelumnya. Aku tahu banyak tentang ini. Sebagai seorang raja dari negara, bagaimana kau bisa begitu tidak sabar?"

Akashi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar, aku telah menunggu hal ini berbulan-bulan. Tapi kebiasaan Rakuzan berbeda dengan Seirin. Kita tidak perlu harus menunggu sampai malam tiba untuk masuk ke kamar pengantin."

Ketika mengatakannya, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Kuroko dan berbisik. "Pria dari Rakuzan begitu lihai dalam praktek seni bela diri, oleh karena itu sejak dini kita memiliki lebih banyak energi daripada kebanyakan orang. Hanya untuk satu malam, itu hanya bisa dianggap sebagai hidangan pembuka. Tidak pernah merasa cukup, sehingga kebiasaan kami adalah untuk masuk ke ruang pengantin setelah makan siang. Setelah bersulang, itu akan menjadi waktunya untuk pergi. Ini sudah dianggap cukup terlambat. Tetsuya, kau telah mempersiapkan diri bukan?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah, panik dan marah. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Dalam kasus apapun, Akashi tidak akan mentolerirnya lagi. Pria itu memiliki rasa lapar dalam hatinya dan dia tidak bisa sabar lagi.

Akashi tdak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mengambil kesempatan, dia mengangkat Kuroko dalam gendongan ala pengantin.

Dengan kecepatan angin, dia membawa tubuh mungil itu ke kamar yang telah ditunjuk untuk Ratu. Tanpa peduli ribuan mata yang memandang mereka —Taman indah dan megah dari _Merriment_.

.

.

.

To be Continue

 ** _Haah~ Malam pertama-nya sekip aja ya...?_**

 ** _Maaf bila ada typo, saya malas periksa lagi..._**

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita yang telah saya nistakan ini..._

 _Ok, waktunya balas review._

 **Raniah94**

 _Halo juga Raniah-san. Senang rasanya kamu sudah baca versi aslinya (meski hanya sekilas). Jangan pernah sungkan untuk bertanya, saya dengan senang hati menjawab._

 _Maaf sebelumnya. Lihat judul di atas?_ **AkaKuro** **ver** _. Jadi, maksudnya Saya hanya mengganti cast-nya menjadi cha KnB saja. Inti cerita masih sama, mungkin jika sudah baca cerita aslinya sampai tuntas (mungkin)akan kelihatan (sedikit)perbedaanya. Seperti... pemotongan beberapa adegan(?) untuk kepentingan cerita, atau perubahan deskripsi(karena saya malas mikir) yang di sesuaikan dengan karakter._

 _Maaf lagi. Saya tidak ingin memberikan spoiler tentang cerita aslinya seperti apa, jadi_ **tolong** _cari tahu sendiri._

 _Terima kasih..._

 ** _Zee_** ** _Resetsu_**

 _Bukan saya yang luar biasa. Tetapi Author aslinya_ **Li Hua Yan Yu - sama** _yang telah menuliskan cerita ini. (Dan telah saya nistakan, hehe)_

 ** _Yuu, Sofi asat, Kiritoazuma, JT-chaaan_** _(saya satukan yaa...?)_

 _Ini sudah apdet._

 _Terima kasih..._

 ** _Kurochin_**

 _Dikira kucing jinak, hehe_

 _Makin susah dapat Akashi makin cinta (eh?)_

 ** _Classical_** ** _Violin_**

 _'Berat' karena harus membayangkan Tet-can seperti itu. Bakashi ja'at soalnya._

 ** _AKLovers_**

 _Senang jika AKLovers-san bisa suka ceritanya. Terima kasih_

 ** _Mimine-loli_**

 _Saya juga sedih... tapi ya... Akashi galau di tolak mulu..._

 ** _Akakuro-nanodayo_**

 _Kamu mengerti perasaan saya...!_

 _Saya terharu..._

 _Terima kasih sudah review_

 ** _Nisadinata 14_**

 _Nisa-san benar,_ kokoro _saya sakit bayanginnya..._

 _Ini sudah lanjuuttt..._

 ** _Icha_**

 _Gapapa. Terima kasih icha-san sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview cerita ini._

 ** _Nimuix_**

 _Saya juga berpikir demikian. Akashi galau gara-gara Tet-chan... (di tolak mulu)_

 _Ada yang terlewat dan belum di jawab review-nya?_

 _Saya harap tidak ada. Baiklah sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..._


	14. Chapter 14

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

 **Warning : YAOI and MATURE CONTENT.**

 _ **Chapter ini mungkin sangat berbeda dengan yang asli. Sungguh itu di sengaja.**_

 _Saya tidak menyangka redernya pada mesum ya #padahaldirinyajgsama_

 _Meski tidak yakin dengan chapter ini, saya tetap publish karena permintaan kalian, dan saya yakin_ _Buah_ _Lemonya tidak asem. Tolong dimaklumi._

Chapter 14

Pelayan istana dan kasim sudah berlutut di sisi pintu masuk, siap untuk menyambut pasangan yang baru menikah. Ketika Akashi datang ke kamar tidur, aroma lembut dan hangat dari cendana adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka, diikuti oleh dua pelayan istana yang kemudian menyusun tirai.

"Kalian bisa pergi, hanya tinggalkan dua di belakang ruangan luar untuk melayani teh dan mengurus kebutuhan kami."

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya nenuju ke tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Dengan lembut ia menempatkan Kuroko yang sejak tadi berada di gendongannya ke atas tempat tidur brokat yang lembut. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar.

Kuroko menutup matanya —takut. Diam-diam ia mencaci dirinya sendiri karena dengan begitu mudahnya ia menunjukkan kelemahannya. Akan tetapi itulah kenyataannya, hatinya begitu takut sekaligus malu.

Tinjunya mengepal erat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membiarkan kelopak matanya terbuka. Karena itu hanya membuatnya melihat wajah Akashi.

Sebuah benda lunak dan basah tiba-tiba bergerilya di atas kelopak matanya. Membuka mata, Kuroko terkejut ketika mengetahui benda lunak dan basah itu ternyata adalah lidah Akashi.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan membuka matamu."

Menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang terkepal, meremasnya lembut dan mencoba membuka jemarinya satu per satu. Membujuk jemari lentik itu untuk rileks.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuya. Aku tahu ini adalah yang pertama untukmu, dan pasti akan terasa sakit. Tapi, aku akan berusaha bersikap selembut mungkin." Ia mencium jemari lentik Kuroko.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah —malu. "Apa yang harus kutakutkan? Aku.. aku hanya akan menganggapnya seperti digigit seekor anjing. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan dengan pasti adalah, apakah anjing sepertimu lebih layak disebut seperti anjing serigala atau anjing gila."

Kata-kata itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk meledek, tetapi untuk kekecewaannya. Akashi tidak tampak kesal, dia hanya tertawa. Tangannya sibuk melepaskan sabuk Kuroko.

"Untuk itu, bisakah kau menemukannya sendiri?" Jawabnya, setelah tangannya berhasil melepaskan penahan jubah merah Kuroko.

Jubah berwarna merah jatuh kesisi tubuh Kuroko, memperlihatkan pakaian bagian dalam yang terbuat dari sutera berkualitas bewarna putih seperti salju.

Khawatir dan ketakutan, Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang bertengger di dadanya mencegahnya melepaskan pakaian terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Akashi tersenyum menatap pria di bawah tubuhnya. "Tetsuya, malam ini adalah malam pernikahan kita. Idealnya kau akan bersedia, tetapi jikapun kau tidak mau aku tidak peduli. Malam ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Jika kau benar-benar merasa takut, aku bisa bertahan untuk malam ini. Tapi seberapa lama batasku? Hal ini pasti akan terjadi suatu hari nanti." Saat Akashi berbicara, tangannya terus bergerilya pada tubuh dibawahnya.

Kuroko masih mencoba mencegah tangan Akashi bergerak lebih jauh. Tarik menarik diantara mereka membuat baju yang di kenakannya robek, memperlihatkan dada yang ditutupi dengan kulit halus sewarna porselen.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat perasaan malu membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ingin menunda waktu, tangan Akashi meraih celana merah, memastikan ia telah memegang semua lapis celana itu lalu menariknya menuju pinggul hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Tetsuya, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, seperti aku yang juga hanya milikmu. Kita berdua akan hidup bersama secara harmonis selamanya, dalam kehidupan ini dan kehidupan berikutnya. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat bagus?" Ucapnya lembut.

"Ti- tidak ba- bagus." Betapa sulit mengatakan dua kata itu. Tubuh telanjangnya yang terkena udara membuatnya merasa malu luar biasa. Nafasnya tersengal malu.

Kuroko bisa merasakan Akashi menatap bagian atasnya tanpa berkedip, seperti mata serigala yang kelaparan. Meski ia sudah menutup matanya erat, ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Akashi.

Suara jubah terjatuh ke lantai sedikit menarik perhatiannya, Kuroko semakin gelisah. Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah pria bersurai biru itu.

Merasakan bahwa tubuh Akashi menekan tubuhnya, dan sepasang lengan yang kuat membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menghisap bibir sewarna delima. Kuroko terkejut, tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Akashi menjauh. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari dada itu tidak mengenakan apapun.

Menatap wajah Akashi yang sedang mencumbu bibirnya, Kuroko benar-benar merasa rendah. Tangannya bergerak kebawah, dan tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang menegang. Terkejut ia ingin menarik tangannya, tetapi tangan lain mencegahnya. Menekan tangan Kuroko lebih keras dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Kuroko membuka sedikit bibirnya, mencoba menggigit bibir Akashi. Berniat melukai, tapi pria itu tidak peduli justru menghisap bibirnya lebih dalam. Menjilat, menggigit, mengisap bibir ranum itu tanpa ampun.

Kuroko menolak untuk menyerah pada tindihan pria itu, mencoba mendorong Akashi menjauh. Dalam benaknya, kilasan dari apa yang terjadi di kolam hari itu terus terbayang dalam hatinya.

 _Bertahanlah, aku harus bertahan._ Kuroko terus mengulangi kata itu dalam hatinya seperti mantra.

Sekali lagi mencoba mendorong dada itu menjauh, kali ini ciuman mereka terlepas meninggalkan jejak benang saliva yang terputus.

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menarik napas sebelum memulai sesi ciuman lagi. Matanya terus menatap bibir Kuroko yang membengkak, karena terus ia cumbu. Tidak ingin menganggur, tangannya ia ulurkan menggoda dua _nipple_ kemerahan di dada mulus itu.

"Akashi. Jika- jika aku membiarkanmu memilikiku malam ini. Kau... bisakah kau melepaskan para tahanan?" Susah payah Kuroko mengatakan hal itu, saat jari Akashi memilin _nipple_ miliknya dengan lembut.

Akashi mengintip wajah Kuroko yang tengah-engah, dengan jail dia menarik _nipple_ itu kemudian melepasnya, melakukan hal itu beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja, meskipun pertanyaan ini membuatku kembali memikirkan kenangan yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Tetsuya, aku juga memiliki keinginan. Aku berharap bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu, untuk berada di sisiku selama hidup kita. Dan tidak memaksaku lagi untuk menjadi seekor _binatang_."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia memajukan wajah menggigiti bibir ranum itu berulang kali. Ibu jarinya kembali menekan _nipple_ Kuroko kebawah, memilin, kemudian menariknya gemas.

"Kau _binatang_ sekarang." Tidak membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, Kuroko menggerutu disela gigitan yang Akashi berikan pada bibirnya. Ciuman Akashi semakin naik hingga daun telinga, menariknya lembut dengan gigi. Menyebabkan tubuh sensitif Kuroko gemetar.

"Buka kakimu."

Akashi memberi instruksi, namun Kuroko menolak. Ia menjepit kakinya lebih erat.

Akashi tersenyum, dadanya semakin menekan dada putih itu, sampai tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

Kuroko bisa mendengar detak jantung Akashi, berdetak keras seperti suara gendang. Detak jantungnya sendiri semakin menggila, membuat dadanya sakit. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tangannya untuk mencegah Akashi berbuat lebih jauh.

Memanfaatkan lamunan Kuroko, Akashi memajukan lututnya untuk membuka celah diantara paha.

Dengan pikirannya yang kacau, kesejukan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pahanya membuatnya lebih terkejut. Mengambil keuntungan dari lamunan Kuroko, lutut Akashi berhasil membuka jalan dan menekan lembut selangkangannya.

"Ah... "

Terkejut dengan suara asing yang di keluarkan, bibirnya ia gigit dan tangannya meremas punggung Akashi kuat. Mencoba menutup kakinya, tapi tidak bisa.

Sebelah tangan Akashi meremas _butt_ Kuroko yang bulat, setelah puas ia membawa jemarinya memasuki _hole_ diantara bulatan lembut dan kenyal itu. Dengan putus asa Kuroko meronta, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tamu tak diundang —jari, tetapi dia tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang besar.

Seketika wajahnya diwarnai dengan blush semerah apel, ia tahu dengan sangat jelas _sesuatu_ itu. Mulutnya mungkin sudah mengenalinya, karena pernah bersentuhan dengan benda itu, dia jelas tahu ukurannya. Dan itu membuatnya lebih gugup, sesuatu yang besar itu melahirkan kepedihan dan penderitaan yang dalam di hatinya.

Akashi tersenyum memandang wajah Kuroko yang memerah.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu, mengapa kita tidak pergi ke kolam pemandian yang terletak di belakang. Mengingat kembali saat-saat indah yang pernah kita nikmati."

Meski sudah berusaha menahan, tetes air mata itu tetap keluar. "Kau... berapa lama kau berniat mengintimidasiku? Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, maka lakukanlah, aku hanya akan berpura-pura... berpura-pura mati." Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroko memaksa tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan menolak untuk membuat gerakan sedikitpun.

Akashi merasa beberapa penyesalan dalam hatinya setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Kau harus mencoba untuk bersantai. Jika terlalu kaku, kau pasti akan terluka. Ayo, biarkan aku membantumu." Akashi mencoba membujuk.

Mengulurkan tangan, Akashi kembali mencoba memasuki _hole_ sempit Kuroko yang terbungkus bongkahan bulat yang kini memerah dengan jari. Berputar-putar diantara bulatan padat itu untuk sementara waktu.

Satu jarinya perlahan-lahan mulai menekan, membuka jalan yang sempit.

Kuroko merasakan gelombang perasaan aneh yang berasal dari bagian belakangnya yang sensitif, menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Mencengkeram seprai berwarna brokat dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena salah satu bagian tubuhnya disentuh, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdetak kuat, menanggapi setiap gerakan jari yang begitu gesit itu.

 _Jangan... jangan katakan... Jangan katakan kalau aku lahir dengan tubuh tidak bermoral? Bahkan ketika itu adalah seorang pria... aku akan... aku akan, merespon seperti ini?_

Merasa takut dengan pikiran-pikiran konyol yang hinggap dipikirannya. Ia merasa membenci tubuhnya, serta dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko memarahi dirinya sendiri karena membuang-buang satu kesempatan, dimana dia harus mengakhiri penderitaannya. Jika saja saat itu ia bertindak lebih cepat saat pertempuran, hanya sedikit lebih cepat, atau mungkin hanya beberapa detik lebih cepat, dia akan mampu untuk bergabung bersama dengan kematian negaranya, dan tidak akan pernah mengalami penghinaan seperti ini.

Ketika berpikir tentang hal itu, terpikir olehnya bahwa Akashi adalah seorang pria yang kuat. Sebagai Kaisar dia memiliki begitu banyak selir, sehingga urusan seks dan cinta harusnya begitu mudah baginya.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, terutama dalam hal seperti ini. Ini seperti kontes seni bela diri antara bayi kecil dengan praktisi terkemuka. Dia tak berdaya dan benar-benar meminta belas kasihan. Hanya bisa mencoba membuat otot-ototnya menegang lebih erat.

Akashi mengerutkan kening, saat ujung jarinya kesulitan memasuki _hole_ itu lebih dalam. Saat melihat mata Kuroko yang terpejam kesakitan, tangan putih semakin mengerat pada seprai putih yang ditidurinya. Perasaan khawatir menyerap hatinya.

Mengangkat kepala ia berkata. "Aku mencoba untuk membuatmu rileks, tetapi kau malah menjadi lebih tegang, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan _**itu**_."

Mencabut jarinya Akashi bangkit dan berjalan ke lemari di sisi kepala tempat tidur. Membuka laci, ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berukir berwarna hijau emerald.

Setelah memastikan. Akashi membuka kotak itu dan meraup keluar sejumlah kecil —seukuran ujung jari salep berwarna salju. Ia kembali menghampiri Kuroko yang terbaring pasrah.

Kuroko terus mengatakan kepada dirinya untuk tidak peduli. Ini hanyalah siksaan fisik. Dan dia tidak harus peduli tentang hal itu.

Tangan Akashi kembali menjelajahi daerah yang —menurut Kuroko memalukan— dengan salep dijarinya, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk secara naluri mencoba menutup diri.

Secara perlahan Akashi memasukan jari kelingkingnya ke dalam rongga itu dan berputar beberapa kali. Dengan susah payah, ia berhasil membujuk saluran sempit itu untuk memperluas diri sedikit, kemudian masuk lebih dalam, mengoleskan salep itu secara menyeluruh.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Kuroko, dahi pria mungil itu ditutupi oleh keringat tipis. Wajahnya telah berubah keunguan —kombinasi rasa malu dan rasa sakit, bibirnya bernoda darah karena telah dia gigit.

Dengan penuh kasih, tangan Akashi membelai bibir Kuroko yang terluka. "Tetsuya, jangan seperti ini. Masalah cinta adalah hukum alam, sebagai Hukum Surga dan Kebenaran bumi, dan tidak ada yang memalukan tentang hal itu. Jika hatimu gelisah, maka kau hanya perlu melampiaskan semua kesalahan padaku. Aku yang memaksamu masuk kesini. Jadi, cobalah untuk lebih rileks."

Ketika Akashi mulai berbicara, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu aneh di _hole-_ nya, dan punggungnya terasa seolah-olah terbakar.

Menyaksikan warna wajah Kuroko perlahan berubah menjadi merah, batang keras di bagian bawah tubuhnya juga perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri.

Dengan cepat, sebelah tangan Akashi meraih kejantanan Kuroko yang menegang, membuat pria itu merintih nikmat.

"Uhh... Akashi... Aghh."

Memijat dengan lembut, menggesekan kuku pendeknya pada permukaan kulit lalu mengocoknya dengan tekanan yang dirasa pas. Semakin lama kocokanya semakin cepat membuat Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya enggan memperlihatkan ekspresi kenikmatanya.

Merasa senang hatinya melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Kuroko, Akashi semakin bersemangat memainkan junior itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Kuroko dengan keras kepala menolak untuk meloloskan suara dari bibirnya. Matanya terpejam rapat meloloskan setetes air mata, dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mungilnya karena suhu tubuh yang meningkat. Tetapi ia masih mencoba menolak seluruh rangsangan yang di berikan Akashi.

Bibir Akashi mengunci bibir Kuroko dalam sebuah ciuman, melumatnya kasar. Pria mungil itu mencoba berontak meski sia-sia, Akashi semakin liar menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya didalam bibir merekah itu.

Tetesan saliva mereka berdua mengalir berjalan diantara leher putih, ciuman Akashi turun pada leher dan menjilat saliva yang berceceran sementara tangannya mengelus kejantanan Kuroko.

"Mmh..." Kuroko mengeram, ketika Akashi menggigit lehernya kuat dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dikulit lehernya yang putih. Ciuman Akashi terus turun hingga di dadanya, menjilatnya sensual kemudian menggigitnya kasar.

"Argh..." Kuroko menjerit sakit.

Memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat ketika Akashi menghisap _nipple_ kemerahan itu bergantian.

"Ah... mmhh... Akas- shi..."

Kuroko menggeliat resah ketika kejantananya semakin terasa sesak, seperti akan meledak.

"Aaahhh...!"

Cairan kental yang hangat menyembur dari ujung ketangannya, membuat nafasnya tersengal —lelah.

Mengangkat tangannya dari kejantanan Kuroko ia melambaikan yang dipenuhi cairan di hadapan mata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apakah kau pernah melihat cairanmu sendiri? Aku dapat melihat bahwa kau benar-benar tidak berpengalaman, hanya beberapa sentuhan dan kau sudah keluar. Aku pikir kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan tanganmu untuk mengeluarkannya."

Kuroko berharap ia bisa membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding untuk bunuh diri, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia merasa begitu malu dan benci, bercampur di dalam hatinya.

Menutup mata mencoba untuk menghindari masalah, seperti burung unta yang mengubur kepala di padang pasir. Ia tidak tahu jika tindakanya itu hanya membuat dirinya tampak jauh lebih menggemaskan di mata Akashi.

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin langsung pada acara inti, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Jika dia tidak mengingat fakta bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk orang yang dicintainya, bisa saja benda raksasa itu akan menyakiti kekasihnya.

Dia telah hidup selama hampir tiga dekade, namun dia tidak pernah merasa begitu cemas terhadap siapa pun sebelumnya. Saat ini, dengan sepenuh hati ia peduli pada Kuroko. Bukan hanya karena pria itu membuat semangatnya hidup kembali, tapi itu karena dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

Meskipun cinta hanyalah sebuah kata, tetapi kata itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menyebabkan orang menjadi mabuk dan lupa diri.

Akashi mengangkat kaki Kuroko, memperlihatkan _hole_ -nya yang berwarna merah meski belum mekar penuh dan hanya setengah terbuka. Di bawah stimulasi pembangkit gairah, _hole_ itu berdenyut terbuka lalu menutup lagi seakan minta diisi.

Salep yang telah Akashi terapkan pada tubuh Kuroko itu memiliki efek _aphrodisiac_. Akashi tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko dan dia mungkin akan menderita sakit yang luar biasa, dengan menggunakan obat, Akashi berharap untuk meringankan penderitaan Kuroko.

Obat ini sangat ringan, tidak akan merugikan sama sekali untuk tubuhnya, dan tidak akan menyebabkan Kuroko menjadi _gila_ dengan keinginan untuk bercinta hingga kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Meskipun karakteristik obat itu demikian, Kuroko merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seperti api, meskipun perasaan itu paling intens pada miliknya yang sempit.

Rasanya seperti beberapa semut yang tak henti-hentinya merangkak di dalam lingkaran, sensasi itu begitu menyenangkan. Tapi, disaat tertentu akan terasa gatal dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menggaruknya. Ketika Kuroko merasa berada di ambang batas, sebuah benda panjang, besar dan berurat perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merasa sangat gugup, khawatir bahwa ia akan menyakiti pria manis yang terbaring di bawahnya. Dengan lembut mencium keningnya, lalu hidung dan bibir merahnya, semakin turun ke leher, bahu, tulang selangka yang terbentuk indah, dan kembali merenggut cherry merah yang mekar.

Setiap belaian dan ciuman itu menyebabkan Kuroko merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dan nyaman diwaktu yang bersamaan. Akashi memegang pinggang Kuroko, memposisikan kejantanannya di pintu _hole_ pria itu.

Meskipun ketidaknyamanan karena pembukaan yang tiba tiba, _hole-_ nya berdenyut resah minta diisi. Rasa gatal yang akan terbebas melalui beberapa gesekan, tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan lantang?

Mengangkat kaki Kuroko tinggi-tinggi, dan menempatkanya dibahunya. Terbebas dari halangan, ereksinya bergerak mulus masuk ke dalam _hole_ itu.

"Aaaarrrggghhh...!"

Kuroko mengeluarkan raungan kesakitan. Tapi rasa gatal yang menggigit menghilangkan kesakitan itu. Oleh karena itu bahkan dalam pergolakan rasa sakit, ada sedikit rasa terpuaskan dan tubuhnya mengejang beberapa kali tanpa sadar.

"Akashi, letakan mereka dibawah. Kau letakkan kaki kebawah."

Akashi menurunkan tubuhnya, dan akar laki-lakinya meluncur lebih dalam di _hole_ Kuroko. Dia tersenyum polos.

"Tetsuya, kakiku sudah di tempat tidur, bagaimana bisa aku menurunkan mereka? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku membuat lubang di tempat tidur sehingga aku bisa berdiri di lantai? Tapi jika aku menggunakan posisi berdiri, akan lebih kuat ketika kita melakukannya. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya untukmu, aku enggan untuk menggunakan posisi itu. Jika nanti kita sudah terbiasa melakukan ini, kita dapat mencoba berganti posisi. Tidak hanya berdiri, kita dapat mencoba posisi dimana kau yang berada di atas, atau duduk, dan sebagainya. Masih banyak lagi posisi lainnya, apakah kau ingin merasakan semuanya?"

Mendengar itu Kuroko rasanya ingin memuntahkan darah pada wajah Akashi yang masih setia memasang senyum. Ia jelas mengeksploitasi kata-kata yang salah untuk menggodanya dengan sindiran.

"Aaaakkhhhh..."

Tanpa sempat protes, Kuroko kembali mengerang ketika benda panjang, besar dan berurat itu serasa membelah _hole_ sempitnya.

Akashi mendiamkan kejantanannya untuk beradaptasi dengan _hole_ yang masih sempit itu.

Menggigit bibirnya kuat, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dan mengabaikan pria diatasnya. Air mata kesakitan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Akashi tahu Kuroko kesakitan, jadi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dia kembali mengulum _nipple_ pink yang menganggur itu. Sementara tangan satunya memegang pinggul agar dia tak banyak bergerak.

"Uhhh..."

Sengatan statis pada dadanya membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong wajah Akashi yang semakin rapat pada _nipple_ -nya. Akashi menggigit ujung puting itu dengan gemas, sementara tangannya merabat turun dan meremas _butt_ Kuroko kasar.

Setelah merasa puas dan yakin jika rasa sakitnya telah teralihkan, Akashi menghentakkan pinggangnya ke depan, mengubur seluruh akar kelaki-lakiannya yang raksasa itu didalam tubuh Kuroko.

"ARGHH! Hentikan... Hiks.."

Kuroko menjerit pilu, kembali meneteskan air mata. _Hole_ -nya terasa terbakar _genital_ Akashi seolah merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan penetrasi kasar pria itu.

"Hentikan... Hiks.. I-ini benar-benar sa —ahhhh!"

Protesnya terhenti seketika. Ketika kejantanan Akashi menumbuk tepat titik tersensitif tubuhnya. Cepat dan kasar.

Kuroko merasa dirinya melayang. Rasa sakit dan perih yang tadi dirasakan-nya berangsur memudar, tergantikan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah Ia bayangkan sebelum-nya. Miliknya berdiri semakin tegak, dan cairan _precum_ -nya mengucur keluar.

Kuroko menatap hal itu tak percaya. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak berani untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Dia mengeluarkan cairan-nya lagi, bahkan tanpa bantuan tangan Akashi untuk merangsangnya.

 _Langit, mungkinkah... mungkinkah..._

"Akashi... aku... apakah aku benar-benar... benar-benar terlahir... lahir sebagai seorang yang menyimpang." Menatap pria itu seolah-olah dia sedang memohon keselamatan, suaranya gemetar memberikan bukti bahwa dia merasa sangat panik, tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam jemari Akashi yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya.

Akashi melihat bahwa mata indah Kuroko telah menjadi lebih redup, seperti tak bernyawa. Tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Kuroko membanggakan dirinya yang disiplin dan ketat, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Kuroko masih tidak mengerti bahwa ketika melakukan hal-hal yang menggembirakan di tempat tidur. Tubuh akan bereaksi tanpa sadar, dan ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dia tidak menginginkannya.

Akashi membungkuk. Mengusap pucuk kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah normal. Bahkan seorang biksupun tidak akan mampu menahan jenis rangsangan ini, apalagi kau. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal itu, aku bersumpah bahwa jika aku berbohong tentang hal ini, aku akan dihukum oleh langit dan disambar petir. Kau dapat meminta pendapat orang lain tentang hal itu juga jika kau masih meragukanku."

Kuroko menatap mata Akashi ragu, pria yang telah menjadi suaminya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi pada saat ini ketika dia merasa sangat malu, dia tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata teman baiknya Kagami.

 _ **Apakah kau menyukainya atau apakah kau membencinya, situasi itu sudah diatur. Kenapa tidak mengendurkan prinsipmu dan membiarkan dirimu menjadi sedikit lebih bahagia?**_

Untuk mengikuti keinginannya sendiri, tenggelam atau terapung di belakang mereka, dan tidak berpikir tentang hal-hal lain. Apakah itu rasa malu, apa kah itu kebencian untuk menghancurkan negara seseorang. Prinsip-prinsip seperti itu harus disingkirkan?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan perasaan itu? Tapi... tapi kenapa... sepertinya dia menemukan dirinya yang semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang masih terhubung dengan Akashi.

Mencium dan menjilat air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya.

"Tetsuya, kau sedikit cerewet. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi." Akashi menghentakkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh.. ah.. ahh."

Kuroko mendesah keras ketika Akashi mendorong pinggangnya kasar, menyentuh titik itu lagi. Mendengar desahan Kuroko yang semakin keras, Akashi semakin bersemangat. Ia mempercepat temponya.

Ketika dia merasa bahwa saluran yang ketat telah menjadi sedikit lebih lebar, dia meningkatkan kecepatan menyodoknya, menjadi kasar dan semakin kasar. Pada akhirnya seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan suara daging yang menampar sebuah daging juga, dengan erangan Kuroko yang menggelinjang kenikmatan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti sedang mengkomsumsi api. Dibawah mengalami penetrasi tanpa ampun itu, kedua tangan Kuroko terangkat diudara. Seolah paham, Akashi mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kuroko melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Akashi erat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Akashi berbisik ditelinganya dengan nafas tersenggal.

Kuroko tidak menghiraukannya kali ini. Matanya sibuk terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka, kedua tangannya memeluk Akashi semakin erat, membawa tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ruang. Sesekali Akashi menghisap kulit leher Kuroko, sementara tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggenjot dengan keras.

Sebuah tetesan darah segar mengalir dibawah pahanya, sangat halus sehingga menyerupai benang sutra merah, meninggalkan paha sensitif bergetar di belakangnya. Untuk keputusasaannya, Kuroko menemukan bahwa meskipun rasa sakit itu begitu kuat, gelombang kenikmatan tidak berhenti menyerangnya. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikan diri sendiri. Tampaknya ia telah tenggelam dalam keinginan untuk dipuaskan dan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Akashi. Seperti daun yang tak berdaya, terjebak dalam angin musim gugur yang hanya bisa hanyut bersama ke mana angin itu memilih untuk pergi.

"Ah! Akh!"

Setiap tarikan dan sodokan kuat Akashi membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dan tenggelam semakin dalam. Seperti perahu nelayan kecil yang terjebak dalam laut yang bergolak yang hanya bisa mengikuti gelombang besar, suatu saat dia bertengger di puncak hanya untuk jatuh ke palung yang semakin dalam.

Kuroko tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu telah berlalu, dia hanya merasa bahwa dia akan mati karena terus dipaksa menahan diri dari gelombang kenikmatan yang kuat. Terperangkap dalam jurang kepala batu antara moralitas dan hasrat seksual, ia hanya bisa menarik napas dan tubuhnya terasa lemas dan goyah.

Kuroko semakin merintih nikmat setiap ujung kejantanan itu menumbuk telak _prostat_ -nya. Akashi menyeringai senang. Bisa dia lihat wajah bergairah Ratu barunya. Ditambah dengan lenguhan yang mengalun merdu kedalam pendengaran-nya. Kaki Kuroko gemetar— masih bersandar di bahu Akashi, jika ia tidak melakukannya kakinya akan goyah dan terjatuh.

"Ak- Akashi~ Ah! Ah! Aku..." Kuroko mendesahkan frustasi.

Akashi yang tau partnernya sudah hampir sampai, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundur-nya.

"Ah... Akashi- aaahhhhh"

Akhirnya Kuroko mencapai klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Nafas pemuda mungil itu terengah, ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Cairannya membasahi perut Akashi.

"Kau sangat sempit..." Akashi masih terus mencari kenikmatan dalam _hole_ itu. Kuroko membuka matanya, dihadapkan pada wajah terpejam Akashi. Pria itu masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Akashi memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang digigit, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan abs sempurna bergerak mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya, tanpa lelah terus menggenjot _hole-_ nya.

Dengan satu sodokan keras dan lebih dalam Akashi memajukan wajahnya dan menggeram di leher Kuroko. Kuroko mendesah tanpa suara merasakan cairan hangat Akashi memenuhi dirinya, begitu banyak hingga beberapa tetesnya tumpah ke paha mulusnya.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafas, Akashi mencabut pelan kejantanan-nya dari _hole_ Kuroko. Bahayajika tertanam terlalu lama.

Akashi terengah lelah. Menatap wajah Kuroko, Akashi mengecup kening dan melumat bibirnya sekilas.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya..." ucapnya lembut.

Membalikkan badannya untuk bersender. Dia megangkat tubuh Kuroko agar berada dipangkuannya, bersender kedada bidangnya. Kuroko memejamkan mata, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia merasakan sensasinya begitu luar biasa.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continue**_

Saya 'lelah', nee~

.

Review...

Kasih pendapat tentang chap ini, jangan malu, agar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya.

Terima kasih.


	15. Chapter 15

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

 **Warning : YAOI and MATURE CONTENT.**

 _ **Chapter ini mungkin sangat berbeda dengan yang asli. Sungguh itu di sengaja.**_

Chapter 15

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko merasa tidak sekuat seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan. Dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk mempertahankan kontrol atas semua emosinya.

Melanggar resolusi yang telah ditetapkan, bahkan tidak bisa menahan tuntutan Akashi pada tubuhnya. Tetapi, rasa sakit yang intens itu juga disertai dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkan.

Kamar tidur menjadi tenang sejenak. Sinar matahari terbenam merayap melalui jendela, di bawah pencahayaan itu ruangan tampak mendebarkan dan indah.

Setelah _olahraga_ berat seperti itu, dua pria di tempat tidur terengah-engah menghirup napas mereka. Akashi berbaring, dengan penuh cinta membawa sang _istri_ semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tetsuya, aku telah menyakitimu kan?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk memperpanjangnya tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihatmu..."

Kuroko memucat. "Jangan... jangan katakan lagi, aku mohon. Tolong jangan katakan apapun lagi." Suaranya gemetar.

Berhenti bicara, Akashi mengerti bahwa Kuroko akhirnya dapat mengembalikan simpul di dalam hatinya dan masih tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah.

Melirik ke bawah, dia melihat jejak cairan berwarna putih, bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir perlahan. Akashi tidak dapat menjaga dirinya dari perasaan menyenangkan di hatinya. Itu adalah benihnya sendiri, yang ada di dalam tubuh Tetsuya.

Itu membuatnya merasa puas, karena Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Ketika pikiran ini terlintas dalam pikirannya, _sesuatu_ yang besar diantara kakinya tampaknya bereaksi. Mereka masih menempel satu sama lain. Kulit telanjang menyentuh kulit telanjang, sehingga Kuroko bisa merasakan perubahan itu, dan tubuhnya mulai beringsut mundur tanpa sadar.

Ketakutan. Seperti seekor kelinci kecil yang terpojok oleh anjing ganas. Di mata Akashi, perilaku istrinya itu begitu menggemaskan. Membuatnya merasa lebih mencintai _pria_ -nya.

Dengan paksa menekan nafsu yang kembali menyala di perut bagian bawahnya, dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh mungil itu lagi. Menyelimutinya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jangan takut, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu. Aku tidak akan membuat permintaan lain begitu cepat." ucapnya tenang.

Mengangkat wajah Kuroko dengan jari. "Kau pasti haus, selain tubuhmu yang berkeringat, juga..." Akashi melirik bagian bawah tubuh telanjang Kuroko.

"Biarkan aku membawamu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya."

"Aku... aku... aku akan pergi membersihkan diri sendiri." Balasnya setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Tanpa diduga, Akashi menggendongnya ala pengantin dan tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa kau membersihkan dirimu sendiri? Aku takut bahwa kau bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan ke kolam pemandian sekarang. Dengar, jauh lebih baik jika aku bersamamu. Aku dapat memeriksa apakah ada luka di daerah itu pada saat yang sama. Kita berdua adalah sepasang suami istri sekarang, apa ada alasan bagimu untuk merasa malu? Tidak peduli seberapa malunya dirimu, kau harus terbiasa dengan ini di masa depan." Akashi bicara seraya membawa Kuroko untuk mandi di Taman _Merriment_.

Ruangan itu dihias dengan batu yang berkilau, dengan cahaya hijau terpantul memenuhi ruangan. Mutiara yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bertabur pada pilar marmer putih tinggi yang menghiasi langit-langit, dan kain bordir membungkus seluruh ruangan.

Akashi tersenyum. "Raja Seirin benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup, dia bahkan bisa membuat kamar mandi yang menyerupai negeri dongeng."

Setelah kata-kata itu menyelinap keluar, dia menyadari bahwa dengan mengatakan hal itu, Kuroko mungkin akan kembali bersedih.

Banyak kelopak mawar yang telah disebar di dalam air oleh para pelayan istana, yang sebelumnya bertugas di istana Seirin. Ketika mereka berdua berada di kolam renang, indra penciuman Akashi mencium aroma yang khas.

Mengerutkan kening. "Dari mana kelopak mawar ini datang?"

Pelayan dengan hormat menjawab, "Mereka berasal dari bunga yang tumbuh di kebun istana Yang Mulia."

Akashi hanya mendengus, lalu menganggukan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa untuk saat ini, tapi di masa depan tidak perlu untuk menebar kelopak mawar disini, baik Tetsuya maupun aku tidak menyukainya. Selain itu, terlalu memanjakan diri sendiri bahkan ketika mandi seiring berjalannya waktu, bagaimana seseorang bisa menahan diri dari kemewahan hidup? Kamar mandi ini bahkan sudah terlalu mewah ketika dibuat oleh mantan tuannya. Tapi di masa depan, kita harus lebih berhati-hati dan memotong hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Semua yang kita butuhkan adalah, kolam air jernih dengan suhu yang tepat."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang Raja, mereka —para pelayan bergegas mengiyakan dan segera menyingkirkan berbagai minyak _aromatherapy_ dan krim yang telah dikumpulkan di dalam ruangan. Hanya menyisakan cermin, sisir, handuk dan perlengkapan penting lainnya di rak-rak samping kolam renang, siap untuk digunakan. Lalu, mereka melangkah keluar.

Akashi mengeratkan pelukanya pada Kuroko. Lalu berbisik. "Tetsuya, berpikir kembali pada saat dimana kita miliki waktu bersama di permandian di istana Rakuzan. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa kita bisa berbagi momen kelembutan seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang. Apakah akuterlalu kejam padamu hari itu."

Melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi kolam dengan Kuroko yang masih setia berada dalam pelukannya. Akashi mendudukan dirinya di tepi kolam, dan menempatkan sang istri di pangkuannya.

Akashi menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menyendok air dan menuangkannya pada tubuh Kuroko, menyeka cairan murni dari pahanya. Melihat pantulan tubuh yang proporsional dengan kulit putih dari permukaan kolam, dia merasa semakin tergoda.

Dia tidak bisa menahan godaan itu, karena tubuh mungil Kuroko bersandar di dadanya. Akashi mencuri beberapa ciuman pada bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Dengan telaten cairan putih bercampur darah yang menghiasi paha putih Kuroko luruh mengalir bersama air. Akashi menghisap bibir pria itu sebentar kemudian sibuk kembali.

Akashi menggendong Kuroko keluar dari kolam, para pelayan istana sudah siap dan menunggunya untuk menyerahkan handuk serta keperluan lainnya.

Kuroko sudah lelah dengan seks, punggungnya sakit dan kakinya gemetar.

Mengambil handuk dan mengusap kering tubuhnya, kemudian membantu Kuroko memakai jubah tidur putih yang menjuntai ke lantai. Secara longgar diikat dengan pita brokat dan kerah yang disesuaikan untuk disampirkan dengan gaya semi-terbuka.

Pakaian itu membuat Kuroko terlihat begitu indah dan tak tersentuh seperti salju yang baru turun. Muncul dengan begitu anggun, Akashi hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip —terpesona.

Dua pelayan istana maju untuk membantu menyisir rambut mereka, tetapi dicegah oleh Akashi. Pria itu mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut Kuroko. Rambut berwarna biru lebat jatuh ke pinggangnya seperti helai sutra yang lembut dan mengkilap, sangat halus ketika di sentuh. Akashi tidak bisa menahan untuk bermain dengan helai lembut itu.

"Pada hari aku menangkapmu, aku menyiksamu dengan menyuruhmu berjalan keluar dari kereta. Hal yang meninggalkan kesan terdalam padaku adalah rambut panjang ini. Di bawah cahaya matahari, itu benar-benar indah." Ucapnya seraya membela rambut biru Kuroko.

"Kau sudah selesai menyisir rambutku atau tidak? Jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya dengan benar, maka biarkan orang lain yang melakukannya."

Melihat ke cermin, ia melihat Akashi mencoba menyatukan rambutnya. Setelah percobaan beberapa kali, dia akhirnya bisa menjepit rambut itu dengan jepitan yang diukir dari batu giok putih. Sangat serasi dengan rambut biru miliknya.

Jepitan itu membuat Kuroko semakin terlihat indah. Setelah semua selesai. Akashi membawa pria itu kegendongannya dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Berbaring di tempat tidur, Kuroko tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tetapi ketika dia melihat bahwa Akashi membawa kotak di tangannya lagi. Matanya melebar —takut.

"Kau... kau... kau berjanji bahwa malam ini kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." Kuroko beringsut mundur.

Melihat ketakutan di mata Kuroko, Akashi segera menjelaskan. "Tidak... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kotak ini berisi obat yang memiliki sifat penyembuhan. Kau berdarah di daerah _itu_ dan membengkak. Setelah obat ini diterapkan, rasa sakitmu akan lenyap dan kau akan kembali merasa sangat nyaman. Tetsuya, tahanlah beberapa saat lagi, setelah obat ini diterapkan padamu kau bisa tidur dengan baik. Jika tidak, itu akan sulit untuk mengatakan berapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus kau derita, atau bagaimana tidak nyamannya tidurmu malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mencoba untuk menipumu, obat ini sangat efektif dan berharga. Kemarilah."

Pada awalnya, Kuroko menolak untuk menyerahkan diri meskipun bagian belakangnya mungkin akan terasa semakin sakit dan tak nyaman sama sekali. Tapi, ketika dia mengingat bahwa Akashi bahkan telah melakukan banyak hal yang lebih memalukan padanya tadi. Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak menolak ketika Akashi menyentuh perutnya untuk memutar tubuh.

Perilaku diam tanpa perlawanan Kuroko begitu mengejutkan bagi Akashi, sejenak dia tertegun. Untuk waktu yang lama sebelum seulas senyum mulai mekar di wajahnya.

Dengan hati-hati tangannya memisahkan pipi pantat putih itu, jarinya dengan perlahan mengoleskan salep ke pintu _anal_ Kuroko yang merah dan bengkak.

"Mmhh..." Kuroko mendesah tertahan.

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar desahan Kuroko, yang coba di tutupinya dengan telapak tangan. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko ingin menolak salep —yang menurut Akashi obat yang berkhasiat itu. Namun, harus dia akui dengan enggan, bahwa ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa obat ini sangat berkhasiat, pasti ada beberapa kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Bagian belakangnya yang terasa terbakar perlahan tapi pasti terasa sejuk dan nyaman setelah Akashi mengoleskan salep.

Menggigit bibir, wajahnya memerah malu ketika merasakan tangan Akashi bergerak bebas di area belakangnya. Akashi tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya, ia memberikan beberapa tiupan pada _hole_ yang merekah itu sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Menaruh kembali kotak itu ditempat sebelumnya, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko di tempat tidur. Meringkuk menghadap wajah manis sang _istri_ ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah selesai. Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku memakai pakaian?"

Pada saat ini, Akashi sedang menikmati berada dekat dengan kulit telanjang Kuroko. Menghibur diri dengan memutar kembali semua adegan intim yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ketika pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Kuroko menyela lamunan bahagianya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membiarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya terucap.

"Tetsuya, itu tidak perlu. Jika kita pergi tidur sekarang, mungkin ketika kita bangun di jam ketiga atau keempat, kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

Hanya setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dia menyadari apa yang dia katakan. Ngeri dan kaget, dia berguling dari tempat tidur dan jatuh ke lantai. Itu sengaja dia lakukan sebelum Kuroko memberinya tendangan dan merusak lamunan bahagianya.

Kuroko terlihat cukup marah dan terlihat sangat ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada sang _suami_.

Melihat kemurkaan Kuroko yang terlihat imut dimatanya, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki niat untuk membunuh suami _tercinta_ -mu sendiri pada malam pengantin kita?" Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi godaan _suami tercintanya._ Sebaliknya, ia menatap Akashi semakin tajam.

Tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan menggoda istrinya lagi, Akashi bangkit berdiri dan mengambil pakaian dalam Kuroko. Tetapi, ia hanya menemukan sepotongan kain disana, seolah-olah semua pakaian Kuroko menghilang.

Akashi tertawa senang seraya melihat Kuroko genit. Wajah pria tercintanya sudah semerah tomat, ia jadi tidak tega.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir. Aku akan pergi mengambil satu set pakaian untuk Tetsuya-ku tersayang sekarang. Tunggu sebentar." Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ambilkan satu set pakaian dalam."

Tirai atas pintu segera berpisah, Momoi muncul dengan celana yang terbuat dari satin berwarna seputih bersalju.

Ketika melihat bahwa Momoi-lah yang datang, Akashi mengangkat alis —heran. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Satsuki, seharusnya kau berada di ruang perjamuan untuk bertemu dengan beberapa tamu terhormat. Perjamuan makan malam mestinya belum berakhir."

Menutup mulut dengan lengan baju, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum. "Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia ibu Suri yang memerintahkan saya untuk datang ke sini. Mengurus semua kebutuhan Yang Mulia. Tapi saya juga berpikir, jika saya harus datang. Yang Mulia yang telah berlatih menahan diri begitu lama dan karena anda akhirnya dapat melepaskan keinginan anda malam ini. Anda pasti akan menjadi tidak sabar. Jadi, saya telah bersiap." Setelah berkata demikian, gadis itu menyerahkan pakaian pada Akashi.

Memandang salah satu pelayan pribadinya tajam, Akashi tahu jika Kuroko pasti mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Jika aku mengetahui bahwa kau telah membuat kesalahan, lihat bagaimana aku akan menghukummu."

Akashi dengan cepat kembali memasuki kamar tidur. Mencoba untuk meredakan amarah Kuroko. "Tetsuya, aku telah membawa pakaian. Kau ingin aku, sebagai suami tercintamu membantumu berpakai- hwa!"

Kuroko bertambah murka, melemparkan bantal pada Akashi sebagai senjata. Sebagai seorang praktisi seni bela diri, ia mengirimkan kekuatan pada bantal itu melalui batinnya, sehingga bantal itu kini memiliki berat dan kecepatan seperti palu yang terbuat dari batu melayang di udara.

Takut, Akashi menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan, lalu meringkuk memalukan. Hanya saja, meskipun objek yang telah dibuangnya hanyalah sebuah bantal.

Reaksi _ekstrim_ Akashi sebenarnya telah mencairkan kebekuan diantara keduanya. Kesedihan dan kecanggungan Kuroko perlahan memudar. Pria berkulit putih itu tertawa kecil.

Menggeleng ia kembali melotot mengancam, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan mengijinkan pria itu untuk mendekati tubuhnya lagi. Akashi mungkin telah menguasai seluruh negeri dan dia mungkin telah memperoleh martabat dan kekuasaan ketika memegang pengadilan. Tapi saat ini, di kamar tidur ia telah menjadi seorang suami yang patuh, semua karena keterikatan emosionalnya pada Kuroko.

Sejak nafsunya telah cukup puas untuk _malam_ _ini_ , dengan enggan Akashi mengambil selimut dari tempat tidur dan memilih untuk berbaring di sofa kamar tidur. Rasanya ia akan menghabiskan malam yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Menimbang bahwa hari sudah beranjak senja ketika mereka telah selesai melakukan hubungan seksual. Malam pernikahan mereka, yang seharusnya berlangsung sepanjang malam di bawah pencahayaan lilin hias, bisa dihitung sebagai malam kelelahan yang terbuang sia-sia.

Seperti kata pepatah, _**'malam musim semi begitu pahit dan pendek, mereka mekar hanya jika matahari naik ke langit yang tinggi.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam berlalu, lagu dari ayam jantan sudah lama menandai berakhirnya jam lima. Di luar, kasim telah datang. Tugasnya adalah untuk membangunkan sang Kaisar, memberi suara batuk lembut dan berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Yang Mulia, sekarang saatnya untuk hadir di pengadilan."

Akashi benar-benar tidak ingin beranjak seincipun dari sisi Kuroko. Tapi sebagai Raja dari negara ini, mau tidak mau dia harus bisa bertanggung jawab dan tidak bertindak gegabah.

Semalam Kuroko berpaling dan hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya. Akashi sendiri menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya dengan cemberut karena tidak dapat menatap wajah cantik istrinya. Akhirnya, seperti langit yang perlahan-lahan mencerahkan dunia, Kuroko jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Hanya ketika mendengar deru napas teratur Kuroko. Akashi berani menyelinap ke tempat tidur dan memeluk istri tercintanya, sehingga memuaskan keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan istrinya untuk sementara waktu.

Akashi selalu berlatih disiplin diri yang ketat. Lebih jauh lagi, pelajaran yang telah dia pelajari diberikan oleh Raja dinasti sebelumnya telah membuat kesan yang mendalam pada dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu, kalian semua keluarlah, dan tungu diluar. Biarkan Satsuki masuk, dia akan menemani Ratu ketika dia bangun."

Saat kata 'Ratu' keluar dari sela bibirnya, perasaan bahagia dan puas meliputi jantung, otak, dan ke tiga ribu enam ratus lima puluh pori-porinya.

Mengecup kening Kuroko lembut, ia hendak beranjak bangkit, sebelum bibir merekah sang istri yang sedikit terbuka menggodanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja bibirmu yang terlalu menggoda."

Membungkuk Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko, melumatnya sebentar sebelumnya mengakhiri ciuman manis itu.

Akashi berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke kamar sebelah, Midorima bergegas masuk dan bergabung dengan semua pegawai. Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Outer_ _Court_.

Pada saat yang sama, Momoi bergegas masuk ke Taman _Merriment_ , siap untuk menemani Kuroko ketika dia bangun.

Waktu berlalu, dan matahari sudah bersinar terang di atas kepala ketika Kuroko mulai menggeliat di sekitar tempat tidur dan secara bertahap terbangun.

Bergeser sedikit, tapi bahkan dengan gerakan sekecil itu membuatnya meringis sakit. Tampak seolah-olah tidak ada satu bagianpun di tubuhnya yang tidak terasa tidak sakit, terutama tulang-tulangnya yang seolah-olah telah hancur dan tidak bisa lagi digerakan.

Saat Kuroko sedang berjuang untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, Momoi datang membantunya dengan lembut.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, istirahatlah untuk sementara waktu. Biarkan saya memijat anda sebelum anda mencoba untuk bangkit lagi."

Kuroko melihat Momoi dengan sedikit permohonan di matanya.

"Nona, kumohon jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Bisa tolong terus memanggilku seperti biasa?"

Jantung Momoi serasa berhenti berdetak, ia segera mengerti bahwa Kuroko masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan berat hati ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Tentu saja saya bisa. Anda telah menjadi bagian dari kami... kami harus melaksanakan semua instruksi anda dengan patuh. Selain itu, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda. Setelah waktu yang lama, itu juga sulit bagi saya untuk mengubah cara saya memanggil anda."

Setelah berkata demikian, Momoi memanggil beberapa pelayan istana. Bersama-sama mereka membantu Kuroko untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian.

"Apakah Anda memiliki permintaan lagi?" Tanya Momoi setelah Kuroko selesai sarapan.

Kuroko terdiam cukup lama sebelum dia bicara. "Aku ingin pergi ke penjara untuk mengunjungi... mengunjungi mereka..."

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilihat disana."

Kuroko menatap Momoi bingung. Melihat kebingungan dimata Kuroko gadis itu tersenyum, sebelum kembali untuk merapikan tempat tidur.

"Dengan rendah hati, saya ingin mengatakan jika tubuh anda masih kurang sehat. Selain itu, orang-orang itu mungkin telah kembali kerumahnya. Saya dengar jika Yang Mulia Raja menyuruh Murasakibara untuk membebaskan para tahanan."

Kuroko menyadari jika Momoi terlihat gugup, kata-katanya seperti mengelak.

Hatinya mulai diisi dengan keraguan dan kecurigaan. Tapi, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kebohongan dari wajah itu, namun...

"Apakah begitu? Baiklah, tolong ambilkan beberapa buku untuk kubaca."

Mendengar kata-kata Kuroko, Momoi tersenyum bahagia karena tuannya itu tidak mencurigainya.

"Ya, saya akan segera melakukannya."

Sesaat setelah gadis itu pergi, Midorima melangkah masuk ke kamar. Berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat, dia bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Yang Mulia, apa Momoi datang kesini?"

"Dia baru saja meninggalkan ruangan ini, kau mencarinya untuk alasan apa?"

"Ya, saya harus mendapatkan uang darinya."

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Midorima menyadari Kuroko memandangnya bingung, ia bergegas untuk memperjelasnya.

"Momoi... dari empat dari kami, dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk memantau semua biaya dan keuangan istana. Selir Kaisar tidak mengambil bagian dalam hal ini. Tapi anda... ah, tidak itu harusnya tugas Yang Mulia Ratu. Karena anda telah menjadi Ratu, jika anda ingin mengambil alih masalah ini di masa depan, pekerjaan itu akan menjadi milik anda segera."

Ketika dia melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan mata berkilat, ia menyadari bahwa mungkin dirinya telah mengatakan terlalu banyak. Merasa bersalah, dia tertawa kering dan dengan cepat berkata.

"Tentang itu... Yang Mulia Ratu... saya masih memiliki tugas lain untuk dihadiri. Jika... jika anda tidak memiliki permintaan lebih lanjut, saya akan kembali bekerja."

Kuroko heran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi hari ini? Pria bersurai hijau yang baru datang itu biasanya selalu bersikap tenang bahkan selama peristiwa yang paling penting dan tak terduga sekalipun. Tapi hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihatnya kebingungan.

Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini. Dalam benaknya, Kuroko berspekulasi hal apa yang mungkin terjadi. Tapi dia tahu betul bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang mereka akan membiarkannya tahu jika dia bertanya. Satu-satunya jalan ialah, mereka harus didorong untuk berbicara dengan cara lain.

Ketika Momoi kembali dengan buku yang diminta, Kuroko hanya membaca sebentar. Sebelum tubuhnya tampak merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Ia berbaring untuk beristirahat, matanya tertutup sebentar untuk menghilangkan pikirannya dari tingkah aneh Midorima dan Momoi.

 _Mungkinkah Akashi sudah membunuh semua tawanan. Tetapi, memutuskan untuk merahasiakan kebenaran darinya..._

Ketika pikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa jika mereka masih lebih berguna ketika hidup daripada mati bagi Akashi. Jika mereka masih hidup mereka masih bisa digunakan untuk mengancamnya lagi, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika mereka sudah mati.

Jika pria itu memang benar membunuh mereka, tidak hanya dia yang akan kehilangan alat yang paling diandalkannya. Tapi dia juga tidak akan mampu membawa Kuroko jika dia menggertak, dan menuntut untuk melihat mereka sebagai bukti bahwa Akashi telah menepati janjinya.

Selanjutnya, di dalam hatinya. Kuroko masih percaya bahwa meskipun Akashi bisa menjadi begitu dingin dan kejam, itu karena dia telah menjadi penguasa untuk beberapa waktu dan telah membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan emosinya mendikte tindakannya. Namun, ia tidak percaya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tidak punya hati nurani.

Ketika berpikir atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hari itu dengan hati-hati, dari cara Akashi mengalihkan fokus dari satu sandera ke sandera berikutnya. Dia mungkin hanya ingin memaksa Kuroko untuk setuju menjadi Ratunya dan tidak benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh mereka.

Mungkin bahkan jika Kuroko berhasil mengeraskan hatinya dan tetap menolak, dia tidak mungkin bisa melaksanakan ancamannya. Ketika memikirkan hal itu, Kuroko merasa sedikit menyesal karena dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa jika situasi yang sama terjadi lagi atau jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk memundurkan kembali waktu, hasilnya tetap sama.

Tidak peduli apapun konsekuensinya, Kuroko tidak akan pernah berani berjudi tentang kehidupan orang lain.

"Apakah Permaisuri benar-benar tertidur? Dia benar-benar membuatku ketakutan, aku hampir membiarkan kucing keluar dari karung. Mari kita pergi dan mencari tempat lain untuk bicara, mungkin kita akan mengganggunya." Midorima masuk lalu menyeret Momoi keluar kamar.

Suara langkah mereka secara bertahap memudar saat mereka semakin jauh, tapi Kuroko bisa mendengar suara Momoi saat wanita itu memerintahkan pelayan istana.

"Pergilah, sebarkan berita kepada semua pelayan di istana. Ketika mereka melihat Ratu jangan memanggilnya Permaisuri, mereka cukup memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda' saja."

Kuroko merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada gadis itu setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Kuroko diam-diam merayap keluar dari jendela dan mengikuti kedua pelayan kepercayaan Akashi itu. Karena dia sekarang adalah seorang Ratu, penjaga istana tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya saat ini.

Ketika ia melihat keduanya telah berhenti dan duduk di sebuah paviliun kecil di halaman. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang merupakan bagian dari bebatuan dekoratif.

Dia mendengar Midorima menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata. "Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa membicarakannya secara terbuka. Hari ini, kau akhirnya bisa mengembalikan uangku. Uangku digunakan untuk upah rencana Yang Mulia mengancam Tuan Muda Kuroko."

Upah?

Keingintahuan Kuroko meningkat. Mencoba mendengarkan lebih saksama setiap perkataan mereka.

"Itu bisa diatur, tapi kau sepertinya telah menjadi begitu terpaku pada sedikit perak. Melecehkanku untuk hal ini membuatmu tampak begitu pelit. Jika Tuan Muda melihat _taktik_ ini karena kecerobohanmu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya pada Yang Mulia Raja."

Midorima tertawa kecil. "Aku awalnya tidak kekurangan uang, tapi aku menerima surat dari keluargaku. Orang tuaku ingin mencarikan seorang istri untuk adikku dan membangun rumah baru baginya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa kembali untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya, tapi aku masih harus mengirim hadiah dan aku juga ingin mengirim lebih banyak uang untuk membantu mendukung keluargaku. Itulah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kekurangan uang. Cepat dan kembalikan uangku, aku masih punya beberapa hutang untuk dilunasi."

Momoi mengambil sebuah buku kecil, sebelum dia meminta, Midorima sudah menawarinya kuas dan tinta. Saat dia menulis, dia melanjutkan menggoda Midorima. "Uang yang telah kau kumpulkan dari bekerja selama bertahun-tahun begitu cepat habis. Kau bahkan memiliki penghasilan lebih bila dibandingkan dengan kita semua, setidaknya kau masih dapat mempersiapkan beberapa tumbuhan berharga untuk dijual. Untuk datang kesini terburu-buru hanya demi uang sejumlah sekitar dua ratus keping perak, kau bahkan harus mencari pinjaman. Jika hal ini bocor, siapa yang akan percaya? Siapa yang tahu apa yang telah kau habiskan dengan uangmu-" perkataannya terhenti, karena mereka mendengar sebuah suara lain yang datang.

"Benar, aku juga sangat tertarik untuk mendengar bagaimana kau menghabiskan dua ratus keping perak. Tuan Midorima dan Nona Momoi, yang kalian katakan belum dimulai dan belum juga selesai. Sekarang aku ingin kalian berdua menceritakan seluruhnya padaku." Ujar Kuroko dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Ketika dua pelayan itu mendengar suara Kuroko, mereka merasa sangat takut hingga mereka merasa jiwa mereka akan terbang dari tubuh. Berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara, mereka melihat Kuroko menatap mereka dengan mata menyala.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _Jadi, rencana apa yang mereka maksud?_

 _Sekedar informasi, saya juga mempublikasikan cerita ini di wattpad._

 _Waktunya balas review. Giliran yang enaena aja pada review... #abaikan._

 _ **Narura aihara**_

 _Waduh... saya kehabisan tisu..._

 _Ini sudah update, terima kasih reviewnya._

 _ **Kiritoazuma**_

 _Dua kali review untuk satu chap... terima kasih._

 _Ini sudah lanjut..._

 _ **Classical**_ _ **Violin**_

 _Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan letak kesalahan saya... ^^_

 _Sudah saya perbaiki. Eh, saya sudah_ pm _ya?_

 _ **Park**_ _-_ _ **RinHyun**_ _ **uchiha**_

 _Ah, benar 'aphrodisiac'. Sepertinya saya lupa mengeditnya, dan masih pakai versi si mbah... dan saya sependapat denganmu tentang itu..._

 _Terima kasih sudah review._

 _ **Guest**_

 **Sayangnya...** _bukan. Hu hu~_

 _Terima kasih reviewnya..._

 _ **Azhu**_

 _Yaah... satu ronde aja di lempar bantal, apalagi sepuluh... di lempar lemari kali ya? Hahaha #abaikan_

 _Saya hanya menyesuaikan dengan cerita aslinya sih... terima kasih._

 _ **Icha**_

 _Ia ada, karena cerita aslinya juga ada lemonya~_

 _Terima kasih reviewnya._

 _ **Mimine-loli**_

 _Hahaha, syukurlah kalo asem(?)._

 _Terima kasih sudah review, saya jadi ikutan teriak bacanya..._

 _ **Kanar sasku**_

 _Terima kasih, bagian_ **itu** _saya terjemahkan dari chap 37-39 #jauhjugabedanya._

 _Saya bersyukur jika versi akakuro ini tidak terlihat aneh, karena menurut saya masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Terima kasih._

 _ **Yuu**_

 _Ralat... 'siang pertama' hehe~_

 _Terima kasih._

 _ **Anitayei**_

 _Wah dua kali review..._

 _Mungkin si abang Juro yang kasian, baru satu ronde aja udah di lempar bantal. Hahahahaha #ketawagulingguling_

 _ **Liuruna**_

 _Oh my... gimana reaksinya? #kepo #jangananggapserius_

 _Bagi saya, cerita ini ada yang baca saja sudah termasuk sebuah apresiasi, sama seperti mem-follow atau favorit cerita ini. Sementara Review adalah apresiasi tertinggi dari para reader... Terima kasih banyak. #bow_

 _Saya membuat kesalahan, typo dan nyelipnya nama Su Yi ... tapi sudah saya perbaiki sebelum Liuruna-san baca (sepertinya)._

 _Terima kasih...lagi._

 _ **Nimuix**_

 _Hehe~ aib saya ketauan._

 _Tapi... kenapa saya sebelumnya berniat di skip, karena saya sempat kehilangan mood untuk ketik part itu. Yahh... memang tinggal menerjemahkan, tapi daripada hasilnya 'berantakan' saya pikir skip saja... akan tetapi melihat review kalian, saya jadi tahu bahwa yang baca cerita ini mesum semua, seperti saya #eh? Saya jadi semangat maksudnya. Hehe~_

 _Terima kasih._

 _ **Guest**_

 _Ini sudah lanjuuuttt..._

 _Ok terima kasih pada para reader yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview cerita ini. Maaf jika ada reviewnya yang tidak saya balas, tapi review kalian membuat saya_ _ **lebih**_ _semangat. Terima kasih..._


	16. Chapter 16

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

 _ **Warning : YAOI**_

 _ **Chapter ini mungkin sangat berbeda dengan yang asli.**_

* * *

 _Maaf saya baru update, saya terkesan seperti mengabaikan cerita ini tapi bukan karena saya malas. Alasannya, sejak awal saya edit dan publish cerita ini melalui handphone, dan per tanggal 14 kemarin hp saya dinyatakan mati, karena dengan polosnya keponakan saya tercinta memandikannya di kolam ikan. Sungguh maafkan saya... #bow_

 _Dan untuk para pembaca tolong baca hingga titik terakhir chap ini._

* * *

Chapter 16

Meskipun Kuroko cenderung membabi buta, dia juga seorang pria yang sangat perseptif. Mendengarkan perkataan Momoi dan Midorima, ia bisa menebak sekitar tujuh puluh atau delapan puluh persen dari apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun, ia merasa sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa orang-orang yang dekat dengannya akan bersekongkol dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang menipunya, semua demi memaksanya berjanji untuk menjadi Ratu.

Ketakutan begitu terlihat jelas dimata Momoi dan Midorima. Mereka hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempat mereka dan sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki situasi ini. Tidak berani menatap Kuroko, mereka hanya bisa tergagap sedih.

"Tuan Muda..." tapi selain dua kata itu, mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Kuroko menatap mereka dingin, sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Dengan senyum dingin, dia berkata.

"Baiklah, karena tak satu pun dari kalian bersedia untuk memberitahuku, aku akan pergi dan meminta penjelasan pada Akashi. Dia, setidaknya bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lengkap."

Setelah mengatmengatakan itu Kuroko berbalik pergi. Midorima dan Momoi terkejut. Dengan terburu-buru mereka mengejar sang tuan muda, berlutut di hadapannya mencengkeram ujung jubahnya putus asa.

Dengan suara terisak, mereka memohon kepadanya. "Tuan Muda, kasihanilah kami. Jika Yang Mulia Raja tahu bahwa kami adalah orang-orang yang telah membocorkan hal ini, kami pasti akan kehilangan nyawa kami. Karena pertemanan kami dengan Tuan Muda, kami mohon anda menolong kami."

Saat melihat mereka mulai menangis, hatinya melunak. Menghentikan langkah, Kuroko berkata.

"Jika kalian ingin aku membebaskan kalian, kalian harus memberitahuku segalanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada hari itu secara rinci. Tapi yakinlah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut pada Akashi. Tapi jika kalian menolak, jangan menyalahkanku karena tidak mempertimbangkan persahabatan kita."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko membantu keduanya berdiri dan melihat mereka bertukar pandang penuh arti. Setelah itu, Momoi berkata.

"Karena Tuan Muda telah mengatakan itu, maka kami tidak berani menipu Tuan Muda lagi. Tapi Tuan Muda, lebih baik kita duduk sebelum mulai menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepada anda secara menyeluruh."

Setelah berkata demikian, mereka mengapit Kuroko dan berjalan ke paviliun.

Momoi menatap Midorima mencari konfirmasi, sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Karena sudah terlanjur, kami hanya bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kami mohon pada anda untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Yang Mulia Raja tahu."

"Malam itu, ketika Tuan Muda berusaha untuk mati dengan memotong leher anda sendiri, Yang Mulia begitu murka. Ketika kembali ke Studi Royal, dia segera mengirim Menteri Mibuchi Reo, pejabat tinggi yang bertanggung jawab atas Departemen Kehakiman dan memerintahkannya untuk mencari tahu semua teman-teman lama dan tetangga dekat anda yang tinggal di kota. Menggunakan mereka untuk mengancam anda.

Menarik napas, dia melanjutkan. "Tiga hari kemudian, ketika tanpa kecuali Menteri Mibuchi diam-diam menangkap semua orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan anda, kemarahan Yang Mulia sudah mereda sedikit. Ketika dia melihat bahwa di antara para tawanan, ada orang tua yang lemah, anak-anak kecil dan wanita hamil. Dia tahu bahwa mereka ideal untuk tujuan memaksa anda berjanji. Namun, dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk benar-benar menyakiti mereka. Yang Mulia tahu bahwa anda pasti tidak akan menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk terluka, tapi dari penampilan dari orang-orang beliau juga tahu bahwa tidak satupun dari mereka bisa menahan ketakutannya. Jika salah satu dari mereka roboh atau mati ketakutan, dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan pada anda tetapi juga akan melakukan perbuatan keji yang akan menyinggung _Surga_. Jadi Yang Mulia membebaskan mereka dari penjara, dan menempatkan mereka di sebuah bangunan kecil Istana, tempat dimana Yang Mulia melanjutkan memberitahu mereka tentang rencananya. Dia juga menggunakan logika untuk membujuk mereka, mengatakan bahwa setelah anda menjadi Ratu. Rakuzan dan Seirin akan menjadi satu keluarga, dan di masa depan rakyat Rakuzan tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk membuang kehidupan berat dan menindas rakyat dari Seirin."

Mendengar itu Kuroko hanya terdiam. Momoi yang melihat keterdiaman Kuroko, kembali melanjutkan.

"Ketika orang-orang itu mendengar kata-katanya, mereka menjadi cukup senang. Tetapi mereka enggan untuk menipu anda. Yang Mulia kemudian berkata bahwa dia akan menjadikan anda sebagai Ratunya tidak peduli apapun itu. Jika mereka menolak untuk bertindak dalam dramanya, Yang Mulia masih masih memiliki rencana lain. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bahwa apa yang awalnya seharusnya menjadi suatu tindakan terencana akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Yang Mulia lebih menginginkan untuk tidak melakukan itu, karena akan menjadi bencana jika ada yang benar-benar terluka pada saat itu."

Kini giliran Midorima yang memberikan penjelasan. "Yang Mulia Raja juga sangat senang, dan berjanji pada mereka bahwa selama anda setuju untuk menjadi Ratu. Setiap dari mereka akan dihargai dengan sepuluh keping perak. Bahkan jika anda mengubah hati anda menjadi batu dan menutup mata untuk nasib mereka, ia menjamin bahwa tidak akan merugikan satupun dari mereka. Akibatnya, orang-orang itu berhenti untuk ragu mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa sepuluh keping perak bukan jumlah yang kecil. Di bawah pemerintahan Raja sebelumnya, uang itu bisa mereka dapatkan jika bekerja selama setahun atau dua tahun penuh, sehingga mereka semua sangat senang dengan tawaran itu. Setelah itu... setelah itu, Tuan Muda pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Artinya, akting orang-orang itu dan Yang Mulia Raja sangat meyakinkan, hingga anda langsung percaya."

Kuroko masih tidak berkomentar, ia hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna setiap penjelasan yang diberikan kedua pelayan pribadi Akashi itu.

"Pada saat itu, Tuan Muda telah kelaparan selama beberapa hari, tubuh anda menjadi tidak beres. Dengan menambah stres, hati anda akan cepat panik dan pikiran anda akan terpecah. Bahkan jika akting mereka kurang, anda tidak akan mampu untuk mengetahuinya. Tetapi orang-orang juga tidak melakukan itu dengan maksud mengkhianati Tuan Muda, mereka benar-benar tidak punya pilihan. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mereka, mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam permain yang telah direncanakan Yang Mulia Raja, tetapi jika mereka tidak memilih untuk bekerja sama ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa kehilangan nyawa mereka. Tuan Muda tidak boleh menyalahkan mereka, atau menghukum mereka karena menjadi tercela, atau mengeluh bahwa mereka mengabaikan hubungan kalian ketika mereka menipu anda. Jika aku, aku pasti tahu jika itu salah satu keputusan yang wajar."

Ketika telah selesai, mereka menatap wajah Kuroko dan mencoba untuk meneliti perasaannya. Hanya untuk menemukan ekspresi tenang yang sama seperti yang biasa dipakainya.

Tanpa bisa membaca seperti apa pikiran Kuroko, mereka hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko menghela napas, seolah berpikir keras.

"Jadi seperti itu, seperti yang kupikirkan. Akashi memang tidak akan mampu melakukan hal itu."

Momoi dan Midorima membisu, sekarang Kuroko mengetahui kebenarannya, bukan hanya karena ia tidak memendam dendam apapun terhadap Raja dan teman-temannya sendiri karena berhasil menipunya, tapi ekspresinya tampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku pikir, Akashi benar-benar memiliki niat baik. Lalu mengapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah itu? Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang hal ini secara pribadi, kalian berdua langsung menjadi begitu ketakutan. Sebelumnya, aku sangat membencinya karena tampilan tanpa hati nuraninya karena insiden itu. Tapi mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku kebenarannya, bukankah aku bisa mempertahankan perasaan bagus padanyakan?"

Momoi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Yang Mulia juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa anda tidak akan pernah percaya padanya. Beliau merasa bahwa jika ia mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, anda tidak hanya akan membencinya tetapi juga akan mulai mencurigainya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia lebih suka bahwa anda memikirkan dia sebagai seseorang yang memiliki sifat dingin dan tak berperasaan daripada anda memikirkannya sebagai orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Seseorang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam kebohongan dan menipu. Karena alasan ini, dia juga melarang kami mengungkapkan kebenaran dibalik penipuan ini. Selain itu, meskipun anda bisa mengatakan bahwa teman-teman dekat anda dipaksa masuk kedalam rencananya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka masih menerima perak dan menyesatkan Tuan Muda. Yang Mulia takut bahwa anda akan mengambil ini sebagai simbol pengkhianatan mereka, bahwa anda tidak akan mengakui mereka lagi, dan merasa sakit hati karena mereka menipu anda."

"Dengan pertimbangan dua faktor itu, Yang Mulia memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga rahasia ini tapi tampaknya seperti kata pepatah, _'tidak ada dinding di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki celah sedikitpun'_ akhirnya Tuan Muda tahu tentang rahasia ini. Sekarang kami hanya bisa memohon pada Tuan Muda untuk mengasihani kami. Jika Yang Mulia mengetahui bahwa kami adalah orang-orang yang telah membocorkannya, kami akan bertemu _akhir_ yang tragis dan bahkan setelah kematian, kami tidak akan diizinkan dikubur di tempat yang tepat." Dengan itu, mereka berlutut bersama-sama dan menangis keras.

Kuroko mencoba untuk membantu kekhawatiran mereka dan berkata. "Jangan khawatir, aku pastikan, tidak satu katapun. Aku hanya akan terus berperilaku seperti aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tapi, kalian berdua terlalu berburuk sangka. Bahkan jika Akashi menemukan kebenarannya, kalian berdua adalah salah satu ajudan terbesar dan disukai nya. Bagaimana bisa dia menuntut kalian dengan sebuah kematian?" Ucap Kuroko yakin.

"Tuan Muda mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi kami telah bersama dengan Yang Mulia sejak masa kanak-kanak dan telah berbagi banyak tawa dan lelucon dengannya. Tapi ada satu daerah di mana kami tidak memiliki kelonggaran apapun, yaitu, semua instruksi Yang Mulia harus dilakukan dengan sempurna. Jika menyimpang dari perintahnya bahkan walau hanya sedikit, hukuman berat tidak bisa dihindari. Hari itu, Yang Mulia sudah menyatakan bahwa siapa pun yang tergelincir dan menyebabkan kebenaran ini ditemukan oleh Tuan Muda, harus siap hukuman. Itu untuk memperingatkan kami agar selalu waspada dan menekankan keseriusan pada masalah ini. Tetapi jika kami benar-benar melakukan kesalahan ini, Yang Mulia mungkin tidak memiliki belas kasihan lagi. Dia sering mengatakan bahwa sebagai pelayan yang paling tepercayanya dan yang juga telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Beliau mengakuu bahwa secara alami ia memang memanjakan kami, ke tingkat yang hampir tidak pernah terdengar bagi pegawai. Oleh karena itu meskipun kami biasanya diperlakukan begitu akrab, terlepas dari perbedaan stasiun sosial. Tetapi kami tidak berani menentang perintahnya, bahkan sedikitpun."

Kuroko tidak punya balasan, dalam hatinya dia merasa bahwa meskipun itu agak kejam bagaimana Akashi menangani masalah-masalah seperti ini, ia juga harus mengakui bahwa metode pengelolaan ajudannya begitu tepat. Orang ini benar-benar tidak _sederhana_ sama sekali.

Saat sedang berpikir mengenai hal-hal itu lebih jauh, Kuroko merasa bahwa perasaannya terhadap Akashi menjadi semakin rumit. Pada saat ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia harus membenci atau menghormati pria itu.

"Baiklah, bangun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Akashi tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Midorima dan Momoi dipenuhi dengan rasa syukur yang sangat besar. "Saya akan mengingat kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Tuan Muda selama saya hidup. Saya telah mendengar reputasi Tuan Muda sebagai orang yang baik hati. Sekarang anda telah menjadi Ratu, kami berdua senang dan yakin bahwa anda begitu ideal untuk posisi itu, tapi saya harus memberikan kata peringatan kepada Tuan Muda. Saya dengan rendah hati mengingatkan Tuan Muda sepuluh ribu kali bahwa anda harus selalu sangat berhati-hati."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, aku akan pastikan untuk lebih berhati-hati."

Tapi dalam hatinya dia berpikir, _Aku seorang dari Seirin. Apalagi aku dulu juga seorang tawanan perang, dengan itu aku tidak punya hak untuk jadi Ratu. Dia_ _hanya takut bahwa aku akan mengendalikan Akashi pada jalan yang sesat. Jika dia ingin membuangku, itu akan memungkinkanku untuk melepaskan gelar Ratu, aku akan bersedia bahkan jika harus kehilangan hidupku. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan dia rasa terima kasih atas tindakannya._

Meskipun itu adalah perasaannya yang sebenarnya, Kuroko tidak mengungkapkan pada mereka. Dengan didampingi oleh Momoi kembali ke istananya, sementara Midorima pergi untuk menemui sang Raja.

.

.

Beberapa Selir telah membuat janji dengan Kuroko. Mereka menunggu di kediamannya untuk memberi Kuroko sebuah penghormatan. Salah satu Selir tersenyum.

"Kami seharusnya datang lebih awal, tapi kami pikir bahwa Tuan Muda pasti menikmati waktu bersama Yang Mulia sampai akhir tadi malam dan mungkin tidak akan bisa bangun pagi hari. Itu sebabnya kami menunggu sampai sekarang untuk datang ke sini. Sejujurnya, kata-kata tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perhatian Yang Mulia pada Tuan Muda. Dini hari tadi, beliau mengirim seorang hamba ke kediaman Ibu Suri dan mengatakan bahwa anda merasa lelah dan tidak akan pergi ke sana untuk memberikan penghormatan saat ini. Kami baru saja datang dari istana Ibu Suri dan mendengar ini secara pribadi jadi kami membuat janji untuk datang ke sini untuk menyambut anda."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kuroko merasa bahwa sebuah batu besar dilempar kedalam hatinya. Dia tidak bisa memaksanya turun ataupun meludahkanya, begitu malunya Kuroko hingga ia merasa tidak dapat memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi.

Para selir menyadari bahwa Kuroko merasa malu dan tidak nyaman. Mereka kemudian berhenti menggodanya, dan melanjutkan obrolan tentang hal-hal lain.

"Apakah Ibu Ratuku sudah bangun? Anakmu secara khusus datang untuk memberi penghormatan."

 _Anak itu..._

Kuroko tidak berharap lebih, hanya ingin menggigit frustrasi. Setelah mendengar suara itu, para selir yang berkumpul terlihat terkejut bahkan wajah mereka pucat ketakutan. Semua tergesa-gesa berdiri, perilaku mereka seolah-olah ingin membuat sebuah lubang di bawah tanah dan bersembunyi disana.

 _Tampaknya setan kecil itu meneror orang-orang ini, hingga mereka menjadi benar-benar terintimidasi olehnya. Nah, jika ia berpikir kalau aku seperti mereka, maka dia sangat keliru. Akashi benar-benar tidak kompeten ketika berhubungan mengenai pelajaran anaknya, hari ini aku akan mengelola pelajarannya. Untuk itu Putra Mahkota kecil Rakuzan harus belajar bagaimana dia bersikap._

Kuroko melihat Seiya membuka pintu dengan penuh kegembiraan, senyum di wajahnya menjadi lebih lebar ketika dia melihat kehadiran para Selir.

"Oh, jadi _Ibu_ - _ibu_ selirku ada di sini juga. Wow, daftar yang hampir lengkap di sini, hampir seperti kalian semua telah menerima undangan pribadi." Ucapnya ceria

Setelah menyapukan matanya pada masing-masing manusia di ruangan itu. "Kenapa selir Aiko tidak ada di sini? Dia terlalu egois, bahkan meski dia sudah kehilangan kasih sayang ayah. Dia tidak akan pernah sama pentingnya dengan Ratu. Hehe, ini adalah pelanggaran yang signifikan, dia telah menunjukkan rasa tidak hormat pada atasannya."

Setelah komentar itu lewat, Seiya melihat Kuroko lagi. "Ibu Ratu, jangan marah. Aku akan pergi dan memanggilnya sekarang, sehingga anda bisa melampiaskan kemarahan anda padanya." Setelah berkata demikian, Seiya benar-benar berbalik untuk pergi.

"Jangan... Jangan pergi dulu... aku punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Kuroko heran.

Seiya menatap Kuroko dengan sepasang mata lebar. "Kenapa aku datang? Ibu Ratu, apakah kau benar-benar harus bertanya hal itu? Tentu untuk memberikan penghormatanku."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena menjagaku dalam pikiranmu. Sekarang kau bisa kembali, kau tidak perlu menyibukkan diri dengan urusanku."

"Ibu Ratu, apa yang kau katakan tidak cukup benar. Aku tidak hanya datang untuk menyambutmu, tapi aku akan tinggal di sini untuk mendengarkan ajaranmu. Karena kau sekarang Ibu Bangsa, dan aku Putra Mahkota, kau secara alami bertanggung jawab untuk pendidikan dan bimbinganku."

Saat berbicara, Seiya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya gembira. _Aku tidak akan membuatnya begitu mudah bagimu untuk menyingkirkanku begitu cepat._ Pikirnya.

Apa yang tidak ia ketahui adalah, Kuroko sebenarnya sedang menunggu Putra Mahkota mengatakan hal itu. Matanya melirik para Selir yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalian semua, silakan kembali. Aku harus mencurahkan energiku dengan serius untuk pendidikan Putra Mahkota."

Kuroko berdiri, senyum lebar di wajahnya menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam hati Momoi. Putra Mahkota terlalu kurang ajar. Jika seekor harimau tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya, maka dia akan diperlakukan seperti anak kucing yang lemah. Seperti saat ini, Putra Mahkota akan berada di posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Di antara para selir, ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar baik. Mereka cemas pada Kuroko, dan terus melemparkan tatapan khawatir padanya ketika mereka akan meninggalkannya.

Melangkahkan kaki kehadapan Seiya, Kuroko berkata dengan kalem. "Karena aku sekarang memikul tanggung jawab untuk membawamu menjadi lebih baik, maka kau harus mengikutiku sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan.

Di sini kita harus ingat jenis anak seperti apa Akashi Seiya itu. Dewasa sebelum waktunya dan dia seperti anak rubah —licik.

Ketika Seiya melihat Kuroko menampakan sikap yang tak terduga setelah dia menggodanya —tidak terlihat malu atau tertekan— jantungnya berdetak khawatir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan menjadi lebih kuat, seperti drum yang masuk ke hatinya.

Seiya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. _"Jangan katakan, jika aku mendorongnya terlalu keras dan sekarang dia bertekad untuk menaklukkanku."_

Melirik kembali pada wajah Kuroko, Seiya semakin yakin bahwa firasatnya benar. Pangeran kecil itu memutuskan, bahwa sudah waktunya untuk menerapkan minyak yang licin pada sepatunya agar menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Ah, Ibu Ratu. Tentang pelajaran yang... mmm... Ananda tiba-tiba ingat, bahwa ada hal penting yang telah diabaikan. Ananda harus pergi dulu dan melakukan sesuatu." Setelah berkata demikian Seiya berbalik, hendak mengambil langkah seribu —melarikan diri.

Kuroko tertawa dingin. Meskipun keahliannya dalam seni bela diri sangat rendah bila dibandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou sang penguasa, dia masih seorang praktisi yang sangat terampil.

Meskipun Seiya menyukai pelatihan seni bela diri, dia masih anak kecil dan tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kuroko. Dia hanya punya waktu untuk memberikan satu teriakan,

"Hyaa!" Sebelum Kuroko menangkap kerah bajunya.

Seiya menemukan dirinya menggantung di udara, dengan tangan Kuroko yang memegang kerah bajunya.

Kuroko mendekatkan tubuh mungil Seiya kepadanya sebelum berkata sambil tertawa.

"Apa hal yang penting itu? Apakah itu untuk mencuri telur dari sarang burung atau itu untuk menyebabkan masalah bagi para Selir? Aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa Ananda Seiya harus menghadiri pelajaran dengan _Imperial_ _Tutor_ pada saat ini, bagaimana bisa ada masalah lain yang membutuhkan perhatian mendesak Ananda Putra Mahkota?" Ucapnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko melemparkan tubuh mungil anak itu pada Momoi, yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap.

"Ikuti aku, dan bawa dia juga." Ucapnya datar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Momoi menganguk, mencengkeram tubuh Seiya dalam pelukannya yang masih berusaha untuk melarikan diri, gadis itu berkata dengan lembut.

"Yang Mulia, ini bukan karena kakak tidak ingin membantu anda. Tuan Muda biasanya ramah dan lembut. Tetapi ketika emosinya diprovokasi, dia akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Bahkan Yang Mulia Raja harus menerima saat dia seperti itu. Anda hanya harus pasrah pada nasib anda, itu adalah kesalahan Yang Mulia yang memilih memprovokasinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

Mereka —Momoi dan Seiya (yang masih berada di gendongan Momoi) mengikuti di belakang, hingga mereka tiba di ruang penelitian kecil yang digunakan untuk memberi pelajaran tentang kerajaan pada Putra Mahkota Akashi Seiya.

Saat ini, dua _Imperial_ _Tutor_ sedang minum teh dan mengobrol. Karena Seiya tidak suka menghadiri kelas, dua tutor ini juga senang bahwa mereka bisa membiarkannya dan bersenang-senang ketika dia memutuskan untuk melewatkan pelajaran.

Sikap lemah terhadap pekerjaan mereka sangat sempurna dan cocok bagi Seiya, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa setan kecil itu tidak memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan jabatan mereka.

Semua _tutor_ yang dia miliki sebelumnya sangat serius dan berdedikasi. Sayangnya, mereka semua telah dipaksa untuk mengundurkan diri melalui perintahnya.

Ketika Kuroko melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keduanya melakukan bisnis mereka. Dia mengerutkan alis heran. Berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimana bisa orang seperti mereka dianggap cocok untuk mendidik penguasa selanjutnya?_

Karena niatnya memang untuk memberi hukuman kecil pada Putra Mahkota, juga karena ia masih tidak bahagia dan tidak nyaman dalam perannya sebagai Ratu baru. Kuroko tidak akan melampiaskannya pada mereka. Sebaliknya, dia duduk dan berkata dengan kasual.

"Putra Mahkota, tidakkah Ananda mengatakan bahwa Ananda ingin saya membimbingmu? Hari ini, saya akan tinggal di sini dan melihat bagaimana Ananda belajar."

Dua tutor sudah tahu bahwa Kaisar mereka telah menerima banyak kesulitan hanya untuk menikah dengan Ratu dan bahwa Ratu baru mereka seperti biji mata Kaisar, terus dihujani kasih sayang dan kebaikan sang Kaisar.

Ketika mereka berdua melihat bahwa Sang Ratu kini berada dalam kelas dan telah menyaksikan kemalasan mereka, mereka begitu ketakutan hingga mereka segera menghantamkan kepala ke tanah —bersujud.

Mereka baru berani mendongak ketika mereka mendengar Sang Ratu mengatakan bahwa ia bermaksud untuk tinggal dalam ruangan ini dan mengamati pelajaran Putra Mahkota. Tentu saja, mereka mencoba untuk menunjukkan kerajinan mereka. Nereka mencoba untuk mengajari Putra Mahkota untuk waktu yang lama, tentu saja Seiya menolak untuk patuh.

Bertemu dengan perlawanan antara Putra Mahkota dan ketidaktaatan di hadapan Ratu. _Imperial_ _Tutor_ begitu cemas hingga keringat dingin muncul didahi mereka.

Pada akhir episode itu, Seiya memahami apa yang mampu Kuroko lakukan ketika dia serius. Sekarang dia tahu seberapa tangguh (mengerikan) dia. Karena kemalasanya, tidak hanya memecat dua _Imperial_ _tutor_ yang malas ini, tetapi Kuroko juga memanggil kembali mantan _tutor_ yang lama, yang dianggap Seiya sebagai dua orang tua kolot yang selalu mendesaknya untuk belajar.

Kuroko juga memberikan tugas untuk Seiya. Jika ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pelajaranya hingga waktu yang telah ia tentukan, anak itu akan dihukum berat dengan menyalin _Konfusius_ sebanyaklima ratus kali.

"Siapa anda bagiku. Dan siapa yang memberi anda hak untuk mengontrolku seperti ini?" Seiya mencoba protes.

Kuroko membantah dengan meminjam kata-katanya sendiri. "Pertanyaan yang sangat lucu, bukankah aku Ibu Surimu? Karena kau telah secara pribadi memintaku untuk memikul tanggung jawab dalam mengawasi pendidikanmu Putra Mahkota, bagaimana bisa saya membiarkanmu merasa kecewa?"

Seiya memperhatikan bahwa ketika dua kata 'Ibu Suri' keluar dari bibir pria bersurai biru itu, Ibu ratunya melakukannya dengan gigi terkatup. Bahkan ekspresinya memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak ingin lebih dari menjadikannya santapan malam.

Seiya merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, tindakannya telah merusak dirinya sendiri. Dia mungkin saja juga telah mengangkat batu besar dan menjatuhkannya di kakinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa Tetsuya begitu pendendam." Seiya berkata muram.

Ketika melihat Kuroko yang akan pergi. Seiya yang masih belum bisa mengakui kekalahan berkata keras. "Anda akan mendapat banyak masalah atas namaku, mencoba untuk mendidikku untuk menjadi penguasa yang bijaksana dan terkemuka seperti _Imperial_ Ayahku. Mungkinkah Anda tidak lagi memiliki harapan untuk memulihkan kerajaan Seirin?"

Kuroko tidak repot-repot untuk berbalik, dia hanya berkata dingin. "Ayahmu pernah berkata ' _rakyat yang paling penting, negara kedua, dan monarki adalah yang terakhir'._ Selama rakyat dapat menikmati perdamaian dan kemakmuran, spesifikasi siapa yang menjadi penguasa tidaklah penting. Aku merasa bahwa ada beberapa logika pada kata-katanya. Kau harus berkonsentrasi pada studimu dan belajar dengan baik, jangan mengecewakan harapan yang aku miliki padamu."

Seiya menatap punggung Kuroko heran. Dia telah lama mengetahui bahwa Kuroko bukan karakter yang sederhana, namun dia terkejut karena sejak Ayahnya menikah dengan Kuroko, dia hanya pernah melihat sisi bertele-tele pria itu.

Meskipun Seiya tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai pria lemah atau mudah untuk diganggu. Ia berpikir bahwa Kuroko hanya tahu bagaimana cara untuk terus-menerus berduka atas negaranya yang hancur, meratapi nasib hidupnya dan menikmati saat mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Tidak peduli bagaimana dia mencoba, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat reputasi Kuroko sebagai pria yang memiliki akal luar biasa. Itulah alasan mengapa dia memiliki keberanian untuk menggertak dan menggodanya untuk menghibur diri. Tetapi, sepertinya Seiya sudah salah menilai orang ini. Namun masalah yang paling mendesak adalah, jika dia tidak mendengarkan Kuroko, pria itu hanya perlu memberitahukan Ayahnya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ayahnya, yang sudah lama tidak puas dengan sikap Putra Mahkota terhadap pelajarannya, pasti akan memberinya hukuman berat. Seiya tidak ingin membayangkanya.

Rasa hormat Momoi untuk Kuroko tumbuh lebih dalam. Saat gadis itu menemaninya kembali ke Taman _Merriment_ , dalam kegembiraan dia berceloteh riang.

"Tuan Muda, saya belum pernah melihat Putra Mahkota begitu taat sebelumnya. Dia akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana tangguhnya Tuan Muda. Anda tidak tahu sepenuhnya tentang bagaimana tidak disiplinnya dia. Di seluruh istana, Yang Mulia Raja adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengontrol Putra Mahkota. Orang lain bahkan tidak berani untuk mencoba. Tetapi Yang Mulia Raja selalu sibuk dengan hal-hal lain. Karena Putra Mahkota kehilangan ibunya pada usia dini dan memiliki banyak serangan penyakit serius ketika dia masih belia, Yang Mulia Seiya pasti cenderung merusak dirinya terlalu banyak. Tuan muda, karena dia juga bersedia untuk mendengarkan arahan anda sekarang, anda juga harus memberitahunya untuk tidak terus mengintimidasi para Selir kekaisaran. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mendesak, anda dapat memberitahukan padanya lain waktu."

Kuroko mendengus dan berkata. "Dia tidak akan memiliki waktu lagi untuk pergi melecehkan orang lain, jika dia dapat melakukan tugas yang aku perintahkan padanya dan memenuhi semua ketentuan itu ia akan dianggap selesai. Jadi, tidak akan ada banyak waktu luang untuk bermain. Anak ini benar-benar terlalu mengerikan, dia menangkap kelemahan orang lain dan menggunakanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Saatnya bagi Akashi Seiya untuk diambil alih. Kuakui, Akashi memiliki banyak hal penting yang perlu diperhatikan, tapi dia seharusnya tidak memanjakan anaknya."

Seperti kata-katanya yang memudar, tiba-tiba Kuroko mendengar suara lembut di belakangnya. "Ya ya ya, Sayangku Tetsuya. Suamimu ini mengakui kesalahannya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu sepuluh ribu kali untuk membimbing Seiya atas namaku. Kau dapat memerintahnya sesuka hatimu, aku hanya bisa berterima kasih padamu atas usahamu."

Kuroko terkejut, ia berbalik dan bertemu dengan mata _heterocrome_ Akashi. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu muncul, dan berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Memasang senyum di wajahnya dan menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tak terbatas. Dia hanya sibuk melihat istrinya, apa yang tidak dia ketahui adalah kini Kuroko mulai melihatnya.

Kuroko menatap pria itu dengan dua perasaan berbeda, penghargaan yang tinggi dan kebencian yang mendalam. Dia menatap pria yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi musuh sengit yang pernah dia temui, tetapi yang juga menjadi orang kepercayaan yang paling intim yang dia pernah dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Kuroko menatap pria yang awalnya menginginkan hidupnya, tetapi kini terus-menerus mencoba untuk memiliki hatinya. Pada saat ini, perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan suaranya atau memahami dengan otak, perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh dari dasar hatinya.

Perasaan yang jelas ia miliki untuk pria ini adalah salah satu kebencian mendalam yang akan membuatnya kesal saat memikirkan pria itu. Jadi kenapa ketika ia melihat Akashi sekarang, pikiran pertama yang datang ke otaknya adalah kelembutan yang pria itu tunjukkan padanya selama kegiatan memalukan mereka tadi malam.

Mungkin seharusnya saat ini Kuroko jatuh cinta para pria itu, yang untuk selanjutnya menjadi penguasa di masa depan Kuroko. Lalu kenapa dendam lama yang dia rasakan terhadap Akashi karena menghancurkan negara dan membawanya ke penjara tahanan masih bersarang begitu besar di pikirannya?

Berdiri dalam diam, Kuroko tidak bergerak dari tempatnya hanya terus melihat wajah Akashi secara seksama. Berusaha mati-matian untuk memecahkan pikiran kacaunya dan perasaan asing yang mengalir di dadanya. Namun, semakin ia mencoba untuk menerka teka-teki itu, semakin dia menjadi bingung.

"Katakan padaku Satsuki, apakah ada bunga di wajahku?"

Ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Kuroko peduli untuk meliriknya bahkan sekilas, tapi kini pria bersurai biru itu benar-benar menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pada saat ini, satu-satunya alasan yang bisa pikirkan Akashi untuk perilaku yang tidak biasa ini adalah bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang penampilannya.

Saat melihat keheranan Akashi dimana pria itu —berpikir ada bunga di wajahnya. Tanpa diminta pikiran Kuroko tiba-tiba mulai membayangkan seorang pria yang memiliki kehormatan dan penguasa tertinggi dari takhta kekaisaran negeri ini membawa rakyat biasa ke istana dan memohon pada mereka untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Semua itu demi menipu seorang pria agar mau menikah dengannya.

Dia juga membayangkan bagaimana wajah Akashi ketika dia membayar masing-masing dari mereka sebesar sepuluh keping perak setelah pertunjukan. Adegan yang tak terlupakan di alun-alun seni bela diri, masih terukir di tulang dan terukir dalam hatinya, menyebabkan rasa sakit dan menyayat setiap kali pikirannya mengembara pada saat itu.

Tapi ketika mengingat kejadian itu sekarang, untuk alasan yang tidak Kuroko mengerti, rasa sakit itu tampaknya telah secara bertahap menghilang. Sebenarnya, ketika dia berpikir kembali tentang bagaimana Akashi berhasil memberikan akting yang memukau pada saat itu, Kuroko merasa sangat lucu. Karena peristiwa itu berjalan melalui pikirannya, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa yang lolos dari bibirnya.

 _Oh langit yang baik, apa yang terjadi?_ Akashi berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut, seolah-olah dia telah terpesona pada petir yang meledak di dekatnya.

 _Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Tetsuya, dia... benar-benar tersenyum padaku. Dia benar-benar tersenyum padaku._

Sensasi itu begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan hanya satu suara, suara tawa lembut Kuroko yang bergema di setiap dinding otaknya, membekukan kinerjanya. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, jika dia benar-benar ada bunga di kepalanya, ia tidak merasa keberatan.

Kuroko menyadari kejanggalan itu. Malu, dia berkata pelan,

"Hai..." dan seluruh wajahnya memerah semerah cherry.

Dirinya pasti benar-benar sudah sakit, menghadapi musuh yang telah menghancurkan negaranya dan memaksanya untuk menikah, bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu. Kuroko merasa perilakunya sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Benar-benar terganggu dengan dirinya sendiri, ia membuang muka dan berbalik pergi. Akashi mengekori Kuroko dalam diam.

"Akashi-san, apakah tidak ada hal lain yang membutuhkan perhatianmu? Kenapa kau begitu menganggur? Aku tidak percaya bahwa dunia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu damai."

Karena tidak bisa menyingkirkan Akashi dari sisinya —yang mengikuti di belakangnya seperti sepotong kulit sapi yang melekat dijubahnya— Kuroko akhirnya berbalik dan bertanya dengan nada frustrasi. Tapi sayangnya orang yang berjalan disampingnya telah kehilangan akalnya hanya karena satu tawa tadi. Seolah-olah jiwanya telah disihir, pria itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Menepuk dahi, entah kenapa Momoi merasa malu atas nama Rajanya ketika dia melihat tingkah memalukannya.

"Ah, memang ada beberapa hal..." Akashi memberikan informasi kepada Ratunya tentang apa yang telah dia capai dalam arena politik.

"Sekarang semuanya jauh lebih baik daripada di masa lalu, yang paling penting semuanya berjalan lancar. Itu tidak seperti ketika aku pertama kali mulai memerintahkan negeri ini, waktu itu begitu berantakan. Aku tidak ingin berbicara buruk tentang orang yang sudah mati, tapi aku berpikir bahwa Raja sebelumnya mungkin hanya tahu bagaimana untuk makan, minum dan berpesta. Pendahulunya meninggalkan kerajaan yang berkembang pesat padanya. Tetapi di bawah pemerintahannya, kehancuran ada di seluruh negeri, dan administrasinya begitu kacau. Aku berhasil mengatasinya. Pertama, aku menurunkan pajak bagi para petani yang harus membayar di berbagai daerah..."

"Apakah begitu? Aku ingin melihat seberapa baik kau telah mengatur Seirin dengan mataku sendiri. Hari mulai siang, kenapa kita tidak meninggalkan istana dan menyamar lalu makan siang di kota? Sudah lima atau enam tahun sejak aku meninggalkan Ibukota, aku ingin tahu apakah toko mie daging sapi favoritku masih buka atau tidak." Ujar Kuroko santai.

Kuroko hanya ingin membuat alasan untuk meninggalkan istana, sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana rakyatnya hidup di bawah kepemimpinan Akashi.

Meskipun mereka telah melewati kota ketika mereka pertama kali tiba disini, rute mereka telah direncanakan jauh hari sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan hari ini. Jadi, jika Akashi ingin menyuruh orang untuk memberikan pertunjukan untuk menipu dirinya lagi, itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan. Bahkan dengan kesaksian dari sahabatnya Kagami, tetap saja itu masih desas-desus.

Akashi menerima permintaannya dan bahkan terlihat bersemangat. "Ide bagus. _'Berjalan melewati gerbang istana seperti tenggelam ke laut'_. Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang wanita dan membuatmu terperangkap. Aku akan memberi perintah pada pelayan dan kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Jangan khawatir, bahkan jika toko itu telah ditutup, aku pasti bisa melacak pemiliknya dan menyuruhnya untuk berbisnis lagi."

.

.

Teiko adalah kota metropolis besar, dan telah dipimpin selama lima dinasti itu memiliki sejarah yang kaya. Ketiranian Raja Seirin telah membawa kota besar ini ke jurang kehancuran, meninggalkan ekonomi yang buruk dan rakyatnya yang tidak aman dan panik. Tapi ketika Akashi menguasai Teiko, situasi berubah menjadi lebih stabil dan dalam waktu singkat, kota ulet dan bersejarah ini mulai berkembang dan makmur seperti yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Ketika Akashi, Kuroko dan Momoi berjalan melalui jalan-jalan yang ramai, mereka bisa melihat bahwa toko-toko yang buka dalam jumlah besar dan melakukan bisnis cepat. Orang-orang memadati di mana-mana, tidak nampak seperti ibukota negara yang baru saja dikalahkan.

Kuroko melihat pria di sisinya sekilas, mengingat bagaimana pria itu berceloteh tentang prestasinya sendiri. Kuroko merasa pria itu pantas mendapat pujian, melihat bahwa orang-orang biasa mulai berkembang di bawah pemerintahannya. Tidak sedikit pun Kuroko merasa membenci perilaku sombongnya.

Mereka kini menemukan toko mie daging sapi yang sering dikunjungi Kuroko dimasa lalu. Mereka duduk untuk makan. Sementara sedang menikmati makanan mereka, mereka terus menajamkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar beberapa gosip.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ada tiga orang wanita paruh baya yang sedang bergosip, sesekali ketiga wanita itu beralih topik tentang Raja Rakuzan. Akashi, Kuroko, dan Momoi bisa mendengar komentar kekaguman dan pujian untuknya.

"Akashi-san, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa semua sandera yang telah di tangkap waktu itu sudah dibebaskan? Karena kita bebas saat ini, aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang baik bagiku untuk pergi mengunjungi mereka. Tenang saja, aku masih ingat dengan jelas semua alamat lengkap mereka."

Pernyataan tidak terduga dari Kuroko yang diucapkan dengan nada kasual itu begitu cepat mengubah suasana hati mereka, khususnya Akashi dan Momoi.

Seperti kucing yang baru saja melihat seekor anjing galak mendekat, tubuh Akashi mulai gemetar ketakutan. "Itu... Ah, Tetsuya. Apakah kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Lihat sudah hampir senja, kita harus segera kembali." Akashi mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya dengan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran pria bersurai biru yang dicintainya itu.

Satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka —Momoi juga ketakutan dengan ide itu. Pipinya yang biasa berwarna kemerahan berubah menjadi pucat ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Tuannya.

"Yang Mulia Raja benar, Tuan Muda. Saya bersedia untuk menjamin hidup saya, bahwa orang-orang itu baik-baik saja. Kata-kata Yang Mulia wajar, ini sudah terlambat. Hal ini tidak benar jika kita harus meninggalkan istana dan menyamar untuk bertamasya di kota, dan kembali begitu larut akan menjadi lebih tidak termaafkan."

Sayangnya, Kuroko sudah menetapkan rencananya. Dengan riang dia berkata, "Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa semua kata-katamu hanya akan membuatku untuk meningkatkan kecurigaanku?" setelah berkata demikian, ia mengabaikan mereka berdua. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju lingkungan tua di mana dia tinggal dulu.

 _Oh Tuan Muda, apa pun yang terjadi. Saya berdoa sepuluh ribu kali bahwa anda tidak akan mengungkapkan rahasia yang saya dan Midorin bagi pada Yang Mulia Raja._

Itu adalah pikiran Momoi saat dia berjalan di belakang Kuroko, kecemasannya meningkat. Dia melemparkan tatapan pada sang Rajan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Ketika gadis itu melihat bahwa Rajanya memasang ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, dalam hatinya Momoi merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Tapi, Momoi telah melayani Akashi —sebagai pelayan sejak masih kecil. Tentu, ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Akashi saat ini. Meski wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekpresi datar.

Diam-diam, dia berbisik pada Akashi. "Yang Mulia, saya rasa jika Tuan Muda mengetahui kebenaran itu akan menguntungkan untuk anda. Jadi, anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bodoh! Apa keuntungan yang kudapat?" Akashi memaki gadis itu dengan suara rendah.

Jika Kuroko menemukan kebenaran mengenai kejadian hari itu, mungkin, akan ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan merasa sedikit terhibur oleh pengetahuan bahwa Akashi bukan seseorang yang tanpa hati nurani. Tapi sekarang, kesan yang dia punya pada pria itu adalah sebagai Raja kejam serta tegas. Selain itu, karena taktik ini, Kuroko telah dipaksa untuk menjadi Ratu. Jadi, jika Kuroko berhasil menemukan orang-orang itu dan mengetahui bahwa mereka telah bergabung dengan Akashi untuk menipunya. Mungkin Kuroko berpikir bahwa cinta yang dimiliki Akashi untuknya adalah salah satu dari tipu muslihat belaka.

 _Langit, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Pikirnya nelangsa.

Momoi tidak berani mengatakan bahwa Kuroko telah mengetaui kebenarannya untuk menenangkan perasaan sang Raja. Gadis itu hanya diam membisu.

Saat berjalan ke lingkungan lamanya dan melihat bahwa secara keseluruhan, kota ini tidak berubah begitu banyak dari waktu ketika dia berangkat ke perbatasan. Ketika Kuroko menyadari bahwa yang di katakan Akashi itu benar. Bahkan ketika melewati jalan tempat dia tinggal, pemandangan akrab menyebabkan hidungnya terasa sedikit sensitif dan dia dalam bahaya serius, karena ingin menangis.

Kuroko melangkah perlahan ke rumah yang dulu merupakan rumahnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa setelah dia meninggalkan jabatannya Raja terdahulu mengambil alih kediamannya dan diberikan kepada orang lain. Seorang pria, yang ia diakui sebagai seorang pejabat yang pernah bertugas untuk Raja Seirin, dan keluarganya tinggal di rumah ini sekarang, bahkan semua pelayan tuanya telah hilang.

Keadaan ini menimbulkan perasaan sedih, ia tidak mau tinggal lebih lama. Sebaliknya, Kuroko datang ke rumah wanita tua tanpa anak yang selalu dibantunya, dan kebetulan sebagian besar tetangga lamanya sedang berkumpul di sana terlibat pembicaraan santai. Di antara mereka ada seorang wanita hamil dan ibu dari gadis yang telah diancam hari itu.

Akashi merasa tanganya dingin begitu juga hatinya karena ketidak beruntunganya, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa Kuroko akan menemukan salah satu dari aktor utama dalam permainan palsu itu?

Wajahnya berubah pucat, begitupun wajah gadis disampingnya. Ketika orang-orang di rumah itu melihat kedatangan tamu tidak terduga, pada awalnya mereka terkejut, tetapi segera teringat sopan santun mereka bergegas untuk memberikan penghormatan.

Kuroko yang telah melihat ke sekitar rumah, tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang aku melihat bahwa kalian semua hidup dengan baik, aku lega."

Seorang wanita hamil melangkah maju dengan tampilan malu menyelimuti wajahnya. "Tetsuya-kun, tentang masalah kami yang bersekongkol dengan Yang Mulia Raja untuk menipumu, sayalah orang yang membuat keputusan untuk semua orang. Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Salahkan saja saya, kamu dapat menghukum saya seperti yang kamu mau."

Dengan kata-kata itu, wanita itu —Shiori mencoba untuk berlutut di hadapan Kuroko, tapi pria itu menangkapnya dengan satu tangan dan mencegahnya melakukan itu.

Disisi lain, Akashi yang selalu bersikap seperti _'Aku menguasai segala sesuatu di bawah Surga dan di atas bumi'_ kini merasa seperti sedang berada di ambang keruntuhannya sendiri. Ia merasa tubuhnya hendak oleng ke tanah.

Sementara Momoi hanya menampilkan raut pucat di wajah cantiknya, tidak menyangka bahwa Shiori akan dengan mudah mengatakan kebenarannya. Ia manundukan kepala dan berpikir, _Tapi karena dialah yang membocorkan rahasia ini, maka Yang Mulia tidak akan menduga bahwa aku dan Midorinlah yang sebenarnya membongkar rahasianya, jadi ini bisa dihitung sebagai lapisan perak di tengah-tengah kemalangan._ Momoimenyetujui pemikirannya barusan.

Setelah pikiran itu melintas di otaknya, Momoi mengangkat kepala. Ia melihat Tuan Muda-nya menatap ke arah mereka —ia dan Akashi dengan mata yang sejernih mata air di musim semi.

Akashi menatap istrinya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya gagal untuk keluar dan dia tidak mampu bicara. Akhirnya Akashi memilih diam, menunggu.

"Akashi-san, Shiori-san mengatakan, bahwa dia membantumu untuk menipuku, apa itu?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi datarnya, hatinya bergemuruh panik. "Itu... tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa jika aku benar-benar mengakhiri hidup mereka, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku untuk seumur hidupmu. Jadi aku hanya berpikir... Aku ingin menggunakan mereka untuk mengancamu agar patuh padaku. Tapi aku takut bahwa mereka tidak setuju, dan jika aku tidak bekerja sama, salah satu dari mereka mungkin benar-benar mati karena merasa sangat takut. Bukankah itu sama saja aku yang membunuh mereka, itulah kenapa kau pasti tahu dengan sangat jelas, Tetsuya." Meski kata-kata itu mengali lancar seperti aliran sungai di musim semi, matanya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

Akashi pikir, setelah mengetahui segalanya Kuroko akan berteriak marah dan memukulnya. Meski ia seorang yang ahli bela diri bahkan melebihi Kuroko, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Sebuah tangan panjang nan ramping menggenggam tangannya, iris merah-emas Akashi melebar. Mengangkat kepala —ia sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia menunduk— untuk melihat ekpresi yang tidak biasa di wajah cantik Kuroko.

Dengan senyum lembut seraya meremas tangan besar itu, Kuroko berkata. "Kau adalah penguasa bangsa, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu kecewa? Orang akan tertawa ketika mereka melihat hal seperti ini, kau harus membuang ekspresi itu." genggamannya pada tangan itu semakin erat.

Akashi adalah orang yang secara alami licik dan pintar, dia tidak bisa tidak merasa curiga saat ini. Saat dia menatap wajah tercinta itu yang setenang kolam air danau, dia mempertanyakan apakah itu hanya tenang sebelum badai yang dahsyat datang. Ia berpikir apakah Kuroko hanya menunggu mereka untuk kembali ke istana sebelum meneriakinya.

Matanya menatap sepasang tangan putih yang membungkus tangannya. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke hatinya.

Semakin ia merenungkan kejadian aneh hari ini, semakin dia menjadi gelisah. Saat melihat Kuroko mulai berkomunikasi dengan senang hati pada orang-orang itu, perasaan khawatir bahwa dia mungkin telah mengungkapkan dirinya sebagai suami yang dikuasai oleh istrinya sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

Gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura berpikir keras tentang cara mengatasi situasi seperti ini, tapi meskipun telah merenungkan untuk waktu yang lama, ia tidak melakukan apa apa. Hanya diam membisu.

.

Bertentangan dengan apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, sesampainya mereka di istana, Kuroko bahkan tidak peduli untuk membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Akashi menghabiskan waktunya mengikuti kemanapun Kuroko pergi. Kuroko sendiri sepertinya benar-benar melupakan tentang seluruh kejadian itu, dan sikapnya terhadap sang suami bahkan lebih melunak, jauh dari kebencian intens yang selalu ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

 _Mungkinkah setelah Tetsuya mengetahui tentang kebenaran ini, dia tidak terlalu jijik lagi padaku._

Dengan pikiran itu, Akashi akhirnya bisa berhenti khawatir dan mulai menunjukkan lebih banyak kasih sayang terhadap Kuroko. Kadang-kadang, ketika ia mengalami beberapa kesulitan dalam pemerintahannya, ia akan membicarakan hal itu dengan Kuroko.

Awalnya Akashi hanya ingin berbagi pikirannya, hingga ia menemukan bahwa istri tercintanya benar-benar memiliki reputasi untuk menjadi seorang ahli dalam kedua hal, sipil dan militer. Sayangnya, ia dilahirkan pada waktu yang salah dan di tempat yang salah. Bakatnya telah benar-benar terbuang oleh kebodohan Raja Seirin.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa sadar akhir musim panas telah datang. Pada hari ini, mereka pergi berperahu di danau kekaisaran. Kuroko mengagumi bunga teratai yang mengapung di atas permukaan air sementara di sampingnya, Akashi sedang membaca buku.

Kerajaan Seirin memiliki banyak koleksi buku, karena Akashi gemar belajar dan memperbaiki diri dia rajin belajar setiap hari.

Cuaca pada hari itu benar-benar sangat panas, tapi air dari kolam begitu dingin dan semilir angin yang berhembus di udara membawa perasaan nyaman pada Kuroko.

Ketika Akashi selesai membaca, dia mendongak melihat Kuroko yang mulai tertidur sambil bersandar di pagar perahu. Tersenyum kecil, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh mungil itu dan dan dengan lembut membawa tubuh mungil sang istiri untuk bersandar ke dadanya.

Suasana tenang di atas perahu membuat tubuh Kuroko menjadi rileks, dan ia merasa mengantuk. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur. Meskipun ia bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya, dia hanya membuka matanya sedikit.

"Mmm..." Sedikit gelisah, Kuroko menyamankan kepalanya pada dada itu, mulai tidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Akashi.

Menatap pria yang tertidur dalam pelukannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dia kenakan saat dia terjaga, membawa ketenangan tersendiri di hati Akashi.

Membungkuk, dia memberikan ciuman ringan pada bibir tipis itu. Tak ada nafsu, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut penuh perasaan kasih sayang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ia berharap agar Kuroko akan selalu tidur dengan tenang dalam pelukannya seperti ini selama sisa hidup mereka dan berbagi dalam pemerintahan negeri ini, dengan ditemani danau dan bukit-bukit.

Jika ia bisa memiliki dua hal itu, dia tidak akan berharap hal lain dalam hidupnya. Akashi mendesah putus asa, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dengan langkah pelan Momoi datang membawa secangkir teh. Minum dari tangan kirinya karena ia tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya pada Kuroko, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Setelah beberapa jam, Kuroko mulai bangun. Membuka mata, dia bertemu dengan wajah tampan Akashi yang tepat berada diatasnya. Mata pria itu tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Buku itu diletakkan di atas meja, sementara lengannya yang kuat-seperti-besi dengan lembut melingkari tubuh Kuroko, menahannya dalam posisi yang paling kondusif agar tertidur dengan nyaman.

Terpesona, dia menatap kosong pada pandangan di hadapannya. Gelombang emosi naik di dalam hatinya, benang sutra dari perasaan hangat tidak bisa lagi dipungkiri cukup kuat untuk menggulingkan pegunungan dan menghempaskan laut, mereka menyebar untuk menempati setiap sudut hatinya.

Perhatian Akashi masih terfokus pada bukunya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah terbangun. Hingga secara kebetulan ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat Kuroko tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dengan mata jernih seperti air.

Akashi tersenyum lembut, dan memeluk Kuroko semakin erat. "Apakah kau masih merasa lelah? Apa lebih baik kita kembali ke istana untuk beristirahat? Meskipun cuaca panas, dan tubuhmu ditutupi dengan jubah, kau harus tetap berhati-hati atau kau bisa sakit."

Kuroko menunduk malu, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tanpa ia ketahui, Akashi telah membungkusnya dengan jubah diatas tubuh Kuroko sebagai selimut darurat.

Kuroko dengan cepat menjawab, terlalu cepat malah. "Tidak perlu, aku ingin di sini. Istana masih terlalu panas." Setelah berkata demikian, ia mengambil sepotong makanan ringan dari hidangan yang Akashi tawarkan padanya, dan memakannya disertai teh.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di meja, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. Menatap bunga teratai dengan pikiran mengambang. Pikiran Kuroko mengalami beberapa perubahan bertahap. Perhatian yang di tunjukkan Akashi padanya dan cara pria itu menghargainya. Semua itu menunjukkan kepada dirinya jika Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar mencintainya, dan perasaannya itu bukan obsesi untuk menaklukkan semata.

Ketika Kuroko memikirkannya dengan hati-hati, baik sebagai Kaisar maupun sebagai seorang suami, Akashi begitu luar biasa. Satu-satunya kesalahanya adalah telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sebagai seorang pria, dia seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga seorang pria. Tapi mungkin pilihan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia kontrol.

Setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, Kuroko menemukan bahwa kebenciannya terhadap Akashi telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun ekspresi yang dikenakannya di wajahnya tetap sama, perasaan di dalam hatinya sudah lama mulai berdetak.

Mungkinkah Kuroko benar-benar bisa melupakan semua penghinaan yang diberikan Akashi? Dan mungkinkah Kuroko benar-benar akan jatuh cinta dengan musuh yang telah menghancurkan negaranya?

Kuroko tidak bisa menerima itu. Namun, ia juga tidak berani untuk percaya bahwa itu akan menjadi jawabannya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

 _ **Ok, saya putuskan untuk berakhir disini. Karena ini versi akakuro jadi sampai disini akhirnya, tidak ada kata tamat karena kisah mereka akan terus berlanjut.**_

 _ **Tapi jika ada yang ingin dilanjutkan seperti cerita aslinya saya tidak janji. Mungkin akan saya buat menjadi season 2... entahlah.**_

 _ **Untuk wattpad akun saya dengan nama sama, dan ceritanya dengan judul yang sama juga.**_

 _ **Terima kasih kepada, Akakuro-nanodayo, Setia435, Sinaryu, ryo, fny, nana, EmperorVer, NismaraNalani, Hanae, Melur0985, Wako P, Classical Violin, Ichiko Yuuki, Minnae harue, Sofi asat, nimuix, Mimine-loli, Freiya, Liuruna, Anitayei, Kanarsasku, Park RinHyun-uchiha, Eri yan tii, Eushifujoshi, Choikim1310, Kurochin, Yuu, Zee rasetsu, AKLovers, Nisadinata14, Icha, Kiritoazuma, JT-chaaan, Raniah94, Kurokuro, Azhu, SasagiiRokusai, Kenny, ELLE HANA, Miyuki94-411, Hanie, Laylali38, Kuroi sora 18, Roselia, Reiran kateshiro, aySNfc3, Jeje, Hime, dan para guest yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview.**_

 _ **Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudsudah favorit dan follow cerita ini. Juga untuk para silent reader, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di cerita (mungkin remake) saya selanjutnya. (Kalo ada)...**_


	17. Sequel 1 obsesi

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang raja yang bijaksana. Dia juga merupakan seorang yang jenius serta licik. Bahkan Kerajaan Seirin yang dahulunya kacau, berubah dibawah kepemimpinannya.

Namun dibalik semua prestasi yang di torehkanya.

Akashi tetaplah seorang pria.

Seseorang yang selalu berpikiran rasional, bahkan ketika di kuasai nafsu.

* * *

War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)

.

Disclaimer

War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Cast

Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu

Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi

.

Obsesi

* * *

.

.

.

Antara Akashi dan Kuroko, semua kesalahpahaman telah dieliminasi. Semua permusuhan dan keluhan mereka pun telah terkubur tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Setelah sekian lama, perasaan mereka tumbuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi dari hari ke hari.

Mereka tidak mau berpisah satu sama lain, walau sesaat. Bahkan ketika Akashi harus menghadiri pengadilan untuk urusan politik, dia akan berusaha keras agar Kuroko bisa duduk di sampingnya. Dengan cara itu, pikirannya bisa terbebas dari rasa khawatir.

Pada awalnya, berbagai macam menteri yang hadir di pengadilan mengeluarkan semua kritikan mereka. Tetapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa Kuroko hanya mendengarkan selama proses pengadilan berlangsung, dan jarang ikut campur dalam urusan pemerintahan. Pada kesempatan yang langka, dia juga pernah sekali mengungkapkan pikirannya, dan pemikiran tajamnya itu membuat para menteri terkagum-kagum padanya.

Akibatnya, rasa keberatan mereka secara bertahap dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, menghilang. Bahkan setiap kali para menteri merasa bahwa Kaisar telah membuat keputusan yang tidak adil, mereka secara terbuka meminta Kuroko untuk memberikan komentarnya. Statusnya sebagai Ratu semakin memenangkan hati para menteri, serta orang-orang di istana. Pada saat yang sama, martabat kekaisaran juga semakin tinggi seiring berlalunya hari, ke titik di mana, Sang Ratu benar-benar bisa datang untuk berdiri bahu-membahu dengan Sang Raja.

Tetapi semua situasi itu membawa rasa ketidaksenangan untuk dua orang _pria._ Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang pria dewasa dan anak-anak.

Kalian pikir siapa dia?

Dia tidak lain adalah Sang Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou dan Putra Mahkota Akashi Seiya. Dua sosok yang memiliki posisi paling penting di negeri ini.

Karena _Ibu_ -nya selalu dimonopoli oleh Ayahnya, yang bahkan selalu menuntut pria bersurai biru itu untuk tetap berada di sisinya selama sidang di pagi hari. Seiya ingin protes.

 _Ayah benar-benar berlebihan. Bahkan jika Ibu Ratu adalah Ratunya, rasanya tidak masuk akal jika mereka terus menempel satu sama lain sepanjang hari. Ibu Ratu masihlah harus menghabiskan sedikit waktunya denganku, tidak peduli apapun, dia adalah Ibu Ratuku. Sekarang, Ayahanda bahkan tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun waktu bagi Ibu Ratu untuk menguji pelajaranku. Huh, Ayahanda bahkan lebih buruk daripada serigala jahat._ PikirSeiya. Ia berjalan seraya menghentakan kaki menuju perpustakaan. Kesal, karena lagi-lagi gagal menemui _Ibu_ -nya.

Apakah kalian berpikir itu adalah pikiran yang egois?

Ayolah, Seiya masih kecil. Dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang _ibu._

.

.

Pada kenyataannya, Akashi merasa sangat dirugikan sejak para menteri mengakui karakter sejati Kuroko (meski pada awalnya Akashi merasa bangga). Mereka berdengung di sekelilingnya sepanjang hari seperti lalat, dia tidak dapat mengusir mereka pergi bahkan jika dia mencobanya. Karena itu, tidak ada banyak waktu untuk dirinya habiskan bersama sang istri tercinta.

Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan jika harus bersaing lagi dengan anaknya sendiri?

Yang paling penting, dia akan gagal jika melawan anaknya.

Kedua ayah dan anak yang merasa bahwa setiap dari mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu dengan Kuroko, dan karenanya, tarik-menarik serta peperangan mereka yang semula sangat tenang kini menjadi semakin sengit.

Meskipun Akashi memiliki status yang paling tinggi, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan anaknya, dan terlebih lagi, Ibu Suri sendiri selalu memberikan banyak perlindungan pada cucunya. Di satu sisi, ada abdi dalem yang menolak untuk mengamati keinginan Kaisar dan secara membabi buta meminta untuk melihat Sang Ratu dengan berbagai alasan agar bisa berbicara dengan istrinya untuk waktu yang lama. Meskipun Akashi sangat ingin menghukum mereka semua, dengan memberikan hukuman pidana atau hukuman eksekusi, tetapi karena istri tercintanya terlalu adil dan lembut, dia tidak berani bertindak membabi buta tanpa berpikir.

Selain itu, membiarkan Kuroko menghadiri sidang pagi sebenarnya adalah idenya, jadi sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan alasan apapun untuk melarang para menteri bertemu dengan Ratunya. Setiap kali dia memikirkan hal ini, Akashi selalu merasa menyesal—untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa sebagai salah satu orang yang paling cemerlang, dia benar-benar telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan menjatuhkan batu di kakinya sendiri.

Setelah banyak merenung, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Kuroko jauh dari lingkungan kerajaan yang penuh dengan serigala, cacing, harimau dan macan kumbang —menurutnya. Setelah itu, Tetsuya-nya pasti akan menemani dirinya seorang. Berjalan bersama di sekitar pegunungan dan juga hutan, tertawa dan bercanda riang. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mewujudkan mimpi ini.

Dan karena itu, pada hari ini, dia dengan sangat ramah menunjukkan eksprei wajah dari seorang ayah yang baik hati. Menginstruksikan Dapur Kerajaan untuk mempersiapkan tumpukan besar makanan ringan yang paling sukai Seiya. Dia juga meminta Kuroko dan para tutor kerajaan untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan sungguh-sungguh mengajar Seiya, sehingga dia bisa berhasil memperjuangkan anaknya untuk mengambil alih tahtanya —secepatnya.

Kuroko yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, masih tidak menyadari niat sang suami tercintanya. Tetapi dia bisa melihat bahwa dari waktu ke waktu, senyum aneh akan menari-nari di sudut mulut Akashi. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya.

"Seijuurou, apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan? Aku harus mengingatkanmu, Seiya adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu. Jika kau berani untuk menyakitinya menggunakan aku sebagai alasannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Akashi hanya diam, lalu membawa Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau takutkan, hm? Aku juga tahu bahwa dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, alasan kenapa aku melakukannya, adalah karena aku ingin dia segera mengambil alih tahtaku. Setelah itu, kau dan aku dapat melakukan perjalanan bersama, mengembara dan hidup dengan alam, dan berwisata di semua tanah Rakuzan." saat mengatakan itu, dia menunduk dan memberikan ciuman kecil pada daun telinga Kuroko yang memerah.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak menginginkannya? Selama waktu kita di dunia fana ini, apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskannya berdua denganku?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata biru bulatnya, dan tak bisa menahan senyum. Memegang tangan kekar sang suami ia berkata, "Kenapa kau perlu bertanya padaku? Jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak tahu jika aku sangat merindukanmu belakangan ini? Hanya saja, aku khawatir jika kau masih sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan, yang sangat panjang dan sulit, tetapi rakyat akhirnya dibawa menuju kedamaian dan kemakmuran... "

Sebelum Kuroko bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi menjepit bibir istri tercintanya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjukanya, membuat bibir nungil ity mengerucut lucu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Seiya sudah begitu besar, dan dia memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat besar. Seiya harus mampu memikul tanggung jawab untuk mengatur semua hal di bawah langit. Dan kau tidak perlu menyebutkan para rakyat lagi, para menteri sudah begitu mendominasimu hingga membuatku muak."

Kuroko melepaskan jepitan dibibirnya. "Aku belum pernah melihat seorang raja seperti dirimu, yang bahkan cemburu karena rakyatnya sendiri. Aku melakukan semua itu untukmu." ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Itu kata yang sangat menyenangkan untuk di dengar oleh telingaku. Jadi, semua itu demi aku." Mata Akashi berkilat senang.

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko lalu berbisik. "Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu lagi. Kau dapat mengatakan aku egois, tapi di masa depan, dapatkah kau mengatakan itu beberapa kali lagi untukku?"

Tidak menunggu jawaban, Akashi mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya, menciumnya lembut.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengundangku untuk makan bersama? Kenapa kau bahkan sudah mulai makan?" Seiya berjalan masuk dengan kecemburuan tertulis di wajahnya, bersama dengan seseorang.

Harus Kuroko akui, karena semua kelembutan Akashi membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia dan disayangi. Tetapi hal yang paling dibencinya adalah fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini selalu berusaha untuk mencuri ciumannya tanpa memperhatikan situasi ataupun tempat. Juga, setiap kali dia mencium bibirnya dengan panas dan dalam, mereka akan selalu dipergoki. Bahkan pernah sekali, Ibu Suri menangkap basah ciuman panas mereka. Oh, pada saat itu, bahkan Kuroko pihak yang tidak bersalah, merasa begitu malu hingga dia bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya.

Sayangnya, suami sombong dan angkunya ini masih belum jera, dan pada akhirnya, hari ini mereka kembali tertangkap basah. Oleh anak mereka pula. Rasanya Kuroko tidak lagi memiliki wajah untuk duduk tegak.

Namun, kemampuan Akashi dalam berakting tidak seperti Kuroko, ia tidak terlihat malu sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika harus dihadapkan dengan sarkasme dari anaknya, dia masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Bahkan mampu dengan segera menampilkan wajah penuh kekuasaannya. Setelah duduk, dia menunjuk ke kursi di seberangnya.

"Duduk di sana, aku punya sesuatu untuk didiskusikan denganmu."

Begitu dia mendengar kata-kata itu, Seiya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres."

Sudut bibir Akashi berkedut, di dalam hati anaknya, apa imagenya sudah membusuk sejauh ini? Dia batuk beberapa kali dan berusaha keras mempertahankan sisi seorang ayahnya.

Dia memukul meja dan berkata, "Kau, bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa maksudmu ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi? Aku adalah Ayahmu, kau tahu itukan?"

"Itu benar, kau adalah Ayahku, seorang ayah yang hanya tahu bagaimana merampok Ibu Ratu dari sisiku." Rajuk Seiya.

Sebelum Akashi menjawab, Kuroko sudah mengambil langkah cepat untuk mencoba menyelamatan status suami tercintanya sebagai seorang ayah. Untuk itu, dia mencoba untuk berkata dengan hati-hati, "Seiya, jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan ayahmu, dia benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Kau..."

Sebelum Kuroko bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seiya telah menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menutupi wajah lalu menangis keras.

"Hiks... _Paman_ , seperti yang- ku- katakan, Ibu Ratu juga berada di sisi Ayahanda. Aku tidak memiliki banyak keluhan tapi aku tidak punya jalan untuk memohon keadilan, Huaaa... " ucapnya terbata di sela tangis yang semakin keras.

Akashi dan Kuroko bertukar pandang, mereka berdua mengambil napas tajam di udara pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dalam hati mereka berdua, berpikir bahwa strategi yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat Seiya tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar, kini berbalik menyerang mereka. Bahkan Kuroko tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan _iblis_ kecilnya.

Menampar meja lagi, Akashi merasa sedikit dirugikan, tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan perilaku tak tahu malu anaknya ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk dan berperilaku dengan baik. Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan padamu." Melihat bahwa anaknya itu tidak terlihat peduli, benang kemarahan secara bertahap mulai menyatu di matanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya, duduk dan diamlah." Suara tajam Akashi berhasil membuat Seiya menghentikan tangisannya. Di sampingnya, Kuroko segera memainkan peran ibu yang baik. Mengambil saputangan, dia membantu setan kecil itu untuk menghapus air matanya. Pada saat yang sama, dia diam-diam membujuknya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayahmu benar-benar marah sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi, dan dengarkan dengan cermat. Aku menjamin padamu, bahwa saat ini, itu adalah sesuatu yang baik."

"Baiklah, beritahu aku." Seiya mengaku kalah walau dengan enggan, tapi dia dengan sangat cepat menambahkan beberapa baris lagi, "Tapi aku harus memberitahumu, karena kata-kata Ibu Ratu tadi, sedikit harapan telah meningkat dalam hatiku. Ayah seharusnya tidak membiarkan harapanku menghilang lagi, _**jika kau masih mau mengaku sebagai Ayahku.**_ " Dan memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

 _Perkataan macam apa itu tadi._ Akashi hampir saja mengaum marah, dia terlalu memanjakan anaknya sehingga kini dia berperilaku sedemikian rupa, tanpa menghormati hukum ataupun ayahnya. Dia menatap kekasihnya penuh kecurigakan. Kuroko balik menatapnya tajam.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada anaknya dan berkata, "Sebenarnya alasan aku memanggilmu kesini, adalah untuk memberitahumu sesuatu yang seberuntung berkah dari surga..."

"Paman, apakah kau percaya?" Setan kecil itu tidak memberi sang ayah kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut karena dia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada pamannya (yang tadi datang bersamanya) dengan suara dingin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu? Tentu saja aku percaya padanya, kau harus percaya padanya juga. Dia adalah Ayahmu." Sang paman tersenyum dengan tenang, berusaha dengan susah payah untuk meredakan ketegangan antara pasangan ayah dan anak ini.

"Apakah begitu? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya." Seiya memberikan ekpresi angkuh pada dia melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang menggelap karena marah, dia merasa sangat senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan untuk memenangkan putaran setelah kekalahan sebelumnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko kembali bertukar pandang, lalu menghela nafas frustasi. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini untuk terus bertindak seenaknya, dia harus segera disiram hingga sadar akan kerasnya tahta yang akan diembannya kelak. Sehingga dia akan tahu bagaimana sulitnya untuk menjadi seorang kaisar.

Akashi tersenyum puas ketika ia akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Aku ingin memberikan tahta kerajaan padamu sesegera mungkin." Akashi mengatakan itu dengan sangat tenang. Tetapi Seiya hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tahu, aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang kau miliki. Siapa lagi yang bisa kau berikan tahta kerajaan ketika Ayah sudah tua?" Balasnya acuh.

"Seiya-kun, kau tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu." Seiya memajukan bibirnya, meski pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mengerti apa maksudku sekarang? Kau sudah besar, tapi kau hanya peduli tentang bermain dan melakukan banyak kenakalan sepanjang hari. Saatnya bagimu untuk mengasah keberanianmu." Akashi mencoba memberi putranya alasan yang terdengar sedikit masuk akal. Sengaja mengabaikan mata anaknya yang melebar dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Paman... Paman... Kau... kau dengar apa yang dia katakan? Kau... kau mendengar itu juga, kan? Apakah orang yang sedang duduk dihadapanku, adalah orang yang sering ku panggil Ayah? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?" dengan susah payah, kata-kata itu berhasil mendesis keluar dari mulut kecil Akashi Seiya. Anak itu masih memelototi sang ayah dengan tajam.

Ia berpikir, _Kau ingin meninggalkanku dan pergi ke matahari terbenam bersama dengan Ibu Ratu. Tidak akan kubiarkan!_ Pada saat yang sama, dia memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah mengenai tahta ini.

"Oh, aku mendengarnya. Itu memang hal yang sangat baik. Seiya, kau mungkin hanya terlalu terkejut." dia sengaja menyalahartikan makna di balik pertanyaan keponakannya, dalam hatinya dia mendesah tak berdaya, _Kakak, ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ku lakukan untuk membantumu, meskipun mungkin tidak banyak berguna._

"Terkejut? Paman, apakah kau benar-benar berpikir begitu? Atau kau tidak dapat membedakan antara dua ekspresi yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari seseorang yang terkejut karena rasa senang dan seseorang yang terkejut karena tidak merasa senang?"

Seiya menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena percakapan telah sampai ke hal ini, dan Ayahanda bahkan memberikan sebuah alasan untuk memenangkan rencananya. Aku juga berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar, aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk menolak, aku benarkan? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menerima situasi yang sulit ini. Lihat, Aku anakmu yang sangat adil dan penuh pertimbangan, kau harus berterima kasih padaku juga."

Tidak peduli untuk meributkan soal anak mereka yang bersikap tidak hormat, saat Akashi dan Kuroko mendengar kalimat _'Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menerima situasi yang sulit ini'_ mereka begitu terlena akan rasa bahagia hingga mereka bahkan tidak bisa mengingat di mana arah utara yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut pada putranya. "Jadi, siapa yang mengatakan bahwa Seiya menjengkelkan. Tidak, dia adalah anak yang sangat baik, kan? Lihat, dia bahkan tidak membuat hal-hal sulit bagimu dan langsung menyetujuinya."

Akashi juga mengangguk puas, "Itu benar, aku telah keliru menyalahkannya di masa lalu, tapi aku akan pastikan untuk menyayanginya dengan baik di masa depan."

"Ah, Seiya. Ayahmu tidak bisa merasa cukup hanya dengan berterima kasih, benar? Kau memang anak yang baik, kau benar-benar layak untuk mengambil tahta lebih awal."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata anaknya dan menyadari bahwa mimpinya untuk mengelilingi tanah Rakuzan dengan Kuroko akan terwujud begitu mudah. Akashi merasa sangat senang dan berpikir jika anaknya yang nakal kini telah menjadi seorang yang dewasa.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya putra mahkota kerajaan Rakuzan itu tidak tampak sedikit pun tersentuh oleh rasa syukur yang di rasakan kedua orang tuanya. Sebaliknya, ia tetap tenang pada saat-saat yang penting ini.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, ada syarat yang belum kusebutkan. Aku hanya akan mengambil tahta kerajaan jika kau sudah bisa memenuhi syarat itu."

"Silakan katakan padaku. Selama kau setuju, aku akan menerima bahkan seratus syaratpun, bukan hanya satu." Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa karena sudah menekan anaknya naik tahta pada usia yang begitu muda. Hanya karena alasan egoisnya, dia juga harus mengkompensasi anaknya dengan baik. Sayangnya, itu adalah penyebab hilangnya kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Setelah selesai melahap makanan ringannya, Seiya beringsut ke sisi Kuroko dengan senyum berseri-seri. Memeluk lengan ibu ratunya, ia berkata, "Seperti yang kau tahu, pekerjaan rumahku selalu diawasi dan dinilai oleh Ibu Ratu. Jika kau terburu-buru untuk membuatku naik tahta, aku akan sangat murah hati mengabaikan keegoisanmu. Tetapi, Ibu Ratu harus tinggal di sisiku untuk memberitahu tentang tata negara yang benar. Permintaan ini tidak berat, bukan? Selama Ibu Ratu tetap di sisiku, kau dapat pergi ke manapun. Aku bahkan akan merasa sangat senang bahwa aku tidak harus bersaing lagi dengan Ayahanda, tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan mengatur tanah di bawah Langit ini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Untungnya, Akashi telah menjadi seorang Kaisar selama bertahun-tahun. Dia telah belajar untuk menjaga ketenangan dalam keadaan tertekan seperti apapun. Tapi meskipun demikian, dia masih hampir mengangkat kerah anaknya keatas.

"Apakah kau berpikir siapa Ibu Ratu itu? Dia adalah Ratuku, Permaisuriku. Setelah aku meninggalkan tahta untukmu dan pergi berkeliling dunia, dia akan menemaniku, dan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Kau ingin ratuku untuk tinggal di sini? Kau tidak memiliki satu pintupun untuk sukses." Seru Akashi kesal seraya berdiri. Anaknya ini benar-benar...

"Ah! Ah! akhirnya kau mengatakan motifmu yang sebenarnya. Motifmu untuk pergi menikmati tur yang indah dengan Ibu Ratu, dan mendorong beban berat ke bahu lembut putramu. Ayahanda, aku akan memberitahumu, kau bahkan tidak memiliki satu jendelapun yang akan terbuka dengan sukses." Seiya juga berdiri tanpa rasa takut berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Duduk, Kalian berdua!"

Sampai mati pun Kuroko tidak pernah berharap untuk menemukan dirinya menjadi seperti tokoh populer dalam novel yang biasa dibacanya. Ia buru-buru mencoba untuk menengahi pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Seijuurou, jika Seiya tidak ingin naik tahta begitu awal, maka kau hanya harus membiarkannya."

Kuroko melihat suami tercintanya dengan tatapan menusuk, "Tetsuya, jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia denganku?"

"Aku ingin, tapi hal itu tidak akan..." ia tidak melanjutkan, hanya menggigit bibir lalu berbalik pada Seiya. "Seiya-kun, bersikap baiklah. Biarkan Ayahmu memiliki jalannya, dia..." lagi, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia melihat setan kecilnya itu kini menitikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, ia berkata serak. "Ibu- hiks... Ibu Ratu, apakah itu berarti bahwa kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi? Hiks... aku telah kehilangan seorang ibu sejak usia dini. Hiks... Aku menunggu... menunggu begitu lama untuk seseorang sepertimu untuk datang. Jangan bilang... jangan bilang... bahwa kau juga ingin meninggalkanku begitu cepat? Hueeee...!"

Seiya menangis keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kuroko begitu kelimpungan, ia tidak tega melihat putranya menangis. "Tentu saja tidak, tentu saja tidak sayang." Kuroko buru-buru menarik Seiya ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan.

Ketika mendongak, dia bertemu dengan ekspresi tak berdaya adik iparnya (yang statusnya masih invisible) saat pria itu mengatakan, "Aku pikir kalian berdua lebih baik lupakan saja rencana kalian. Jika kalian ingin melawan setan kecil ini, pikirkan rencana yang lebih matang lagi." pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mau... tidak mau... tidak mau mengambil alih! Huaaa... Ayahandaku yang buruk sedang mencoba untuk memaksaku. Aku akan menemui Nenek. Aku akan memberitahukanya pada nenek!" Sepertinya Seiya sengaja menyebutkan pendukung terbesarnya. Mendengar itu ekspresi Kuroko berubah pucat dalam sepersekian detik.

 _Langit, Jika Ibu Suri mengetahui bahwa ayah dan anak itu telah begitu terobsesi pada dirinya, hal itu akan menjadi sangat mengerikan. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin lebih malu lagi dihadapanya._

Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri, "Seijuurou, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Seiya masih sangat kecil, dan kau masih muda. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini? Ini akan menjadi obyek lelucon semua orang di istana. Soal perjalanan di seluruh dunia, kita bisa membicarakannya lagi setelah kau telah berusia enam puluh tahun." Teriaknya antara frustasi.

Jika tidak mengingat wibawanya sebagai seorang kaisar, mungkin ia akan berteriak 'Itu tidak benar, kan? Ketika aku enam puluh tahun? Kita berdua sudah terlalu tua.' Pada akhirnya ia hanya menatap kekasih tercintanya tanpa ekspresi, pikiranya tidak berani untuk percaya bahwa rencana yang telah dia susun dengan menghabiskan waktu yang begitu lama akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi bahkan jika Kuroko tidak mendukung skemanya, tidak akan ada jalan baginya untuk berhasil melaksanakan rencananya seorang diri.

Marah, dia melihat ke arah anaknya yang sudah tidak menangis dan kini sedang mengunyah makanan ringan dengan wajah bahagia.

 _Tunggu, bagaimana bisa hal yang tidak logis seperti ini bisa terjadi? Seorang ayah harus mengalami kekalahan di tangan anaknya? Meskipun aku telah gagal untuk melaksanakannya hari ini, tapi hari yang akan datang, aku akan memikirkan rencana lain untuk melakukan perjalanan seluruh dunia bersama Tetsuya._

Akashi diam-diam bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mimpi indahnya hanya akan terwujud ketika rambutnya sudah memutih, satu persatu gigi-giginya menghilang, dan kakinya sudah tidak dapat berjalan dengan gagah lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Hahaha Seiya kau benar-benar licik...**_

 _ **ok, sekuel satu udah, tinggal satu lagi. Ehm, sedikit spoiler... ada lemonya...**_

 _ **Jaa ne~**_


	18. Colour of Spring

Musim gugur adalah musim yang paling dicintai oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Langit yang tampak melayang-layang tinggi di atas bumi, awan menjadi ringan, bulan bersinar lebih terang dan angin selembut sutra berhembus pelan.

Suasana tenang sore hari di musim gugur, ketika dia membaca buku selalu membuatnya merasa rileks. Godaan alam mimpi terasa begitu kuat, membuat jiwanya seperti terombang-ambing pada batas antara terjaga dan tertidur. Pikirannya —tanpa diminta akan memutar kembali beberapa kenangan indah di masa lalu.

Musim gugur benar-benar membawa kepuasan tersendiri, sehingga Kuroko sangat sulit untuk menggambarkannya.

Sebenarnya hari ini, Akashi dan Seiya ingin menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka bersama Kuroko. Namun, setelah selesai makan siang, mereka dipanggil oleh Ibu Suri yang ingin mengobrol dengan mereka. Karena Beliau tahu salah satu kebiasaan menantu tercintanya, yaitu; tidur siang hingga menjelang sore. Jadi, Ibu Suri tidak menyuruhnya ikut.

Juga, adik laki-laki Akashi yang biasanya mengunjungi Kuroko untuk sekedar berbincang, mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaan merawat tanaman obat yang sangat penting dan tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk berkunjung selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Tetapi, bagi Kuroko ini adalah kesempatan yang cukup langka, karena sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan sore yang tenang seperti ini. Untuk mengisi waktu ia membawa sebuah buku fiksi legendaris dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang terletak di bawah jendela kamar. Aroma bunga _osmanthus_ yang melayang melalui jendela membuat tubuhnya rileks, perlahan gerakan tangan yang membalik halaman buku mulai melambat, dan akhirnya, terhenti sepenuhnya.

Kuroko tertidur.

* * *

 **War Prisoner (AkaKuro ver.)**

 **.**

 **Colour of Spings**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **War Prisoner © Li Hua Yan Yu**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Wanyan Xu**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Su Yi**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI and MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

Hari ini Kuroko merasa begitu lelah, mengikuti sang suami duduk di persidangan, menghadapi para dewan istana, mengawasi pelajaran putera mahkota, dan menghadapi kemesuman sang suami yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Oke, yang terakhir itu benar-benar sebuah perjuangan _berat_ yang menguras tenaga fisik dan rasa malunya. Terlebih bila kegiatan mereka dipergoki oleh para penghuni istana.

Saat ini, ia sedang ingin menikmati acara mandinya yang nyaman. Menyandarkan kepala di tepi kolam renang, perlahan namun pasti, ia jatuh tertidur. Saat sebagian tubuhnya masih tenggelam dalam air.

Tidak tak terhitung berapa lama waktu berlalu. Sisa hangatnya matahari sore bersinar ke dalam ruangan, Kuroko terbangun, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya tertidur di dada bidang yang kokoh. Suara dari napas stabil yang terdengar akrab datang dari atas kepalanya. Saat mengintip melalui lapisan tirai, dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu orang pelayanpun di dalam kamar mandi ini.

Benang samar dari asap perlahan naik dalam bentuk spiral dari pedupaan, menyebarkan aroma samar ke udara. Kuroko perlahan-lahan menyandarkan kembali kepalanya, menekan wajahnya ke dada berotot, diam-diam mendengarkan setiap irama detak jantung yang merupakan suara paling menenangkan di dunia ini —untuknya.

"Tetsuya..."

Tiba-tiba, suara serak datang dari arah atas kepala Kuroko. Sedikit mengejutkan, dan cukup untuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan cepat menghindar, diam-diam merasa malu atas tindakan kewanita-wanitaannya tersebut. Meski wajahnya tidak banyak menampilkan ekspresi, selain raut datar yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Akashi menegakkan tubuh. "Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Tetsuya. Kau tertidur sangat lama, ini belum pernah terjadi."

Nada suaranya jelas, dan menyejukkan. Kuat dan pantang menyerah, tanpa menghilangkan adanya jejak kelembutan dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko mendekat. Menatap intens, mata sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah itu. Pada saat berikutnya, tanpa memberi waktu untuk menjelaskan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya. Mengambil kesempatan untuk menekan bibir mungil Kuroko dengan bibirnya.

Melahapnya rakus.

Setelah sesi ciuman yang panjang, dan penuh gairah itu berakhir, nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kuroko hendak berbicara ketika Akashi berkata dengan suara serak,

"Tetsuya, aku _ingin_..."

Dalam keadaan normal, Kuroko pasti akan menolak permintaan itu. Diluar masih terang, dan suaminya sudah meminta. Ia ingin menolak. Namun, ketika melihat bahwa wajah kekasihnya telah diliputi oleh nafsu dan mata yang biasanya jelas sekarang menjadi kabur karena keinginan yang gagal di tekan, meskipun sudah menggunakan upaya terbaiknya.

Hati Kuroko melunak, bagaimanapun itu adalah salah satu tugasnya sebagai seorang _isteri_.

Lagi pula, cara Akashi menghormatinya dengan tidak pernah lupa untuk meminta pendapatnya,

—bahkan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Membuat hatinya tergerak.

Ah, ini adalah pria yang sepenuh hati dia cintai. Gelombang panas perlahan melanda tubuhnya, dan Kuroko tetap diam. Menelan penolakannya sendiri, ia tersenyum sambil menatap lembut sang kekasih.

Jari-jari lentiknya dengan perlahan membuka ikatan baju yang dikenakan, membuat kain satin lembut itu segera terlepas dari tubuhnya,

—mengungkapkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Akashi menelan seteguk air liur. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka, ia memberikan ciuman liar pada tubuh seputih salju pria yang di cintainya. Leher, bahu, dada, tak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan dari bibir diktatornya. Ketika ia menatap mata biru indah itu, ia berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Sebelum kembali mengunci bibir yang menjadi candunya dalam ciuman panas penuh gairah.

.

Meskipun mereka telah berhubungan _seks_ berkali-kali, bagian belakang Kuroko masih tetap ketat dan sempit, ini memang bukan lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namun, sensasinya tetap sama.

Batang di tubuh bagian bawah Akashi sudah berdiri tegak sejak lama, tapi dia memaksa untuk menahan diri. Menggunakan dua jari, Akashi dengan lembut mengusap _hole_ sempit Kuroko.

"Takut?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebisa mungkin merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang.

Kuroko memekik tertahan ketika kedua jari Akashi menerobos masuk. Membuat gerakan seperti gunting untuk sedikit melebarkan _hole_ sempit itu.

Sebuah perasaan malu meluncur di dalam hatinya, hingga tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangan kesamping. Tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

"Ahhh...!"

Akashi mendorong kasar ereksinya pada tubuh Kuroko, menggantikan jari-jarinya. Kuroko terisak, air mata meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam. Meski bukan yang pertama kali, namun rasa sakit itu masih ada. Walaupun tidak seintens saat pertama.

Kuroko memelototi Akashi galak karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja, kan?"

Ada sedikit ketegasan dalam suaranya. Akashi tersenyum. "Itu benar, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berpaling dariku?"

Tangan Kuroko terangkat dan manarik Akashi semakin mendekat, lalu berbisik.

" **Aku akan membunuhmu, Seijuurou.** "

Akashi hanya balas terkekeh mendengar ancaman yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggerakkan pinggangnya, semakin membenamkan ereksinya kedalam tubuh Kuroko, menariknya keluar perlahan lalu dengan keras menghentakan tubuhnya kembali.

Terkejut dengan penetrasi yang tiba-tiba, Kuroko secara refleks memeluk tubuh di atasnya. Tangannya meremas kuat bahu kokoh Akashi.

"Ah! Agh!"

Tubuh Kuroko terhentak-hentak akibat kerasnya sodokan sang suami dibawah. Akashi meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggul si surai biru, menambah ritmenya menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Menyentuh titik tersensitif tubuh istrinya yang membuatnya kehilangan akal. Tangan mungil yang memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan erangan nikmat Kuroko, membuat Akashi semakin bersemangat.

"Ah! Seijuurou... Seijuurou... ah!" Kuroko mendesah hebat akibat permainan Akashi yang semakin gila. Cairan precumnya mengalir deras, sedikit lagi...

"Akh! A-agh! Sei... a-aku... aku... aaa- Kenapa kau berhenti!" Desah nikmat Kuroko berubah menjadi teriakan frustasi. Suaminya yang brengsek itu menghentikan semuanya disaat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Akashi tidak membalas. Ia menarik keluar ereksinya dari surga kecil Kuroko.

"Uuhh..." Kuroko merintih. Sensasi kosong yang tidak nyaman langsung ia rasakan ketika batang keras itu keluar dari tubuhnya. _Hole-_ nya yang merah merekah dan berdenyut lapar.

Ia menatap sang suami dengan mata yang diselimuti kabut, wajah memerah, bibir mungil yang membengkak karena terlalu sering dinodai dan nafasnya yang memburu. Benar-benar erotis.

"Sekarang kau sudah belajar untuk memelukku ketika kita bercinta, Tetsuya. Dulu kau hanya bisa memberontak." Ucap Akashi santai. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa bersalah karena membuat Kuroko gagal mencapai puncak.

"Bajingan." Umpatnya kasar. Ia terlalu marah.

Akashi terkekeh lagi. Tangannya mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki Kuroko keatas bahu, lalu kembali mempersiapkan ereksinya di pintu _anal_ Kurokoyang merekah.

"Tahan makianmu. Masih ada urusan yang harus kita selesaikan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi mendorong kejantanannya keras, Kuroko memekik nikmat. Posisi itu membuat batang keras Akashi telak mengenai prostatnya.

Tubuh mungil Kuroko terlonjak-lonjak, sesuai irama tusukan Akashi yang semakin menggila. Pikirannya kabur, ia merasa melayang. Kenikmatan ini begitu luar biasa.

Erangan Kuroko saling bersahut dengan suara benturan kulit mereka. "Seijuurou... Seijuurou... aaahhhh!" Kuroko mendesah keras ketika kejantanan miliknya menyemburkan cairan spermanya diantara perutnya dan perut Akashi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Akashi sendiri menggeram nikmat dileher Kuroko. Nafasnya juga tersengal. Mengangkat kembali wajahnya, ia menatap Kuroko lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Dengan marah, Kuroko mendorong kekasihnya menjauh, "Aku tidak bisa melihat itu. Kau hanya memamerkan kekuatanmu atas diriku. Baiklah, kau telah melakukan dengan baik apa yang harus kau miliki dan apa yang tidak harus kau miliki. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau keluar."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kuroko berusaha untuk duduk meski sangat kesakitan. Namun, Akashi kembali mendorongnya lalu menahan kedua tangan Kuroko diatas kepala.

"Tidak Tetsuya. Aku belum puas. Kita sudah tidak melakukannya selama satu bulan." Akashi kembali mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya.

"Ah.. Seijuurou... ti- tidak...!" Kuroko mau tidak mau kembali mendesah, tubuhnya masih begitu sensitif setelah pelepasan pertama.

"Kau... ah... Ahh... AAHHH!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Akashi Seijuurou!"

 _Tep_

Akashi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan terhenti. Ia bingung, mengapa istrinya bisa berteriak demikian. Saat ia melihat Kuroko yang tertidur di sofa bawah jendela, ia mengerti sesuatu.

—Istrinya tercinta sedang mengigau.

Sementara matanya memandang wajah tidur Kuroko yang terlihat damai, pikirannya merenung, _Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan belakangan ini? Mengapa Tetsuya mengigau seperti itu?_

Pada akhirnya, jawabannya adalah bahwa tidak. Surga bisa menjadi hakimnya, demi Kuroko, Akashi telah berubah menjadi begitu penuh belas kasih. Dan juga, sejak sore di tahun sebelumnya, dimana mereka bercinta tak kenal lelah, dia harus menerima amarah kekasihnya selama sebulan penuh. Sejak saat itu Akashi membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri _**'agar tidak pernah lagi berani melakukan hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya, atau akibatnya akan lebih buruk.'**_

 _Mungkinkah Kuroko sangat merindukan ku? Dan Apakah karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya secara intim belakangan ini?_ Dan mungkinkah dan apakah lainya terus berputar di kepala Akashi.

Dengan pikiran bingung, Akashi naik ke atas sofa, dengan hati-hati ia membawa kepala Kuroko untuk bersandar di dadanya. Memeluk ratu tercintanya, karena hingga kini hatinya masih ingin menikmati mimpi manis itu.

 _Mungkin setelah Tetsuya terbangun, aku bisa mengambil keuntungan dari suasana hatinya yang baik. Dan mungkin kami bisa kembali pada insiden yang terjadi pada sore itu di tahun sebelumnya. Ah, itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara, waktu yang indah dengan warna yang tak terbataskan di musim semi._

.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **Iya deh bang juro' iya, tapi ingat iklan sirup sudah merajalela. Tolong jangan tambahin dosa saya dan para reader-san lagi dong ya. (¬_¬)**_

 _ **Baiklah, inilah akhirnya. Artinya... tidak ada yang selanjutnya. Maafkan saya bagi reader-san yang menunggu season duanya, tapi maaf saya tidak bisa. Bahkan berapa kalipun saya membaca cerita aslinya, mulai dari chap 50-95 saya tetap menangis. Apalagi jika membayangkan Tetsuya yang berada di posisi itu, saya tidak kuat. Sekali lagi MAAF.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagi reader-san yang sudah membaca cerita versi saya ini terima kasih. Terlebih bagi yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview, saya mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Karena dukungan kalian saya dapat menyelesaikan pengeditan cerita luar biasa ini. Terimakasih untuk Li Hua Yan Yu- san atas ceritanya, juga pada pair tercinta saya AkaKuro atas partisipasinya.**_

 ** _(*＾▽＾)／_** __ _ **jyaa ne~**_


End file.
